Fate, Book 2: Explanations
by ProAJ13
Summary: Questions exist to be answered, some would say. It's a new semester at both Beacon's, and as the two universes go forward, they will begin to be affected by powers beyond mortal understanding. There are many questions that are waiting to be answered. Will these strange powers answer anything? Give us any... Explanations? Rated M for sexual themes, cursing, and gore at the end.
1. TPOR Ch9 SPWM Ch4

**I HAVE DONE SOME OF MY HOMEWORK AND THAT IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME. Also, fuck drawing class. I can't draw…**

 **Anyway, here we are with volume two of RWBY, and therefore, Book 2 of Fate!**

 **Shall we begin?**

 **Also, I warned you that I wrote anime style intros. They are perfectly skipable if you can't stand them for some reason. They aren't going away though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own RWBY or anything else I may use or reference. I Just own the current OC's and this story I am making with them.**

* * *

The Plus One of RWBY Ch.9

* * *

 **Song is "Hero" by Pegboard Nerds**

Start with black screen.

 _Hero, Hero._

Camera turns on as AJ suddenly opens his eyes and sees he is lying on his side in the middle of the forest.

 _Hero, Hero._

AJ is training with Glynda.

 _Hero, Hero._

AJ and teams RWBY and JNPR are all running across the bridge to get away from the Deathstalker in initiation.

 _I wanna be a Hero, Hero._

All of them are standing for the picture at the end of the semester.

 _Oh the Hero comes_

AJ is walking between Ruby and Yang as the sisters head towards the academy for the first time.

 _I can hear the drums_

AJ lands in the forest at his part of the initiation.

 _And the horses drawn_

Nora riding the Ursa, cause reasons.

 _To the kingdom come_

Team RWBY and AJ walking under the 'Welcome to Vale!' sign.

 _Through the pain_

AJ is knocked down by Yang in their fight in Glynda's class.

 _And the light_

AJ and Blake starting in awe at the veil of Aura as the rain went through it.

 _Hearts ignite to the call_

AJ looks back at Glynda while holding up a glyph as Torchwich fired at them.

 _Ooooh!_

 _Claim your prize_

AJ grabbed the grey king piece in the forest temple.

 _For a crown of stars_

Teams RWBY and JNPR stand in the middle of a field, gazing up at the stars.

 _In the name of love_

AJ stood between the camera and Blake who was on the ground hurt, and pointed his sword as well as glared at the viewer.

 _Made the sacrifice_

He took a hit from Torchwich that was meant for team RWBY.

 _You and I_

Shows team RWBY and AJ on their knees breathing heavily with a brick wall behind them.

 _Will stand_

They stood up and glared at the camera/viewer.

 _And fight_

They all drew their weapons.

 _Our backs to the wall_

The camera backs up showing the rest of team RWBY, team JNPR and Professors Oobleck, Port, Glynda, and Ozpin were all along the wall as well with their weapons drawn.

 _Oooh_

 _Hero,_

Shows Ruby for a moment.

 _Hero._

Then Weiss.

 _Hero,_

Yang.

 _Hero._

Than Blake.

 _Hero,_

Jaune.

 _Hero._

Then Pyrrha.

 _I wanna be a Hero,_

Nora.

 _Hero._

Than Ren.

…

 _Hero. Hero. Hero, Hero._

The moment before the bass drops where there isn't any sound. The screen is split in 9 pieces, The center piece has AJ's face. The four closest have team RWBY's faces, the ones on the outside have team JNPR's faces. All of them are smiling.

"I wanna be a hero." They all say and then the screen goes black, no bass drop, AKA the song ends. Text in white appears saying:

"The Plus One of RWBY Volume II. A RWBY fan fiction."

(and now I'm gonna put that intro at the start of every chapter, skip it if you don't like it!)

* * *

AJ burst into the cafeteria seeing Sun and a blue haired guy just inside, but what caught his eye was the food… everywhere! No better way to describe it! There was food, EVERYWHERE! Then there was rubble from a support pillar that had broken and fallen, behind that was Ruby holding Weiss like she had died. AJ didn't jump to any conclusions and instead just started walking towards her.

"What!? Just… WHAT!?" AJ asked, dumfounded.

Ruby looked at him sadly. "Food fight…"

"You broke a support pillar and sent Yang into orbit in a FOOD FIGHT!?" AJ asked, thinking he was losing his mind, or they were, either or. He heard a crashing sound and saw Blake land near him.

He spun around to the other side of the cafeteria yelling " _WHAT_ IS GOING ON HERE!?" like Torchwich does later in the season. He saw two baguettes land in front of him and followed the food that was everywhere and the tables that were EVERYWHERE and saw team JNPR.

Ren had two leeks, Nora had a flag pole with a watermelon at the end, and Jaune and Pyrrha both had a baguette of their own. They were all standing shoulder to shoulder with a pile of tables and a few soda machines behind them.

"Take up your weapons new opponent!" Nora ordered. "Ren! Start the boss fight music!"

Ren looked at her like she was crazy. "We don't have any."

Nora pouted. "Fine!" Before pointing her food hammer at AJ. "You will fight anyway! For I am queen of this castle!"

AJ suddenly became very confident in his skills against them. He smiled a very excited smile. "Alright…" He said quietly. "LET'S DO THIS!" He yelled as he let out a lot Aura for the coming 1v4.

He charged the team with his two bread swords and Nora went up first with her melon hammer. It slammed the ground that he stood at but he had dashed left and hit her with one 'sword' knocking her away. Now they could see the Aura that flowed off him was flowing from his baguettes as well. Jaune and Pyrrha tag-teamed him but he blocked their attacks with what looked like little effort and his smile never left him. He took Jaune out with one quick hit and fought against the one person he knew he couldn't beat, Pyrrha. But he had two weapons so he should be fine.

Turns out without her semblance she isn't that scary. He got a few hits on her and knocked her back and Ren jumped in after him landing a few hits with a surprise attack before AJ finally started swinging back with his two glowing bread swords. They both held two weapons so it seemed like a fair match, until AJ tried something different, a strike for his side was blocked, by his tail! With that moment of shock left an opening he couldn't pass up and he knocked him away with a power strike only to see Nora catch him and the whole team attack at once. He parried a few strikes from the two sword wielders until Ren jumped out from between and got a few hits on him, the duo used this chance to get a few more hits on him but AJ partially recovered and blocked half the strikes, he went into a stalemate as the three all tried to hit him at once and he blocked, but this was a three on one push that he could still win with his Aura flowing out, only when he pushed them all back and went for another swing Nora went around and hit him with as much force as she could muster in a swing that send him into the wall much like she had done to Weiss only harder. AJ fell down onto his hands and knees and coughed up a bit of blood. Team JNPR both felt bad, and wondered how he wasn't out yet. He stood up and heard a sound he hadn't heard in a while… a click of something unlocking. He felt the need to let out as much Aura as possible and did so with a mighty shout.

He charged them again while Aura was exploding out of him as he reached a new limit in maximum Aura, his Aura actually took the form of see through angel wings for a moment but just before he reached them they saw a figure made of Aura appear to AJ's right and it took form. The wings disappear from AJ but appear on his double that was MADE OF AURA. The double didn't have the ears or tail though, which was odd, it had the wings but not the Faunus parts… Suddenly what was supposed to be 1v4 became 2v4, the double had one of the baguettes while AJ had the other. Nora and Ren fought the double. It clearly was able to hit them, it wasn't an illusion, but what would happen when they finally hit it? It dodged or blocked attacks as well as AJ was right now with Pyrrha and Jaune, but just when AJ was about to knock down the baguette duo Nora finally got a hit on the double and it disappeared.

It went back to a 1v4 and AJ was backing up avoiding the swings from Nora and blocking everything else but it was not to last as Nora eventually got a hit on him while he blocked a strike from Ren. Once again AJ was sent across but this time he didn't get up but watched as Ruby got up before charging them as a red missile that went so fast the wind she created picked up all the food in the cafeteria and pinned team JNPR against the wall leaving them at the mercy of the food as they were barraged by it all and left the wall as a picture of modern art or something like that. "And team RWBY along with their plus one, de-throned the queen of the castle." AJ said out loud before finding the strength to get up. Both teams gathered near the door as Glynda walked in and used her semblance to place the tables back in their places before glaring viciously at them.

"Children, please…" She said through her teeth. "Do not play with your food."

Everyone looked at her and AJ was about to laugh at Glynda's choice of words but the silence was instead broken by a burp from Nora, then Yang falling back to Remnant, finally, and breaking a table.

"AH!" Team RWBY shouted, all of them, Yang because she was falling and everyone else in RWBY including AJ because Yang almost landed on them.

"Welcome back." AJ said, looking down at Yang with a smile.

Yang stood up and saw AJ and Blake leaning on each other for support and everyone burst into joyous laughter at her entrance and because they just went through the most crazy and awesome fight they have ever been in, and it was damn fun!

"What was that crazy thing you did where there were two of you and one of them was see-through!?" Nora asked.

"I have no idea. I have never done that before. Frankly it tired me out a _lot_ so I don't think I want to do it again." AJ said.

"But it was so cool!" Ruby said.

Apparently Ruby had a lot of crazy and 'fun' things planned for their last day before school but they spent the rest of the day cleaning themselves up and talking about the food fight, it was actually the talk of the school and the fight was replayed on everyone's Scrolls since someone had recorded it. A lot of students came to RWBY and JNPR's table to say how awesome the fight was.

"Bet you didn't have an awesome food fight on your list, huh Ruby?" AJ said with a smile.

"No but I'm glad we did it! It was awesome and we even won!" Ruby cheered.

"Only cause you had an extra." Jaune argued.

"Yeah, I would still be queen of the castle if it hadn't been for you and your meddling Plus One!" Nora said, pouting.

"Ruby was the one that dealt the final blow, not me." AJ pointed out.

AJ jumped into his bed and Neko was launched into the air by it before landing in AJ's arms.

"Now _that's_ how you end the break!"

"Yeah! That was awesome! And that new ability you unlocked was crazy! I didn't know we could do that!" Neko said excitedly.

They eventually calmed down and went to sleep.

* * *

AJ opens his eyes and he could tell he was lying on one of the benches outside the academy in the courtyard. He tried to raise his head but felt a hand on his head set him back down and begin petting him. He purred slightly despite trying hard not to, and he wanted to tell whoever it was to stop cause of how embarrassing it would be if someone were to walk by and see this. He looked up and saw Blake looking down at him with that cute smile again. He lost his focus because of that and simply set his head back down on her lap and let her pet him for a couple seconds. He started to purr again before he got his focus back and he realized he was resting his head on her lap and she was petting him. He shot up and sat on the opposite side of the bench.

"Huh!?" He asked, finally registering what was going on.

"Oh, is it my turn now?" Blake said with an excited smile and rested her head on his shoulder, waiting for him to pet her. He wanted to protest in case someone saw but she grabbed his hand and rested it on her head behind her ears. He started petting her and she began purring and he kept petting her but was looking around in case anyone came by. She nuzzled up to him and purred loudly and as he was about to ask the questions that finally came to his mind she pushed him onto his back on the bench and leaned close to him, still purring. She got really close to him and closed her eyes, about to kiss him.

AJ shot up in his bed, blushing as red as Pyrrha's hair.

"Ah!" He tried to stop blushing for a few seconds and finally got his thoughts in order. "I get it! I like her! Geez! My dreams are really trying to make a point here…"

AJ tried to stay quiet during lunch on their first day of the semester and _not_ think about the dream he had about the girl next to him, but she knows him well and just _had_ notice it.

"AJ, you're being more quiet than usual. You ok?" Blake asked quietly while everyone else was listening to another story told by Nora.

AJ looked at her and saw the concern on her face but pretty quickly his mind turned to her cute smile and leaning forwards to kiss him. He blushed and looked away from her. "Yeah, I'm fine, just my mind wandering." AJ said hesitantly.

"Wandering to anything dirty?"

'Of course Yang had to be listening!'

"No!" AJ yell whispered at Yang.

"Then why are you blushing?" Yang asked, smiling.

'You constantly make me regret sitting next to you…'

AJ simply groaned and put his head down, he knew better than to argue with her. 'I cannot stay around Blake. Her and Yang might notice!' "I'm gonna go to the training rooms." AJ said, getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

Blake looked at his retreating figure, turned and lightly glared at Yang, then went to follow AJ.

'Need to see if I can get that stupid ability to work yet.' AJ thought as a training bot stepped out. He set it to practice mode and he told it to charge him with a sword.

Blake watched as the bot attacked him and AJ seemed to prepare to move but the low level bot hit him and knocked him down. It didn't look like he even tried to move.

"Damn it." AJ said to himself, not knowing anyone was watching. He stood up and had the bot attack again, same result. 'This is really frustrating. If I have to let out my Aura for this to work then there is no point to it. Just bring out the copy for a second! Just like Blake! It shouldn't be so hard!' "Again." he said and the bot attacked again. 'Come on. Come on. Come on.' Just as the bot struck the copy made of Aura appeared where AJ stood and they both were hit by the bot, making the winged double disappear again.

"Alright! It worked!… Kinda…" AJ said loud enough for Blake to hear without using her cat ears. "Again!" He said, excited this time.

'Is he… trying to copy my semblance?' Blake thought.

The bot attacked again and this time AJ had a confident smirk as it got closer, just as it was about to hit him he dashed to the side and left his double to block the hit before disappearing. AJ stood there grinning and the bot looked up and stood, waiting any commands.

"Ha! YES!" AJ said as he jumped and fist pumped. Blake couldn't help but smile at the sight of AJ smiling. "It worked!" 'Really difficult and draining to use and frankly not worth dodging a weak attack, but at least it's there for dodging a strong attack!'

AJ realized classes were gonna start back up soon and figured he would head there early, only when he walked out the door he saw Blake had been waiting for him.

"Were you trying to copy my semblance?" Blake asked, still smiling.

"Huh?" AJ asked, when he saw her smiling, it reminded him of her cuter smile and he blushed and looked away. "No of course not…" He said.

Blake thought he was being sarcastic on purpose but wasn't sure why he was blushing. "Well I think you are powerful enough. You can use glyphs like Weiss, you move as fast as Ruby sometimes, and now you have a move that works just like my semblance. If you were a video game character you would be overpowered." Blake said.

"Well… I can barely use glyphs, and I can't copy your semblance easily, it's so difficult it isn't even worth it. I'll admit I do move as fast as Ruby if I use enough Aura." He said, smiling, and finally looking at her.

"Hey, I have something I need to talk to you about later, ok? Can you meet me on the roof after classes?" Blake asked seriously.

"Um… yeah… sure, I can do that." AJ said hesitantly.

AJ stood on the roof, wondering what Blake had to say. He couldn't think of anything but his mind did repeatedly suggest she was going to admit her love for him but he shot the thought down each time it took off.

He heard the door open and soon saw Blake next to him, looking out at Beacon.

"I can see why you always hang out here." Blake said. "It's quiet, and you have a nice view of Beacon."

"Yeah." AJ said after a moment. "So, what did you bring us up here for?" he asked.

"I wanted to know what was up with you earlier today without Yang interrupting." Blake responded.

AJ blushed and looked away again. 'It was hard enough to talk to her after the birthday kiss, even harder after that stupid dream.' "I had a dream, where someone was petting me… and when I looked up to see who it was I saw it was you." AJ said slowly. "And then you… tried to kiss me…" he blushed more and looked further away.

'I guess that would make things awkward.' Blake thought. "Really?" she asked and AJ nodded, still looking away. 'This would be as good a time as any.' "Remember what Ruby asked us before initiation?"

"You mean why we were staring at each other? As she saw it." He guessed.

"Yeah, do you remember why we did that?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. Umm… do you wanna say your reason?

"Not really." AJ said, sighing.

"Let's just… let's say it at the same time and get it over with, how about that?"

AJ sighed again. "Fine." He said and finally looked at her again, he blushed, but didn't look away this time.

They both took a breath and AJ tried not to show that he was shaking.

"I got lost in your eyes." They both said.

AJ stood there frozen and blinked a few times. Meanwhile Blake was smiling. Only now did his heart skip a beat at the realization that they both said the same thing and what that could indicate.

"Really?" AJ asked. Blake nodded.

"So, do you like me?" Blake asked with a smile. "As more than a friend, I mean."

He was hesitant to answer. "D-Do you?"

Now she just needed to stop celebrating in her head and say it. "Yes, I do. I think I'm in love with you!" She couldn't help but chuckle quietly at his shocked face.

"S-…Seriously?" He asked, shocked. "I-I do too." He finally said and smiled back at her.

She couldn't hold herself back anymore and she hugged him. He gladly returned the hug as his mind wrapped around the fact that this was real.

Blake was surprised to feel, but not see, AJ's Aura wrapping around her. It felt strange, but nice.

"I love you." AJ said happily. It sounded foreign to himself to hear those words, yet he had said them to his parents so many times, but now it was love to someone other than family, _true_ love! He kissed her forehead while they hugged and just couldn't be happier. This world had been a scary place when he first came here, but it must have been destiny because he found true love, something he thought he would just never have.

"So, what made you realize it?" Blake asked.

"I always wanted to see you. I always wanted to be around you and was always happy around you, I enjoyed how close you sat during lunch. I was happy whenever we talked, I liked hearing your voice, I loved your hair, I loved looking at your eyes, I loved watching you fight, I just loved everything about you. Kind of stupid really that I pretended the feeling wasn't there." AJ finished sheepishly.

Blake blushed from his praise and AJ lost his ability to think and could only look at her blushing and smiling face, therefore he only heard the last part of what she was saying.

"…guess it was the same for me really. I just loved everything about you and being around you, but I especially love your eyes and just how nice you are." Blake said, smiling, as they had their arms around each other.

"So we pretty much fell for each other's eyes at first? We can agree that is just the part we like the most about each other?" AJ asked.

"It's the part about you I like looking at and getting lost in, so yes." Blake said.

AJ would have smiled more if he could. Then a thought came to mind. "Well now I'm surprised we managed to hold a conversation with each other. How did we never just stare at each other?" AJ asked with a chuckle.

"Probably because Yang would never let us hear the end of it." Blake said, laughing a little.

"Oh yeah, that wouldn't go over well. Oh, what about when Yang finds out we're a couple now?" AJ asked, not really wanting the answer to that.

The answer wasn't what he expected, but really he probably should have.

"WHAT TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG!?" Yang asked them, sounded like she was just yelling though. She actually seemed angry about this. They had gone down to RWBY's dorm to find the whole team was awake and awaiting an explanation.

"Yay! Now the kid with the beautiful eyes will happen some day!" Ruby cheered.

"It was just one semester." Blake mumbled.

"Um… denial?" AJ answered.

"NO, REALLY!? That was obvious from the time when Ruby asked you two why you were staring at each other! You were both in denial from the start!" Yang yelled.

Blake would have been scared of how Yang was angry enough about this for her eyes to turn light red, but she was holding AJ's hand and his Aura was still surrounding her and comforting her.

"Well actually we realized it pretty early on but were afraid the other wouldn't return those feelings." AJ explained. Yang showed no sign of calming down.

"But it was obvious you both felt the same way!" Yang continued to yell.

"Sis quiet down, people are trying to sleep." Ruby pleaded in the background.

"I thought it was too good to be true." AJ shrugged. Blake nodded in agreement.

"Well you were both stupid!" Yang yelled a bit quieter.

"I know, I know, now please calm down and stop yelling." AJ pleaded.

"Yes, please. I would very much like to go back to sleep." Weiss complained.

"See? You should listen to Ice Queen." AJ said, pointing at Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss whined.

"Well, goodnight Blake." AJ said, kissing her on the forehead.

Blake blushed but recovered quickly. "Goodnight." She kissed him on the cheek before turning to walk into her dorm, but she was stopped by Yang.

"Oh no you don't! If you are couple now the kiss needs to be on the lips!" Yang said, smiling at the look of shock on AJ's face hearing this.

"Hey, look, I haven't even-" AJ started but stopped seeing Blake was smiling and walking towards him without complaint. Blake pushed him out and closed the door behind them.

"It's alright, believe it or not, it's my first kiss too." Blake whispered as she pinned him against the wall and tilted her head up for the kiss. AJ quickly accepted it and leaned in and they pressed their lips together quickly and pulled away.

Well that was the intent for both of them but when they actually felt the kiss they couldn't bring themselves to pull away and had just started making out when Yang pulled Blake away.

"All right love birds, that's enough!" Yang said with a smile.

"Hey!" They both complained but Yang closed the door, leaving him along in the hall. He pushed the tips of two of his fingers against his lips and savored the feeling of his first kiss until he realized how dumb he looked right now and went to his room.

Neko jumped out and landed on the bed with him.

"So, finally got with Blake huh?" Neko said with an obvious teasing tone.

"Neko, I don't need your crap right now, we have Yang for that." AJ said, turning away from the cat.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away that easily!" Neko jumped onto his head and AJ grabbed him with both hands and chucked him out the window. AJ lied down in his bed and smiled as he heard the annoying cat falling and screaming. He felt his Faunus parts come back before disappearing again as Neko reappeared in front of his face. Neko didn't look happy.

"Not cool dude!" Neko growled. "Not cool!"

AJ smiled at his misfortune, this was just instant payback and shutting him up at the same time. "Why I have no idea what you are talking about Neko. I'm just trying to sleep." AJ said sarcastically. Neko growled before giving up and lying down for sleep as well. "Maybe if you had stopped teasing like you normally would have done by this point!" So ends a Monday. In the end, no hard feelings.

* * *

Although AJ didn't feel so sure of that right now as the cat was sitting on his head in the middle of Oobleck's class. He could hear the bastard snickering.

'Oh hey, a window.' "Doctor Oobleck?" AJ asked, raising his hand.

Oobleck stopped talking and looked at AJ. "Yes AJ?"

"Sorry for interrupting but I figured you should get a warning before I abruptly-" AJ cut himself off as he once again, grabbed the cat on his head with both hands and chucked him out the window, which was on the other side of the room, as hard as he could. Everyone else heard the cat crying out in shock.

"ASSHOOOOLLLLLE!" Neko yelled as he flew out the window.

Then at lunch he was teasing him more and climbing on him a lot.

"Yang… um… may I ask, what happened to your face?" Jaune asked hesitantly and Yang glared daggers at him. "AHH! What I mean is, you have really big claw marks all the way down your face, what happened?" Jaune asked.

"I interrupted Blake's first kiss with her new boyfriend and she wasn't happy." Yang said, glaring at Blake. Blake glared back and showed one of her claws causing fear to suddenly overcome Yang and she looked away. "I'm surprised it didn't happen while we were gone." Yang whispered to everyone else at the table.

AJ eventually got tired of Neko and pushed him away. Neko got pissed and clawed him hissing at him, which pissed off AJ and he shoved the cat off the table, hissing back. AJ quickly stood up as he had to dodge Neko's attempts at clawing him.

One thing that will get people's attention is someone jumping and leaning away from a cat trying to claw him in the face.

"What pissed off your cat so much?" Yang asked.

"I kind of *Dodge* threw him *dodge* out two windows *Dodge* cause he was being annoying!" He stopped dodging and instead caught Neko midair. "There weren't supposed to be any hard feelings after the first time but he kept going and I had to do it again." He said as he and Neko glared at each other. "Don't worry though, we'll get over it eventually."

"Hey Neko!" Blake called out and Neko and AJ both turned to her. "I'll pet you later if you stop trying to ruin my boyfriend's face!" AJ quickly found he held nothing in his hands and he had his cat ears and tail back. He was able to sit back down now. "Besides, now you have your green-gold eyes again." Blake said smiling and staring at him and AJ blushed.

"Well since the two new lovers are gonna talk for awhile, how have your guys' days been?" Yang asked.

"Well it was pretty funny seeing a cat on AJ's head in Oobleck's class." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, that was really the only interesting, let me rephrase, unique, thing so far today. That and seeing AJ and Blake are now a couple." Ren said.

"It's definitely _one_ way to start off the semester!" Yang commented, laughing a little.

"Now we just have to get Pyrrha and Jaune together." Nora whispered to Ren while Jaune was talking to Ruby and Pyrrha was talking to Weiss.

"We shouldn't interfere with our leader's love life." Ren whispered.

"Arkos needs to happen already!" Nora yell-whispered.

"Are you trying to ship those two?" Yang asked Nora.

"Did someone say shipping?" Ozpin asked… wait, Ozpin!?

"AH!" Ren, Nora and Yang yelled and everyone looked to see what they were yelling about and Ren and Nora were looking behind them and then started looking around for someone. Yang was looking around as well, and AJ was laughing/gasping for some reason.

Blake barely kept herself from laughing as well. "What's so funny?" She said, chuckling.

AJ eventually stopped laughing. "Ooooh nothing. Just Ozpin being a troll." AJ said smiling stupidly, then had another little laughing fit.

"Wait, Professor Ozpin? I didn't see him anywhere." Weiss asked.

AJ didn't even try to explain how crazy and hilarious the headmaster can be sometimes.

* * *

The next day, Wednesday, in Oobleck's class.

AJ took one glance at Blake, ok maybe a few throughout the class but he will only admit to one glance. Oobleck apparently noticed this.

"AJ, please stop staring at Miss Belladonna." Oobleck said and you could see the grin on his face, though he tried to hide it behind a sip of his coffee. Most of the class laughed and AJ and Blake both blushed but AJ also glared at the teacher.

"Is this about when I threw Neko out the window yesterday?" AJ asked annoyed.

"Why of course not… It's just minor payback for interrupting my class yesterday. I don't care what you do to your cat." Oobleck explained and a few students laughed again. AJ rolled his eyes and hid under his hood.

Friday, (Yes, Friday! Nothing interesting happened Thurday!) in Glynda's class. AJ and Blake are called up to fight.

"Are you gonna use the Dust I gave you?" Weiss asked.

"Probably not, I'm still figuring out the best ways to use it." AJ explained before stepping up on the stage.

"Try not to get distracted." Blake teased as they pulled out their respective weapons.

"Oh please." AJ responded rolling his eyes. "You have the same problem."

"Begin."

 **From Shadows**

Blake immediately turned her katana to gun mode and fired a few shots, AJ blocked them all with his sword and Blake stopped wasting ammo. AJ charged and the clashed weapons a few times. Blake realized he could block one weapon easily and tried for two, pulling out her sheathe which was actually sharp and looked like a large cleaver. AJ still seemed to block easily so she used her semblance to dash around him, he was hit at first but soon adapted and began blocking that as well.

She tried to find a way through his defense but was suddenly kicked in the chest and knocked down. She got up and saw him charge. She blocked his first strike but wasn't ready for the strike behind her and was hit a few times before using her semblance to get above him. He jumped forward to avoid her and she shrunk her katana to a throw able size and threw it at him. He moved his head as it went over his shoulder, he went to attack but she pulled on the rope and the weapon fired launching it towards AJ from behind him and it sliced him once, it didn't hurt too much but she fired the weapon repeatedly causing it to move all around him slicing him as it went, it hit him many times before returning to her.

She threw it again, planning to do the same thing but he let out his Aura and his smile returned. This time as Gambol Shroud shot around him he moved like a blur in one spot and dodged every slice until she pulled to return her weapon and AJ stopped and grabbed it mid air. He smirked at her and her eyes went wide. He pulled hard and Blake was pulled with it right into his fist and she went flying back to where she was. When she looked up she first saw his legs, his jeans were black, then she looked all the way up and saw him holding a pure white Gambol Shroud in sword mode as well as the sheathe.

'He can block two weapons with one, and now he has two… great…' Blake thought, getting up.

AJ attacked now and Blake blocked every strike she could but found he was moving fast with his Aura flowing out and he had two weapons, so this isn't easy. She used her semblance to avoid attacks and get around him, but he was still blocking and getting hits on her. As he hit her his copies of her weapon were getting bigger and bigger cracks in them. It was clearly a winning battle for AJ. He swung both weapons at her and she used her semblance to get above him again, this time he looked up late and had little time to move, so he decided this would be as good a time as any. He left his winged double to block the attack with his own sword and moved behind her, while she was still in the air AJ turned around and hit her in the back with both weapons at once and they shattered, sending her away with white shards flying everywhere, the shards seemed unaffected by gravity and faded away after a few seconds.

"And AJ is the winner, good job you two." Glynda said. Blake was in the red, AJ had below half Aura.

AJ went over and helped her up, only now did he start breathing heavily. "Well that went better than our spar last semester. Good job."

"Yeah, better for you maybe… And you did good too." Blake said, accepting his help with walking back to their friends.

"You gonna be ok?" AJ's concern took over.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. How come that last hit hurt so much more? I should have still had just above red-level Aura after that." Blake asked.

"Well I can't use someone's weapon forever. As I use it you can see the cracks that form on it, but the last hit the weapon can take, the one where it shatters, hits a lot harder than a normal attack. Makes for a cool finishing move, but it's not a guarantee that attack will finish the fight, it's just a stronger attack." AJ explained.

"Just when I thought your semblance couldn't be any more awesome, _there_ you go!" Yang said. "You might be able to beat me without me holding back."

"Give me another week and if we don't fight by then I will gladly take you on!" AJ said excitedly. They all looked forward to the rematch with Yang and AJ.

It was midnight now, no school in the morning and everyone was asleep, except AJ, as usual.

"Please don't be one of those days where I can't sleep." AJ pleaded. He laid there for another 10 seconds expecting to somehow fall asleep suddenly. He didn't. "Ugh." He said scratching his head, he realized his hair felt greasy, he went to the bathroom mirror and saw his hair was black. "Oh right! I forgot to shower! Might as well do that since I can't sleep." He said to himself.

"Isn't it really late to shower?" Neko asked tiredly.

"Yes but I really need to shower so I'm doing it anyway." AJ explained. Neko went back in his mind so he could wash his cat ears as well. When he came out of the bathroom with his hair wet and ready for bed, he looked at the bed blankly, blinked twice, and face palmed. Not the facepalm he normally does where he just puts his hand to his face, no this time there was the actual sound of palm meeting forehead.

"I could have just done it in the morning..." AJ grumbled.

"Really!? You _just_ thought of that!?" Neko asked disbelievingly. AJ just nodded before jumping to bed and somehow finally fell asleep, maybe he just needed to shower to fall asleep for some reason.

He woke up early unfortunately and therefore was very tired. He forced himself out of the bed instead of closing his eyes like he really wanted to. He got ready slowly and went and opened the door to walk out. When he opened it he saw Blake standing there with her fist up, indicating she was about to knock. She looked pretty tired as well.

"Oh! Hey AJ." She said tiredly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

AJ found it cute but focused on speaking. "Hey. What are you doing here? It's still really early." AJ asked tiredly as well.

Blake found it hard to focus with his tired voice and look. She wanted to just stare but he asked a question and she would focus on answering. "I woke up early and decided I would wake you up so we could go to the library before the others woke up."

"Sure. I woke up pretty early myself." AJ said.

"Did you just shower? Your hair looks really clean." Blake noticed and went to touch his hair. "Wow, it's really soft." She said, smiling. AJ stood there and let her feel his hair and was soon purring lightly because she had started petting him.

*Clearing throat sound* They both froze and saw Yang looking at them with a huge grin. They both turned red and Blake pulled her hand away much to AJ's disappointment.

"What's the matter? You'll hold hands together no matter who watches but you won't dare pet each other when others are watching?" Yang asked teasingly.

"No!" Blake answered.

"Why!? I don't get that!" Yang complained, pouting.

"You wouldn't get it unless you were a Faunus." AJ said, crossing his arms as well but not in a pouting way. 'It's freaking embarrassing! That's why!'

Blake and AJ got away from Yang and went to the library doing much the same thing they had always done before they became a couple, much to a spying Yang's disappointment. The only difference was they held each other's hands while they read their books. Yang was of course, excepting more for some reason.

* * *

Weekend ends, school week goes by normally, Yang teasing, Nora telling crazy stories and trying to ship Arkos secretly, Ruby going crazy over cookies, Jaune begging for one, Weiss and Pyrrha talking about school work, the couple snuggling together as they chatted. It quickly became the new normal for them.

The only thing interesting this week was Weiss fighting Ren, and AJ getting to go up once to fight in Glynda's class on Wednesday, but it wasn't anyone from RWBY, it was Nora. 'Oh no.' AJ thought as he went up to the stage. 'This is gonna hurt.'

"Ow…" AJ said, sitting on a bench inside the infirmary.

They were able to leave, but couldn't bring themselves to do so. Blake was sitting on his left, comforting him and petting him when no one was looking. Nora sat on his right, both AJ and Nora had bandages on their head and their back. Nora had more bandages in other places but apparently her and AJ are the most resilient of the two teams so there aren't as many as they should have had. They should be in the beds but Nora had too much energy and AJ had a lot of Aura. They had large Nora hammer size bruises under their clothes, their sides, chest, and back specifically. AJ had to get hurt pretty bad to be even put here because of how much Aura he has.

"No kidding…" Nora said. "Now I know what it's like to get hit by my Magnhild." She said, adjusting her ice pack on her head.

"It was funny seeing you wear pink jeans for a minute." Yang teased. AJ glared at her.

"You two sent each other into opposing walls, leaving a perfect copy of your shape in the wall, and you say 'Ow?'" Weiss asked. The rest of their teams were there with them.

"You realize that's normal for her, right?" Ren asked. He knew his childhood friend well.

"Yes, I've been around her long enough to figure that out, I just can't believe it." Weiss said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And my cloak is, UNHARMED!" AJ said with a thumbs up.

"What's with you and your cloak?" Weiss asked.

"Cloaks are awesome." AJ said simply and Ruby appeared next to him.

"Yeah!" She said and her and AJ low-fived.

"And you're just jealous that I make it look good." AJ teased, smiling. Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes, getting a laugh from him.

* * *

It was Thursday and Blake was hoping to catch AJ practicing with Dust. She always caught him practicing anything else but when he practiced Dust she never caught him, she guessed he could be stealthy when he wanted too. How did she know he used Dust?

She would walk into the training room just as he left and feel her hair stand on end from the electricity, and the destroyed pieces of training bots that looked to have been frozen or set aflame.

She more than anyone was excited to see him fight with Dust, and was glad he hadn't used it on her during their last fight.

* * *

Friday now and Glynda's class went by without anyone from RWBY or JNPR fighting. Glynda seemed to give them a knowing look and AJ was suspicious that she knew about the fight but didn't mind not fighting since they would need their strength for their rematch.

Classes were over and they went to the arena rather than the stage that Glynda used for her class normally. Weiss was the referee for this match but Glynda was secretly watching from the shadows in case she needed to step in. There was a large crowd in the stands. Every seat and then some were filled, waiting to watch the best first years of the school fight.

"Alright, whenever you two are ready. Try not to destroy everything." Weiss said from the stands. Everyone grew quiet.

""No promises."" The both said with evil smiles.

"Actually," AJ started and held his hand out to Yang. "To a good fight." He said smiling.

Yang hesitantly shook his hand. "To a good fight." She said, then noticed the faint glow in his hand.

 **I Burn (clean version preferably)**

AJ jumped away from her and she saw his jeans turn yellow, and two white versions of Ember Celica appear on his hands. He slammed his fists together like Yang does and let his Aura out. Yang slammed her fists together as well. They both charged by firing shots behind them.

AJ got hit first in the gut, but he fell back and dodged the next few swings. He swung and punched her in the side, fired and spun around to elbow her in the cheek. Yang leaned with the hit and backhanded him before firing a shot at his chest. AJ rebounded and they both fired shots at each other, none made contact, they either hit in midair or they would miss entirely. AJ charged through and swung at her face but she ducked and uppercut him. He went into the air and fired down at her with one of the shots connecting. He landed and charged her again and she swung with her right, he blocked and swung with his right, she blocked and they both stared at each other for a second before both firing a shot at their feet that blew them both away.

Yang stood up and her hair was glowing, she charged and got a few hits in the gut in response. Her hair was glowing brighter with built up energy and she finally got to use it when he went to grab her. She got one solid punch in that send him to the other side of the arena. He saw the large cracks on his gauntlets and fired once, the white copies shattered and the shot was easily dodged but the explosive force pushed her a bit. He used the chance to swing at her with his sword but saw her recover so he threw it at her, she leaned out of the way and the sword hit the far wall. Then they saw a hair fall, a blond hair.

Yang exploded with fiery Aura and charged getting many hits on AJ as he wasn't putting out that much Aura. He was sent into the wall and everyone was shocked to see him lose little Aura from the barrage. Yang was angry, but shocked as well, so shocked AJ took a moment to look at his black wrist guards.

There is a small glass window in them in the shape of a Dust crystal, he saw the crystal inside was pure white, indicating neutralization by Energy. So he focused while Yang was distracted and removed the Energy from his arms and stored it in the rest of his body. The crystal regained its color. It was ice blue. AJ let out a lot more Aura and with all of it flowing out he focused his Aura on the crystal.

It took quite awhile to figure out how to drain Energy from his arms to let a Dust crystal work, but he eventually figured it out and it seemed to be the only way he could use Dust.

 **Song ends. New song: Nightcore version of Ash Like Snow**

 _The sky_

AJ wiped blood away from his mouth _._

 _Is dyed crimson red_

 _That comes out of the darkness_

 _Of what needs to be said_

 _The stars we used to know_

He stood up and looked at Yang.

 _No longer glow_

 _Obscured by all the ash that falls like snow_

Ice formed over his hands.

I watched it all

He fired shots of ice at Yang. She dodged the shots that all created large ice spikes behind her.

 _Through the window of my grief_

 _I never dreamed_

 _That I would feel so cold_

The icy blue glow started coming from his eyes and he covered himself in ice armor with very large and long claws of ice, which he charged with.

 _There I come for you_

 _All of my hopes are in a shroud of desolation_

Yang dodged a few swipes but AJ was moving really fast now and some swipes hit her and ice formed on her body, which melted off quickly because of her fiery Aura.

 _Dreams I that once had, have all, been crushed_

 _Now that everything's changed, I have been holding on so desperately_

She struck out and hit him in the chest hard, breaking his ice armor that quickly grew back.

 _To the precious things_

He landed and fired another shot of ice and she was hit and trapped in ice.

 _That I cannot_

 _Protect_

She struggled in anger, trying to break out but AJ came in with a strong punch that shattered the ice and knocked her away.

 _'Cause I always break them..._

Yang landed, stood up and glared at AJ. "So this is what happens when you use Dust? Not bad!"

My heart

They charged again and struck at each other landing few hits but AJ landed most of the hits.

 _Is played just like harp_

 _By sinful hands of darkness_

 _With nails oh so sharp_

He created a speak of ice and tried to stab her with it.

 _Your voice is like a drug_

 _That makes me numb_

She dodged all his lunges before taking and breaking the ice speak and going on the offensive.

 _It leaves me with no senses,_

 _Deaf and dumb  
_ _  
_ _No matter how_

 _we try to win this war_

 _It never ends!_

By this point Yang had broken the ice armor off of him and it stopped growing back.

 _And why must it be me_

 _Who does the fighting?_

 _Even if all_

 _The light around us is extinguished_

AJ jumped away from the engagement and tried making his bow appear. It did, but this time it was made of ice, and he began firing actual arrows at Yang, which she dodged easily.

 _Even if the Earth_

 _is turned_

Yang got frustrated dodging and smashed the ground where AJ stood, creating a large fire explosion.

 _to dust_

 _I won't ever forget_

 _That tiny wish that burns eternally_

AJ jumped from a swing and fired an ice arrow that made contact this time.

 _It will guide us to a better world_

Yang shook off the ice and hit him with a powerful punch when he landed, knocking him down again, but he wouldn't stay down.

 _Somewhere!_

There I come for you yeah…

AJ stood up again and took his left gauntlet and cycled it to the red fire dust crystal.

 _Ash Like Snow…_

He looked up to Yang with an evil smile.

 _is falling down from your sky_

 _Ash Like_

He let out almost his maximum amount of Aura and ice covered his right hand while fire flowed from his left.

 _Snow!_

 _Ash like Snow!_

He charged her with fire and ice claws and struck her a few times before she returned the favor and they both began dodging and striking and blocking again.

 _Ash like snow!  
_

 _Let me hear..._

 _why I_

He kicked her away and made a sword out of fire and another out of ice before attacking again.

 _have to fight._

Yang was forced to dodge all the fast attacks with no chance to counter.

 _And now all of my hopes_

 _are in a shroud of desolation_

 _Dreams I that once had_

 _have all_

Yang got hit a few times but found a chance to swing at him. AJ simply jumped away from the swing. He looked down and saw the Dust he was using was running out.

 _been crushed_

 _In exchange for the glory_

Yang used this chance and hit him a few times with all the anger and strength she had built up.

 _that can overcome_

 _the choking dark_

 _I have given up the strength_

Yang hit him with an uppercut and then a hard punch in the crotch that sent him towards the ceiling _._

 _I used_

Everyone, especially the guys, winced from this. But AJ didn't…

 _to protect what I love_

He turned around in the air just before he hit the ceiling and looked down at Yang with a "I am loving this!" smile on his face. He had a fist primed for smashing the ground with and Yang realized he looked just like she did back in that club…

 _(It's falling from the sky)_

Wings of Aura appeared and a pulse of Aura behind him sent him rocketing down and punching the ground creating a wave of Aura that sent Yang into the wall on the other side of the arena.

 _I don't know what to do..._

 _(Baby I come for you)_

He looked up with that same smile and the wings disappeared, but lighting started coming out from both arms and a deep blue glow came from his eyes. He had cycled over to lighting Dust.

Every time that I'm cut

He charged Yang with electricity going in every direction away from him and claws made of lighting. (Picture deep blue lighting like in Dragon Age rather than bland old white lighting)

 _by broken shards of what was once_

He hit her multiple times as he dashed around leaving feathers MADE OF LIGHTING.

 _a dream_

 _I will reach into the darkness_

 _of_

 _my heart,_

Yang hit him multiple times and knocked him to the other side of the arena. "THAT'S IT!" She yelled and focused her Aura into her right fist. All the Aura she could spare into one final attack.

 _and I will try to find the strength_

AJ stood up and focused all his lighting Aura into making a large sword that curves at the end and held it behind him, ready to swing.

 _to carry_

Yang and AJ charged across the arena and met in the middle.

 _on!_

A flash of blue and yellow had them on opposite sides of each other. Yang collapsed, unconscious.

 _'Cause I've made it this far..._

AJ turned around and looked down at Yang, smiling in victory. "Worth it." He said before he fell face first and passed out.

Blake was in awe like everyone else the entire match, absolutely astounded by what power they had both just shown.

AJ woke up in the infirmary, in one of the beds. 'Haven't had to be seriously admitted here in a long time. Usually me Aura can handle whatever fight I'm in.' He looked around and saw Yang in another bed still sleeping and covered in bandages, and he saw Blake with her head resting on his bed as she was asleep. He moved his hand and found it hurt, then he realized everything hurt, especially his chest. He had to settle for using his voice.

"Blake." His voice came out as little more than a whisper but it was loud and clear for a Faunus so close to him. Her head went up and she found him looking at her. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and they were both smiling.

"How do you feel?" Blake asked, resisting the urge to hug him because it would only hurt him, and settling for holding his hand.

"Everything hurts." AJ said honestly. "What happened?"

"You won the rematch, and then collapsed from Aura exhaustion apparently. I was really worried about you. Yang hit you really hard and broke quite a few ribs. But apparently you have so much Aura you will be good in a few days at most." Blake explained.

"Aura exhaustion? That's never happened before." AJ said, surprised he had actually used up his Aura reserves. Using the Dust and getting hit by Yang took a lot out of him, he supposed. "I would have been really worried too if I saw you hurt badly like I was. You didn't… yell at Yang like you did with Nora, did you?" He asked, worried.

Blake laughed a little. "No, I learned my lesson. You can take care of yourself and Nora and Yang are just giving it their all. I love you, but I need to remember we are warriors and we are going to get hurt."

"I love you too. And I am still trying to prepare in my head for whenever you get hurt by someone and how I need to _not_ yell at them and beat them for it. I also need to be ready for when we fight Grimm, and that I can't keep looking at you constantly to make sure you're ok. I have to trust your abilities." AJ said, smiling. Blake leaned in and they kissed before teams RWBY and JNPR came in, along with Ozpin.

"How is he? Ozpin asked Blake.

"He will be fine, but for now, everything hurts." Blake explained.

"And Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Still hasn't woken up, she used up almost all her Aura, and was hurt badly. They bandaged her up and as her Aura comes back she can get moving in a week, two at most. But she will need the sling for her arm for at least three weeks." Blake explained sadly.

"I hurt her that bad?" AJ asked, feeling really sorry.

"Don't worry." Blake said softly, holding his hand and comforting him. "You both knew what could happen in that fight. We could end up with worse injuries against Grimm, we signed up for this by going to this school."

Ruby went over to Yang's bed and Yang actually moved and opened her eyes. Ruby almost hugged Yang but Glynda stopped her before she could hurt Yang with a hug.

* * *

Four days later and AJ was able to walk, albeit slowly. Blake stayed with him and they held hands as usual while they walked.

Yang ended up walking in a week and a half and proved she didn't need the sling at two weeks instead of three. AJ apologized a few times and Yang said she had no problem with what happened and actually really enjoyed the fight. Not to mention what the rest of the school felt about the fight.

It wouldn't be long though once everyone was well again, before they would start playing that damn board game in the library again!

Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby shouted.

'Some things never change.' AJ thought.

* * *

 **So, weird idea. Since both chapters for both storylines kind of continue right after the end… why not just post both chapters in one? I won't do it for the chapters after this, but since this is the first chapter of this "Book", why not?**

 **Yes, Team SPWM also has an intro, but it's a small one without any music.**

 **These next few chapters in this storyline take place before volume 2, so I just gave it a simple little intro. When it gets to volume 2, it will get a real full intro.**

 **Enough talk, on with the story!**

* * *

Team S.P.W.M. Ch.4

* * *

"So, care to explain to me exactly what happened today?" Ozpin asked the team, currently sat in his office. The sounds of gears above their heads keeping there from being a moment of silence.

"What's there to explain? You saw what happened on the live feed." AJ pointed out.

"Yes. But I also can't watch the whole thing at once, and you all told me I shouldn't know the future, so only you four know exactly what happened." Ozpin pointed out.

"Well, the main thing is that Aiden guy." AJ started.

"He's not canon sir." Raymond said with worry.

"Really? That is very odd." Ozpin said. "Maybe he came from Earth? Like you four?"

"Maybe, but it's pretty clear he's here because we're here." AJ said. "Something has changed in your world because of us, and it isn't just our presence, it's this guy as well."

"So he's a variable that changes what you know of the 'series'?" Ozpin guessed.

"Yes sir, exactly the problem." Raymond answered.

"We are simply going to have to be more careful." AJ said.

"That's for sure. I never expected anything besides us to change in canon." Isaac said, putting his head in his hands.

"We need to get rid of that variable as soon as possible." AJ ordered. "We can't leave with it still here."

"Of course not…" Sam grumbled.

"How are you doing with finding a way back home, sir?" Raymond asked.

"I have a lead."

""""Really!?"""" AJ asked, surprised, while the others asked excitedly.

"It will be awhile before I get anything out of it, we'll just have to wait and see." Ozpin elaborated.

"A lead huh? That's good!" AJ said, nodding.

"About time." Sam commented and Raymond nudged him.

"I would like to talk with AJ alone, if you all wouldn't mind." Ozpin stated.

"Of course not, sir." Raymond said reluctantly, nodding, before leaving with Isaac and Sam.

"Yes Ozpin?" AJ asked, now that they were alone.

"I know you said this already, I know you made your decision already, but do you truly understand what you are doing by staying here?" Ozpin asked.

AJ turned serious, and looked out the window. "Yes. I know I'm leaving my best friend, I know I'm leaving my family, I know I'm choosing to live in a world that will shorten my life. I know exactly what I signed up for by staying here." He looked back at Ozpin. "I am staying here, I can never leave Blake, I'm too attached to her now." He smiled at the thought of her.

"And you understand you may very well see her die? Or live to know of her death?"

AJ blinked away his tears. "I am aware of that, but I am too happy with her to ever leave. I can't go home and avoid that pain knowing I could have actually lived with someone I loved. I have been lonely on Earth, I ignore the fact, but I am. I want to avoid the pain of loss, but I'm sure I will just suffer on Earth anyway. Never knowing love is worse, to me."

"You don't know that AJ. You could easily fall in love back home."

"Well I'm not so sure about that." He said with a hint of anger. "And I'm already in love. You know how it goes anyway, we might just retire early so we can avoid that pain." He smiled as he said this.

"Yes, I'm aware of that fact." Ozpin said, looking down for a moment.

"I know that's hard for you, having the future defenders of humanity quit like that. But it's for a good cause, though I'm sure you know that as well."

"Yes. I know. I wish they would stay and fight, but I understand and respect their decisions." Ozpin said.

"They can always fight when they are really needed… And their children will likely go on to the training schools… and maybe they will actually fight." AJ chuckled at the end.

"That is true… Well, I've kept you long enough, you may go now. I'm sure you want your rest." Ozpin guessed.

"Thank you Ozpin." AJ said before walking towards the door, then looking back at Ozpin. "For understanding, and for helping my friends."

"Friends huh?"

"Oh! You guys waited for me?" AJ asked, seeing the rest of his team.

"I thought you hated me?" Sam asked.

"I thought we barely knew each other?" Isaac pointed out.

"Just friend?" Raymond asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah well, Sam… I'm over it with you, Isaac, we got along just fine, Raymond, shut up." AJ said and he and Raymond chuckled. "We are a team of badasses that watch each other's backs, so of course you are all my friends."

"Enough mushy stuff, come on, I'm tired." Sam said and turned to start walking down the halls. The others chuckled and followed.

"Professor Ozpin?"

"Yes Glynda?"

"You know that they said they would tell you the future if you demanded it. Why not learn the future and do something about it?" Glynda suggested.

"I want to… As a Huntsman, I want to know what danger the future holds and protect us with that knowledge… But it's not man's right to know the future, we just aren't meant to. It's bad enough that they know the future. I will not make them tell us, even though I want them too." Ozpin answered.

"Understood." Glynda hesitantly accepted.

* * *

 **And now the intro.**

Scene is in front of the relic site in the Emerald Forest.

Starts with Sam facing the camera, only feet from it (They all are). Things go in slow motion while Sam turns to his left and blasts a Beowolf with his shotgun, while blasting water out of his right hand into the one on his right.

Camera moves to the left, still facing the same way.

AJ is not far down, firing a rocket at a group of Beowolves in the background, his back to the camera, also the explosion is in slow motion.

Camera moves further down left.

Raymond is seen in slow motion, stabbing a Beowolf with a sword made from his Semblance in his right hand. He is also grinning right at the camera while doing so and giving a thumbs up with his left hand. The explosion is in the background still, in slow motion.

Camera moves over to the left again.

Isaac is seen, left shoulder to the camera, point blank headshot-ing a Beowolf, in slow motion, with his weapon in gun mode. The explosion is still in the background.

Camera goes over his shoulder and flies behind the explosion, which clears as the four turn to the camera.

Sam, with both weapons in shotgun mode, holding them so they point at the sky. The letter S appears behind him, black outline while filled with red water that glows faintly, towering over him.

Then AJ, with his lever action rifle pointed at the camera as he aims down the sights. The letter P appears behind him, black outline and filled with a yellow that glows faintly and sparks occasionally, same size as the last letter.

Raymond with a copy of Ruby's scythe, posing like she does at the end of her trailer. The letter W appears behind him, black outline and filled with glowing purple energy.

Finally Isaac, posing with his weapon in axe mode. He holds it with his right hand vertically, one end touching the ground. The letter M appears behind him, black outline and filled with blue flames.

Sam fails to hide a smile, showing that he is actually having fun.

AJ grins confidently from behind his rifle.

Raymond gives an excited smile.

Isaac goes for a more serious look before losing it to his own excited smile.

"""" S.P.W.M!""""

Screen goes black, leaving the large letters and the silhouettes on them.

Team SPWM

A RWBY fanfiction

* * *

"Oh there you are Blake! Where's the big guy? Well, the thinner big guy." Yang added, finding Blake in the library, as you would expect.

"He has a name." Blake said with a smirk, before going back to her neutral expression. "He's off doing something with Raymond, 'guy stuff', he didn't actually say." Blake said, not looking up from her book.

"I thought you two were inseparable?" Yang teased.

Blake smiled. "We pretty much are, but we have no problem giving the other some space if they ask for it. He said he hadn't done something that was just him and Raymond since the teams were made, so they went off to do something. Again, I don't know what." 'Although, knowing that Raymond will have to leave AJ to go back to Earth, he probably dragged AJ along so they could spend what little time they have doing… whatever they're doing.' She thought.

"Hmm… wonder what they're doing then?" Yang wondered. "Wait, so where are Sam and Isaac then?"

"In one of the training rooms." Blake answered.

"Ah, fire versus water, huh? Might go watch that! I'll leave you to your reading!" Yang said as she left.

"I hope they didn't go do something stupid for their guy time… He better be ok when he gets back." Blake demanded to the world.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

If the world were to tell her what he was doing right now… she wouldn't like it…

"Come on AJ! We can take 'em!" Raymond said seriously.

AJ jumped over a bush and used the moment where he was in the air to look over his shoulder at the hoard of Deathstalkers and various other Grimm hot on their tail, smashing through the trees of the Emerald Forest.

"NO WE FUCKING CAN'T!" AJ yelled back.

"With our powers!? We could destroy them!" Raymond yelled confidently as they ran.

"This isn't a damn video game remember!? We could die! It's not worth the risk!" AJ yelled. They eventually out ran the hoard of Grimm and were able to get back to the school. They both took a moment to catch their breath at the top of the cliff and stare down at the forest.

They both couldn't help but laugh, even though they are out of breath from running for their lives.

"I thought you said we would have some fun together, since we hadn't in a long time." AJ mentioned.

"Yeah well… We can't really play video games like we usually do… so I thought we'd try something similar, but for real." Raymond explained.

"Yay… real life video games!..." AJ said sarcastically. "I don't wanna anymore… Chance of actually dying in real life, so I'll pass…" AJ said.

"Heh, alright." Raymond agreed.

They both shouted in surprise when a young Beowolf appeared from over the edge. In their panic they both shot it with their Semblances. Raymond hit it with a spike and AJ shot it with a bolt of electricity.

"Did it bounce?" AJ asked as they looked over the edge.

They both winced when it landed.

"It didn't bounce…" AJ said, then they both paused and looked at each other for a moment before they both bust up laughing again.

After they stopped laughing they headed back to Beacon. Blake was just glad they were alive after the story they had to tell.

"He's the one that stepped on a twig." Raymond accused.

"Oh come on! If it wasn't for your bullshit luck you would have been the one to step on it!" AJ defended. "And if it wasn't for your bullshit luck, that Beowolf would have jumped you rather than flying over you, RIGHT ONTO ME!"

 _Raymond felt a need to look to his right, which he did, and noticed a black mass approaching him. He ducked while he ran and the young Beowolf flew right over him, tackling AJ to the ground instead._

" _Shit!" AJ exclaimed before blasting the Grimm off him with his Semblance, then getting up and continuing their run._

"There was even that comical moment where we both froze and all the Grimm looked at us and we both simultaneously said 'Shit' before running as fast as we could!" Raymond said and he, Isaac, and Sam all started laughing.

"Look at this fucker, just laughing when we could have died." AJ commented to himself while gesturing at Raymond.

"Don't go doing something that dangerous again, you hear me!?" Blake demanded.

AJ hugged her to calm her worries. "I won't if I can help it, Sweetie." He whispered into her cat ears, which were now exposed for the world to see, a small black bow now holding a position above her left ear rather than over her Faunus ears.

"This never occurred to me till now, but you shoot me without hesitation in our spars, why?" Raymond asked AJ while they were in their dorm.

"What do you mean? I'm just sparring." AJ answered casually.

"You do realize if it wasn't for Aura you could have literally killed your best friend, right?" Raymond asked.

"I try not to think about that while we fight." AJ explained.

"Well you do a pretty good job of it! This isn't supposed to be something we ever do in our world yet you seem to manage just fine. And I thought you were the one that was all about morals!?" Raymond asked.

"I am!" AJ answered. "But I know that because of Aura, it's only going to hurt, nothing more."

The door opened as Sam and Isaac walked in.

"Hey guys!" Raymond greeted.

"How'd your spar go?" AJ asked.

"I won." Sam said smugly.

"In the case of Semblance, water beats fire, so he wins." Isaac said. "In the case of melee weapons, still wins most of the time. In the case of the gun variants, I win if I can get some distance, he wins if he can get close."

"The one that doesn't really care to fight wins, huh?" AJ commented more than asked.

"I guess so." Isaac answered.

"Actually, I really like to fight." Sam corrected.

"But you don't care to be in this world? Isaac guessed.

"Wrong again, I hate it here." Sam corrected grumpily.

AJ and Raymond both rolled their eyes and smiled, since it was normal to hear that complaint from him.

"You seemed less than interested whenever we sparred though." AJ mentioned.

"I just wanted to leave then, but since we're going to be here awhile, figured I should enjoy the fighting while I can." Sam explained.

* * *

A few days later.

"We took way too long to start working on teamwork." AJ said as he sliced a bot in half with his sword.

"Yep!" Raymond agreed as he blew away a few with the flying sickles.

"Alright, you about ready?" AJ asked as he and Raymond took a few steps back.

"Yeah!" Raymond answered.

"Alright. Energy: Power Up!" AJ shouted.

Energy, they finally are starting to figure out Raymond's Semblance. They aren't sure really if there is much more to it or not, but apparently his Semblance is focused around actual energy. His Semblance turns his Aura into energy that he can work with, and then turns it back into Aura when he's done with it. So it doesn't drain his Aura, but the action still tires him out, and takes focus.

AJ used his Semblance to send electricity to Raymond, who absorbed it. For the next thirty seconds or so, all the things Raymond created were made of electricity.

He used his flying sickle barrage attack again, easily mowing down a decent portion of the group of bots. Raymond finished up his storage of electric energy with a few blasts from his hands. Satisfied, he nodded to AJ to try the other callout.

"Energy: Attack!" AJ shouted.

The other callout was simpler, just attack in tandem with each other.

AJ dashed around Raymond, using his electric Semblance to move incredibly fast. Meanwhile Raymond would attack with ranged blasts or long reach melee weapons. If an enemy got near that AJ didn't stop, Raymond could blast them, or slash them, or shoot them.

Ozpin was admittedly a bit proud that these boys from another world were finally working out strategies for combat. Who knows how long they would be here? But his lead was coming along slowly, it shouldn't take too much longer, maybe another semester or two? 'Just as long as there are no setbacks.' He thought.

AJ and Raymond stepped out, breathing a bit heavily and grinning madly.

"Your turn." AJ said between breaths to Isaac and Sam.

The two that don't watch RWBY stepped out to face the training robots.

"Alright." AJ started, catching his breath. "Yin and Yang: Smash!"

Fire and Water, Red and Blue Aura, their opposites in those ways, so they went with Yin and Yang as their combo's name.

As the wave of bots charged them, Isaac used his Semblance to cover Silent Antagonist's blade with blue flame, his iris's glowed and changed to blue as well. Sam used his Semblance to create water, colored red by his Aura (It also turned his iris's red), under Isaac and push him high above the ground, letting gravity bring him back down. Isaac slammed his weapon against the ground as he landed, creating a large shockwave of blue fire.

"Yin and Yang: Whirlpool!"

Sam rode a wave next to Isaac and they surrounded themselves in fire and water. They began firing their weapons through the elemental walls, or firing blasts of their respective oddly-colored element through the walls.

When they had had enough the walls expand rapidly, pretty much exploding out, washing away bots on one side while burning the bots on the other side, before rushing out with their respective axes, free to clean up the stragglers.

They are completely shielded and free to attack outward while surrounded, then they destroy everything close to them before jumping out to attack independently. It's a useful strategy against hoards, like Grimm.

"Alright, take a moment to catch your breath Sam, you and I are next." AJ said while Isaac went back in and Sam nodded to AJ with an annoyed look on his face.

"You know, we need to get along, since we're teammates and all." AJ said quietly so the others wouldn't hear, while he pulled out his rifle and looked down at Sam, who was bent over trying to catch his breath.

"No, we don't." Sam said as he started to stand up straight again.

"We should, I'm over my annoyance with you. Maybe if you stopped being a jerk just cause I'm good friends with Raymond?" AJ suggested.

Sam growled/grumbled lightly in response.

AJ sighed. "Fine." He gave up and got into a stance, Sam did the same.

"Alright, ready?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Sam said with his usual irritated tone.

"Forced Acquaintance!" AJ shouted.

It may not sound all that cool, but it's clever when you think about the relationship they have, and the relationship between water and electricity, cheers again Raymond for the creative name.

AJ put both arms out in front of him, palms out. Sam did the same.

A large stream of red water shot out of Sam's hands while yellow electricity shot out of AJ's hands, creating a massive jet of electricity filled water that cut into the wave of bots. They used to opening to charge into the middle of the group to do their version of Yin and Yang: Whirlpool.

"Forced Acquaintance: Whirlpool!" AJ called out.

Sam surrounded them with a circular wall of water between them and a lot of training bots. AJ electrocuted the water, then Sam began spread the wall out further and further, shocking and shredding any bots that didn't get out of the way. This would work well against most Grimm, who wouldn't know to get out of the way.

When the wall dissipated Sam fell on one knee while AJ struggled not to join him, both of them breathing hard.

"Alright, it's good that we have two ways to uses that attack form of attack, but I think you two need a break." Raymond suggested.

"No… arguments… here…" AJ said between breaths.

"Well… now what?" Isaac asked them.

Raymond, being the only one not gasping for breath, answered him. "We don't have a name for our combo yet, and they can't continue any further… I guess we're done?" Raymond asked, getting a weak nod from AJ.

So they may have had a few cool ideas, like the whirlpools, but they use up a lot of Aura and energy for them. Making walls of water and fire takes a lot out of you, and electrifying the walls of water also takes a lot out of you, but these were the ideas they came up with.

* * *

"Where are AJ and Blake? Usually they hang out with us when we eat." Ruby noted.

"They're over there." Sam said with his usual tone as he hiked his thumb over his shoulder to a small circular table at the other side of the cafeteria where the couple were currently laughing and smiling as they took turns feeding each other. Blake was feeding AJ bites of a pancake and AJ was feeding her bits of tuna, and occasionally taking bites of the tuna as well.

"They really like going the stereotypical couple route, don't they?" Yang asked rhetorically. "Still cute though."

"Look at it this way, maybe they didn't want to bother us so they went to another table!" Ruby said with her usual cheery tone.

"That sounds just like AJ." Raymond agreed. "He knows that they can be cliché sometimes and went to be alone so they won't bother us. You really are probably right on the money with that guess, Ruby." Raymond complimented. The girl smiled cheekily in response to the praise.

"I just…" AJ started, smiling at Blake. "I don't know what I did right to possibly deserve you."

"Maybe… it was that a lot of bad things happened in your life and now this is making up for all of it?" Blake guessed, smiling as well.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." AJ said before kissing her. "Thank you so much for choosing me."

"And thank _you_ for choosing _me_." Blake said in response, smiling along with him.

'I wish there were some video games to play here…' Raymond thought. "Hey, do any of you know if there is an arcade somewhere in Beacon?" Raymond asked the table.

"OOH! I know of two!" Nora remembered.

"Yes, and one of them you got us banned from." Ren added. "And you almost got us banned from the second one as well!"

"Can you show us where that is this weekend?" Raymond asked Ren.

"Hey! Take us with you!" Yang complained.

"Yeah! I love arcades!" Ruby added excitedly.

"So, guess we'll be having a game night then?" Isaac asked.

"Sounds like it." Jaune answered. "Count me in!"

"I suppose it could be fun." Pyrrha said.

"Cool! Can't wait!" Raymond said excitedly.

"Oh, AJ. While you were both over at that other table we found out about an arcade and we'll be going over there this weekend." Raymond said to AJ as they were heading to their next class.

"Really? Awesome!" AJ said excitedly.

"Can I go with you guys?" Blake asked.

"Sure, team JNPR and your team are going as well after all." Raymond answered.

"Oh, cool! Wait, Weiss is going to an arcade?" Blake asked, skeptical about Weiss finding video games to be fun.

"If I know Yang, she is just going to drag Weiss along with everyone." AJ guessed.

"Yeah that sounds like my partner." Blake deadpanned. Not that she didn't like her partner, but she can be annoying and… insistent when she wants to be.

* * *

"So, that trip to the arcade tomorrow should be fun." AJ said as he and Blake walked into the library on Friday.

"Yeah, I'm excited." Blake said and they started looking through the various books.

AJ noticed a random pair of purple glasses on a nearby table. "Huh, someone left their glasses here."

"Oh, I hope they don't need them to read." Blake said worryingly as she went over and inspected the glasses before picking them up. "How do I look with these on?" She asked AJ as she gave a cute smile that she hid behind a book which she raised just enough to hide her smile.

AJ stared at her for a second before suddenly wrapping her in a hug and lifting her off the ground. "You are too freaking cute!"

"Ah! Put me down you dork!" Blake demanded, laughing.

"I don't wanna." AJ whined before reluctantly setting her down.

"Alright, you try them on." Blake requested as she went to put them on him.

"Alright, but I don't think blue is really my color." AJ said as he stood still so she could put them on.

"It's purple." She corrected.

"…Right…" AJ said, embarrassed.

Blake took a step back to admire him. "Hmm, the freckles help you pull off the nerdy look… but you're right, it's not your color." Blake said before taking the glasses from him and setting them where they found them. They then continued their search for good books to read.

* * *

"So, we're meeting at the airships, right?" AJ asked as his team got ready for their trip.

"Yep." Raymond answered.

"Do we know what kind of games they have there?" Isaac asked.

"I asked Ren and he told me a few of the games they have there. Some of them are obviously unique to the world but they actually have some games we would recognize, like Pacman and stuff like that. They also have laser tag, and bumper cars, tons of stuff. It's actually a very big arcade!" Raymond answered. "Really, it not so much an arcade as it is the equivalent of a John's Incredible Pizza. With the food, the big TV's, the games, all that."

"Cool!" AJ froze for a moment as he remembered something. "What is the opinion of Faunus in there?"

"The manager has no problems with them." Raymond answered and AJ breathed a sigh of relief. "One of the staff members is even a Faunus, so no worries. But, I should mention that the place is called 'Achievement Hunter Game House', so I'm curious."

"Whoa, that is weird. Are we gonna see Achievement Hunter members on Remnant?" AJ asked excitedly.

"We might." Raymond answered.

They soon were ready and headed out to the airships like they were told to do.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Ruby shouted when everyone arrived.

Everyone sat down in the various seats of the airship as it started its flight over to Vale. AJ was resting his head on Blake's lap while she pet him, enjoying the sound of him purring, which was something Raymond found quite funny, seeing as back on Earth AJ was human like everyone else and _couldn't freaking purr._ He did make a joke about being part cat, which makes the fact that he's a cat Faunus now even funnier.

Raymond himself was looking out the window, Sam was, strangely enough, talking to Weiss of all people about something, and Isaac was working on a drawing that Ruby was trying to sneak a peek at. AJ didn't know until they were all stuck on Remnant that Isaac can draw REALLY well.

"Ruby, he said you can't see the picture yet, so stop begging." Yang said as she tried to pull her sister away from the bulkier of the two tallest members of team SPWM.

"But I wanna see it!" Ruby complained as she struggled against her sister's grasp.

"It's a surprise, Ruby. You can't see it until I'm finished." Isaac said once again, chuckling at the red cloaked girl's antics.

Eventually the ship landed and the three first year teams all followed Ren and Nora through the town until they reached the _large_ building with the sign in green neon: 'Achievement Hunter Game House'.

"So this is the place, huh?" Yang asked as they all looked up at the large sign on the building.

"Yep! We're here!" Nora cheered.

"Here's hoping they'll let us in…" Ren deadpanned before they walked inside.

After waiting in the long line they were met with a girl who looked and sounded an awful lot like Yang, who felt a strange connection to the girl.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Achievement Hunter Game House! We hope you enjoy your stay, and that you kick each other's buts in the laser tag arena!" The blond woman, who had a name tag with "Barbara" written on it, said.

They all paid to get in and quickly found two large tables close to each other to use as their seats.

"Alright, so, food or games first?" Yang asked them all as they chose their seats.

""Games."" AJ and Raymond simultaneously said before getting up and leaving without listening to everyone else's answers.

"Definitely games." Jaune said.

"I don't plan on playing any silly games." Weiss said in her usual manner.

"I'll get food first." Isaac said and went to get food, mostly pizza.

"Same." Blake agreed and went with him.

"Actually, I'm gonna go do games first as well!" Ruby said before leaving with AJ and Raymond.

"Whatever Nora is doing." Ren said. He didn't do that to be a gentleman for her, but because he had to make sure he went pretty much wherever Nora went for damage control or to prevent the damage entirely.

"GAMES!" Nora shouted before running off, forcing Ren now to follow her.

"Well I'm gonna get food and then play." Yang said.

"I'll just have food." Pyrrha said.

"Are you sure Pyrrha? The games would be fun!" Jaune said excitedly.

"I'm getting enough looks as it is in this secluded room we found the tables in. I don't want to ruin your gaming with my popularity." Pyrrha explained.

"Nonsense! You need to have some fun! Just ignore them." Jaune insisted.

"If you say so." Pyrrha conceded, not really sure if she could ignore the attention she would inevitably get.

"I'll play later." Sam said more to himself than the few who were still there. "So, you think you can help me with what I mentioned earlier?"

"Yes." Weiss answered simply.

Sam sighed. 'Would it kill her to lighten up once and awhile?'

The sounds of various video games and various voices filled the air constantly. The sounds of the games alone forcing you to pretty much yell just for the person next to you to hear you. Sounds of lasers, explosions, yelling, gun fire, sounds of pucks bouncing around in the air hockey area, just never ending noise.

AJ and Raymond had found a Time Crisis 4 game and were playing co-op on it, pointing the fake weapons at the screens in front of them.

"BOOM!" AJ laughed, having the time of his life.

"Wait, did you use a grenade too?" Raymond asked, momentarily looking to his left at AJ.

"Yeah. Why, did you?" AJ asked.

"Great! We both wasted our grenades!" Raymond said with a laugh.

"Hey, you gotta make sure they're _really_ dead." AJ said jokingly before laughing as well.

"I see you two are having fun." Blake said as she approached them after having eaten a slice of pizza, or two.

"Yep." AJ said taking a moment to look at her before looking back at the game.

Blake simply stood at the side and watched AJ with a big grin on his face or an overly serious look on his face as he and Raymond fought through the levels of enemies and the boss fights that would be at the end of each level. AJ was really into it as he would duck to avoid the bullets that were about to hit him, not that it changed anything in-game.

"You know, you could go play something as well." AJ said without looking away from the game. "I'm not telling you to leave." He added quickly. "I just-" She interrupted him with a peck on the cheek.

"I get it. You want me to have my own fun." Blake said. "Alright, I'll look around." She said before walking away to look for a game to play in the large arcade.

Meanwhile, with Ren.

"WHACK-A-MOLE!" Nora shouted excitedly as she ran off to the game she had caught sight of.

"NORA! WAIT!" Ren shouted as he ran after Nora. "Don't use Magnhild! How did you even sneak that in here!?" 'This is going to turn out just like the last arcade if I don't stop her!'

Have fun, Ren… Meanwhile, with the sisters, and Isaac.

"Hah! Yes!" Yang shouted and jumped with joy.

"Agh! I'll get you this time!" Ruby shouted overdramatically as she got the puck and prepared to launch it towards her sister's side of the air hockey table.

"Yeah, you'll beat her this time!" Isaac encouraged.

"Nope." Yang said when the puck went in Ruby's goal.

"Darn it!" Ruby whined.

"Ok, _this_ time!" Isaac encouraged.

"You know, each time you say that I believe it less and less…" Ruby said, head hanging down for a second. She was surprised to feel a hand placed on her head and looked up to see Isaac giving her a soft and friendly smile that gave her an unfamiliar but warm feeling.

"Don't be like that, or you'll never win. Just have some confidence, ok?" Isaac said with a smile.

Yang smiled seeing this rather than getting angry that he touched her. "You have any younger siblings?" She asked.

"Two, actually." Isaac answered, removing his hand from Ruby's head.

"Yeah, you looked like you had younger siblings." Yang explained.

Back at their tables.

"Don't you think you should, you know, enjoy yourself like everyone else is?" Sam asked Weiss, who had never left her seat at their tables.

"I'm fine just waiting for everyone else." Weiss answered, filing her nails again. "Besides, I don't enjoy video games."

"There are other things besides video games here." Sam pointed out, noticing the surprise the appeared on her face for a split second. "What, you didn't know? There are things like air hockey for instance."

"I never went to a place like this, my father wouldn't allow it." Weiss had no idea why she was telling him this.

"Well, why not walk around and try to find something you enjoy?" Sam asked.

"If I might add," Jaune said as he walked over. "this trip is supposed to be fun. So you really should at least try to have some fun." Sam nodded in agreement with the blond. "Fun, which is something Pyrrha has been hiding from long enough! Come on!" Jaune said with a smile as he dragged a lightly blushing Pyrrha by her hand towards the arcade.

"I'm not hiding from the fun!" Pyrrha corrected as she was dragged away.

"I really would rather not…" Weiss said as she looked down in thought, before feeling Sam grab her by the wrist.

"Nope." He said as he grabbed her and started to pull.

"What do you think you are-"

"I can drag you like Jaune did to Pyrrha, or you could willingly come with." Sam said. "You are not going to sit here the whole time when you could be having fun."

'Right, I forgot he's as stubborn as I am…' Weiss thought before conceding and standing up from her seat to follow him.

Blake had found a simple of game where you just point the gun at the targets and it shoots out a light that sets off the targets, which react with sounds and lights. The game wasn't far from Raymond and AJ and she could still here their jokes and laughter over the other various sounds.

"Hey Blake!" Blake turned around at the sound of her name to see Jaune and Pyrrha approaching, with Jaune smiling happily and Pyrrha looking around worryingly. Blake could tell why she was worried seeing the glances a few people were sending in her direction.

"Hello Jaune, Pyrrha." Blake greeted.

"So, I was thinking. Since Pyrrha is afraid of getting swarmed and asked for autographs and whatnot, why not go try the huge laser tag area soon? No one can bother us there, and after that we could maybe do bumper cars before we head back to Beacon." Jaune suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, Jaune." Blake agreed. "I'll go tell AJ." She said before walking over to the game that AJ and Raymond were just nearing the end of.

And then they both abruptly quit at almost the same time. 'Can they communicate telepathically or something?' Blake thought, shocked at how sudden and almost simultaneous that was. "Hey, AJ!" She called for him and he turned to smile at her.

"Hey Blake! What is it? You miss me?" AJ teased.

"Admittedly, a little. But, I also wanted to tell you that Jaune thinks we should go do the laser tag game soon." Blake explained.

"Oh, sure! That'll be fun! You wanna go do the laser tag, Raymond?" AJ asked.

"Sure." Raymond answered with an excited smile.

"Let's go find the others then!" Jaune said before walking off with the other four following.

"Wait… is that?" Blake asked aloud as they turned a corner.

"No way…" Jaune said disbelievingly.

"Heh, really?" AJ asked with an amused tone.

What they were watching was Weiss playing air hockey with Sam, and she actually seemed to be enjoying herself, shown by the competitive look on her face.

"Haha! I WIN!" Weiss cheered before composing herself.

"Good job." Sam said with a smile. "So, what do you say?" He asked.

"Hmm? What?" Weiss asked, confused, but quickly realized what he meant.

"Well?" Sam asked again with a smug smile.

Weiss sighed before reluctantly answering. "Thank you…"

"For?"

"For… dragging me out here and making me have fun."

"For _helping_ you have fun. Don't make it sound like it was a bad thing." Sam said before turning around from their game to see Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, AJ, and Raymond all staring at them. "What?" He asked threateningly.

"Nothing." AJ answered and looked away like nothing happened.

"We're gonna play laser tag as soon as we find the others. Wanna join us?" Raymond asked, trying to hide his smile like the rest of them.

Sam looked at Weiss expectantly.

"I suppose we could join you... Just make it quick, while I'm still in the mood for it!" Weiss demanded and they all went to look for the others.

They next found Nora and Ren, who told them how close she was to breaking a WACK-A-MOLE machine awhile ago.

They then passed an employee on a DDR machine that Ren felt a strange connection to but decided to keep it to himself.

And finally they found the area for laser tag, with blue neon letters spelling "Lazer Tag" and saw that Yang, Ruby, and Isaac were already there and were watching the current game which was about to start.

"Hey guys!" Jaune greeted.

"Hey everyone!" Yang greeted back. "A game between the employees is about to start!"

"Really?" They asked as they looked through the camera system they had put in the large area to watch the game.

"GOOOO BLUE TEEEAAAM!" A familiar British voice yelled as the match started and the blue and red teams began moving through the rooms and mazes of the arena.

That same British voice let out a high pitched squeal as Ryan jumped out and shot him,

"Agh! Bugger me… How did you get to our side so fast?"

Only to be taken out by Barbara, who smiled proudly. "Yeah!"

"Hah! Suck it, Ryan!" Gavin laughed and pointed at Ryan.

"Excuse me?" Ryan asked with a threatening tone.

"Nothing!" Gavin said quickly.

"Damn, I was pretty accurate with that shot! Almost as if I had _laser_ eye surgery!" Barbara said.

Gavin and Ryan groaned.

"Not one of your better puns, Barbara…" Ryan deadpanned.

"Yes it was!" Barbara whined.

The laser sounds and shouting started to draw the others from both sides, leading to an encounter on the way. "Gotcha Jack, you bitch!" A bear Faunus employee, Michael, laughed as he took out Jack and pinned down Geoff.

They were in one area that both the mazes on either side of the arena led to, an area similar to an old west town. Michael and Geoff were standing in the street, where there are random boxes along the road to use for cover.

"Damn it!" Jack said before standing up to walk out of the arena.

"Come on Geoff! Come on out you bitch! Quit hiding!" Michael kept laughing as he spoke, still reveling in his takedown of Jack. A beeping noise from Michael's gear told him that he was hit and was out. "What the fuck!?"

"Hah! Got you!" Meg cheered from above, on the second floor of the building next to Geoff.

"Hah! Suck it, Michael!" Geoff taunted.

"Agh! I keep forgetting you can go up there!" Michael raged as he walked towards the exit.

"Hey! Vav! I need your help man!" Ray whispered to Gavin as he sulked on by. Ray was hiding around a corner, behind one of the buildings and he had heard Michael get taken out but needed help to take them on.

"Sorry X-Ray, I'm out." Gavin said sadly.

"No you're not, you idiot!" Ray said.

"Wha?" Gavin asked, confused.

"Look at your gear you idiot! You're still in!" Ray explained, annoyed.

"Wha?" Gavin so eloquently said again, looking at his gear and seeing the blue lights on them still glowing. "Oh! I'm still in!"

Ray facepalmed. "That's what I said! Now get ready, I need your help."

"Alright, let's do this." Gavin said excitedly.

"I thought I heard someone over here." Geoff said, pointing down the road to the right.

"Well, you can check if you want, and I'll cover you… but the first sounds of gunfire came from the left." Meg pointed out.

"Yeah, and it's been awhile! So they have probably moved!" Geoff argued. "I was in real combat, I know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, but we aren't fighting Grimm, Geoff." Meg pointed out.

"X-Ray…"

"Was that what I think it wa-" Geoff started.

"AND VAAAAV!" Ray and Gavin ran out and started firing lasers at Geoff and Meg, taking them both out.

"Alright, now the only one left is…" Ray was interrupted by him and Gavin being taken out.

"What!?" Gavin complained as they turned around to see who took them out.

"Lindsay…" Ray deadpanned, finishing his sentence.

"HAHA!" Lindsay cheered.

"You should have been a lad!" Gavin said dramatically as he went to start walking toward the exit, for real this time.

"Sorry, but the gent side has cookies sooo…" Lindsay quickly took cover as Barbara came out and started firing. Lindsay fired blindly over her cover, forcing her opponent to take cover as well.

Ruby and Yang couldn't help but get really excited at this part for some reason unknown to them.

"It's too bad we didn't have the cool bar fight this time!" Lindsay called out from behind her cover.

"Yeah! That was fun! We could still do something interesting this time though!" Barbara said from behind her cover.

"Do you have any ideas?" Lindsay asked.

"A good old fashioned duel!" Barbara suggested.

There was a moment of silence where Lindsay was thinking about her chances now and her chances in a duel before deciding. "Sure!"

They both stood up and walked out into the middle of the street where there was not much cover.

"Alright, I guess I'll do the honors."

"Ryan!? How long have you been sitting there!?" Lindsay asked.

"I thought I got you! You're out!" Barbara remembered.

"Yeah, and I decided to stick around. Got a problem with that?" Ryan asked, seated on the porch of a nearby building.

"I guess since we're doing this duel, no." Barbara answered.

"Alright then… 3…2…1…Draw!" Ryan shouted and Lindsay pulled out her weapon with speed Barbara couldn't hope to match.

Which is why she had ran for cover the moment before Ryan said draw. Realizing she hadn't been hit, she fired blindly over the cover and got lucky, taking out Lindsay who had no cover near her.

"BLUE TEAAAAAM!" Gavin cheered.

"OOOOOOHHHH LADS!" Ray cheered as well.

"Fuck yeah! Sorry Lindsay…" Michael cheered before changing attitude quickly from the look his wife was giving him.

"Nice, the team with one less person won!" AJ noted while he and the rest of the three Beacon teams clapped and cheered for the two teams.

"You only won cause you bitched out on the duel." Lindsay said to Barbara as they walked over to the exit of the arena.

"No one said she had to draw her weapon." Ryan pointed out.

"YOU DID!" Lindsay argued. "You literally said 'draw'! And why are you defending the enemy team!?"

"Cause I can." Ryan said casually. "I may have said to draw, but I am an enemy, so she really didn't have to draw." Ryan pointed out.

Lindsay just sighed rather than dragging on the argument.

"Alright, so it's our turn now?" AJ asked the teams, who agreed with him.

"Wait, what should the teams be?" Isaac asked before they walked in.

"Hmm… can we have three teams?" Yang asked the employees.

"Nope. Only got red and blue teams." The Faunus, Michael, answered.

"Alright…" AJ said as he looked at the teams to think about how they could set this up. "Oh! Guys vs Girls!" He suggested.

"I'm up for that!" Yang gladly agreed.

"Sure. There are an even number of guys and girls, so it works!" Jaune noticed.

"This'll be fun." Raymond said as they set the guys as blue teams and girls as red team.

"Alright! GOOO BLUUUUEE TEEEEAAAM!" AJ cheered as the game began.

"Hey, I like this guy." Gavin commented after hearing his own line.

"Alright, let's stay back and wait for them in the maze." AJ said to his team.

"I'll take the high ground in the town area and wait to ambush them." Ren said and started sneaking into the town.

"I guess I'll be a distraction… or something…" Jaune said, unsure.

"Actually Jaune, go into the town to start off the ambush." AJ said to Jaune, before turning to Isaac and Sam. "You two, go to the other end of the maze." They both nodded and went to slowly move through the maze.

"See anything yet?" Jaune whispered to Ren, who was above him on a nearby building.

"No. Stay quiet though, they'll be here soon." Ren answered, peeking over the railing.

The sound of lasers in the maze on the boys' side were soon heard which meant that Sam and Isaac must be in combat. The sounds of lasers was suddenly much closer as Weiss had come out from the maze on the girls' side and pinned down Jaune.

"Guys! I need your help! Anybody!?" Jaune shouted as he cowered behind a box.

"Jaune's alone guys!" Weiss called out as she kept firing her laser rifle. "Wait, what!?" Weiss realized her mistake too late as Ren took her out.

"He wasn't actually alone." Ren pointed out while grinning. Jaune gave him a thumbs up and a thanks. 'But they wouldn't really send Weiss alone… where is her partner?' Ren felt a weapon press against the back of his head.

"You finally showed yourself." Blake said smugly before pulling the trigger.

Ren sighed.

"Oh don't be like that. It was a good strategy, but girls rule, boys dr-" Blake was interrupted by a gun pressing against her back.

"You aren't the only one that waited for the enemy to reveal themselves, sweetie." AJ whispered before pulling the trigger of his laser rifle.

Ren smiled and chuckled lightly, giving AJ a nod of thanks for avenging him.

"Good try though. Gonna go hide before your teammates get here." AJ gave her a quick kiss before jumping back down to hide in the maze again.

"What do I do now?" Jaune asked but got no answer from AJ, so he decided to wait and carefully watch over the road from behind his box.

"Guys!" They heard Isaac's voice from further down in their maze.

"Yeah!?" Raymond answered.

"Sam is out!"

"And!?" AJ asked.

"We got Yang and Nora." Isaac answered.

"Nice!" AJ said. "Just continue with the plan!"

"Alright!" Isaac said and after that they heard no more.

"Alright, so we got three, no four, and they got… two? Yeah." AJ said to Raymond.

"What was that?" Raymond asked as he saw something rush by just outside their maze.

"Aww…"

"So… Jaune's out…" AJ deadpanned.

"They got three now." Raymond noted.

"So, that was Ruby that got him, right?" AJ asked.

"Whatever went by was really fast, soooo yeah." Raymond answered.

"We should move, I don't like waiting for them to ambush us." AJ suggested.

"Alright." Raymond agreed. "But now we're gonna walk into a trap." He pointed out.

They slowly stepped out into the road, quickly taking cover and looking around for a minute. All was quiet for awhile, until lasers were heard down the road. The sounds of fighting lasted about 20 seconds before it stopped suddenly.

"Damn it!" A distant shout was heard.

"That sounded like Isaac." AJ pointed out.

"Yep, Pyrrha probably got him." Raymond guessed. His guess was proven correct by the Spartan girl running along the side of the road and pinning them down.

AJ fired blindly over his cover. Pyrrha took note of this and quickly went into an alley that led into the maze. "Cover me!" AJ shouted as he started to run towards the other side of the street to take cover in one of the buildings.

Pyrrha had heard this and leaned around the corner to fire, but hearing Raymond firing she quickly hid back behind the wall and decided to climb the wall to the second floor balcony.

"Alright, you now!" AJ said to Raymond as he started firing at the balcony that Pyrrha was now hiding on. Raymond quickly ran towards the building AJ was in and made it without being hit.

"Where is Ruby?" Raymond asked, concerned.

"No idea." AJ answered, looking through one of the windows quickly. "She's gonna come out of nowhere, so be careful." He warned, before heading up to the second floor. He quickly ducked under the railing as Pyrrha fired at him, Raymond took this chance to open fire, making Pyrrha take cover again.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this!" Raymond noted.

"No, we really aren't!" Pyrrha agreed with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm having fun!" AJ laughed.

""Same here!"" Raymond and Pyrrha agreed.

"I'll pin her down, you run into the building she's in as quiet as you can." AJ whispered down to Raymond.

"Got it!" Raymond said and AJ started firing soon after. AJ fired as fast as he could, hoping to mask Raymond's approach with his laser fire. Raymond made it in, snuck upstairs, went to sneak up behind Pyrrha. Only a door was between him and his target.

"Nice plan you got there!" Ruby said from behind AJ, gun pointed at his back. "But here's the part where I come in and stop your evil plan!" She said proudly.

AJ used his Semblance to appear behind her as fast as she did to him. "Why are we the evil ones?" He whined, pretending to be hurt by what she said.

"AHH!" Ruby cried out and jumped off the balcony, propelled by her Semblance, before AJ could hit her.

"Now!" Pyrrha said to herself as she stood up over the railing to fire at AJ, only to pause when she heard knocking behind her.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Raymond said after knocking, before kicking down the door. Time went in slow motion for AJ as Pyrrha spun around to the opening door behind her and fired at Raymond, who fired as well. Raymond missed his shot and got taken out by Pyrrha, but before Pyrrha even had time to realize she got him, she was shot in the back by AJ.

"It's down to the onevone!" Geoff cried out dramatically.

"Now, where are you Ruby!?" AJ shouted. He heard movement and quickly dashed away, a trail of electricity flying off the balcony before stopping abruptly as AJ became visible again. He and Ruby moved so fast that they only appeared visible for a moment to stop and fire before becoming too fast for the untrained eye to follow, but they could both see each other just fine.

The two trails, rose petals and yellow electricity, abruptly stopped on one side of the road, revealing AJ and Ruby who fired at each other before turning into their respective trails again. They both dove for cover in the middle of the street, lasers just barely missing as they flew through the air. No one else could really track them, just electricity and rose petals flying through the road before stopping abruptly, then starting up again. It went on like this for about two minutes before they abruptly stopped completely, panting heavily and grinning.

"You've… got… to be… kidding me…" Ruby complained.

"What?... can't believe… someone else… is as fast as you?..." AJ asked.

"That… and the fact that… you literally… dodged light…" Ruby answered.

"I did?" AJ asked in shock.

"Yeah." Ruby answered.

"Huh… I guess… I did… didn't I?" AJ thought back to their epic battle moments ago and remembered seeing the lasers coming at him and dodging them like in The Matrix.

"Well… good job! That was fun!" Ruby said, giving a smile and a thumbs up.

"Yeah, you did good too…" AJ gave a smile and a thumbs up as well.

"Wait… so… we won?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah!" Raymond cheered.

"Aww man…" Yang whined.

"Ruby!? You let me down!" Weiss complained.

"I'm sorry Weiss!" Ruby cried overdramatically, getting a laugh from everyone.

"That was a good fight we had." Pyrrha said to Raymond and AJ, who nodded in agreement.

After that awesome laser battle, and some compliments from the employees who had stayed to watch the game, they went to eat, since AJ and Raymond had forgotten to do that. Both the tables were full of endless talk about the fun they had had on this trip, then they finished off the trip with all of them getting in the bumper cars. Lots of laughs and taunts were thrown around during this before they reluctantly left the arcade and headed back to Beacon. The entire trip had everyone talking about how much fun they had and how they wanted to do that again sometime… But eventually they reached their dorms and the day finally came to an end.

But before the all guy team could get some sleep, they all looked towards the sound of knocking at the door. AJ went over and opened the door to see Yang waiting for the door to open.

"Hey, Yang. What is it?" AJ asked politely.

Yang mentally noted how he didn't seem tired in the slightest, despite the big day they had had. I mean, even _she_ was tired! "I just thought I should remind you boys, Valentine's Day is coming in a couple days." Yang said before walking away, not waiting for a response.

"Oh shit! It is!?" AJ panicked for a moment before calming down. "Guess I need to go buy some chocolates or something, and soon." He said to himself as he closed the door, then walked over to his bed and proceeded to try to sleep.

Two other boys had mentally taken note of the fact that Valentine's Day exists in this world before lying down again to sleep.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the first chapter of Book two of Fate!**

 **If you guys enjoyed, follow, favorite, leave a review if you like, just don't flame.**

 **I hope you all have a great day!**


	2. Team SPWM Ch5

**You will all now drown in the fluff, because I like writing romantic scenes. Okay so the whole chapter isn't actually fluff, but it ends in fluff, and there is a** _ **LOT**_ **more fluff and romanticism to come, so deal with it.**

 **Hope you enjoy and that you don't actually drown.**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.5

* * *

Scene is in front of the relic site in the Emerald Forest.

Starts with Sam facing the camera, only feet from it (They all are). Things go in slow motion while Sam turns to his left and blasts a Beowolf with his shotgun, while blasting water out of his right hand into the one on his right.

Camera moves to the left, still facing the same way.

AJ is not far down, firing a rocket at a group of Beowolves in the background, his back to the camera, also the explosion is in slow motion.

Camera moves further down left.

Raymond is seen in slow motion, stabbing a Beowolf with a sword made from his Semblance in his right hand. He is also grinning right at the camera while doing so and giving a thumbs up with his left hand. The explosion is in the background still, in slow motion.

Camera moves over to the left again.

Isaac is seen, left shoulder to the camera, point blank headshot-ing a Beowolf, in slow motion, with his weapon in gun mode. The explosion is still in the background.

Camera goes over his shoulder and flies behind the explosion, which clears as the four turn to the camera.

Sam, with both weapons in shotgun mode, holding them so they point at the sky. The letter S appears behind him, black outline while filled with red water that glows faintly, towering over him.

Then AJ, with his lever action rifle pointed at the camera as he aims down the sights. The letter P appears behind him, black outline and filled with a yellow that glows faintly and sparks occasionally, same size as the last letter.

Raymond with a copy of Ruby's scythe, posing like she does at the end of her trailer. The letter W appears behind him, black outline and filled with glowing purple energy.

Finally Isaac, posing with his weapon in axe mode. He holds it with his right hand vertically, one end touching the ground. The letter M appears behind him, black outline and filled with blue flames.

Sam fails to hide a smile, showing that he is actually having fun.

AJ grins confidently from behind his rifle.

Raymond gives an excited smile.

Isaac goes for a more serious look before losing it to his own excited smile.

"""" S.P.W.M!""""

Screen goes black, leaving the large letters and the silhouettes that are on them.

Team SPWM

A RWBY fanfiction

* * *

"So, if you can move at pretty much the speed of light whenever you wanted to, how is anyone supposed to fight you?" Isaac asked AJ.

"I nearly passed out after doing that, so I would rather not move that fast again." AJ answered.

They were all in their dorm, getting ready for another day, but it was the day after the gaming trip so it was only Sunday. Since they had free time, AJ had a plan he wanted to try out.

"So, there was something I wanted to try for training today." AJ started.

"Can't we rest for today?" Sam whined.

"I realized I could do… something… it's kind of weird. Not really sure what happened but it was kind of like going Super Saiyan to be completely honest!" AJ realized and laughed a bit.

"You went Super Saiyan? What?" Isaac wasn't sure AJ was in his right mind at the moment. I mean he usually was sane when he woke up but maybe this time he's delusional?

"I… got really angry." AJ admitted. "And I suddenly felt really powerful. So, I wanted to see if maybe you guys could do that as well." He explained.

"Sounds… interesting, I guess?" Raymond said.

"I wouldn't mind being more powerful." Sam said with an excited smile.

"Well if it's something that we _need_ to get angry for, than this isn't going to work for me." Isaac said as they stood up to head out and try whatever AJ was talking about.

"Well just try and let out as much Aura as you can. Try to set your Semblance into overdrive, I think that will work." AJ suggested.

"Let's get food first." Raymond said.

"Oh, right…" AJ said and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed that he forgot about something that important.

"Hey Blake. I'm gonna go do some private training with the other guys, ok?" AJ said after breakfast.

"You're not going to the library with me?" Blake whined and gave him an adorably sad look with her Faunus ears down, adding to the cuteness.

He wasn't gonna give in, though it was hard to say no to her when she made that face. "Sorry. Secret techniques and stuff like that. Gotta get stronger somehow." He explained.

She sighed. "Alright." She conceded. "Good luck then, and try not to tire yourself out. You tend to overdo it with sparring." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek before heading off to the library.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said to her as she walked away.

They eventually found a training room and pressed a button to block the windows with metal shutters. They were going to try and test their limits, no one needed to know what to expect in later spars with them.

AJ walked up to the middle of the room while the others stayed near the door and watched. "Alright, let's see if I can do this again." He said as he started focusing on his Aura.

"You don't even know if you can do this again!?" Sam asked.

"Not really, no." AJ admitted. "I never really tried to do this again."

"Well, if he ends up being more powerful than he usually is, which already leaves him tired out afterwards, than I can see why he wouldn't try this again." Isaac noted.

Raymond sighed. "If he has no hope of maintaining this other 'mode' than how are we supposed to?" He asked himself out loud.

"If he can't even do this, then there's no way we can." Sam decided.

AJ began producing lighting from his body, especially his lower arms, and his eyes had changed color to yellow, indicating use of his Semblance. They all had to shield their eyes as the light grew in intensity as the seconds went by. He was thinking about that Aiden guy, and the anger was making his Semblance stronger. He could feel that he was close to reaching that power again, so he kept pushing it. The problem was that he was pushing using his Semblance to the max and he was running out of Aura too quickly to keep trying for much longer. Eventually the electricity began to fade and he realized he wasn't going to reach the next stage, so he stopped himself while he still had a semi-decent amount of Aura left.

"So, no next stage?" Raymond asked after a short silence.

AJ took a minute to catch his breathe before answering. "No. I couldn't reach it."

"So much for being more powerful." Sam said, depressed.

"If I just had better Aura control!" AJ started. "It took too long to reach the point where I reach that next stage, that other level. If I could just build up Aura faster and reach that point sooner, I could show you all how to do it."

"Well we don't have that kind of Aura control." Isaac pointed out.

"I'm aware of that. That's the only reason I couldn't do it." AJ said with an annoyed tone before calming down.

"Even if we _could_ go to this next stage, we wouldn't be able to hold it for long, maybe just a few seconds for all we know." Raymond pointed out. "You're pretty much asking us to work on Aura to reach a level that would take years to reach! I don't intend to stay here for years."

"Well sorry! I never thought it would be this hard to reach it again!" AJ argued.

"Well, if you're not gonna pass out, I'm gonna go back to our dorm." Sam said before walking away.

"Yeah, I need to rest after that." AJ said, still breathing a bit heavier than normal. "Oh right! Blake's in the library!" AJ remembered before heading to the library instead of their dorm.

Raymond sighed before him and Isaac both looked at each other.

"Wanna spar?" Raymond asked.

"Sure." Isaac reluctantly agreed and they both got in position to fight, Isaac holding his war axe and Raymond ready to create whatever he needs in the fight. 'I _was_ going to go back to drawing, but I guess we can do this first.' Isaac thought.

He had to remember how Raymond didn't really want to be in this world anymore. He had been away from his girlfriend for a long time now and while it was fun at first to be in the world of a show he loved, he just wanted to go back to Earth now. He never showed it, he always looked like he enjoyed it being here, because he still did, but he also wanted to go back to Earth. Remnant just wasn't where he belonged. Meanwhile Sam had stopped complaining and Isaac had taken a liking to the world of Remnant. That's not to mention how AJ had a girlfriend now and he only would miss two things back on Earth: Family, and his best friend Raymond once he went back to Earth. Isaac found it kind of funny that the one person that didn't really like it on Remnant anymore was one of the two who had watched the show in the first place.

* * *

"Hey." AJ said casually as he sat down next to Blake at one of the many tables in the library.

"Oh, AJ? Is your training session over already?" Blake asked.

AJ set his arms on the table to rest his head. "Yep…" He said depressingly.

She noticed his depression and ran her fingers through his hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Nope…" He said depressingly again, so she simply kept petting him. "Thank you."

* * *

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, go!" Isaac said and he and Raymond charged each other.

Half way to contact Raymond created a greatsword and swung. Isaac blocked with the pole of his weapon, causing it to bounce off. Raymond used the momentum to spin around and turn the greatsword into two shortswords and lunged with both. Isaac didn't realize there was a second blade until he had already blocked the first with the spiked pole of his weapon again, and was hit in the chest by the second blade.

Isaac took a step back and Raymond got ready to charge again, that was when Raymond noticed his opponent's eyes were no longer brown, they were a bright blue. Both his swords disappeared and he was able to put a wall in front of him just in time to block the blue fireball that Isaac launched at him.

Rather than two pairs of brown eyes staring at each other, it was a pair of blue and a pair of purple staring at each other through the wall Raymond had created.

He put both arms in front of him and launched the wall at Isaac, who jumped to the side to dodge it before launching another fireball. Raymond spun to the side to dodge it before launching a purple energy blast in return.

Isaac dodged the blast and smirked. Realizing he was close enough, he put his left hand out in front of him, but instead of shooting out a fireball, a steady stream of blue flame shot out.

Raymond created a shield on his left arm to block the flames, but was still hit by the initial attack before he finally got the shield up. He couldn't see through the flames that were flowing over his shield and surrounding him, so he could do nothing about Isaac steadily getting closer to him. When the flames finally stopped, he was able to look just in time to see Isaac swing his weapon horizontally into his shield and send him flying by the force behind it.

Raymond landed in a roll and looked up just in time to see Isaac bringing his blade down on his head, but he rolled out of the way just in time. Isaac didn't let up and slid the blade along the ground, forcing Raymond to jump over it. Isaac had planned this and coated his blade in fire as he quickly spun again, attempting to get Raymond while he was still in the air. Raymond realized he wasn't going to be able to touch the ground in time so he curled into a ball and made his shield on his left arm again, keeping the blade from hitting him but still being sent into the opposite wall by the extra force that the fire gave along with the fact that he was not touching the ground.

Isaac waved his hand around to blow away the flames that floated in the air for a moment after it all flowed over the shield when Silent Antagonist came into contact with it. Now grinning at Raymond who slowly stood up in front of the wall that should have had cracks in it from how hard he hit it.

"You put a barrier between yourself and the wall!" Isaac realized. "Dang it!"

"Yeah, go me for being smart…" Raymond said as he groaned in pain which his Aura was quickly making fade away. The barrier he had placed had only slowed his contact with the wall, it hadn't saved him completely.

"Maybe stop holding back?" Isaac suggested with a chuckle. He rested his weapon at his side since they weren't fighting at the moment.

"Yeah, maybe I should. But even if I wasn't holding back, I couldn't stop that hit from connecting. You are better than you think." Raymond pointed out.

"That may be true, but our many sparring sessions show that AJ has the best chance of beating you out of our team." Isaac pointed out.

"If you say so. Also, I hold back so you guys have a chance to improve. Some people say you won't improve if I hold back, but I think as long as you are fighting against a difficult opponent, you will always improve." Raymond said. "Ok, I'll be honest, I was just quoting AJ there." He admitted.

"That sounds like him." Isaac noted as he got back in a fighting stance and gripped Silent Antagonist with both hands, which made Raymond get back into a fighting stance as well.

Raymond started to run at him, then started creating small platforms to jump on and slowly got higher and higher. He went up till he was a twice his height above Isaac, then removed the platforms to create a greatsword which he swung down with like a hammer onto Isaac, gravity adding to the force behind the attack.

Isaac brought up his weapon horizontally above his head to block the blade, leaving Raymond suspended in the air. He noticed Raymond smirk and saw purple text appear on the pole of his weapon, right between his hands.

"Behind you." It read.

Isaac quickly spun away from Raymond as a purple spike appeared behind him once Raymond's feet hit the ground. Raymond grinned at him before stomping the ground in front of him, causing another spike to appear right in front of Isaac, almost getting him in the chest. The spike would only appear for a second before it would disappear and Raymond would try to get him with another spike. Isaac was forced to jump around the room continuously to dodge the attacks.

He made sure not to make the same mistake that he made the first time Raymond used this ability and instead charged Raymond, dodging spikes all the way. Raymond waved both arms in front of him to send out flying sickles at Isaac. Isaac blocked them by shooting a stream of flame in front of him to incinerate the ones that actually would have hit him. He then jumped over another spike that came out of the ground and used it to jump above Raymond and bring his weapon down like a Warhammer. Raymond jumped back, just barely avoiding the attack, but the blast of flame that flew out in all directions from the attack point, reaching a few feet above the ground, hit him and knocked him down again.

"Thanks for taking it easy on me." Isaac said thankfully before walking out of the room.

"No problem…" Raymond groaned before standing up. 'Hold back, give them a chance to win, it's no fun if they lose all the time.' He thought. "Yeah, but it fucking hurts when I let them win…" He said out loud before finally walking out of the room and heading over to their dorm so he could relax and let his Aura recover.

"Well that's what happens. If you're opponent wins, it's because they got to hit you more than you hit them." Isaac said as they walked back to the dorm together.

"Yeah, but you could have just disarmed me." Raymond complained.

"You don't have a weapon." Isaac pointed out. "The only way to disarm you is to put your Aura in the red."

"Yeah I know, I'm just messing with you." Raymond admitted. "You stopped when my Aura was still in the yellow though." He pointed out.

"I wanted to get back to my drawings." Isaac answered. "There's still this one drawing I like that I haven't finished yet."

"Oh, alright." Raymond said and went silent for a minute. "Is it the one that you kept Ruby from seeing?" He asked curiously.

"Yep, the same one." Isaac answered.

* * *

"I can't tell you what we were doing…" AJ started without looking at Blake, pulling her attention from her book. She had been almost subconsciously running her fingers through his hair while she read the book, until now. "But I was trying to show them something and I couldn't do it. I figured it wouldn't be that hard and I couldn't even do it, I just failed in front of them is all I did." Blake's fingers left his hair, causing him to look at her curiously.

"When will you stop being like that?" Blake asked sadly, but she was also annoyed with this behavior. "You aren't a failure, so don't be so hard on yourself about it." She said softly and held his hand comfortingly. "I doubt whatever you tried to show is really worth getting this depressed about just because you couldn't show it."

"No, it really isn't." He conceded before smiling at her and holding her hand back. "But I-"

She interrupted him by putting a finger to her lips in a 'shush' motion before kissing him quickly. "Just shut up and agree with me." She said with a smile when they broke the kiss.

"O-Ok." He said as he recovered from the random kiss. The blush he had made her want to kiss him again but she held herself back since there were other people in the library that would see them. She soon went back to reading her book and he set his head back down and stared at her happily.

After quite a few minutes she looked at him with an amused smile. "Are you going to keep staring at me?" She asked with a chuckle.

"If you have no problem with it, than I will." He answered.

She found the look he had adorable and had no complaints. "Nope! No problem." She said before looking back at her book. Since she said it was ok he continued to stare and get lost in her various features.

* * *

The next day, after classes.

"It's odd to see him like this." Blake said to Yang as the three teams all watched AJ fight alone in one of the training rooms against a small army of training bots.

AJ stuck his arms out in both directions and fired off his two revolvers into two bots' heads that were approaching him from both sides. Both revolvers mecha-shifted into short swords as he spun around and used the blades to cut off the legs of another two bots that flanked him by simply crouching and spinning. He stopped his spin and stood up, his left sword going back to regular pistol form and shooting three more bots in the head.

'Why does he turn his pistol into a different pistol?' Raymond wondered. 'He could have simply turned his rifle into a pistol identical to his left pistol, but instead he turned them both into revolvers. I bet it's just to look cool.'

"Like what?" Yang asked.

"The look he has." Blake pointed out.

AJ had an excited smile as he fought, it was something they had all noticed by now. Sam had a similar smile but he at least got a more serious look as the fight went on. AJ didn't have a serious look unless he got hit, or he was fighting a tough enemy.

"Yeah, he's excited! I get excited when I fight too!" Yang said, getting pumped just thinking about fighting.

AJ spun and ducked under a bot that jumped at him, watching it fly over his head before shooting it with electricity and then watching it land on another bot.

He was quickly getting surrounded by easily a hundred bots that all kept charging him.

"It's not that simple." Blake said. "It's sort of scary how much he seems to enjoy fighting."

He turned to his left just in time to deflect a blade past him with his left blade before stabbing its wielder in the head with his right sword. The sword became his lever action rifle and he fired into a bot that was behind the one he stabbed. He pulled his weapon out of the head of the bot as the weapon became a blade again and he swung horizontally behind him, without looking, and cut the bot behind him in half.

"Don't you think he's wasting the training bots by fighting them at such a low level?" Ren asked.

"It is, but it's just his way of having fun." Blake explained.

Nora and Yang both wanted to join in on the fun.

"Yeah, he just likes taking out training bots like this. Some people only want to fight something that's a challenge, but he doesn't care, as long as he gets to fight." Raymond elaborated. "It's really fun for him for some reason."

"That doesn't excuse the waste of money." Weiss added. "He should know how much money he's costing the Academy."

"Those training droids cost less than you think, Miss Schnee." Ozpin said as he approached them and began watching the spectacle as well.

AJ took his lever action rifle and held it over his right shoulder with the barrel pointing behind him. He pulled the trigger and took out a bot behind him. He pulled the weapon back down in front of him as it mecha-shifted into a longsword that cut the bot in front of him in half vertically before turning it into a short sword again.

He held up his pistol again and fueled it with his Aura, activating his Semblance inside it. The pistol glowed a faint yellow and a less faint glow came out the barrel of the gun. When he pulled the trigger it shot a bolt of electricity that went straight through a few bots. He fired into a few more in front of him, taking out many more behind the initial targets.

Blake sighed. "He's going too far again…"

"He always does." Raymond pointed out.

"I'm aware…" Blake sighed again.

"Look at the bright side, you get to cuddle and comfort him until he gets his energy back!" Yang said teasingly.

He realized now that he was not only surrounded, but the front lines of the bots were right on top of him. He took his primary weapon, still in blade form, and his secondary weapon, still in pistol form, and combine-mecha-shifted them into a war axe that he twirled above his head to take out the ones closest to him.

"It's just… he had such a sweet and loving look in his eyes yesterday." Blake said. "It makes it odd to see such a crazed and excited look in those same eyes. He can change so much depending on what he's doing and what's around him and the difference is just striking."

"Well it's nice that he can be gentle with you and still be rough with the enemy, isn't it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah. I certainly don't think it's bad that he can change when he needs to, it's just… interesting, I suppose." Blake said, uncertain how to describe how she felt about this. She knew how she felt, she just wasn't sure how to put it into words. 'It's really just that the difference is striking. Like having a cat indoors for a long time and finally letting him outside and seeing the look in his eyes change from a normally tame look to something much more wild...

Where the heck did that analogy come from?' Blake asked herself.

He now realized that the ones behind the front lines were also right on top of him and that he needed to clear the area so that he had more than a few feet of space to walk around in. So, he took the war axe in his left hand while he quickly built up Aura into his right hand and struck it open-palmed into the ground. Doing this created an explosion of electricity that took out all of the ones that were close to him, and the ones behind them, and the ones behind them. He then jumped high into the sky, the cape-like part of his cloak fluttering in the air as he came to a stop before he began plummeting back down, his right arm glowing with a large amount of Aura. "HAAAAAAAAH!" He struck the ground with his right hand as he hit the ground. The explosion of electricity that this drop caused took up the entire room and destroyed all the training bots.

He stood and looked around for a moment to confirm that they all were down before he collapsed onto one knee, causing Blake to rush to his side while the others followed at a much slower pace.

"Why do you always take it too far?" Blake asked as she wrapped an arm around him in case he couldn't keep himself from collapsing completely.

"You should give him some credit. Not many full-fledged Huntsman, let alone students, can create an explosion like that with their Aura, let alone remain conscious after it." Ozpin pointed out.

"Hey… can't you see… that I did… better… this time?" AJ said between breaths.

"You're still gasping for breath and you aren't standing, so how did you improve?" Blake asked, slightly annoyed that he keeps doing this.

"Only… one knee… this time…" He explained. "Getting… better…"

"He's right." Raymond said. "He _is_ getting better at handling the exhaustion that comes with using Aura."

"He also had been fighting for awhile and expending Aura even before he released such large amounts of Aura in those two attacks." Ozpin added to his previous sentence. "It's really quite impressive to be able to do that and still be conscious." He said as he took a drink from his coffee mug.

"So, he actually is really good with Aura control and usage?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Ozpin answered. "Could you really not tell after seeing him fight?"

"I could tell that he had a limit that he tended to reach with every fight, leaving himself unable to do anything for awhile." Blake said. "All over simple sparring!" She nagged at AJ. "But no, I wasn't aware that his limits were much higher than average." She finally answered.

"Well they are." Ozpin said simply. "I'm afraid I have other things to attend to, so I'll be on my way." He said before turning to leave. "Have a good night, and be safe."

Everyone said their goodbyes as he left but were wondering why he left so suddenly.

"That was strange." Yang noted.

"Yeah." Jaune agreed.

The all male team nodded in agreement, the rest soon did as well.

"It's late, we should be studying for our classes." Weiss reminded everyone. "And you shouldn't have even been doing this so late! We have classes tomorrow!" She scolded AJ who, despite his weak state, simply raised an eyebrow at her. He never was amused with her attempts to boss him around, but she never even seemed fazed by the fact that he didn't care what she said since he wasn't on her team.

"Weiss, he was just being entertainment for us after a long day of classes." Sam said to her. "You could be a bit thankful instead?"

"Oh… I see… all I am is… entertainment… for you all." AJ joked, despite his weak state.

"I'm trying to help you, asshole." Sam whispered to him angrily.

"I was joking, dude." AJ defended, annoyed with Sam's attitude.

Weiss looked at AJ briefly, like she was about to thank him, but her stubborn side won that battle and she simply crossed her arms and looked away from him. Sam and AJ both sighed for different reasons.

The rest of SPWM helped AJ back to their dorm and Blake was forced, by Weiss, to follow her own team instead of making sure he was ok. Isaac and Raymond assured her they would take care of him and that she didn't need to worry. She knew she could trust them with her boyfriend's safety, so she followed her team back to their dorm.

"So much for what I said earlier, huh?" Yang realized and weakly chuckled.

"Don't remind me." Blake said with a sigh.

"Wonder what had Ozpin acting so odd." Isaac asked aloud.

"He's the Headmaster." Sam pointed out. "He's surely busy."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Oh! Hello Sir." Raymond greeted as they all turned around and looked at Ozpin.

"And yet I still dedicate resources to finding a way for you to go home." Ozpin said.

"Thank you very much for that, Sir." Raymond said with a bow of his upper body.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Taking your time to help us like this, we can't thank you enough." AJ said, managing to control his breathing just long enough to say that before he went back to breathing heavily.

"I'm glad to help, you all have been very helpful in cutting down Grimm after all." Ozpin said. "And with at least one of you staying, I know the world is going to be better off with warriors like yourselves." He said as he looked at AJ for a moment.

"Can't stress enough… that we weren't trained… to do this, we just… suddenly had the… ability." AJ said.

"I think you should take a break and stop talking for a bit, AJ." Raymond suggested with a chuckle.

"You think… my suffering… is funny!?" AJ said jokingly.

"I would probably listen to him if I were you, young man." Ozpin suggested.

"No thanks… I'm good." AJ said with a weak smile.

"Stop trying to be a tough guy." Sam said, annoyed.

"Dude, come on!" AJ complained.

"Anyway." Ozpin stopped them before they could start bickering like they always do. "Back to what you said, and have said before, about not being trained. That reinforces my belief that someone, or something, sent you here."

"Yeah, we think so too." Raymond said, giving AJ a look that told him not to try to talk again. AJ's breathing had calmed to deep breaths through his nose, so Raymond had seen him open his mouth to speak.

"Another thing that makes me believe that, is the lead that I have." Ozpin said, getting their full attention with the mention of this.

"You never did tell us what the lead was." Sam pointed out.

"I wanted to make sure it was solid, and now I believe it is." Ozpin said. "It's an artifact of some kind that was detected not long after you four came into this world. I still need to scout out the area first, maybe have a team clear the Grimm out of the area that we believe the lead may be at. Once that is done, I will send someone to retrieve it."

'Interesting. An artifact?' AJ thought.

"Us?" Isaac asked.

"No." Ozpin answered. "I will send some _one_ to retrieve it, you four need to stay here and study." Raymond didn't seem to like the decision, judging by his face. He usually kept his emotions under control, so it was much harder to tell, but Ozpin was experienced and could read him like a mostly-open book. "If something happens, I will send you four in." He perked up at this news. "I just want to keep you four safe and let a professional handle this is all."

"I understand." Raymond said.

"Well, I believe you four have things to do and one of you needs rest, so I will be on my way now." Ozpin said.

The team said their farewells before heading to their dorm. They set AJ on his bed once they got back and all began getting ready for sleep.

The Faunus from Earth had always dreamed of having awesome powers and using them to do cool, dramatic, awesome things like explosions of electricity and fighting off enemies with weapons like the ones he can use. He just couldn't help but do it whenever he could, even if it meant that he was weak afterwards and Blake worried about him. There was nothing to worry about after all, he was just having the time of his life!

* * *

The next day, during lunch.

"Excuse me, AJ?" Weiss asked hesitantly.

He was surprised Weiss was talking to him specifically, but gave her his attention without looking surprised.

"I'm… I just wanted to say… thank you for being "entertainment" for us after classes." The table went silent when she said this, though it had gone quiet already when Weiss had said AJ's name, or nickname at least. "It is nice to have something like that to watch after a long day of classes. I just… wanted to say my thanks is all." She said before regaining her air of professionalism and etiquette, despite the stares she was getting from _everyone_ at the table.

"Um… so is the world gonna end now, or?..." Yang asked the table jokingly.

Most of them broke out of their stupor when she said this, laughing tended to do that.

"Hey! It wasn't a pun for once!" Raymond noticed and everyone laughed now, except for Yang.

"Hey! I don't _always_ do puns!" Yang whined.

AJ looked at Weiss while everyone else was still laughing. "You're welcome, and thank you." He said to her. Only Blake, who sat right next to him, and Weiss were able to hear him say this.

It should be mentioned that since AJ and Blake got together the seating that they usually ended up with had Weiss swapped with AJ so he could sit next to Blake. This meant Weiss now sat between Raymond and Yang, and across from Sam, and AJ was across from Yang, and between Sam and Blake. For some reason Sam asked to switch with Raymond, resulting in him sitting on the end of the table, next to Weiss and across from Isaac.

So, to make it simple, now it's Isaac at the end, followed by Raymond, then AJ, then Blake. After that was where Team JNPR started and it was always Jaune and Pyrrha on one side, and Nora and Ren on the other. This time Jaune and Pyrrha were on AJ and Blake's side, but they aren't always on that side. On the other side, it was Sam, then Weiss, then Yang, then Ruby, then Team JNPR.

Anyway, everyone soon recovered from their laughter and wondered why Weiss had been so out of character all of the sudden, but could not get an answer out of her.

"Thank you, Weiss." Sam said to her.

"I didn't do it because you asked me to do it yesterday." Weiss defended.

""No one said you did."" Yang and AJ pointed out.

"In stereo." Isaac added and the majority of the students at their tables laughed again.

Weiss knew they had her there and simply ignored them, causing another round of laughter through the tables they used.

The day continued normally after that, though they were getting excited since the two week break between semesters was approaching.

* * *

The next morning.

"Alright, let's get breakfast." Raymond said as they headed out of their dorm. "I'm hungry."

AJ couldn't help it. "Hi Hungry, I'm AJ!"

"…" Raymond's silently angry glare only made AJ's shit-eating grin grow in size.

"I'm going to fucking hurt you." Raymond said with a laugh. They overreacted like that all the time and just laughed afterwards, so the threat was empty, of course.

"Hi Going to fucking hurt you, I'm AJ!" The shit-eating grin continues to grow and AJ can't help but laugh now at the face Raymond was giving him, not even looking to see what looks Isaac and Sam are giving him. "Your parents are pretty weird for naming you that, just saying." He added.

It was that second joke that made Raymond lose it, he wasn't even listening to the joking jab at his parents.

AJ opened his eyes as he tried to stop laughing and saw Raymond had made a sword in both hands. 'Oh right, he can actually hurt me now and not worry about it because of my Aura…' He paled and started to back up. Once Raymond took a step forward he turned around and ran down the halls with his best friend chasing him.

"What the matter!?" Raymond shouted manically. "You scared!?"

AJ didn't even look over his shoulder as he shouted. "I'm not Scared! I'm AJ!" His grin left as quickly as it came when he looked back and saw how _thoroughly done with his shit_ Raymond was. How done was he? He had combined both swords into one greatsword and was swinging it at him, not caring that he was hitting the walls every time he missed. "AAAAAHHHH!"

When he sat down next to her at breakfast, Blake saw the bruises he had and how he overall seemed to have been injured recently. She immediately wanted to make sure he was okay and then beat up whoever hurt him.

"What happened? Did someone do this to you?" She asked him, concerned. He would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed.

"It was Raymond." He answered and pointed to his friend next to him. He kind of hoped she would get Raymond for attacking him, even if he was the cause of it.

Blake knew that while they both mess around and act silly at times, they are both logical and both can be very serious when they need to be. With this knowledge in mind, Raymond injuring her boyfriend in the morning like this meant…

"Oh, well you must have deserved it then." Blake said casually and went back to eating.

"Seriously!? OW!" AJ exclaimed in surprise then winced in pain from the motion.

"I know he wouldn't hurt you without reason." Blake pointed out. "And you make puns like Yang does sometimes, which Ray hates, so I'm guessing it was your fault." She did still rub his back comfortingly despite what she said.

"Yes, it was." Raymond said with a satisfied smile that she hadn't noticed until now.

"Yeah, I just couldn't help myself." AJ explained with a Yang-like grin.

Speaking of the busty blond.

"That's what I tell them!" Yang exclaimed. "They just don't care! They don't have a sense of humor!" She pouted childishly.

"So you admit it was your fault?" Blake asked AJ.

"Yes…" He answered hesitantly.

"Well, don't take it too far next time." She suggested and ran her fingers through his hair to make it a bit less messy, getting him to smile again.

* * *

The next day, and AJ was walking through the halls, carrying the classic heart shaped box of chocolates. It was Valentine's Day after all, and he has never done this before, so he went with a classic.

He was stressed out, for nothing, most likely, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but wonder if she wouldn't like them, or if she was allergic to chocolate but never told him, but he knew he shouldn't worry. They get along too well for her to reject him or anything, he just couldn't help but feel stressed. He had a problem with stress, it didn't come up terribly often, but he didn't deal with it well.

He had told her to meet outside under a certain tree that they had hung out under just a few times. In a secluded area, surrounded by green grass and pretty flowers. It was peaceful there. They only went there when they knew they wouldn't be bothered, which was rarely. If they thought any of their friends and teammates might come looking for them, they would be in the library. They didn't want anyone to know about the beautiful and romantic area they had. This wasn't actually one of those days, but they snuck away between classes to do this quickly. They wouldn't get to really stick around and enjoy the area, but they rarely did anyway.

He saw that she was already there, sitting in the grass under the shade. A beautiful area like this, with her there to complete the scene, he wished he could take a picture, but felt it would be rude to just take a picture without asking. Besides, he had something to do first.

The grass, the flowers, the leaves, the sunlight, the birds, the tree, her. It really was a perfect scene for them.

'Would have made a nice place to admit our feelings, but we already did that.' He thought. Now, it's just Valentine's day, but the scene still makes it feel like so much more for them.

She smiled warmly at him as he walked up to her, smiling as well and hiding the box of chocolates behind his back. He figured she knew what this was about, since he was being pretty obvious.

"Hey." He greeted, but felt a bit awkward after saying something so simple for such a scenario. 'With such a beautiful area I just come up with 'hey'!?'

"Hey." She greeted warmly.

'Well, she doesn't seem to care.' He thought and shook his head before he got lost in her eyes, which were sparkling again.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked. "I mean, it's kind of random to just sneak away from the others like this." She pointed out, but he could tell she was just playing along, which he was very thankful for.

He chuckled at her antics and she actually laughed a bit as well before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ruby."

"…What?" Ruby asked in shock and disbelief.

Disbelief and shock are normal reactions when a boy you may or not have a crush on suddenly gives you a Valentine's Day gift. When she looked down at the gift, she saw it had a picture on it, a hand drawn picture.

"Oh, right!" Isaac realized his mistake and cleared his throat. "Will you be my Valentine?" He asked her.

'This was what he pulled me away from the others for?' She thought as she took the box and looked closely at the picture.

It was a very detailed picture of herself. She couldn't help but admire how incredibly well drawn it was, and it had been colored as well. It even had a few hearts around her face, making the message he wanted to make pretty clear to her.

"It's fine if you say no." Isaac started before he felt her hug him tightly and bury her face in his chest. "Is that a yes?" He asked with a chuckle.

She removed her face from his chest and looked up at him with an unsure expression. "I'm… I'm still not sure… I feel all warm when I'm around you, but I just…" She let go of him and took a step back.

"Hey, it's ok." Isaac interrupted her. "I get that you might be… new… to this kind of stuff. But that feeling usually means you're in love."

"It does?" Ruby asked him hopefully.

"I believe it does." Isaac answered. "That feeling is what Blake and AJ feel all the time around each other."

"Oh, really!?" Ruby asked excitedly. "Maybe I do like you then!" She realized. "Yes! Yes I will be your Valentine!" She said and hugged him again.

"Good. Wanna go out sometime?" He asked her.

"Sure!" She said excitedly.

"Aren't you going to try the chocolates though?" He asked her.

"Oh! What did you get!?" She asked as she opened the box and saw the greatest thing in the history of everything… to her at least. "Chocolate covered strawberries!?" *Squeals* "How did you know strawberries were my favorite!?" She asked him.

"I asked Yang." He answered. "I had to go through her before I could ask you out. She's a very protective sister after all."

"Yeah, she is." Ruby agreed. "One thing though, if you don't mind." She said hesitantly.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Can you get rid of those spikey things on your combat clothes?" She asked. "You're too nice to have something scary like that on you!"

"Sure, but I'm not taking them off Silent Antagonist." Isaac said.

"But why?" She whined.

"Because they're useful in combat." He explained.

"Fine." She conceded but pouted as well, he only found her pouting cute though. She then remembered the treats she had been given and quickly ate most of them before also remembering her dad telling her "sharing is caring" and sharing the last few with Isaac.

* * *

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes Sam? What is it? We need to get to class before we're late." Weiss pointed out to him.

"We are just a few turns away and we have plenty of time." Sam pointed out. "And this will just take a minute." He added.

"Alright." She said politely and motioned for him to continue.

He took a breath to calm down before speaking. "Will you be my Valentine?"

She was surprised by the unexpected request and couldn't hold down the lightest blush on her cheeks. "I… I suppose…" She reluctantly answered and looked away from him for a second.

"Really?" He asked, surprised. He figured she would just turn him down, probably in her usual rude way, but this wasn't like how she was around others.

"Did you not hear me? Yes, I will be your Valentine!" She said, annoyed, still blushing slightly. "But only because I feel it would be rude to turn you down!" She quickly added and tried to recompose herself.

Sam rolled his eyes at her attempts to hide her reasoning, but smiled since things were working out so far. "Oh, right! Almost forgot!" He remembered and handed her a box of chocolates.

"Really? Chocolates? You couldn't even be creative?" She asked rudely.

"I couldn't think of anything else to get you." He defended, annoyed with her attitude. "At least I got something for you at all! You could be thankful for that!"

"Did I say I wasn't thankful!?" She asked.

He paused for just a second. "You never said you _were_." He pointed out and crossed his arms.

"Well then allow me to say it now." Weiss said before seeming to prepare herself to say something that wasn't really that difficult to say. "Thank you for the chocolates." She said politely.

After begin around her and working on his secret project for awhile, he knew that actually meant a lot coming from her. He knew how she acted better than anyone else after becoming sort-of friends with her.

"Well, thank you for saying thank you." He said politely with a bow.

"Oh don't you be so polite. It doesn't suit you." She said with a smirk.

He stood up straight again and smirked as well. Internally he was quite surprised she had cracked a joke at all. He was making progress with her, she was opening up to him more. 'Man, why did I have to fall for a girl like her? Oh well, the effort will make it all the more worth it when she fully opens up. What would AJ say about this? Probably something about thawing her icy heart. I guess that fits, actually.' He internally cringed when he realized he was agreeing with something AJ would say, before remembering what he almost forgot. "So, do you want to go out sometime this weekend?" He asked her.

"I suppose." She answered. "But you're picking the place, and you're buying." She added. "Come on, we need to get to class." She said before walking down the hall and turning the corner, eating one of the chocolates as she walked.

Sam sighed in relief before following her, noticing Ruby running into the class soon after and Isaac following behind them.

"So, how'd it go with Ice Queen?" Isaac asked quietly as he sat down next to his teammates. He noticed Sam glaring at him. "Right! Weiss! Sorry." He apologized.

"It went well, actually." Sam finally answered. "How'd it go with Ruby?"

"Great!" Isaac whispered.

(Classic guys, we answer the question without elaborating in any way. XD)

Later, just before the late bell rang, AJ and Blake finally entered the class as well and sat in their respective seats next to their teammates.

"Guessing it went well for you as well?" Isaac asked him.

"Yep!" AJ answered happily.

"Yeah, the big smile on your face made it pretty obvious." Isaac commented.

"Heh, yeah I guess it would." AJ agreed. "Wait, 'as well'?" He asked. 'No… they didn't!'

"It's nothing." Isaac said, not wanting Raymond to hear them. "Don't worry about it."

"If you say so." AJ didn't really care and was pretty sure what was going on, so he conceded. Port very quickly began one of his boring stories, so AJ began daydreaming in no time. He soon went back to his moment with Blake a few minutes ago.

* * *

"Oh? It's Valentine's Day? I had no idea." Blake said sarcastically.

He sat down next to her, both of them leaning against the tree. "Yep. Hope you don't mind that I got chocolates."

"Of course not." She said and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Blake opened up the box and ate one. "These are good! Do you want one?" She asked him.

"Not really." He answered. "I don't really like chocolate that much, or candy for that matter. I like lollipops, but otherwise I don't really like candy."

"Well try one. I'm not gonna eat them all." She insisted.

"Fine…" He conceded as she fed him a piece of chocolate. "It's ok, I guess."

"Well, unfortunately we don't have that long before we need to head to class, so eat."

"Alright, alright." He conceded and they continued eating what was left of the small box's contents.

They were able to eat them all and still have a moment of peace before they had to leave for class. Just a moment to appreciate the beauty of everything around them in their little private area.

"You know I don't care about your past, right?" He had to ask. He knew that she was still hung up on running away from everything, and still hung up on her past. Even after being around her for so long, he couldn't really tell that was the case. She was good at keeping that part of her secret, but he gets to kind of cheat by watching RWBY and knowing things like that already. He wanted to help her fix her problems, so she suffers in life as little as possible.

"Of course! You said so yourself." She answered.

"But _you_ still care." He noted.

'How could he tell?' "…Yes…" She said with a sigh.

"You shouldn't live in the past, Blake." He spun around and got on his hands and knees to look straight at her. "It doesn't matter anymore what you did back then, it just matters what you do now."

"But… you don't know what I did back then…" She pointed out hesitantly.

"I have a pretty good idea." He responded.

"How can I just move on from everything I've done?" She asked him.

"I spent a few of my school years wanting to kill myself… back on Earth." He looked around to make sure no one had heard him. "One day I simply moved on. Just like that."

"Just like that?" She parroted.

"Yes. I don't think about how things were back then because that only leads to bad thoughts, nothing good comes out of it. I know you may think that isn't the same thing, but you have to see that you can move on from just about anything." He said confidently, and moved his face closer to hers. "You are a better person now, I know that, and you know that. Why keep living in the past when you aren't the same person you were back then? You are going to do great things here, at Beacon, and after we graduate, and I'm going to be there with you through it all." He took her hand and held it gently. "The others will as well. Just be a good person here, now, and stop thinking about what you did in another time. The past is in the past, learn from it, but let it stay there and look forward to the future." He planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "What do you see in the future?"

"The only thing that I know I see, is us still together." She said with a smile before pulling him into another kiss.

"See? Just look forward to that. You don't have to forget about the past, it would actually be better to learn from the mistakes of your past, but please don't let it drag you down anymore, okay?" He asked after they broke the kiss.

"Okay." She said with a nod. He didn't even know what she had done in her past, supposedly, and yet he made her realize she should move on. She tried to convince herself to move on, but it never worked. Maybe it was because it was from him that the words suddenly made sense. Dwelling on the past would get her nowhere. She needed to focus on the future and the good that would come of it, rather than the past and the bad things that had already happened in it. She was a different person now, and she would never do those kinds of things again.

They both stared into each other's eyes for a few more seconds. "We should… probably get to class now." She said hesitantly.

"Yeah, you're right." He said sadly. "We never do get to stay here long."

"Well," She kissed him on the cheek after they stood up. "let's 'look forward' to the next time."

He couldn't help but smile. He never got to feel this way on Earth. "Alright."

They had to jog and actually run a little bit in order to make it to class in time, but made it none the less.

She stopped him just outside the classroom. "Thank you. Thank you so much for helping me with that." There was something else she wanted his help with, but it would have to wait.

"I'm glad I could help you." He said and smiled back before they finally went into class.

Add that to the list of things that will bring a smile to his face whenever he thinks about it. Another event in a list of many that he wished someone took a picture of.

* * *

 **And I am once again at that awkward moment where I really don't have anything to say… this is what happens when you post chapters that you've already done I guess…**

 **Anyway, if you're enjoying, you should follow the fic, maybe even fav it if you really like it. Hell, you could even leave a review if you want, as long as you aren't one of those** _flamers_ **. *Hiss* Oh, and if you review as a guest, could you please give yourself an alias? (A name) Cause guest reviewers all look the same when they don't give themselves a name. That rhyme was intentional.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all have a great day!**


	3. Team SPWM Ch6

**In this chapter, the new couples go on a date for the last half of this chapter.**

 **Also, RWBY volume 3 starts tomorrow! All the excite!**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.6

* * *

Scene is in front of the relic site in the Emerald Forest.

Starts with Sam facing the camera, only feet from it (They all are). Things go in slow motion while Sam turns to his left and blasts a Beowolf with his shotgun, while blasting water out of his right hand into the one on his right.

Camera moves to the left, still facing the same way.

AJ is not far down, firing a rocket at a group of Beowolves in the background, his back to the camera, also the explosion is in slow motion.

Camera moves further down left.

Raymond is seen in slow motion, stabbing a Beowolf with a sword made from his Semblance in his right hand. He is also grinning right at the camera while doing so and giving a thumbs up with his left hand. The explosion is in the background still, in slow motion.

Camera moves over to the left again.

Isaac is seen, left shoulder to the camera, point blank headshot-ing a Beowolf, in slow motion, with his weapon in gun mode. The explosion is still in the background.

Camera goes over his shoulder and flies behind the explosion, which clears as the four turn to the camera.

Sam, with both weapons in shotgun mode, holding them so they point at the sky. The letter S appears behind him, black outline while filled with red water that glows faintly, towering over him.

Then AJ, with his lever action rifle pointed at the camera as he aims down the sights. The letter P appears behind him, black outline and filled with a yellow that glows faintly and sparks occasionally, same size as the last letter.

Raymond with a copy of Ruby's scythe, posing like she does at the end of her trailer. The letter W appears behind him, black outline and filled with glowing purple energy.

Finally Isaac, posing with his weapon in axe mode. He holds it with his right hand vertically, one end touching the ground. The letter M appears behind him, black outline and filled with blue flames.

Sam fails to hide a smile, showing that he is actually having fun.

AJ grins confidently from behind his rifle.

Raymond gives an excited smile.

Isaac goes for a more serious look before losing it to his own excited smile.

"""" S.P.W.M!""""

Screen goes black, leaving the large letters and the silhouettes that are on them.

Team SPWM

A RWBY fanfiction

* * *

Sam, AJ, and Isaac all were sitting in their respective beds in their dorm room. The lights of the room were on since it had gotten dark awhile ago. With Friday's classes over, Sam and Isaac had to get ready for their weekend dates, but before they could get decent sleep, AJ felt there was something that needed to be said.

"You have to tell him." AJ said seriously, which was an unusual tone for him, despite being the leader of the team.

"Can't it wait?" Sam asked AJ, using the annoyed tone he always used when he talked to, or about, the Faunus member of the team. It should be noted that it wasn't for that detail. Sam was by no means a racist.

"No. I believe this needs to be said sooner rather than later." AJ answered.

"Well I don't care what you believe." Sam said.

"Do I need to use the 'I'm the leader' card again?" AJ deadpanned.

"Why are you our leader anyway!?" Sam asked as he stood up from the side of his bed. "For all the other teams, it's the person who is the first letter for the team's name that gets to be leader!"

"Because we all agreed you would make a terrible leader." Isaac answered.

"And why is that?" Sam asked angrily.

"We don't have time for this!" AJ pointed out as he stood up. "Raymond will be back soon, so you have to tell him when he gets back!"

"I'm ready to say it." Isaac said as he stood up as well. "He needs to know now, not later."

"Why!?" Sam asked them.

"Stop asking stupid questions! It's obvious why!" AJ said, annoyed with Sam's denseness.

"Alright, tell me then! Why!?" Sam asked.

'Why are you so dense!?' AJ screamed in his head. "Because you saw how he acted when he learned that I was staying here. When he learned that at the end of this adventure, he might lose a friend. Sure, there is a chance that our worlds will be connected and he could visit us, but I think that would be dangerous since our world wouldn't be ready for anything else that came through. Look, when he learns that you two might be staying as well, he won't be happy, at all."

"But again, he needs to hear this now, not later. He needs to know that we are probably staying soon, so he doesn't think he is just losing one friend and then find out he's losing three." Isaac added. AJ nodded to him in thanks and agreement.

"Do you understand how crushing that would be for him? I mean he'll go back to Earth and see his girlfriend again, so she'll be there to help him, but still. While he's here, it probably will hurt him quite a bit." AJ said to Sam.

Sam started to understand what they were talking about and realized they were both looking at him and awaiting his answer.

"Yeah, I guess I get it..." He said reluctantly.

"So, you get that you need to say it when he comes through that door?" AJ made sure he knew what he would have to do.

Sam sighed before answering. "Yeah…"

"Alright, good." AJ said with a nod. "Man, I hate doing this to him."

"I don't like it either, but even so, I still hope that things work out between me and Ruby." Isaac said.

Another few tense minutes past before all that tension culminated in Raymond walking in.

"Hey guys." Raymond greeted as he walked in.

"Hey Ray." Isaac greeted back.

"Hey Ray." Sam greeted.

"Hey Raymond." AJ greeted.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.

"Yang wanted to talk about something." Raymond said as he walked over and sat down in his bed, then noticed his teammates move towards him and all stand before his bed. "What is it, guys?"

Isaac looked at AJ and AJ nodded. Sam looked at AJ and AJ gave him a look that said "Do it."

"We're… um… going on dates this weekend." Isaac said hesitantly.

Raymond's eyes widened in shock. "Excuse me? With who?"

"Ruby…"

"Weiss…"

"…"

They all dreaded the silence and just wanted to get this all over with, but they couldn't until they knew how Raymond felt about all this.

The silence was broken when Raymond sighed.

"So I might be losing you two as well then?" He asked sadly.

"Probably." Sam answered.

"If things work out." Isaac answered.

"Damn it…" Raymond put his head in his hands. "And I shouldn't be mad because I'm going to go back to Earth because of _my_ girlfriend…" He said more to himself than to them. "Well I have no choice but to accept it, don't I?" He asked as he looked up at them.

"If it means anything, we really hate leaving you like this." Isaac said hopefully.

"And it does… Thank you." Raymond said honestly and looked down for a moment in thought. He then stood up and looked them in the eyes. "Well I hope things work out for all of you." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." Isaac said. "We'll still be a team for who-knows-how-long anyway."

"Yep!" AJ said happily. "And once next semester starts, things get hectic! Well… at least for RWBY. I'm not really sure how things are going to go for us." He realized. 'It would still be best if we don't mess with canon…' "And I'm sure things will work out with you and Ruby." He said to Isaac.

"I'm guessing you hope things don't work out with me and Weiss?" Sam guessed.

"Dude, I'm not heartless." AJ deadpanned. "I hope things work out between you two, and how wouldn't they!? You're both stubborn, and you both already argue like a married couple sometimes." He listed casually.

Sam growled in annoyance. "I'm not stubborn!" He yelled and got in AJ's face.

"What!? You wanna tussle!?" AJ asked overdramatically, not angry in the slightest.

"Like the mushroom?" Raymond asked with a grin.

AJ froze for a second and looked at Raymond before they both burst out laughing.

'Well, Ray seems better now.' Isaac mentally noted.

Meanwhile Sam growled more.

"Grrr… don't ignore me!" He demanded and grabbed AJ and pulled him out of the room before shutting the door. AJ quickly forced his way out of his grip.

"Dude! The fuck!?" He yelled and then remembered it was night and lowered his voice.

"We're gonna fight again, come on!" Sam growled out and began the trek down the halls to the training rooms.

Being that AJ enjoyed the sparring, he accepted and followed Sam down the halls. He did think what Sam was doing right now was ridiculous and unnecessary, and he considered just grabbing Sam and pulling him back to their dorm, but in the end decided this might help teach Sam a lesson… A lesson that he's been trying to teach him ever since they started working more on teamwork after the event at the docks…

"You know you won't win, right?" AJ asked casually.

'He thinks he's so fucking good, doesn't he!?' "I'm gonna prove you wrong this time." Sam answered, barely containing the anger in his voice.

"I'm not trying to be cocky, I'm really not. I'm just saying that you most likely won't win this fight. It's water vs. electricity. I don't think you aren't a good fighter, or that I'm really that much of a better fighter than you, it's just that your fights against me are always going to be stacked against you." AJ explained, but this did nothing to cool Sam's anger towards him.

They got their combat gear and weapons from their lockers.

AJ had his dark green long sleeve and light brown work pants, as well as his brown Hunter style cloak. They had Aura so he felt no need to add armor, but he did at Blake's request, even though she doesn't really have armor on either. He added some leather armor on his shoulders, his knees and ankles, his elbows, and his wrists. All of it was added not long after the incident at the docks, just about when they started taking team training, and training in general, more seriously. She complained that the armor didn't block any real vital spots but he really just got the armor to make his wardrobe look less plain. He also pointed out that she wanted him to wear armor, and he was.

Sam had to admit that a blue short sleeve and jeans weren't much and he had been wondering if he should get armor as well.

" _Guys, should I get armor?" Sam asked the team in their dorm._

" _If you want too." Raymond answered._

" _I was asking you cause I don't know if I should of not." Sam said with a sigh._

" _I think you should! If only to make your combat gear look less boring. That's why I did it after all!" AJ gave his opinion._

" _You definitely didn't do it because Blake asked you to." Raymond said sarcastically with a grin._

" _Shut up." AJ said simply, but smiled, showing that he was not angry with his friend's comment._

" _We have Aura, so we don't really need armor, but AJ's right." Isaac agreed with their leader._

" _Oh! I got the perfect armor for you!" AJ said suddenly and walked over to their closet and looked around in it for whatever he was looking for. "Here we are! The perfect armor that has been used by many!" He slapped a metal bucket onto Sam's head. "Used by many zombies that is!" He added and simply smiled when Sam raised the bucket and glared up at him._

" _I'm gonna hurt you someday…" Sam growled._

" _Where'd you even get a bucket?" Isaac asked the still smiling AJ._

" _No idea." AJ answered, smile not leaving as he stared at Bucket-Head Sam._

The point was that Sam decided to get armor.

" _You know what? I actually like this armor." Sam said when he showed his teammates how he looked with it on._

" _Eh, I'd give it a four out of ten. Too much water." AJ gave his opinion in a serious tone before he, Raymond, and Isaac all bust up laughing at the randomness of what he just said._

Much like AJ, he used leather armor, but he painted it blue to match his shirt and jeans. Instead of just the shoulders, wrists, knees, elbows, and ankles, he also had full armor on his torso and his legs. He basically had a full set of light blue leather armor, minus a helmet.

Now standing in one of the training rooms and facing each other, AJ pulled out his rifle while Sam pulled out his dual mini war-axes, the Blue Devils.

"You know the rules, right?" AJ asked as his weapon shifted into a longsword.

"Yeah! I'm not stupid!" Sam answered angrily.

"I didn't say you-" *Sigh* "Then you know that you can't use your shotguns in our spars?" He asked.

An agreement was reached with the members of team SPWM that Sam couldn't use his shotguns on them in their spars, but it was also agreed that whoever Sam faced couldn't use bullets either.

"Unfortunately, yeah... But that means you can't use your bullets either!" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." AJ said with a smirk as he got into a charging stance. "Ready? Three, two, one, GO!" And with that, they both dashed at each other.

* * *

"So… Sam dragged him away to spar, right?" Raymond asked.

"Yep." Isaac answered.

"Wanna go watch them?" Raymond asked.

"Nope, got a date tomorrow." Isaac answered as he lied down on his bed.

"Fair enough." Raymond said with a shrug and sat down on his bed to listen to dubstep to pass the time, and maybe fall asleep. He briefly wondered if he should watch the match just to try to calm Sam down after losing, but really wanted to go to sleep for some reason and decided to do that instead. Sam would calm down on his own eventually.

* * *

The moment before they collided AJ jumped a step back and simply stood there smirking. Sam growled before swinging at him with his dual weapons. AJ stepped back as he dodged the first few strikes before he started blocking attacks and walking forwards, now pushing Sam back.

AJ easily blocked most of the attacks with just one sword while dodging any that he couldn't. At one point he saw Sam try an overhead strike with his left and AJ blocked it with his blade. He saw Sam's right axe come at him from his left side and he grabbed the handle to block. Electricity shot out in every direction from his hand and Sam cried out before jumping away from AJ, whose eyes were now yellow and glowing.

Sam saw this and soon his brown eyes had turned a light red color and were glowing as well. He put his right hand out in front of him while still holding the axe and light red water shot out of his hand at his speeds.

AJ spun out of the way and shot a bit of electricity into the jet of water which went back through the water to Sam and shocked him.

"Ah!" He cried out and dropped the axe in that hand. "Damn it!"

AJ sighed. "Will you ever learn!?" He asked, annoyed with how Sam was still making the same mistakes even after the months they had trained as a team together. "You can't use water against me!"

"Shut up…" Sam growled and picked up the axe he dropped before attaching it to his hip momentarily. He pulled out his blue colored pistol and channeled his Aura into it, activating his Semblance inside it. "These aren't bullets so it counts!" Sam said quickly before pulling the trigger. It shot out large red balls of water flying at high speeds that AJ had to dodge. He used the moment when AJ was distracted to shoot jets of water out below him and propel him towards his opponent. He got a few slices in before AJ recovered and lashed out with his sword, forcing Sam to block and then jump back.

AJ's blade mecha-shifted into a short sword and he pulled out his pistol before it mecha-shifted into the other short sword. He charged with his two brown blades and just before getting in range of Sam's axes he quickly did a 360 spin, causing his cloak to block Sam's vision for a moment. He used the distraction to kick Sam hard in the stomach, sending him onto his back.

Sam planted both hands on the ground and shot water out of them in order to get up quickly and surprise attack AJ. AJ leaned out of the way of the attack and then tried for a stab with his right blade, which Sam dodged by spinning. AJ was hit twice by Sam's axes while he spun, knocking him back. Sam swung for his head with his right and AJ leaned back to dodge it. Sam then swung with his left and scored another hit. He followed up by punching AJ in the face while still holding the axe in that hand, causing AJ to almost fall over.

While AJ was still reeling he followed up with an upward slice with his right axe, aiming for his opponent's chin. AJ turned his body so his left shoulder faced away from Sam as he leaned back to dodge, then leaned forward when Sam aimed for the back of his head with a horizontal slice of his left axe. Sam used the force of his swing to quickly do a 360 spin and raise his right axe.

Seeing Sam's right coming back down like an executioner's blade, he quickly spun so he was now leaning back rather than forward, and quickly put both blades between him and Sam's axe in an X shape. The force behind the attack still forced him onto his back.

"Got you! Asshole!" Sam exclaimed as he raised his left axe while still pushing hard with his right.

AJ activated his Semblance again and let electricity arc through his blades. Nothing happened. He had to assume Sam added something to his axes that was resistant to electricity, but he knew that electricity had worked on him when he used it on his water. With that in mind, he simply went further with his Semblance until yellow electricity was shooting out from his blades in all directions. _That_ got Sam off of him! Completely knocked him away actually.

AJ and Sam both got up and the latter glared at the former.

"Alright, now you're going too far." AJ commented. "You keep aiming for my head. We're teammates for god's sake! When will you stop freaking hating me!?" Sam did not answer him. 'I take it a bit easy on him and let him vent, but he's _still_ pissed off!' "Alright, that's it!" He said and pointed his right blade at Sam, filled it with electricity, and fired it all out the tip of the blade. Sam's Aura took the blast but he was still knocked down again and he also dropped his weapons. He also lost a decent amount of Aura from the powerful shot. AJ's Aura also dipped a bit from the attack.

Sam looked up and saw that a streak of yellow electricity was rushing towards him. He tried to force himself up before AJ reached him but found it difficult with how much he hurt and how weak he felt. He was able to get his right foot and his left knee on the ground before AJ appeared in front of him, right hand going in for a punch. He barely got his left hand up and shot a very small amount of water at AJ's hand to divert it upwards.

The burst was so small that by the time it had touched AJ it was no longer touching him, so if AJ wanted to electrocute him, it would take more effort that just putting electricity in and sending it in Sam's general direction. He had to give his blue-loving teammate credit for the smart idea. 'Maybe that was why he thought he could beat me this time?' He thought.

Sam shot out with his right hand and went to fire a blast of water out of it point blank into his opponent's chest. However, AJ wasn't going to let Sam get a hit this easy without getting one in as well. His left knee connected with Sam's jaw the moment before the blast of water sent him half way across the training room.

While Sam writhed in pain on the floor, AJ got up slowly and wondered if he should end the match before he really hurts Sam. Sam doesn't have much Aura left after all. The decision was made for him when Glynda walked into the training room.

"That's enough!" She said firmly, bringing their attention to her. "It is far too late for this kind of combat! If you go any further, Sam won't have enough Aura to properly heal while he rests!"

"I was just thinking something along those lines." AJ said, agreeing with her.

"I'm not done yet…" Sam said as he slowly got up and took a fighting stance with his reacquired axes.

"Yes, you are! You are to go back to your dorm at once!" Glynda ordered.

Sam reluctantly relented and left the training room to begin the trek back to their dorm and much needed rest.

"I need to talk with you, if you will." Glynda said to AJ and he nodded. "Why is he so hostile to you? And why hasn't your team dealt with it?"

AJ sighed. "He thinks Raymond likes me more than him."

"That's it? Something as trivial as that!?" Glynda asked angrily.

"Well, when you hate someone for something you start to hate everything about them, so he also really hates that I always win our spars. He was probably a sore loser anyway, so all that's not helping." AJ explained. "Me, Sam, Raymond, and another kid were all in a little group back on Earth."

"Does this have to do with why your combo name is 'Forced Acquaintance'?" Glynda guessed.

"Yes. You see, none of us knew each other before we were in that four person group. The only reason we were in that group, was because we were friends with Raymond. Me, Sam, and that other kid were all really forced acquaintances. It was an unfortunate set up, we all just wanted Raymond's attention. At first, the other kid was the one none of the three of us liked. He always interrupted us to talk to Raymond, and it was really annoying. At one point, Sam started _really_ hating the other kid. He was really mean and forceful and stuff, and that made me start to hate Sam more than him. I even started defending the kid that I used to not like, because he didn't deserve the treatment Sam was giving him! Than Sam started sometimes getting a bit physical with me, which was something I sometimes did and was just joking around, but Sam? He was really forceful and he actually hurt me quite a bit, so then I started just hating Sam.

I eventually left that school so I didn't have to deal with people. I didn't see Sam or the others for a few years, I only ever saw Raymond actually after I left, and that was only occasionally! Then we all were going to have a big meet up and then suddenly Me, Sam, Raymond, and Isaac were all on Remnant. Now we're on a team together, but me and Sam still don't get along. He clearly thinks Raymond likes me as a friend more than he likes Sam as a friend, since we hang out more and all that."

"I see. It's still a trivial reason to be so hostile against a teammate." Glynda commented.

"I agree! But he is just too stubborn to get over his grudge! I had gotten over it, but he keeps being a jerk and it's hard to be nice when he does that!" AJ complained.

"Well it is something you and your team simply must work out, or it could very well cause harm to you someday." Glynda said. "If he would listen, you could try talking it out with him. Just figure something out, for your own sakes."

"Right. Well goodnight Glynda." AJ said before starting off towards their dorm.

"It's Miss Goodwitch!" Glynda corrected and sighed when she realized he wasn't listening.

Predictably, when he got back he found Sam was lying on his bed with his back turned to him. Talking to him right after beating him in a fight wasn't the best idea, so he decided not to talk to him tonight.

* * *

Sam and Isaac's dates were happening tonight, as he had learned in the morning. He spent his day hanging out with Blake in the library when they weren't in the cafeteria.

"I got it!" AJ yell whispered while he was at one of the computers in the library. "Blake! Come here!" He whispered and motioned for her to come over from a nearby table to him. She walked over, curious as to what he could want.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I got a name for my weapon!" He said excitedly.

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"Yep! I've been looking for something that would help me with the name, so I looked up shape shifting creatures, and I found one! Bakeneko!" He said happily.

"…What?"

"Bakeneko! A shape shifting cat." He explained.

"Oh! Well, I guess it makes sense then!" She noted.

"I know it's a weird name, but I wanted to name it after some sort of shape shifting mythical creature, and this one's a cat! It fits!" He exclaimed.

She took a closer look at the page he was on about the Bakeneko. "Cursing humans, shape shifting into a human, wearing a napkin on its head and dancing!" She laughed at that one. "Manipulating dead people, possessing humans…" She listed a few.

"The point is it's a shape shifting cat, alright!" He stopped her before she could go any further.

She chuckled. "I got it, I got it." She said before walking back to their table. Since he was done on the computer he got off of it and went to sit with her.

Eventually Blake was called back to her team's dorm so they walked back together.

They reached the door to the dorm and noticed it was locked for privacy. She knocked, and was met with her partner's voice yelling "We're a bit busy!"

"It's me, Yang!" Blake said.

"And I'm here too!" AJ added.

"Well I can't get the door right now so just unlock it yourself!" Yang requested.

Blake let go of AJ's hand to get out her scroll and unlock the door. Someone shouted on the other side of the door and the door that she had started to open was knocked open. Blake had looked at AJ briefly and then looked back at the door just in time for it to hit her in the face. Now normally AJ would have been concerned for her, but the fact that she simply closed her eyes and sighed when the door hit her, and that she didn't even move, had AJ almost on the floor as he laughed.

She glared at him and blushed in embarrassment.

"Hahaha! Oh god! Oh you _wish_ I didn't see that! Hahaha!"

He laughed for a while longer before she finally asked "You done yet?" with an amused smile.

Another few seconds to regain his breath and he finally answered "Oh… yeah… yeah I'm good… I can breathe now. Hehe."

"Dork." Blake commented with a smile before she went and opened the door again, this time taking a step back to make sure she wasn't hit again.

"Sorry about that!" Ruby apologized when they walked in. "I sort of fell over while I was trying to wear these… stupid, lady stilts, and hit the door by accident." She said and then rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I didn't mean to hit you with the door…"

"Oh it's ok! It ended up being really funny for me!" AJ laughed and Blake nudged his side lightly.

"So what was all the fuss anyway?" Blake asked.

"Well I couldn't unlock the door because I was too busy making sure Ruby didn't fall!" Yang answered.

"And yet, she still did." Weiss pointed out.

Yang stuck her tongue out at her. " _You_ could have gotten the door, you know?"

"I was busy." Weiss responded.

"Suuuure you were!" Yang said sarcastically.

It should be noted that Ruby and Weiss were in red and white dresses, respectively. Clearly they were dressed for their date.

"Maybe she shouldn't wear heels?" AJ suggested.

"Exactly!" Ruby adamantly agreed.

"What? Do you think she should wear flats then!?" Yang questioned the only boy in the room.

"YES!" AJ answered. "I'm not sure about Weiss's date, but I really don't think Ruby needs to wear such a nice dress for a date like this. I mean, it would look kind of weird unless Isaac happened to wear a suit. I'm just saying I think it looks weird if the girl is in a really nice dress like that and the guy _isn't_ in a nice suit!"

"Well I don't really feel comfortable in this dress anyway!" Ruby added.

"Guess I have to make Isaac wear a suit if he doesn't have one when he gets here." Yang said to herself.

"It's kind of late to be getting him a suit, don't you think?" Blake asked, and then started looking over AJ for some reason. He gave her a questioning look but she didn't answer him.

"Aren't you and Isaac just going to a movie or something?" AJ asked the girl in red.

"Yeah, but we're also getting dinner." Ruby answered shyly, still worried about how her first date is going to go.

"Ah, I guess the dress makes sense then." AJ realized. "Well how is he going to afford a nice suit!?" He asked himself.

"If nothing else, there's the school uniform." Yang pointed out.

There was knocking at the door. "We're ready. Can we come in?"

"Sure, we're ready." Yang answered, then pulled AJ to the side. "Why did you get to come in early anyway?"

"You didn't say I couldn't?" He answered with a confused look on his face. "Cause I'm not one of the guys that's going on a date? It's not like marriage where the guys aren't allowed to see the bride until the ceremony or something like that…"

"We were actually still getting ready as well." Isaac said once he and Sam walked in.

'Aaaaaaannnnnd they actually bought suits.' AJ noted. "How did you afford those!?"

(Look, if I was good at describing clothing of any kind, or even knowing the different names of the different types of clothes, I would gladly describe them to you guys, but I can't! I don't even know what a polo shirt or tux look like! I'm just saying suit and leaving it at that so I don't look like an idiot for trying to describe something I don't understand!)

"They had saved up money from the allowance that the academy gives us." Raymond explained. Now Ozpin gave the four guys more money since they wouldn't have had any saved up or any family that could give them money, but the girls didn't need to know that.

The girls had taken their time admiring their dates in their suits.

"Alright! Well, if everyone's ready…" Yang started, and noticed no one interrupted her during her pause, so she continued. "Go out, have fun, and be back by eleven!"

"Yes, Mom!" Isaac joked.

"Don't you 'Yes, mom!' me…" Yang mumbled to herself as the two couples left.

"Well hopefully they have a good time." AJ commented.

*Sniffle* "My little sis is growing up so fast." Yang said and wiped away a tear. She thought back to the talk she had with Ruby this morning.

" _Ruby, since this is your first date and all…" Yang started._

" _You don't need to lecture me Yang." Ruby said with a smile. "I'll be fine."_

" _Actually, it wasn't a lecture." Yang said._

" _Oh?" Ruby asked curiously._

" _You need to be thinking about this right now… Do you like him? And is it for the right reasons?" Yang asked her little sister._

" _Well… I'm not sure…" Ruby started hesitantly. "I just feel all warm around him and the drawing he made for me was_ really _nice! I just feel safe around him. Which is weird, because I know I can take care of myself, but I still feel safe around him."_

" _How long have you had that warm feeling?" Yang asked her._

" _I think since the arcade trip? No, I think it was there before then…" Ruby thought back to when she first felt that way but couldn't remember when specifically._

" _Alright, what do you like about him?" Yang asked her. Ruby was hesitant to talk about things like this. "Come on Ruby, you can tell me anything. I'm your sister after all! Just tell me the truth, it's important."_

" _Well… I really like it when he smiles…"_

" _Do you feel warm when he smiles?" Yang asked._

" _Yeah… and when he gave me the chocolate strawberries… and when he asked me out… I also like how nice he is. He just seems really nice, like AJ, but he's quieter, and not as energetic, and I kind of like that for some reason…"_

" _And how do you feel about this date? Are you worried about him not liking you?" Yang asked._

" _Yes! I don't like that thought! Bad thought! Go away!" Ruby childishly yelled at visibly nothing. "I also kind of want to hang out with him more for some reason."_

 _Yang hummed in thought. "Sounds like you have quite the crush on him!" She said teasingly. "But I would hate to see my little sis sad, so I hope things work out with you two!" She pat her sister on the head._

 _Ruby brushed away her hand. "But why do I feel this way, sis? I don't like being scared of something like this…"_

" _Well… love can make us do weird things. Some of those things aren't always things we actually do, but are things we feel." Yang started. "That warm feeling is something people say means you're in love. Now, I'm not so sure about that, but that might be because I haven't felt it yet. I'm letting him take you out on a date because I've decided he's a nice guy. And if I decide he's a nice guy, then he's a nice guy! Why do I think that you like him? Cause if you didn't have a crush on him, then you would have no reason to be worried about him not liking you!" Yang finished with a smile._

 _Ruby saw the logic in this._

" _In the end, you like being around him, and he likes you enough to ask you out, all it takes is that for you two to get together!" Yang simplified things. "Blake and AJ wouldn't be together if they didn't like being around each other!"_

" _You're right… you're right!" Ruby agreed._

" _Of course I'm right!" Yang said proudly._

" _And… I guess… I might have a thing for tall guys…" Ruby mumbled shyly._

" _Oh do you?" Yang asked teasingly._

" _Don't you dare tell anyone!" Ruby demanded._

" _Don't worry Ruby! I probably won't!" Yang said with a grin._

Yang chuckled at the memory. Her sis liked the guy, and he was a nice guy, so why wouldn't it work out? Isaac knew what it was like to have younger siblings, and therefore knows how Yang feels about this. Knowing that there was an understanding between them, and that Isaac was truly a nice and caring guy, just like most of his team, was why she allowed him to date Ruby. She convinced herself with that thought and moved on with her day, certain that her sis would be fine with Isaac.

* * *

Isaac quickly noticed that Ruby seemed insecure and hesitant as they walked down the halls towards the airships.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" He asked her.

"Uh… yeah! Just fine…" Ruby answered unconvincingly.

"You know, you look beautiful in that dress." He complimented her.

Her face turned red and she was unable to form a coherent response because of how she felt when he said that.

He chuckled and stopped walking, holding his arm out for her to wrap her own arm around. She shyly wrapped her arm around his and they continued walking.

"Y-You look very nice too, Isaac." She said after she calmed down. It helped her self-confidence a lot when he said that.

The couples had taken different routes to give each other privacy.

"You look beautiful, Weiss." Sam complimented her.

"Thank you. You look good as well." Weiss said with an almost invisible blush. "But don't think compliments like that will win me over!" She quickly added.

"I haven't already?" Sam asked teasingly.

'Where's this coming from?' Weiss asked herself. "Of course you haven't! Don't get so full of yourself just because I accepted this date! Stubborn dunce…"

Sam smiled at her usual insult/nickname for him and wrapped an arm around her waist as they continued walking. Weiss blushed but didn't object, only confirming things in Sam's mind.

* * *

"So… now what?" AJ asked them.

"Spar?" Yang asked excitedly.

"You still have classwork to finish." Blake said sternly.

"But Blaaaaake!" Yang whined, getting a laugh from AJ and Raymond.

"You know your classwork is important, no matter how much you hate it. Now get to work!" Blake ordered.

"Geez, you're acting like Weiss." Yang complained as she went to start her classwork.

"Come on AJ~ Let's go!" Blake requested as she grabbed his arm and guided him out of the dorm and down the halls.

"Oh, ok. Where are we going?" He asked her.

They walked a bit further before she turned to face him.

"It's just with Weiss and Ruby going on dates, I was hoping we could go on one!" She answered.

"Oh! You want to?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah! It doesn't have to be all fancy like theirs, but we could go watch a movie or something. I think it would be nice and different from what we normally do."

He saw no real reason to say no. "Sure! Why not?"

"Good! Shall we go then?" She asked him and held out her hand.

"Right now?" He asked, surprised. She nodded. "Oh, alright then. Sure!" He took her hand and they began walking towards the airships.

They took another part of the airship to not bother the couples going on their first dates. The two new couples were making small talk all the way there while the Faunus couple discussed where they should go and what they should do.

Eventually the ship landed and the Faunus agreed to just wander the town until they found something to do while Isaac and Sam found they were both walking along the same sidewalk.

"You two aren't going to the same restaurant we are, right?" Weiss asked Isaac and Ruby.

They reached the restaurant and stood before it.

"You two planned this, didn't you!?" Weiss asked the boys, who both vehemently denied.

"So is this going to become a double date, or?..." Isaac asked them.

"No! This is most certainly not a double date!" Weiss answered.

And with that, they decided to take tables on the opposite side of the restaurant to give each other privacy.

That didn't stop Ruby from looking over at them to see what they were doing and try to copy them. She really had no idea what she was doing and was feeling really awkward, and wondering if he thought she was awkward, and if he was going to end the date early and decide he didn't like her. That last thought still really scared her!

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah!?" Ruby exclaimed a bit too loudly and jumped a little. 'Oh god that was _soooo_ bad!' She mentally berated herself.

"I told you on the way here to calm down, remember?" He asked her. She nodded. "Just calm down and be yourself, okay?"

"But I'm just so stressed out!" Ruby said shyly.

"Look at them again." He requested. "Not just glancing at them like you've been, but get a good look."

"They're… smiling… and… is Weiss actually laughing!?" She asked in surprise.

"They have no idea what they're doing either." Isaac pointed out, shocking her.

"Really!?"

"Sam and Weiss have never been on dates before, and neither have we. So, why do you think they seem to be enjoying the food and their presence when you are in the same position and stressing out?" He asked her. Yang had told him what Ruby would probably do on her first date and he had thought hard about how to help her.

Ruby thought for a minute, but came up with nothing.

"Despite how Sam acts to him, AJ wanted to help Sam on his date, but Sam wouldn't accept his advice. He gave me the advice instead and told me give it to Sam as well." Isaac started. "What AJ told me was… to ignore any bad thoughts. He said if you worry about what could go wrong you won't be able to focus and you will just stress out. His way of getting through stressful situations is to not think about those stressful details, and just do what he needs to do. I guess Sam listened to me when I told him this. Well, I kind of had to make sure not to tell him it was AJ's advice or he probably wouldn't have listened." He said with a chuckle as they looked at Sam and Weiss. "Basically, just focus on enjoying the date, and don't worry about what could go wrong. Just be yourself. That's what I liked about you actually." She blushed heavily. "You are so carefree, and caring, and a bit childish."

"Hey!" She pouted.

"And you're cute when you pout." He chuckled and she blushed heavily again. "It's not like you to get so worried. So just be your usual happy self and let's enjoy this, okay?"

She nodded confidently. "Okay."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you hate AJ so much?" Weiss asked Sam.

His smile disappeared at the mention of his team leader. "He thinks he's better than me."

Weiss sighed as she was hit with a hard fact when he said that. "Sam, he doesn't think he's better than you. He's not that kind of person."

"Oh really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sam, if anyone thinks they're better than everyone else… that would be me." Weiss said hesitantly.

"But, you're not-"

"I'm not stupid. I can clearly see that AJ is a nice person who cares for his friends, even me. With the way I treat others, I don't get why he or Ruby would see me as a friend…" Weiss said depressingly.

"Don't say that, Weiss." Sam said comfortingly.

"I'm the one that thinks I'm better than everyone, not AJ! It doesn't make any sense for you to hate him like you do!" Weiss said angrily. She took a moment to calm down. "If you don't like people like that, then why do you like me? Why did you ask me out?" Weiss demanded.

"Why do I like you?" He parroted. "Well, for starters, you're beautiful."

"Jaune says that all the time though." She pointed out. "He just wants the perks of being in my family." Sam wasn't so sure about that. "You already proved you don't care about that, but why then? What in my personality do you see that you like so much?"

It was at this point that he smiled, which she had noted long ago was something he only did when she was the only one around. "It's… more what I don't see, than what I do. Damn it I sound like AJ again…" He groaned at the last part.

"He does say a lot of romantic things, some of it must be rubbing off on you." Weiss commented with a teasing smile.

"Don't compare me to him." He growled.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm the one saying this to someone else, but lighten up!" She requested softly.

Her words seemed to work as his eyes lightened and he smiled again, which caused her to smile as well.

Suddenly Sam saw her covering her mouth as she laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a smile.

"It's just… you're kind of handsome when you smile." She answered a bit hesitantly.

"Oh am I now?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up, you stubborn dunce!" Weiss laughed, and she didn't hide it this time. Even Sam was laughing, their very presence making them happier and making them act less like they normally do.

"How did that make me stubborn?" Sam asked while he laughed.

"It's just a reflex at this point!" Weiss answered between laughs.

Some people just don't show how they normally are around others. Or, they don't show their lighter and friendlier side around others. Sam wanted to find the nicer side of her, he just did. For some reason that he didn't understand at first, he wanted to get Weiss to open up to him. He wanted to give Weiss someone to open up too. That someone that they are willing to show their other side too, is someone that they really trust and truly enjoy being around. He figured it out after a time and that's why he asked her out.

He was in love, and love can make you want things from or for that other person that you wouldn't for others. It was almost like it was forced on him, like instinct. He wanted _for_ her to open up and be happy, and he wanted _from_ her the feeling of knowing he was the cause of it.

"The food there was good." Isaac commented as they left the establishment.

"Yeah, it was!" Ruby agreed cheerfully as she held his arm while they walked down the street a fair distance from the blue and white couple. "So, are we going to the movie next?"

"Yep. Though it looks like Weiss and Sam might be going to the same place we are." Isaac noted. "Weiss is definitely going to think we planned this…" He said with a sigh.

"Well I believe you when you say that you didn't." Ruby said with a smile, which he returned. She had taken his advice and had quickly become her cheerful self again.

"That probably won't stop Weiss from yelling at us though, heh." Isaac chuckled lamely.

"I'll protect you!" Ruby declared confidently.

"I'm exactly a foot taller than you." He pointed out.

"So!? It's not the size of the fight of the dog, it's the size of the fight in the- Wait I messed up! It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the… no wait… no! I was right that time!" She whined, then pouted as Isaac nearly doubled over in laughter. "You get my point!"

Once he calmed down he answered. "Yes, yes I do, Ruby. Hehe." He kissed her on her head through her hair. "Don't ever change, okay? Always be yourself."

"I- Um… I- Buh… Um… words… uhhhhh… right! I will!" She eventually said, albeit shyly.

All he wanted _for_ her was for her to stay her carefree and happy self. And what he wanted _from_ her was the look on her face that she got whenever she saw the drawings he was working on. He appreciated all the praise he got for his drawings, but it meant so much more when it came from her. Because he was in love, and love can make you want things from or for that other person instinctively.

"I KNEW IT! YOU PLANNED THIS!"

"Uh, Weiss!? Please calm down!" Sam requested, fearing for his life.

Once Isaac and Ruby got in Weiss was sure that they had planned this, which they hadn't. Everyone else in line was staring at them as Weiss was making quite a scene.

"Weiss! Wait! They didn't plan it, I swear!" Ruby yelled in an attempt to stop her partner from hurting the guys. "It's all just a coincidence!"

"IT BETTER BE! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A DOUBLE DATE!" Weiss yelled and tried to push past Ruby.

"I don't get why she's getting so angry about this." Isaac whispered to Sam.

"Me neither." Sam whispered back.

"Look, can you please stop making a scene? Let's just go watch the movie, ok?" Isaac suggested.

Weiss sighed and slowly calmed down. "Fine." She conceded and they went to pay for the movie.

"Hey, how about you guys get in line for food" Isaac said while pointing at Sam and Weiss. "while we pay for the movie?"

"Smart. Alright, we'll do that." Weiss said. "Wait, but we were just at a restaurant! Why would we get food?" She asked.

"Because it's a movie! You can't _not_ have popcorn and soda with a movie!" Isaac said like it was obvious.

Weiss rolled her eyes but went with Sam to get food anyway.

While they were paying for the movie, Isaac looked at the time for the movies that were playing today. "Wait, this one will take up all our time. The movie ends at eleven!"

"Don't worry Isaac, Yang isn't going to hurt you." Ruby said certainly.

"How do you know?" He asked curiously.

"I told her to give us an extra hour, so we'll be able to make it back in time." She explained.

"Oh good." He sighed in relief.

Weiss and Sam were next in line and began ordering enough popcorn and soda for all four of them.

"But we're still getting separate seats…" Weiss mumbled.

"That's fine." Sam conceded.

"We're giving them their food and drinks, and then we're finding our own seats!" Weiss said a bit louder.

"I said okay!" Sam said strongly.

Weiss looked surprised. "Did I say that outloud?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"How embarrassing…" Weiss said depressingly.

"And you told _me_ to lighten up." Sam said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes but was now smiling again.

Weiss noticed that one of the people working there was a Faunus girl. A wolf Faunus by the looks of her wolf ears.

"I hope you don't have a problem with Faunus, because we serve humans and Faunus alike here." The girl said defensively.

"N-No! I don't have a problem." Weiss said quickly. "It's just… what if one of the people you serve is one of the White Fang?" She asked.

Sam expected the girl to be offended, but instead she laughed.

"What's so funny!?" Weiss asked indignantly.

"What's funny is I saw one of the humans that works here get lectured by a Faunus boy that came by just a few minutes ago." She explained. "He was going on about how not every Faunus is a member of the White Fang and how you shouldn't jump to conclusions like that."

'That sounds like…' Sam thought. "Did he have brown hair?" He asked the girl, who nodded. "Was he with a Faunus girl with black hair and a bow on the left side?"

"Yep! Both were cat Faunus." The girl answered. "Do you know them?"

"Sounds like AJ and Blake to me." Weiss answered.

"I believe they went into that theater." The girl pointed at the theater which they were about to go into.

"Great…" Sam sighed in annoyance.

"Sam, you know there's no good reason to be angry at him, right?" Weiss asked him softly. He simply looked away from her and didn't answer. She huffed in annoyance. "Stubborn dunce… come on!" She grabbed him and pulled him over to Isaac and Ruby with their food and drink in hand.

"Here's your stuff, we'll find our own seats." Weiss said before heading into the theater.

Just as they had suspected, they saw a pair of brown and a pair of black cat ears in the back rows. AJ and Blake hadn't noticed them yet so they found seats further away from them. When Isaac and Ruby came in they actually noticed the Faunus couple and waved to them before finding their own seats a distance from them as well.

The three couples cuddled as the movie went on. Weiss and Sam touching shoulders, Isaac and Ruby touched hands and Blake and AJ had their arms around each other. None of them really cared about the movie, and were instead more focused on their date. More focused on the person they were with and how it felt to be around them. Weiss looked like she didn't care, but Ruby and Isaac saw them laughing at the restaurant, so they knew how much she really enjoyed this. Isaac, and Ruby especially, enjoyed the feeling and were pretty sure they wanted to be "together-together" as Nora would put it. Blake and AJ only needed the other's presence to be alright, and had a surprising amount of fun just walking around and sightseeing at night.

AJ simply wanted _for_ her to be happy, and to smile. He loved it when she smiled. And he wanted _from_ her, someone to lean on when he needed it. Someone that truly cared for him and would help him if he was sad, or hurt, or angry. Someone that could always cheer him up, that could always make him happy when he needed it. Someone to cuddle up to when he felt like it, someone he could hold onto. Because was in love, and love can make you want things from or for that other person instinctively.

It was true for Blake as well, her care for him was instinctive. Before she even knew she was in love with him she found herself caring for his wellbeing and worrying about him when he got angry at Cardin, or when he was hurt in sparring, or when he seemed depressed or sad. It was instinctual care and worry for him whenever he was anything less than happy. She wanted _for_ him to be happy, and she wanted _from_ him the smile and the thanks for every time she shows him that she loves him, and to hear him say "I love you" with so much emotion behind it that she knows how truly thankful he is for what she does.

Because she was in love, and love can make you want things _from_ or _for_ that other person, in a way that feels like instinct.

* * *

 **When I first started writing the dates, I thought it would turn out terrible. I look at it now, and I'm laughing, this actually turned out pretty well, though that's just my opinion. Though I have to do pretty good in something for me to actually like it, I'm usually my own worst critic.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed that as much as I did! Follow, fav, all that jazz.**

 **Have a great day everyone!**

 **And don't worry, I'll get back to The Plus One of RWBY… eventually. Oh, and since the SPWM chapters are good enough that I don't need to check them that much, expect me to start pumping out chapters more often.**


	4. Angelic Prophecy Ch1

**Allow me to surprise you all, with a chapter that doesn't take place in Remnant at all!**

* * *

Angelic Prophecy Ch.1

* * *

'He's performing decently… for now… I can see what that prophecy was talking about.' Muriel thought as she stared at the orb in front of her. She was watching AJ unlock his Aura clone and fight Team JNPR in the cafeteria.

'They're doing great so far!' Eraventa thought. She didn't see what he sister saw in the orb. It was capable of showing different things to two different people even though they were looking into the orb at the same time. She saw two of her warriors, AJ and Sam, sparring on Remnant. 'Ha! I'm finally beating sis at something!' She mentally cheered.

"So, how are yours doing?" Muriel asked, looking to her sister on her left.

Ignequa turned to her sister. "Excellent! Besides the internal conflicts of course…" She added hesitantly.

"Well, he has plenty of internal conflict on my side." Muriel said with a sigh as she looked down at the papers she had on the right table. She's been taking notes, since she knows her sister won't.

"Yeah, but he's dealing with animals in his head, while miiiiine is just dealing with a person with a grudge against him!" The left one said cheerfully and jumped slightly, making her breasts bounce which annoyed her not-as-ample-chested sister to no end. (Even angels have these kinds of problems, because reasons)

"Why do you insist on making this a competition between us!?" Muriel yelled in annoyance.

"Oh come on, sis! I never beat you at anything!" Eraventa whined.

"This isn't a game, Terraventa!" Her sister yelled again before looking back at her notes.

Terraventa pouted and crossed her arms under her assets. "I told you! I prefer Eraventa! Ignequa Eraventa!"

"The fate of the multiverse may very well depend on us! Start acting like an Angel!" She demanded.

"But Murielllll!" Eraventa whined.

"I said act like an Angel!" Muriel yelled again and stepped away from her notes, no longer able to focus on them. She massaged her temples in an attempt to make her headache go away as she started to walk towards the secret door. "Let's go. We can never stay for long or else the others will get suspicious."

"I know. I Know." Eraventa said uncaringly as she followed her older sister.

Muriel put her hand against the wall and let out the lightest bit of her energy, causing her hand to glow white momentarily. The wall opened up and they stepped out before it closed again. They looked around and saw no one around so they began walking.

"What are you two doing here?" A man's voice asked casually from behind them.

They both spun around to see who it was and when they realized who it was quickly bowed down on one knee with their heads facing the floor.

"Oh! Archangel Michael!? What are you doing here?..." Eraventa asked worriedly without looking up.

The Angel with short black hair simply stared at them for a moment, worrying the two Angels. "You may rise." He said simply, and they stood up slowly. "I could ask you two the same thing. These particular halls are rarely used." He said as he briefly looked around at the halls they were in.

"We were just passing through." Muriel said confidently and pushed up her glasses.

The grey, no, silver winged man seemed to gaze right through them. Eraventa failed miserably at hiding her worry while Muriel remained calm on the outside, but she was just as, if not more, worried than her sister.

"I have other things to attend to, and I'm sure you do as well. You may go." Michael said to them and motioned for them to leave. They nodded in understanding and left down another hall. He hummed in thought before disappearing to some other point in the realm.

"No one but us and those we deem trustworthy must know of it." Muriel said out loud.

"I know! I know! Not even the Archangels are to be told! I know!" Eraventa said worryingly. She was still shaken up from being nearly caught. "I just don't get why we can't trust the Archangels!"

"They have their own agendas and that can sometimes get in the way of our own." Muriel explained.

* * *

 **The chapters for the angels won't usually be very long at all, like this one. Not all of them will be short though.**

 **Have a great day!**


	5. Team SPWM Ch7

**GUESS WHAT!? In celebration of volume 3 of RWBY beginning (For sponsors), I have three, count em, THREE, chapters for you all today! Even after all this time, I still spoil you guys.**

 **To be honest I actually have 4 ready at the moment but I don't want to overwhelm you guys.**

 **This chapter is very heavy on fight scenes, and it was difficult to write so many at once, so my apologies if you feel the fights aren't that great. I did also add one section with nothing but humor that really had no purpose other than that, and it's not my fault if you don't find it funny.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.7

* * *

Scene is in front of the relic site in the Emerald Forest.

Starts with Sam facing the camera, only feet from it (They all are). Things go in slow motion while Sam turns to his left and blasts a Beowolf with his shotgun, while blasting water out of his right hand into the one on his right.

Camera moves to the left, still facing the same way.

AJ is not far down, firing a rocket at a group of Beowolves in the background, his back to the camera, also the explosion is in slow motion.

Camera moves further down left.

Raymond is seen in slow motion, stabbing a Beowolf with a sword made from his Semblance in his right hand. He is also grinning right at the camera while doing so and giving a thumbs up with his left hand. The explosion is in the background still, in slow motion.

Camera moves over to the left again.

Isaac is seen, left shoulder to the camera, point blank headshot-ing a Beowolf, in slow motion, with his weapon in gun mode. The explosion is still in the background.

Camera goes over his shoulder and flies behind the explosion, which clears as the four turn to the camera.

Sam, with both weapons in shotgun mode, holding them so they point at the sky. The letter S appears behind him, black outline while filled with red water that glows faintly, towering over him.

Then AJ, with his lever action rifle pointed at the camera as he aims down the sights. The letter P appears behind him, black outline and filled with a yellow that glows faintly and sparks occasionally, same size as the last letter.

Raymond with a copy of Ruby's scythe, posing like she does at the end of her trailer. The letter W appears behind him, black outline and filled with glowing purple energy.

Finally Isaac, posing with his weapon in axe mode. He holds it with his right hand vertically, one end touching the ground. The letter M appears behind him, black outline and filled with blue flames.

Sam fails to hide a smile, showing that he is actually having fun.

AJ grins confidently from behind his rifle.

Raymond gives an excited smile.

Isaac goes for a more serious look before losing it to his own excited smile.

"""" S.P.W.M!""""

Screen goes black, leaving the large letters and the silhouettes that are on them.

Team SPWM

A RWBY fanfiction

* * *

The day after their dates, Sunday, Blake noticed that she couldn't find AJ anywhere. She looked in the training rooms, she looked in the massive library, but she couldn't find him. She tried going to his team, but with Sam and Isaac hanging out with their new girlfriends, only Raymond was present in their dorm, listening to that awful dubstep. 'How can he stand that stuff?' She asked herself as she walked into the room. Raymond had simply left the door open for some reason.

"Hey, Raymond?" She asked.

He looked up at her curiously before taking out his ear buds. "Hmm?"

"Do you know where AJ is?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. He said he wanted to be alone and then left."

She was saddened by this news. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked herself.

"It wasn't you, Blake." He said to comfort her. "I asked him if there was a problem and he said there wasn't one, he just wanted to be alone."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well, when he was in school, we weren't a very large group, and when he got homeschooled, he rarely saw people, so I bet he just wanted some alone time away from the large group of friends we have." Raymond explained.

She nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. I understand wanting to have time away from everyone, I just wish he picked a better time than right after our date…"

"From the way he acted when you all got back, he really enjoyed it." Raymond said with a smile. "So don't worry. He just wants time alone, it has nothing to do with you."

"Alright. Well, thank you." Blake said as she turned to leave.

"Um… Blake?" Raymond asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Blake looked over her shoulder at him curiously.

"There's… something I kind of want to tell you…" He said hesitantly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can you close the door first?" He requested.

She closed the door before walking further into the room.

"There's a part of AJ's Semblance that we haven't told anyone, but I think you should know about it." Raymond started.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked again.

"For some reason, when he uses his Semblance, he feels angry." He started.

"Really? He always seems to have so much fun using it though." She pointed out.

"Well, it kind of helps him when it does this, because… He told me that when he feels any negative emotion, like anger or depression, it makes him more passionate about everything he likes. So, when he's fighting and he uses his Semblance, it makes him angry, but then the passion that he feels when fighting becomes stronger, and he fights harder. I know you're always really concerned for him, so I figured I should tell you about this side-effect now so you know the anger isn't actually a bad thing for him." He explained.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for telling me this." Blake thanked him before turning towards the door.

"No problem." He said as she left. He then put his ear buds back in and turned up the bass. 'And when I use mine, I feel energized and excited, when Sam uses his, he feels calm for just a moment, and when Isaac uses his… what was it? Oh right! He feels passionate! It kind of ends up being the same result for him and AJ… how did I not notice that till now?'

"Actually…" Raymond looked up and saw she was standing in the doorway and blushing slightly. "Would it be alright if I stayed in here for awhile?" She asked shyly.

"Um… sure. I don't see why not." Raymond said with a shrug.

"Thank you." Blake thanked him and went over to AJ's bed and sat down.

Not long after, Raymond began hearing purring occasionally as Blake rolled around in AJ's bed. It didn't take him long to figure out that she can smell AJ in the room with her Faunus senses and can probably smell him really well on his bed. Being the nice guy he is, he kept quiet about what she was doing, telling no one and not commenting on it.

AJ enjoyed this, just sitting on the roof and star gazing. There was very little sound to disturb him, but just enough sound from the wind so there wasn't an ominous silence. As much as he would have liked being alone with Blake, he also really liked being completely alone, since he didn't get to do that much anymore.

He found it strange, when he finally went back to their dorm, that he could smell Blake's scent on his bed, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

* * *

The next morning.

"AJ. Wake up." Isaac requested as he gently shook their leader awake.

AJ looked up at him with tired eyes and Isaac could tell he was going to fall back asleep. Raymond would normally wake him up loudly and roughly so he wouldn't fall back asleep, but he was in the restroom right now, so Isaac took up the duty of waking AJ up. However, Isaac didn't like being rude and loud like that, so he tried being gentler.

"Don't fall back asleep, you idiot!" Sam requested.

Sam on the other hand…

"I… know… a good way… to wake myself up…" AJ said quietly, barely finding the energy to speak.

"Well do it then." Sam said.

*Thud* "Kay... Awake now…" AJ said to the floor, since his face was pressed against it. His solution was to fall off his bed and not even try to catch himself.

"I guess that's one way to do it…" Isaac sweatdropped as AJ slowly got up and sat on the edge of his bed.

"We have class today, don't we?" AJ asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, it's Monday." Isaac answered.

"Yaaaaay… Monday…" AJ deadpanned as he finally started getting ready for the day.

Eventually they met up with teams RWBY and JNPR in the cafeteria for breakfast.

"You're… not mad at me for yesterday, are you?" AJ asked Blake hesitantly.

"I was a bit angry at first," Blake started, and noticed him lower his head. "But Raymond explained to me that you wanted time alone from everyone." He perked up at this, and looked at Raymond.

"You don't have to say it." Raymond stopped him before he could thank him.

AJ tilted his head in confusion at his behavior, "Alright." but decided it didn't really matter and turned back to Blake.

"I thought I had done something wrong." Blake said with a chuckle. Now AJ really wanted to thank Raymond. "But I totally understand wanting to be alone every once and awhile, I just wish you picked a better time than right after our date."

"Sorry." He apologized as his cat ears went flat against his head. "As long as you aren't mad at me."

"I can't stay mad at you, for long at least." Blake said with a smile and they quickly kissed when everyone else wasn't looking. Luckily Nora's stories make a good distraction so they don't have to bother anyone with their displays of affection.

The bell rang, signaling them to head to their first class.

* * *

Later in the day, Glynda's combat class.

"I have an announcement to make!" The headmaster decided to make an appearance today in class, standing on the stage and looking over everyone present. "Since your two week break begins at the end of this week, we decided we should give you some entertainment for the next four days. With that said, teams SPWM and RWBY will be fighting one on one, starting tomorrow."

All eight members went wide eyed at this development. However Sam, Yang, Ruby, and Raymond all shook off their shock as the excitement finally reached them. Weiss contained her emotions as usual, so it was hard to tell how she felt about this, but AJ, Isaac, and Blake were a bit concerned about fighting each other. When Isaac noticed how excited Ruby was though, he knew that if they had to fight, he would simply have to deal with it.

AJ and Blake looked at each other with concern.

"We will be announcing who fights who today!" Ozpin continued. "The system will be deciding at random, so don't blame us for who you may face."

"Nope, still gonna blame you." Raymond joked.

The system put both teams' pictures up on the screen, with SPWM's pictures all on the left and RWBY's all on the right. The system randomized the order and set each member next to who they would be facing and on which day.

The results were as follows:

AJ VS Weiss, Tuesday.

Isaac VS Yang, Wednesday.

Sam VS Blake, Thursday.

Raymond VS Ruby, Friday.

"And there you have it." Ozpin said once the system gave the order for the fighters. "You have the rest of this class today to do as you wish. Farewell." He said before leaving.

Variants of "Oh you've got to be kidding me…" were said by Sam, Blake, Weiss, and AJ all at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked them.

Weiss grabbed Sam's arm and Blake took AJ's hand to stop them as the boys both glared at each other.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" AJ asked Sam.

"Simple, you hurt her, you're going to pay for it." Sam answered threateningly.

"Alright then! Same goes for you." AJ growled.

"Okay guys, let's just calm down." Isaac tried to diffuse the situation before it got bad.

"How are we going to do this without them hurting each other?" Raymond asked his fellow trenchcoat wearer.

"The only thing I can think of is that they just deal with it, and that's not a great plan." Isaac answered.

"They can't just quit the match either since everyone is expecting a fight, and Glynda would probably get angry that we didn't participate in a class activity." Raymond added. "Wow, they really do just have to deal with it, don't they?" He realized.

"Unless you have a better idea." Isaac said with a shrug.

"Wait, are _you_ okay with the setup?" Raymond asked Isaac.

"Eh, Ruby isn't going to hold back, so you shouldn't either." Isaac answered.

"Alright then." Raymond said.

"Blake, I hope you don't mind, but I won't be watching your fight." AJ said hesitantly.

Blake was surprised for a moment, but then she realized why he was doing this.

He didn't want to see her get hurt, and, he probably thought he would overreact if he saw Sam hurt Blake too badly.

"No, it's okay. I understand." Blake said.

"Thank you." He thanked her.

"Well I'm going to watch Weiss' fight! I'm keeping an eye on you…" Sam glared at AJ.

"AJ." Weiss said, getting his attention. "Don't hold back just because of Sam, got it?"

"What!?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Got it." AJ said after hesitating for a moment.

Before Sam could argue about this, Weiss started pulling him away from the group so they could argue, but in private. Well, it was really just going to be Sam complaining and Weiss saying that he can't do anything about it and that the fight was going to happen no matter what, but it sure sounds like arguing.

"The married couple is arguing again!" Yang joked.

* * *

(Commence humor that has no use for the plot I just put it in for the lols)

Once all their classes were over, AJ and Raymond sat down on the floor in their dorm to play a game.

And freaking die multiple times over from laughter.

"E.r.m.a.g.e.r.d." AJ said.

"Alright, hang on… Extremely random moments after getting ecstasy randomly delivered." Raymond said.

"Pfft! Hahahaha!" AJ laughed.

"Ok let's see, B.l.u.n.t."

*Deadpan stare* "Alright, fine! Hang on… Basically Lamborghini undid nations, totally." AJ said.

Once Raymond learned how to breathe again. "Yup! Blame it on the lambos! Okay… Building latest underappreciated nike toeshoes."

"No one appreciates toeshoes anymore…" AJ said with mock sadness before they both bust up laughing.

Time passes…

"I.l.l.u.m.i.n.a.t.i." Raymond said with a smirk.

"Goddamn it!" AJ laughed. "Alright… I live like undermining ministries is nationally a total idiom! NAILED IT!" He shouted and threw up his arms.

Once they both recovered from rolling on the floor. "I looked lost under Minnesota ingesting narcotics after Tyler insisted." Raymond said.

"I… am so… fucking done… right now!" AJ managed to get out as he laughed so much he was in tears.

Take random words and make sentences using words that start with the letters of the word, its oddly fun.

"Let's use Tyler as our word." Raymond suggested.

"Alright." AJ shrugged. "Totally Yoda like everyone rolling." He imagined Yoda rolling around like a ball and died from laughter for the thirteenth time so far.

He had wanted to spend this day having as much fun as possible before all the drama that would probably happen for the rest of the week, so they tried this game, and are absolutely not regretting it.

"I seriously don't want this to end!" AJ said as he finally calmed down.

"Me neither." Raymond agreed. "I.n.t.r.o… Insistent nagging terrifying raging octopus?" He couldn't really come up with anything good.

They both laughed for a moment. "I never tried robots, obviously." AJ said.

"Robots are some pretty kinky shit!" Raymond said and laughed while AJ blushed and blocked his face with his hand.

"Why'd you have to take it there?" He whined, which made Raymond laugh more. "Moving on… N.o.p.e."

"No obvious possible escape." Raymond said.

"No way in! No way out!" AJ chanted and laughed. "Never overuse pulp, ever."

"Never originating proper enigmas?" No laugh. "Alright, fine. H.A.L.O!" He said excitedly.

"Holy attack levolution octopus!" AJ shouted and they both laughed for a bit.

Raymond was able to recover and say "Levolutionpus." And make AJ's death counter rise to fourteen. Damn, he's never laughed that much since they started!

"Since we've been doing it so much lately, o.c.t.o.p.u.s." Raymond said. At this point they were just constantly grinning like idiots.

"Alright, but we're doing levolution afterwards!" AJ said before quieting down to think.

"Overly compensating trying out possible abduction solutions." Raymond said.

"Hahaha! Overly calculating tactics on portapottys under sacrilege! Hahahahaha!"

Time passes, again.

"S.T.E.P." AJ said.

"Silently terrorizing everyone's parents." Raymond said.

"Oh god! Hahaha!" AJ laughed. "R.W.B.Y"

"Really white bloody yolk." Raymond said.

AJ chuckled. "Raymond will basically yelp."

"What?" AJ quickly pinched his arm. "Ow!"

"See?" AJ grinned. "J.N.P.R… Just napping past rapping… well it rhymed…" He said with a shrug.

"Yep!… John's never really pissed." Raymond said, and noticed that AJ simply raised an eyebrow at him. "What? John's a chill dude." He said with a shrug, getting a laugh from both of them.

"How about… R.u.b.y?" AJ suggested. "Random undermined bass, yo. Hahaha!"

"Receiving unemployment because yaks?" Raymond said.

"Yes! Just yes! Hahahahahaha!" AJ soon calmed down.

"W.e.i.s.s.?" Raymond suggested.

"So we're going there?"

"You started it."

"True. Alright… Winter, everytime it's super snowy." AJ said.

"Well explained implications surrounding seals." Raymond said and they both laughed again.

"Yours is better." AJ said. "G.i.t. G.u.d…"

"Get good!" Raymond laughed.

"Getting into tanks gunning underestimated dynasties." AJ said.

It had started hurting to smile _long_ ago, and they were just plain out of energy at this point. They literally had been doing this for 2-3 hours!

"Alright, I'm done." AJ said with a grin.

"Yeah, me too. I can't take this anymore." Raymond agreed.

"It hurts! So much!" AJ whined as he fell into his bed to rest.

Just then, Sam and Isaac finally came back.

"Hey guys. What have you been doing?" Isaac asked, curious as to why they were both flopped down on their beds.

""Oh, nothing…"" They both said into their beds with a sigh and a chuckle. ""Ow...""

Yep, smiling still hurt.

(I like that reading those after all this time was still funny)

* * *

No matter how good the previous day was, nothing was going to change the fact that AJ had to face Weiss. Sam was no doubt going to be pissed, he has spent the entire day glaring at AJ. 'Tempting as it is to tell him it takes more muscles to frown than to smile, I'm not going to push me luck.'

Now AJ stood on the stage, waiting for Weiss to come up.

Weiss turned to Sam before she went up.

"Sam, this is the last time I'm going to tell you this. Don't get angry at AJ. He's just doing what he's supposed too. Look at Blake, she isn't going to hate me or hurt me if I hurt AJ badly in our fight, because she understands that I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do." She said to him.

"I won't hurt you too badly at least." Blake joked, clearly showing that being around AJ a lot has got her behaving similarly.

Weiss now went up to the stage.

"Neither of them would want the other to hold back anyway." Raymond added. "Well, besides the small amount of holding back that he already does, since he doesn't want to hurt us. Honestly, I still expect him to hold back just a little bit more for your sake, Sam. He can't help it."

"Because him and Isaac are just gentle giants! Right Isaac?" Ruby asked Isaac while clinging to his arm.

"Hehe. Yes Ruby." Isaac answered.

"Ready?" Glynda asked the two combatants.

Weiss nodded.

"Yeah!" AJ said excitedly.

"Alright. 3. 2. 1. Begin!"

AJ started with his rifle, Bakeneko, and fired it as Weiss dashed from side to side as she charged him. She avoided every shot and he was forced to jump back from a lunge with her Dust Rapier, Myrtenaster. She stayed on the offensive and he mecha-shifted his rifle into a short sword which he used to block her lunges as he backed up. She noticed his free hand sparking and she quickly jumped away from him.

He smirked, since his attempt at getting her to back off was successful. He pulled out his pistol and mecha-shifted it into a shield, still smirking at her. They both charged at each other with their swords, but Weiss jumped over him at the last second and struck down as she flew over him. He simply raised his shield above his head to block, then spun around counterclockwise to block her lunge with this shield again. He then lunged forward with his sword and she leaned out of the way before jabbing at him twice. Both hits were blocked by his shield.

She jumped away from him when his shield momentarily became another blade, since she wasn't certain of her ability to block two blades at once. She saw him raise the second blade as it went back to its pistol form, forcing her to put a glyph in front of her to block the bullets. She shifted the Dust in her weapon to fire and once he stopped wasting time shooting, she launched a stream of fire at him.

He spun to avoid the stream of fire, then his smirk grew as he decided to throw his own element at her. He fired two bolts of electricity at her from his pistol, both hitting her shoulder as she had no time to dodge. He charged at her with both his blades, ready to hit her while she was reeling.

'He really thinks I would leave myself open like that? Hah!'

Weiss suddenly put a glyph under her to propel herself at him and scored a direct hit on his chest, stopping his charge. She quickly jabbed him multiple more times while he was reeling. Her advantage was lost when he let out a burst of electricity, knocking her away and onto her back, but she quickly stood up, now having decent distance from him. She put a glyph in front of herself and shot a few white magic blasts out of it. She was worried about the more serious look he had now.

He held out his hand and shot a similarly sized blast of electricity at each attack, taking them out before they could reach him. He left a yellow trail behind him as he suddenly rushed her with great speed. Her ability to block two blades was put the test as he slashed at her with both his blades, and she managed to keep up for awhile with her rapier.

He suddenly started to spin clockwise, and she knew now that she needed to focus as much as she could if she wanted to stop his attacks. And now he had a more excited smile.

When his right hand was approaching, she saw it was in sword mode and she parried the blow. As the spin continued she saw the left was in pistol mode and she redirected the weapon to miss when it fired. The next was a rifle, she redirected it. His left was a spear, which she leaned to her right to avoid. He spun his right sword to hold it backhanded and shove it under his arm and behind him while his back was to her, she leaned back from the attack. That blade went back to a normal hold while his left became an axe aimed for her head, which she blocked with her blade. It swapped to pistol mode and she had to duck before he fired point blank. During the next break between attacks, she tried to sneak in a jab, but he suddenly spun quicker with his Semblance, and deflected her blade. After dodging his left which appeared to be a sword but then became a pistol at the last second, he swiped at her head with his right blade, then stabbed low with his left. Both attacks missed as she ducked under the swipe and jumped away from the lunge.

He jumped to the other side of the stage, then he combined both his weapons and they mecha-shifted into a cannon…

"What!?" Weiss shouted.

He pointed dramatically at her as if he was commanding his non-existent crew to fire the cannon.

"Because fuck logic!" He yelled with a smile before the large weapon fired a cannon ball at her.

She jumped out of the way of the massive projectile and prepared a particular Dust that made her rapier glow green before charging him. What shocked him about the charge was that the glyph she used to propel herself had her right in front of him in an instant to most people. AJ was one of the people who could see it and was able to put both his blades in an X shape in front of him to block. Suddenly both is weapons were flying high above them, and then they landed on the other side of the stage.

Now that he was disarmed, she made use of her advantage and lunged at him again. Lightning began arcing around his arms as he dodged her attack. She jumped over him and tried for a swipe then, but he leaned out of the way. She kept pressing her attack and kept him from moving to get his weapons back. She used her glyphs to dash around him and jump over him, but his lighting covered claws kept deflecting any blows he didn't dodge. Eventually he got tired of being stuck in one place while she jumped all around him, and struck the ground, shooting lighting in all directions and knocking her down again. He then used the opportunity to get his weapons back.

She spun around and stabbed the ground, creating a line of ice that shot out at him. He pointed his right sword at her, filled it with lighting, and fired a massive blast of electricity, just as he had done with Sam a few days ago. The blast shattered the approaching ice and blew Weiss away before she could do anything about it.

He started running towards her, and as weak as she felt, she forced herself to stand up and meet him half way. Only when she lunged at him he jumped high into the air instead, and she realized what he was going to do. He filled his right arm with electricity and shot down at her, creating a massive burst of electricity that took up more than just the stage when he hit the ground.

Raymond could have sworn that before AJ hit the ground, his Faunus parts and his hair turned yellow for just a split second. He looked around and it seemed no one else had noticed it. 'Maybe soon he'll be able to reach that second stage that he said he reached once before? Assuming that's what that was.'

"And that's the match! AJ is the winner!" Glynda announced.

AJ ran over and helped Weiss up. "You gonna be alright?"

"Of course! Just give me some time." Weiss answered, then broke away from him and held her hand out. "That was a good fight." He could tell she was hiding the fact that she was having a difficult time standing.

He smiled and shook her hand. "Yeah, it was! You fought well!" He saw Sam and the others approaching them. "Sorry, gotta go!" Then dashed out of the classroom.

He had told Blake before the class started where to go if he did this, and she headed over to the roof of team SPWM's dorm.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sam asked Weiss, concerned.

"Yes. What? You think I can't take care of myself!?" Weiss asked him angrily.

"What!? No! No! I just-"

"Stop worrying so much, I'm fine." She said again, and noticed him calm down a little when she said this, but he still looked angry. "I am not repeating what I have been saying all of yesterday and today." He stopped looking angry, but she figured he was just hiding it.

* * *

"That was a pretty good fight!" Blake said as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the edge of the roof to sit next to him. "Weiss gave you a pretty hard time at points."

"Yeah, and she was able to keep up with my spinning attack, which not many can do." He said. "Then again, I could have spun faster and kept it going longer if I wanted too."

"I wasn't all that surprised to see her able to keep up. With all our sparring I've learned to expect that kind of reaction time and speed from her." Blake said.

"Yeah, now if only Sam wasn't going to be pissed at me about the whole fight. I mean, I hit her pretty hard with that last attack."

"Don't worry about that. I think Weiss is going to take care of that for you. She'll make sure he get the message and doesn't yell at you or anything." Blake said.

"I hope she does."

"You know, I couldn't help but notice, but the only times you ever really hit her were with your Semblance." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that. She's just too good with that rapier of hers. If I had just kept up the pressure with my dual wielding instead of trying to mix things up with the spin move, I might have actually hit her with my blades." He said more to himself. "But we're both too good with blades, so we had to mix things up to actually get a hit. Well, I had too at least." He suddenly fell onto his back and was panting heavily. "Well… I resisted… my fatigue… much longer… this time…"

Since he was tired and wouldn't want to get up, she simply lied with him for awhile and cuddled up to him. "You dork. You just won't stop overdoing it, will you?"

'Well my constant overdoing it every day has led to me holding back my fatigue for longer, so I'm clearly improving!' He thought, but had no energy to say. 'In fact, I don't even feel as weak this time!'

…

"Hey, AJ?" She asked after quite a long time.

"Yeah?" He had recovered from his fatigue by now.

"I'm really thankful for you helping me move on and stop worrying so much about my past, and telling me to look forward to the future. But, I've been thinking about the future…"

He rolled onto his side to face her. "And?"

"And… I don't know what to do…" She said sadly. "I want to fix what the White Fang have done, and help deal with all the corruption that's out in the world, and get Humans to finally treat Faunus like equals, but… I don't know how to do it! I was hoping you could help me with that, specifically the last part…Though I suppose the first and last are kind of the same."

He stared at the ground between them in thought for a few moments. "I'm… not entirely sure. I definitely can't give you a direct plan for the future." He could tell she didn't like his answer. "I'm sorry, but the only thing I can think of is to just do good things and be a good person. With that last one… Peaceful protests are the only thing that I believe will work."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Yes!" He said with a nod. "Back on Earth, there are a few great stories about how peaceful protests led to large amounts of people gaining equality across the world, and even without that, I still feel that's the best way to do it. The new White Fang's way, through violence, will never work. Respect through fear is not respect at all. People need to understand that."

"You know, I forget that you aren't actually a Faunus." She said with a chuckle. "You're an ex-human." She chuckled again, and he did as well. "You truly want Faunus equality."

"Yes! But that doesn't mean much coming from another Faunus…" He pointed out unhappily. "If I was still Human, that might mean more. Though really, I still consider myself Human. Faunus are just Humans with extra parts on them that make them better than other Humans."

"Wow… coming from someone who in their mind, is truly Human, that's really something." Blake said in awe. 'If only the Humans of this world were more like him…' "If you were still a Human, just that phrase would have probably made me fall in love with you." She said before kissing him.

He chuckled and kissed her back. "I love you. Sorry I can't suggest anything more than peaceful protests."

"I love you too, and it's alright. You've still helped me greatly just with that." She said. She liked the peaceful protests she used to be a part of, and had figured that was probably what she was going to do. Although, she couldn't help but wonder if it was all a waste of time. Now? There was no doubt that she would try again.

She felt AJ hold her tighter before he spoke. "I don't have anything else to do in this world besides be with you, so rather you decide to work at bringing equality to the Faunus, or you decide you want to settle down somewhere, I'll be there with you."

"That's great to know… But which would you rather do?" She asked him.

"I honestly would rather just settle down somewhere. I would be happy with just that, but getting Faunus to be treated equally is more important than my wants, so it's your decision what we do once we graduate." He answered.

She hummed in thought, but he shook her lightly and she looked at him again.

"You don't have to think about it right now, we have plenty of time." He pointed out, so she decided not to think about it right now and just relax with him.

* * *

The following morning.

"I just don't get it! Why the hell can't you do that special ability you mentioned!? You know, that 'second stage' you reached once?" Sam asked AJ.

"I don't know." AJ said sarcastically as he stood up from his bed. "Maybe it's because the only reason I managed it the first time was because I took about 10 years of bottled up emotion and let it all out at once."

"Really?" Raymond asked with a concerned tone.

"Yep." AJ said simply and started out the door to their first class of the day.

Now it was Isaac and Yang up on the stage.

"So, which flame is stronger, mine or yours?" Yang asked Isaac with a smirk as she got her gauntlets ready.

"I think we're about to find out." Isaac said as he gripped his axe with both hands.

With Ruby's help, he was able to make a modification or two to his weapon. One of them was that the entire pole of the weapon is now covered with black spikes. The two areas that were free of spikes no longer existed, but the spikes retract when he touches them, letting him hold the weapon wherever he wants too! This also means that no one can hold his weapon but him.

"So Ruby, who you voting for?" AJ asked the girl next to him.

"I don't know! I want to vote for Yang but I also really want to vote for Isaac and I just can't choose!" She whined, as if this was a big dilemma.

"Are you ready?" Glynda asked them.

"Yeah!" Yang answered excitedly.

"Yeah." Isaac answered with a nod.

"3. 2. 1. Begin!"

Isaac shot fire out of his feet and Yang shot off her gauntlets behind her, causing both of them to close the distance very quickly. Isaac swung the weapon over his head, intent to bring the blade down on top of her. She leaned forward so the blade would hit behind her, but then she realized that the spikes were going to hit her, so she raised her gauntlets to block them. She pushed the weapon to her right and was able to get a solid hit in his chest, firing her shotgun gauntlets to add to the attack, knocking Isaac away.

He quickly stood up, just in time to deflect her next punch. She swung at him with her right and he blocked the shot with the pole of his weapon. She continued to keep the pressure on him but he was able to keep up with her and deflect or block each of her attacks. He eventually swung low and she jumped back from the attack before jumping forward again, she ran right into the spiked length of his weapon and fell on her back. He went to bring down the blunt end of his weapon on her but she fired both gauntlets into him before he could, giving her a chance to stand up.

When she charged again he stopped her with a stream of blue flame, and she took a moment to figure out how to get through it. They both had a similar idea in mind as she fired a ranged shot from her gauntlets at him right when he fired a blue fireball at her. The attacks collided but Isaac's large fireball wasn't completely stopped and she was forced to dodge. Isaac kept firing fireballs at her and she kept dodging them while trying to get a shot on him. However, his fireballs denied every shot.

She decided it was all or nothing and shot her gauntlets behind her to launch into the air at him. He spun his weapon to build up momentum and hit her hard with his blade while she was still in the air, sending her away to his left. She got up and her hair was glowing slightly while she smirked. She quickly launched herself again, this time straight forward, and he was just able to block the attack with his axe, but he slid back from the force behind it.

She quickly charged again and he was now having a hard time keeping up. He blocked the left but the right nicked him. He dodged the right and the left but the next right got him right in the chest. He quickly spun around and shot fire everyone around him, but she was only slightly affected by it and hit him three more times before a final hit knocked him on his back. Her hair stopped glowing at that point.

"You done yet?" She asked with a smirk.

"Not quite!" Isaac said with a grin as he suddenly jumped up at her, his weapon already coated in blue flame.

"Whoa!" Was all she was able to say before she was sent into the wall by the force behind the blow.

She stood up with and glared at his bright blue eyes with her red ones, but as much as she wanted to hit him with all her pent up energy, she had to make sure she didn't get hit again first.

He swung quickly. Diagonal right to left, horizontal left to right, vertical downward, he just wouldn't let up and she had to keep backing up to avoid the weapon and the blue flames that came out of it. When she tried to completely jump away from him, he simply shot fire out of his feet to launch himself at her, giving her no chance to get away from him. And that smile he had right now, she was not used to seeing it on him. On AJ, yeah, but not Isaac!

She finally saw an opening as she ducked under a horizontal swing that went from his right to his left. She stood up and swung hard at his side, but instead of bringing his weapon around and using the blade, he simply backtracked with it and slammed her with the blunt end of his weapon, sending her away again.

He quickly jumped high, intent to bring his weapon down on her with all his might while she was down.

Raymond once just barely noticed Isaac's hair turn blue for a split second. 'What!? Did I see that!?'

Yang saw him coming and forced herself to stand, ready to meet him. Her fist, with all its pent up energy, collided with his flaming axe blade and created a large explosion that blew them both away. While it blew Yang into a wall, it blew Isaac out of the arena. Both of them still had Aura to spare though.

"Miss Xiao Long wins the match!" Glynda announced.

"You didn't use Silent Antagonist's gun mode at _all!_ " AJ noted, looking down casually at his downed partner. "Oh! And are you ok?"

"I will be in a bit…" Isaac groaned and tried to stand up.

Ruby quickly ran to his side and hugged him, thinking it would help with the pain, which it did.

"What about me!?" Yang whined, having yet to _get out of the wall_. Weiss and Blake went over to help her while Raymond and Ruby helped Isaac up. Sam went with Weiss while AJ just continued to stand there.

"Isn't he your partner!? Why do you seem so uncaring!?" Ruby asked AJ angrily.

"Your boyfriend's fine." AJ said with a smile. The word 'boyfriend' was still new to her and it made her blush. "I am, of course, a bit worried for him since he's my friend. But, as his partner, I know he can take hits like that and still get up… eventually."

Ruby had to admit that she was surprised Isaac went that long in a fight against her older sister. He took some pretty hard hits and still kept going, even managing to get a few very strong hits on her!

Yes, the match was between the two fires of the teams, but it was also between the two heavy hitters of the teams, and once Isaac fuels his axe with his Semblance he can hit _real_ hard.

"That was an awesome match, big guy!" Yang said cheerfully when Weiss and Blake helped her off the stage. "But next time we'll need to make sure you don't take the easy way out!"

"Then let's not have our strongest attacks collide next time." Isaac suggested with a smile.

"Haha! Yeah! The explosion kind of ruined it, huh? But I bet it looked pretty cool! Right!?" Yang asked the group.

"It was awesome!" Nora cheered, being the explosives enthusiast that she is.

"It was pretty epic!" AJ is also a fan of things that go boom, and dramatic things in general.

"I guess you could say that fight ended with a bang, eh?" Yang commented.

Everyone but AJ groaned. The Faunus from Earth just shook his head in disappointment.

"Wait, Nora? Isn't the rest of your team over there?" Weiss asked the pink and white colored girl while pointing to the other side of the room where Team JNPR was.

"Yep!" She answered cheerily.

…

"And you are here _why_?" Weiss asked.

"Because someone mentioned explosions!" Nora answered without diverting from her previous tone.

With that coming from Nora, they weren't even surprised.

"I think I can stand on my own now." Yang said.

"I think so too." Isaac said as well.

""If you say so."" Weiss and Raymond both said and let go of them. Raymond trusted him and Weiss didn't really care.

Both of them promptly fell on their asses.

"Agh…" Isaac groaned.

"Oww…" Yang whined.

"Oh boo hoo. Get up, you noob." AJ said with a chuckle and sent a very slight shock into Isaac as 'encouragement'.

"Agh!" Isaac complained.

"Hey! Don't hurt my Isaac!" Ruby demanded and jumped up to bop AJ on top of his head.

"Ow! _Your_ Isaac?" AJ asked. "You two bonded quickly."

"Well he says that I'm going too fast, but I always go fast!" Ruby said cheerfully and hugged Isaac again.

* * *

Once classes were over, they had the rest of the night to themselves.

"What are you drawing now, Isaac!? Can I see!?" Ruby asked enthusiastically as she tried to look over a now-recovered Isaac's shoulder.

"What do I always say about my drawings?" He asked her. He couldn't help but smile at her behavior. That childish happiness and excitement was something he really liked about her.

"That I can't look at them until they're finished…" Ruby said sadly.

"Well this one's an exception." He said and watched her smile instantly return. "I'm working on a drawing of all our teams. Yours, mine, and Team JNPR, all in one picture."

"Cool!" She said as she looked at the work that he had done so far.

He had Jaune finished on the left side, and was working on Pyrrha.

"You're starting with Jaune's team?" She asked him.

"Yep." He answered before going back to drawing Pyrrha. "Just don't tell the others about this picture, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good, cause I want to surprise them with this one."

* * *

It was now the next day and time for the next match. All were present except for AJ, who had already left and wished Blake good luck.

A few of them had tried to get AJ to stay, but when he wants too he can be really stubborn. He was weird like that, he's mostly very willing to help his friends, but there were moments like now where he didn't care what they said or did. Nothing was going to change his mind, he refused to see her get hurt, and he didn't want to risk losing it on Sam.

Blake had walked up on stage and Sam had gone to follow her, but Weiss stopped him.

"Now Sam, who are you about to fight?" She asked him.

He didn't understand why she was asking this but answered her anyway. "AJ's girlfriend, Blake."

"No! You are fighting a girl named Blake Belladonna, that's it." Weiss corrected. "Do not relate her to AJ while you are fighting her, alright? This is not an extension of AJ that you are fighting, so don't consider this as a way to get at AJ, got it!?"

Being that she left him no room to argue, "Alright. Alright."

"Are you two ready?" Glynda asked them.

"Yeah." Sam said with an excited tone, which they only ever hear when he's about to fight.

(Is that a bad thing?)

Blake nodded an affirmative.

(Oh it is? Ok then…)

"3. 2. 1. Begin!"

Right off the bat, Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and put in in pistol mode before firing at Sam. Sam put a wall of red water between him and her which caught all the bullets, before sending the wall of water at her. Blake jumped up, then used her Semblance to push herself higher and just barely make it over the wall. Once she landed she turned Gambol Shroud back into its katana form, grabbed the sheathe for her weapon, which acted like a large cleaver, and charged him.

Seeing that she was approaching, Sam pulled out his mini war axes, the Blue Devils, and leaned forward as he swung down with his right. He had only hit a clone however, as she had moved to his right and was about to hit him with her katana. He leaned further forward, just dodging the attack, and spun counterclockwise to swipe at her feet with his left blade. She jumped over the attack and landed behind him. He spun around to block with the handle of his left but was too slow, and was sliced a few times and knocked back.

She charged again, but this time he was able to parry and block her attacks. Blake then picked up the pace and used her Semblance to dash around him, with him not being able to keep up very well. He took a few more hits before he surrounded himself with water and quickly expanded it outwards, knocking her away and onto her back. He quickly fired a jet of water at her while she was down and almost washed her off the arena. She managed to use her Semblance to escape and charge him again. He wasn't as fast as her and she knew her best chance was to get close.

He abruptly shot water out behind him and charged her when she was almost on him, catching her off guard. He smirked as he fired off his shotgun into her gut point blank. He used the recoil to raise the weapon up to his head and deflect her blade to his right and glared at her. He had only hit a clone.

She dashed to his left and slashed with her katana, but he had quickly brought his left shotgun around to deflect it. He fired from the same shotgun, but she had left a clone to get above him. She brought her cleaver down on his head, but he quickly brought his right shotgun up against the top of his head to block the blade. He swung up with his left as it became an axe and hit her, then blasted her away with water when she landed.

She stood up again and spat out some water. She then took her katana and mecha-shifted it into its throwable mode before firing the weapon as she threw it, letting her throw it further. He leaned to the side to dodge, but then she pulled on the ribbon attached to it and it fired again. The blade came back towards Sam and hit him in the shoulder. It was simply a distraction so she would have a chance to get close to him again. He fired a blast of water when he saw that she was getting close, but she created a clone and jumped over the attack. She brought both her blades down on him and he raised both his to block them. He surrounded himself with water again, forcing her to stop her attack.

'How do I get through that water?' She asked herself. 'No, I just have to wait. He is tiring himself out with this much water. Wait, what's that?'

While behind his water walls, he put away his left axe, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a shotgun shell. A white shotgun shell.

'I was hoping to use this on AJ, but oh well!' He thought.

He loaded the shell into his weapon and smirked at her, before dropping the water wall and firing the one shotgun at her.

Knowing that whatever he was firing at her was something she should dodge, she did so, and found that the spot she was standing at was now covered in large amounts of ice. He fired again, and again, and again, and she dodged each time.

Since their guns generated ammo, he and Weiss tested the ammo to see if they would need to make a lot of it. They didn't, the weapon simply kept firing like it always did, although now it seemed to be generating the new ammo type which was filled with ice Dust instead of his standard buckshot.

He shot out another blast of water at her, and as she jumped into the air to dodge it, he kept shooting a stream of water at her and knocked her out of the sky and into a wall. She stood up dazed and weak, not having much Aura left before she would be in the red. He fired another shot from his shotgun and froze her in place. She struggled to no avail, so she tried to break the ice with her blades.

Meanwhile Sam got both his axes ready on his right side before charging with both weapons behind him. He covered both his weapons with red water as he charged, and as he reached her she looked up in fear, he did a 360 spin and slammed both his weapons into her at once.

Raymond noticed Sam's James Bond villain styled hair turn light red for a split second. 'There it is again!'

The attack shattered the ice and large amounts of water shot out in all directions as she was slammed into the wall again. Both them, and people closest to the stage, were drenched by that strong final attack.

"And Sam is the winner!" Glynda declared.

What no one saw was that Sam had moved the water behind her to lessen the blow of her hitting the wall.

"Sorry about that, you ok?" Sam whispered to her as he helped her up.

"What?" She asked in shock. She noticed the impatient look he had. "Yeah, I think I'll be ok…" She groaned.

"Good, I don't need AJ trying to kill me over that." He whispered again. "If you tell anyone that I said any of this-"

"My lips are sealed." Blake said quickly with a smile. She understood. He used AJ's wrath as an excuse, but what he just did made it look like he cared, and he didn't need people teasing him about that. He released her once they got back to the others and pretended that nothing happened between them just a moment ago.

"Damn! That last attack was brutal!" Yang commented.

"I told you not to-"

"Weiss, I didn't do that to get at AJ." Sam interrupted her. "I was just giving it my all."

She questioningly squinted at him, not sure if he hadn't attacked that hard just to hurt Blake and therefore upset AJ.

"You wanted me to not get mad at AJ because you wanted _him_ to give it his all!" Sam pointed out.

"I know! I know!" Weiss said quickly, knowing that he had her beat in this argument. "Sorry I didn't believe you…" She said hesitantly.

"I forgive you." Sam said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her. It was actually just a cover up for the fact that he was actually feeling quite tired after that match and he was really leaning on her for support. She could tell what he doing and helped him without a word.

"So, care to explain what that new ammo was?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, how come you never used that in our team spars?" Raymond asked him.

"I was… planning on using it to beat AJ." Sam said hesitantly.

"He came up to me quite a long time ago and asked me to help him with some 'secret project' of his." Weiss continued. "First we needed to make an opening that would allow shotgun shells to be added to his weapons."

"You worked on a gun without meeee!?" Ruby whined.

Weiss chose to ignore her. "So we ended up spending a lot of time away from you guys working on his project and ended up making a Dust infused shotgun shell, which was something I had never created before." She was clearly proud of herself for that accomplishment. "I guess that was probably about the time that we… started developing feelings for each other…" She added hesitantly.

"So, how did it go?" AJ asked when Blake joined him on the roof.

"I lost."

'Well she at least seems to be taking it well.' "Really? Are you ok?" He asked as she sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. His last attack was pretty strong, but don't be mad, ok? He was just giving it his all." She said.

"If you say so." He said before putting his arm around her. They both gazed out into the distance and at the stars in the sky. "And next is Raymond's match, that should be interesting."

"Who do think is going to win?" She asked him.

"Probably Raymond. He can just put a wall in front of her while she's running." He answered.

"I see your point, but I have faith in her."

"We'll find out tomorrow, won't we?" He asked rhetorically.

* * *

The next day, during lunch, in one of the training rooms.

AJ was currently shooting lighting out of his everything as he tried to get to the second stage again.

"COME ON! I CAN FEEL THAT I'M GETTING CLOSE! I CAN FEEL IT! ALMOST! ALMOST! NOT FEELING IT ANYMORE! NO! SHIT!"

"Are you feeling it now, Mr. Crabs!?" Raymond asked, causing AJ to fall over laughing.

"Goddamn it Raymond!" AJ yelled as he laughed. "You broke my concentration!"

"Ah you weren't gonna reach it anyway!" Raymond said before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"You could have a little more faith in me…" AJ complained before they both headed out for their next class.

* * *

Now it was time for the final match, then their two week break would begin.

"Well, good luck Raymond! You got this!" AJ said to him before he went up to the stage, where Ruby was waiting.

"This is gonna be fun!" Ruby said excitedly. "You ready!?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Raymond said enthusiastically.

"Well, if you two are ready, then…" Glynda said and noticed they did not interrupt her, so she continued. "3. 2. 1. Begin!"

And in a burst of rose petals, Ruby was gone. Then she suddenly appeared again as she ran straight into the wall Raymond had put in front of him.

"Ow…" Ruby whined.

"See? I told ya." AJ commented to Blake.

Ruby dashed away again and Raymond waited a few seconds for her to appear. He was instead shot in the back by Ruby's Crescent Rose, taking out a chunk of his Aura. He turned around and held one arm out at her, creating walls around her and trapping her.

"Hey!" She complained.

"Don't worry, I won't end the fight this way, that would be no fun! But, you need to figure a way out!" Raymond said.

She tried hitting the wall in front of her with her blade, but she didn't have much space and couldn't hit hard enough. So, she tried using her compact gun mode, and began firing as fast as she could. The wall cracked more and more with each shot until it eventually shattered and she cheered before charging him again.

This time she dashed around the multiple walls that he put in front of her until she was in range and swung again. He ducked under the swing and spun around to fire his pistol at her. She fired off her weapon to dash left and right and avoid the bullets before shooting herself forward again. He created a shield to block the blade but was still sent back by the force. He landed in a roll and when he stood up she was already about to hit him again. He leaned back and angled the shield, all to make sure he wasn't forced back by her massive scythe. Then while she flew over him he fired an energy blast from his right hand right into her gut and sent her flying.

He created a platform above her that she hit mid-air and began falling back down. When she landed roughly he created a wall behind her that he hit her with to send her flying towards him. She recovered mid-air and fired her weapon, setting her into a spin and forcing him to create another wall between them to stop her. Her blade bounced harmlessly off the wall, then he launched the wall at her, but she fired to her right to shoot herself left and avoid the wall. Once again she used her Semblance to charge him.

He stomped the ground in front of him and a purple spike shot out of the ground below her, hitting her weapon and sending it high above her. She jumped up just as high and caught the weapon and mecha-shifted it into its gun mode and pointed it at him. (Just like in her trailer) He put a small wall in front of him and blocked the shot before running towards the spot where she would land, creating a large scythe just like hers as he ran.

Right after she landed she had to duck to avoid a large see-through purple scythe aimed at her head, then she had to take a step back to avoid the leg-level swing that came after. Those two movements were repeated two more times before she dashed away from him. He pushed off with as much force as he could while creating platforms under his feet that pushed him forwards, and he let out a pulse of energy behind him, with the result being him going just a bit slower than she was.

The rest of the fight wasn't capable of being seen by most of the students. Every few seconds one of them would lose some of their Aura and they would see that person fall before getting back up and disappearing again. Sound was the only real way to tell what was going on in the fight. They clashed again and again, till eventually they had too little Aura to keep running.

They reappeared and now Raymond was holding two short swords with the tips of the blades pointed at her face while Ruby's scythe was pressed against his stomach.

"All I have to do is pull the trigger." Ruby said with a smirk as she panted. 'Bullets are faster than blades, so I think I win.'

"Same." Raymond panted with a similar smirk and she looked down and realized that he wasn't actually holding a sword in his left hand. He was holding his pistol, and he had created a large blade on the end of it, making it look like he was holding a sword unless you looked closely.

"Soooo… a draw?" She asked.

"Nope!" He shouted and created a pillar below him that put him high above her. He then created a greatsword which he held with both hands and jumped down at her. She quickly raised her weapon horizontally to block it, but the force still made her slide away. She was glad it did though, it gave her some distance.

"Good! It's much more fun if it doesn't end in a draw!" Ruby said excitedly as she stood up and smiled competitively at him.

Ruby shot behind her while Raymond let out a pulse of energy behind him to launch himself forwards. Just as they were about to clash, Ruby slid along the ground, and Raymond jumped over her. He let out another pulse to launch himself straight down onto her, his hand glowing with a large amount of Aura. She fired a shot to her side to dodge the punch that cracked the ground where it struck. She spun around and hit him in the side with the blunt end of her scythe.

He landed on his side and slowly stood up, before using his Semblance to once again turn his Aura into energy. What form did it take this time? A mist that swirled around him and kept building and building until he pulled it all to his right hand.

Ruby couldn't help but worry about this. That looked like a lot of power! Then again, anyone with good control of their Aura could punch the ground like he had done earlier. She didn't really have a use for that though. The only problem was what an even stronger version his earlier attack would do if it hit her!

He suddenly ran at her with the clear intent to punch her. She braced to dodge the attack, but he started firing off energy blasts with his other hand that she had to dodge. She didn't want to run away because if she turned her back on him for a second he was surely going to run a lot faster and hit her. When he reached her she jumped back as his punch slammed the ground. For an instant, she thought she was safe, but that attack actually created an explosion that blew her away and left her in the red in terms of Aura. Raymond's Aura was also in the red as the blast had blown him away as well.

'Note to self, don't put that much power into a point blank attack, use it for a ranged attack.' Raymond thought. 'Never doing that again…'

"And the match is a draw!" Glynda announced.

Both of their teams had to come up onto the arena to help them up.

"Well, I'd say that was a cool fight, but I couldn't see half of it." Sam deadpanned.

"Well I could see it at least." AJ said.

"Good for you, Anthony." Sam said sarcastically.

"I go by AJ, so call me AJ, or I will fucking throw you off of Beacon Cliffs. Got it?" AJ asked threateningly.

When they realized he wasn't completely overreacting just to be funny, they all made sure to respect that request.

"Still, what we could see was entertaining." Weiss commented.

"How come all you guys have some super awesome attack?" Yang complained.

"We're just that awesome." AJ said jokingly. "I have no idea, it's just what we can do with our Semblances." He said more seriously.

"It still ended up being a draw…" Ruby whined.

"Unfortunately…" Raymond added.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it right now." AJ pointed out.

They both whined again.

"You'll get him next time, Ruby." Isaac said comfortingly.

"Gee, thanks!" Raymond said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Raymond! I'm still on your team!" AJ said.

"If I was swapped with Ruby you would be on my team, wouldn't you?" Blake asked innocently.

"I… um…" AJ saw both Raymond and Blake looking expectantly at him, awaiting his answer.

"Come on AJ. You would cheer for me, right?" Blake asked innocently and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You wouldn't choose her over your teammates, right?" Raymond asked threateningly.

"…N-No comment..." He said and shyly looked away from both of them.

Raymond and Blake both smiled at each other before they both started laughing, with Ruby, Isaac, and Yang joining them.

"Don't worry! We were just teasing you!" Blake said when she stopped laughing.

AJ rolled his eyes and then sighed in relief.

* * *

 **After I had written this fight-filled chapter, I needed to equalize it with a fluff filled chapter, which I did. The next chapter is super BlakexAJ fluff and romance, just warning you.**

 **This isn't my last post of the day but I'm saying it anyway: Have a great day!**


	6. Team SPWM Ch8

**Hope you don't mind FLUFF FOR DAYS.**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.8

* * *

Scene is in front of the relic site in the Emerald Forest.

Starts with Sam facing the camera, only feet from it (They all are). Things go in slow motion while Sam turns to his left and blasts a Beowolf with his shotgun, while blasting water out of his right hand into the one on his right.

Camera moves to the left, still facing the same way.

AJ is not far down, firing a rocket at a group of Beowolves in the background, his back to the camera, also the explosion is in slow motion.

Camera moves further down left.

Raymond is seen in slow motion, stabbing a Beowolf with a sword made from his Semblance in his right hand. He is also grinning right at the camera while doing so and giving a thumbs up with his left hand. The explosion is in the background still, in slow motion.

Camera moves over to the left again.

Isaac is seen, left shoulder to the camera, point blank headshot-ing a Beowolf, in slow motion, with his weapon in gun mode. The explosion is still in the background.

Camera goes over his shoulder and flies behind the explosion, which clears as the four turn to the camera.

Sam, with both weapons in shotgun mode, holding them so they point at the sky. The letter S appears behind him, black outline while filled with red water that glows faintly, towering over him.

Then AJ, with his lever action rifle pointed at the camera as he aims down the sights. The letter P appears behind him, black outline and filled with a yellow that glows faintly and sparks occasionally, same size as the last letter.

Raymond with a copy of Ruby's scythe, posing like she does at the end of her trailer. The letter W appears behind him, black outline and filled with glowing purple energy.

Finally Isaac, posing with his weapon in axe mode. He holds it with his right hand vertically, one end touching the ground. The letter M appears behind him, black outline and filled with blue flames.

Sam fails to hide a smile, showing that he is actually having fun.

AJ grins confidently from behind his rifle.

Raymond gives an excited smile.

Isaac goes for a more serious look before losing it to his own excited smile.

"""" S.P.W.M!""""

Screen goes black, leaving the large letters and the silhouettes that are on them.

Team SPWM

A RWBY fanfiction

* * *

"So, what are we all going to be doing for the break?" Yang asked the teams as they walked down one of the halls.

"We're going to go exploring!" Nora said enthusiastically.

"I have to follow her wherever she goes." Ren added.

"I have nowhere to go really, so I'll be staying here." Blake said.

"I'll be visiting family." Weiss said.

"Same here!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, we're going back home for awhile!" Yang said excitedly.

"I'm staying to train, and Pyrrha will be helping me." Jaune said while pointing at the redhead.

"And we're all staying to train." AJ said.

"What!? You won't be coming with me, Isaac?" Ruby asked the boy sadly as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I have siblings too, Ruby. Those eyes won't work on me." Isaac said with a smile.

"Awww…"

"I'm sorry, I would really like to go with you, but we all agreed to stay here and train." Isaac said as he motioned to the rest of his team.

"So it's your guys' fault!" Ruby realized and pointed at them.

"Sorry." Was all AJ could think to say. 'Sorry, but leaving Vale could interfere with canon stuff that we know nothing about cause if it exists it's after volume 2. Yes, I'll just say that and watch as they don't at all question what I'm saying!'

"Nothing we can do about it now." Isaac said with a shrug. "Again, sorry."

Ruby sighed sadly and Yang patted her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"We aren't leaving yet, sis. We're leaving tomorrow, remember?" Yang pointed out.

"Yeah… I just thought Isaac was coming with us…" Ruby said, depressed.

"Frankly, it's a good thing you aren't coming with me, Sam." Weiss said. "I would rather you not have to meet my father."

"Well now I kind of wish I could go with you." Sam said.

"It's fine." She said with a sigh from just thinking about what she would have to go through soon. "I can handle it. You don't have to worry." Weiss said. "It's better that you don't suffer with me."

"If you say so." Sam simply had to believe her. In the end he had to stay at Beacon, so it didn't matter if he wanted to go and make things more bearable for her.

"Well I'm going to the library now." Blake said before turning to leave.

"Isn't it kind of late for that?" AJ asked her.

"I feel like doing some late night reading." She answered before continuing down the hall.

"Meh, I'm still going to the roof." AJ said before leaving as well.

"Think of it this way, I'll have some drawings to show you when you get back!" Isaac said to Ruby.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

And soon the teams left to go back to their own dorms, with AJ on the roof and staring at the stars and really just everything he could see.

* * *

AJ got a message on his Scroll and thought it was pretty late for that, but looked away from the stars to check the text from Yang anyway.

"Blake hasn't come back yet, she probably fell asleep or something. Can you go get her?"The text read.

"Sure."He sent back and went to get her. Internally he was thankful and a bit surprised that Yang used proper grammar when she texted. She just didn't seem like the type to do that.

He walked into the library and began looking for her. There was virtually no one to be seen at this time, as you might expect. The search had taken longer than he thought it would and he still hadn't found her. Then he checked a quiet corner of the library that was specifically meant for people who wanted to lie down and read, rather than use a chair.

And she was there, asleep on her side, curled up into an adorable little ball with her hands curled up in front of her mouth, kind of like what you would expect of a baby, and AJ's heart melted at the sight. 'Oh my god she is so freaking cute!' He would have been checking out the attractive dark leggings that she always wore with her combat gear, if it wasn't for how absolutely adorable her sleeping face looked right now.

This time he didn't even hesitate to take a picture. Once he did that he gently picked her up in a bridal carry and began slowly walking back to the RWBY dorm. He spent the entire time staring at her face though, she still had her hands in front of her mouth and it was just too much for him. His thoughts were of nothing but her right now. How she looked, making sure he wasn't going to wake her up in any way, walking calmly and quietly, making sure not to bump into anything. He couldn't stop smiling.

He eventually made it to their dorm and found the door was partially open. He figured it was because Yang knew he was coming but thought she might fall asleep before he got back. He walked in and found that the rest of Team RWBY seemed to be asleep, so he gently set Blake down on her bed, and pulled up the blanket over her.

He set his head down on the bed and gently ran his hand along her black hair, and moved a hair that was blocking her beautiful face. She still hadn't changed her position, and he just was so filled with his feelings for her at the sight. "Goodnight my sweet little Belladonna." He whispered lovingly and kissed her on the forehead. He then stared at her for a little bit longer. He wanted to just fall asleep right there with her, but Weiss would get really angry at him in the morning, so he _very_ reluctantly stood up to leave.

* * *

The next day, the teams all met up in front of the school before most of them set out.

"Well, see you all in two weeks!" Yang waved.

"Goodbye guys!" Jaune waved back.

"Bye!" Nora waved.

"Wish me luck." Ren deadpanned.

AJ chuckled. "Will do!"

"Yeah, will do!" Pyrrha said.

"Bye Isaac!" Ruby said as she and the boy hugged.

"See you later." Isaac said and kissed her on her head, causing her to blush.

"Goodbye, Sam." Weiss said.

"See ya, and good luck." Sam said.

"Thank you."

Both of them glared at the rest of the other teams, who quickly got the message and looked away so they could give each other a quick goodbye kiss.

Blake, Jaune, and Pyrrha watched as their teammates headed out before they went back inside with the all guys team.

Jaune and Pyrrha went up to the roof to train privately while Blake watched AJ's team spar and practice combinations and the like. That went on for a few hours till they finally stepped out of the training room.

"Finally!" Sam groaned. "I assume you're going with Blake now, AJ?"

"Maybe…" AJ said jokingly. "See you guys later." He said as he started walking away with Blake.

"Aaaaannnnd they're gone." Sam said and sighed.

Isaac sighed as well. "Now I really wish Ruby could stay."

"Nothing we can do about it now." Raymond said simply before walking towards their dorm. "And stop being depressing." He said a bit harshly. "It's not going to get you anywhere…"

They wondered why he said it that way but followed him to their dorm anyway, since they had nothing else to do. Sam was just going to sit around, probably find a book to read if he was bored enough. Isaac would draw something and make sure they aren't peeking at it, and Raymond would listen to dubstep to drown out his own thoughts.

* * *

"So, library?" AJ asked as they walked.

"I was thinking we could go to my team's dorm since I have it all to myself now." Blake answered. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. Sure. I don't mind." He answered. They eventually made it to the RWBY dorm and settled in after locking the door.

"I was actually thinking we could hang out here for the rest of the break. I have enough books here for us both anyway." Blake said.

"Sure. I really don't care where we are." He said. "Unless we're near a cliff, that's not ok." He added as he sat down on her bed next to her.

"You would keep me from falling, I know that." She said as she cuddled up to him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let you get anywhere near it." He said a chuckle.

"You're cute when you're protective."

"I'm not cute…" AJ pouted.

"That pout is not helping your point." She said with a chuckle.

"Lighting is not cute, damn it!" He said as electricity sparked around his left hand. They both paused for a moment before they started laughing.

"I'm going to get a book." She said as she stood up.

She then came back and sat on his lap and began reading. He put his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her hair, taking in the scent of lavenders. They stayed like that for the next hour, although he occasionally looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. Eventually he felt it was getting late and that he should go back to his dorm.

"Hey, it's getting late."

"You're not leaving, are you?" She asked sadly as she looked back at him.

"Don't be so dramatic, I'll see you in the morning." He pointed out.

"But I don't want to sleep alone…" She said sadly.

"I'm right down the hall if you need me."

"But why can't you just stay here?" She whined.

"You're so cute." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before he removed her from his lap and stood up to leave. 'I am not taking any of their beds and there isn't enough room on yours for the both of us.' He turned around to say just that but all that was lost when he looked at her.

She was doing the adorable eyes thing that she had learned to do on him, and she was holding up her pillow to block her mouth and nose. "Please?"

'Damn it she's been around Ruby too much!' He would not say the words, but he still walked back over and sat down next to her on her bed.

She chuckled happily and hugged him. "Thank you!" She then put the pillow back where it belongs and then turned back to him and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her back and they kissed for a few more seconds before Blake got up to change into more comfortable clothes.

She came back out in her yukata and had taken her bow out while he had quickly gone over to his team's dorm to grab more comfortable clothes as well. She noticed him looking her up and down and especially at her exposed legs.

"Like what you see?" She asked teasingly.

He blushed and quickly looked away. She giggled and settled into the bed waiting for him, but she saw he was hesitant.

"I won't do anything if you won't do anything." She said calmly, and he simply looked at her.

"I find that hard to believe." He said.

"Why?"

"Don't 'why' me! Just a few days ago you suddenly pulled me into a closet and pinned me against a wall!" He reminded her.

"You almost make it sound as if you _didn't_ enjoy making out with me." She said with a smile.

"Or how about when I accidently walked in on you making out with Yang this morning!?" He said while blushing.

" _EH!?" AJ said while blushing heavily. 'Damn it I hated those lesbian ships! Why am I not hating this!?'_

" _AAH! AJ!? It's not what it looks like!" Yang said quickly. "I don't have a thing for Blake! She's yours and I wasn't trying to steal her from you! I swear!"_

" _Why are you the one freaking out!? I'm the one that should be freaking out if anything!" AJ yelled._

 _Yang froze for a second. "Oh yeah. Why am I freaking out?" She asked herself. "Anyway, it was Blake who started it, not me!"_

" _Right, I believe that." AJ said sarcastically._

" _Actually… it_ was _me that started it." Blake said shyly, causing AJ to look at her like she had grown another head._

" _Eh!?"_

"Oh I could tell you liked it!" She teased.

"I'm just saying that it's like you're in heat or something, and I'm worried about you doing something if I sleep here!"

"I won't, I promise." She said comfortingly. It was hard for him to not immediately believe her when her eyes were sparkling and her hair was perfectly framing her beautiful face like that, and he slowly went over to her.

"The pillow doesn't give much room for the both us." He noted.

"Then I guess we're just going to have to be really close then." She said with a smile.

He finally lied down with her and she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against his chest. "Goodnight."

He slowly relaxed with the calming feeling of her body heat surrounding him, and he took in the scent of her hair before wrapping his arms around her with his left hand running along her hair. "Goodnight." And for once he fell asleep in the time it takes a normal person to fall asleep.

Waking up and feeling her warmth, and seeing her smiling face, made for the greatest morning ever. Add the thought that this would be every morning for the next two weeks made him smile even more.

"So, did anything happen?" Was asked when they walked out of the dorm.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Raymond." AJ deadpanned and Raymond laughed.

Questions being asked the next morning was understandable, but the grin Raymond had was what got to him.

"No, nothing happened." AJ finally said with a sigh of annoyance.

"I can just imagine Glynda's reaction if she found out about something like that." Isaac said and they all shuddered at the thought.

"You'd be dead." Sam said simply and just a slight grin.

"Oh yeah? And what if it was you in my place, huh!?" AJ asked with an evil smile, and with that thought, Sam stopped smiling.

* * *

That day was the same as the last, breakfast, lunch, training and relaxing, and then AJ and Blake would spend the night together. AJ had a feeling this was going to become the pattern for the break.

Blake had once again sat on his lap while she read a book and he didn't complain, he really liked the smell of her hair. He even purred once or twice from the scent and from getting to hold her like this without a thing to worry about for the day. After a few hours she was done with reading and sat next to him so she could cuddle with him.

While they were cuddling she grabbed his hand and put it up to her head, right between her Faunus ears. He got the message and started petting her to the point that she was purring and nuzzling into his hand.

Another hour or two of that and they decided to go to sleep.

The next day went the same way, all the way up to him and Blake hanging out.

"So, I noticed that all of yesterday was me sitting however I wanted too, today it's going to be however you want to sit." Blake said as she got her book and sat down next to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah! Whatever you want to do!" She said with a comforting smile. "It's only fair."

He smiled as well. "Alright!" And proceeded to use her lap as a pillow and close his eyes. She read from her book and smiled at him while he rested. Eventually she remembered what he had done for her and started scratching behind his cat ears, causing him to stir and nuzzle into her hand while he purred. She couldn't help but smile.

After a few hours he opened his eyes tiredly and looked up at her with a smile.

"Your hair is so pretty." He commented.

She chuckled. "Thank you. Yours is really soft."

"So I've been told." He said before closing his eyes again.

"Surely this isn't the only position you like." She said after awhile. "I understand the lap pillow is nice, but I find it hard to believe that you don't want to do anything else."

"No… I like this…" He said tiredly.

"Not even cuddling?"

"I wouldn't mind that." He said before lying down on the bed. "Lie down next to me." He requested and she did just that. He turned onto his side and nuzzled into her neck. He gave out a relaxed sigh and she relaxed as well.

Another hour later. "You know you can trust me with anything, right?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He answered without moving. Though that was a lie. He couldn't tell her that he already knew her from an internet show, ever. Well, at least not for a long time.

"If you have some position you'd like to cuddle in that you don't want anyone to know, it's safe to tell me. We're alone and no one from my team or yours will bother us." She said calmly.

"I know…"

"I can tell you want something else, so just do it." She requested as she sat up. "Remember, yesterday was my day, this is your day. Whatever you want, I'll do it."

He sat up and she saw that he was blushing and was clearly debating rather or not to just accept her offer. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Just… sit on my lap, facing me…" He said hesitantly. She smiled and did so, straddling him and putting her arms around his neck. He blushed heavily before quickly wrapping his arms around her and putting his face between her breasts, like someone hiding their face from people when they're embarrassed.

She smiled and comfortingly ran her hand along the back of his head. His response was a whine of embarrassment. "Just enjoy your day. I won't tell anyone, promise." His response sounded like a mumbled 'Thank you'. "In my opinion, I don't think this is something to be so embarrassed about." He grunted in a way that seemed like a hesitant 'I know...' After awhile he seemed to relax and she started petting him. He nuzzled further into her chest as he purred and she could feel his purring in her chest.

He actually fell asleep eventually once she stopped petting him. She hated to wake him up, but she figured if she tried to pick him up and move him, it wouldn't work, and he would wake up, so she figured she would just do it now.

"Hey. AJ. Wake up." She said as she tapped him on the head.

He groggily removed his head from her chest and looked up at her.

"Sorry to wake you up, but we should probably go to bed now."

"That makes no sense…" He tiredly deadpanned before she got off him and he moved over to the bed and closed his eyes again before she could even join him.

She sighed. "Dork."

* * *

The next day, with Blake on her side and hugging AJ to her chest, basically swapping places from their normal sleeping position.

"AJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me your reasons again?" She asked sweetly.

"The reasons that l love you? Again?" He asked with an amused smile as he looked up at her.

"But I love when you tell me them, and sometimes you add something to it!" She said happily. "Please?"

He buried his face between her breasts again, and for a second she thought he wasn't going to say them, but she knew him better than that.

"I love you because…" He started. "Because you're beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. Your hair, your eyes, your lips, your body, your personality… Because… you care for me, more than anyone else ever has or ever will… Because you make me feel happy, and warm, and safe… Because you always make me smile… Because you give me a reason to live…" He held her tighter. "You don't avoid me for no reason, you don't hate me for no reason. I know you won't suddenly just drop me to go hang out with other people, that you won't leave me, that I won't be alone as long as you live… Because… you always comfort me when I'm feeling down…" He sat up and stared right into her amber eyes. "Because you are so incredibly sweet and nice to me… Because you make my life so much better… You mean everything to me… because I love you." He held her by her chin and kissed her lovingly at the end of it.

"The 'no reason' parts are new… what's that about?" Blake asked once their lips parted.

"Just my childhood." He answered with a sigh. "Everyone seemed to hate me and to this day I don't know why… I never did anything to them, but they were all rude and mean. Ever since second grade I think. I still made a friend, one that I thought would always be my friend. Then… then he started hanging out with people that I just couldn't see _why_ he liked them! And then… then he of all people got a girlfriend and was always talking about it… and I, like an idiot, stopped talking to him over it!"

"So… you were jealous?" She asked, surprised that he could be that way. She didn't like that he put himself down _again_ , but didn't want to bring it up right now.

"I absolutely was. And the thing is… he has no idea it ever happened. He texted me randomly one time, and was just asking how I was doing and how my day had been, as if I hadn't stopped texting him for years! He has no idea that I ever hated him… Even before I came to Remnant, I still never talked to him, never wanted too, still don't want too…" He said depressingly. "I mean he started it, with joining with those other people… but I was the one that left. Lost the friend I thought I would never lose. We were friends since first grade! All the way to high school! And I left him just because he had a girlfriend!" He berated himself.

She hugged him to her chest and ran her hand along the back of his head comfortingly. "Well just forget about that. You shouldn't think of depressing things, it only makes you depressed." She wanted to help him, but nothing she said about that story would have been true, so she simply changed the topic. "And what you said about never being alone? You're right! I will never let you be alone for as long as I live! I will always be here, to make you smile, and make you feel warm and safe."

"Thank you, Blake. Thank you so, so, so much!" He said as he hugged her tightly.

She smiled as she hugged him back, "You're welcome."

She knew that every 'I love you' from him was a thank you.

"And what I like about you…" Blake started, surprising him. "Is… A lot of things, of course, but one main thing is… How you changed me! While I was in the White Fang I was trained to be distant and uncaring. I was always reading books and being antisocial, especially while I was in Beacon. At least, until I saw you sit at our table. All of the sudden I changed and was much more open, and I was trying to help you when I had barely talked to you beforehand. I fell in love and wanted to help you before I even knew I was in love! I compare how I was before I met you to now that I'm with you, and I am much more open and friendly now. I smile a lot more now, I talk more, joke more, and I'm much happier now."

"I love it when you smile." He mumbled.

"And I love that you make me smile… So, thank you, AJ. Thank you so much for changing me for the better." And as they tightly held each other, they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day.

While cuddling and occasionally kissing like they've been doing, Blake noticed something.

They are alone and no one is going to bother them.

She had literally said that before, but even with what's going on with her body right now, she still hadn't realized what that meant, till now.

Which is why she decided to ferociously attack his lips with her own, and proceed to make that a new part of their cuddling over the next three days. He quickly got used to it.

But even though he had gotten used to more… active things happening while he was around her, he still wasn't expecting to walk in and see her in nothing but her panties, a short sleeved shirt that left her midriff completely exposed, and her black leggings. Also it was clear she wasn't wearing a bra.

He was too busy taking in the sight of her body to notice his nose was bleeding. The thought that what he was currently looking at was his and his alone briefly crossed his mind, even though he normally didn't think like that.

"Hello Sweetie~. Like what you see?" She took a page from Yang's book and crossed her arms under her breasts.

AJ .exe has most definitely stopped working.

She held a hand out to him and moved her finger in a 'come here' motion and he couldn't resist her request. He was entranced by the look in her eyes. Once he sat down next to her, mouth still partially open as he stared at her, she put both her hands on his cheeks and the softness of her skin calmed him. Then she began exploring his mouth like she had been doing the last three days till he was thoroughly submissive, before having him lie down on the bed. She pinned him down and stared down hungrily at him.

"I know you didn't want to do this yet, and I wanted to wait too. But, I've kind of been in heat for awhile, and I've decided that it's going to happen, now." She said before she began kissing him again, and soon she moved down to his neck and he moaned a little. "Oh, is your neck sensitive?"

"Blake… please… don't…" He begged.

"I'm sorry, I am, but I can't wait any longer." She said and then began sucking on his neck as well and leaving marks all over it.

He bit his lip in an attempt to stop his moaning.

"Your brain is telling you no, but I'll fix that."

"W-wait... Since when do you have a tail!?" He exclaimed in surprise.

And then his brain shut down when she started to lick his neck.

She stopped to look him in the eyes again. He was entranced by her eyes. "I knew this would happen soon, so I did my research. So don't worry, it won't be just my pleasure, you'll get plenty as well." She kissed him again. "You'll want to do this again when I'm done with you."

There was a lot more purring and… _other_ noises that night than usual, and the night after that, and the night after that, and so on.

* * *

Time passes, the break ends, and now they were all waiting in front of Beacon when the missing members of RWBY and JNPR finally came back.

"Isaac!" Ruby said happily and hugged him, then surprised him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome back!" Isaac said once he shook off his surprise.

Weiss and Sam hugged and kissed while everyone else wasn't looking.

"Welcome back." Sam said to her.

"It's good to be back." Weis said with an exhausted sigh.

"As fun as you expected?" He asked with a chuckle.

She glared at him. "Yes. 'Fun.' " She said sarcastically.

Everyone was able to quickly settle back into school work, as much as they hated going back to it. A few weeks go by and by then it's just normal everyday stuff, though Yang and even most of the others couldn't help but notice that AJ and Blake seemed _more_ attached to each other, if that was possible.

"Alright, I'm calling in my favor." Yang said as she brought the Faunus couple to an empty hall.

"What favor?" AJ asked.

"You know, the one where I saved your relationship!" Yang answered.

Blake remembered that Yang was the one to get her to go back to AJ and tell him how she really felt.

"But I thought you said 'You don't have to thank me?' " Blake asked.

"You don't have to thank me, because I'm going to call on a favor at some point." Yang explained. "And that time is now! Although, I was hoping to use the favor for a prank or something, but I also really want to know, so I guess this will have to do!"

"Alright, fine. What do you want?" Blake asked.

"I want to know why you two seem to be even closer than before we left!" Yang answered. "I realized you two could have had the dorm all to yourselves, so now I have to ask. Are you two virgins still?"

AJ kept his mouth shut and gave Yang and annoyed glare.

Blake sighed. "No…"

Yang chuckled. "I thought so." Before suddenly pulling Blake to the side. "So, was he good?"

"Yang!" Blake scolded and quickly moved away from her before she took AJ's hand and began walking away.

Yang simply smiled and watched as they walked away. "Well, I got what I wanted to know!" She said to herself before walking away.

The picture of the three teams that Isaac was working on was met with much praise, as well as copied and put in frames inside each team's dorm.

It had Jaune and Pyrrha standing next to each other on the left, followed by Nora riding on Ren's shoulders, than Sam with an arm around Weiss, then Isaac and Ruby, the girl locking arms her arms around one of the taller boy's arms, then AJ and Blake holding hands, and then Yang and Raymond giving peace signs on the far right.

Yang had told the teams that their next game day was coming soon, and it was going to be in the library this time. AJ and Raymond couldn't help but wonder if canon was about to continue.

* * *

 **So, that would put us in line with The Plus One of RWBY, wouldn't it? You see! I have this all planned out!**

 **Anyway, follow, fav, the usual.**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


	7. The Plus One of RWBY Ch10

**I don't really have anything to say, so…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Plus One of RWBY Ch.10: Painting the Town and The Dance Floor (Not really)

* * *

 **Song is "Hero" by Pegboard Nerds**

Start with black screen.

 _Hero, Hero._

Camera turns on as AJ suddenly opens his eyes and sees he is lying on his side in the middle of the forest.

 _Hero, Hero._

AJ is training with Glynda.

 _Hero, Hero._

AJ and teams RWBY and JNPR are all running across the bridge to get away from the Deathstalker in initiation.

 _I wanna be a Hero, Hero._

All of them are standing for the picture at the end of the semester.

 _Oh the Hero comes_

AJ is walking between Ruby and Yang as the sisters head towards the academy for the first time.

 _I can hear the drums_

AJ lands in the forest at his part of the initiation.

 _And the horses drawn_

Nora riding the Ursa.

 _To the kingdom come_

Team RWBY and AJ walking under the 'Welcome to Vale!' sign.

 _Through the pain_

AJ is knocked down by Yang in their fight in Glynda's class.

 _And the light_

AJ and Blake starting in awe at the veil of Aura as the rain went through it.

 _Hearts ignite to the call_

AJ looks back at Glynda while holding up a glyph as Torchwich fired at them.

 _Ooooh!_

 _Claim your prize_

AJ grabbed the grey king piece in the forest temple.

 _For a crown_

Someone places a crown on AJ's head while he looks down with his eyes closed excepting it.

 _Of stars_

AJ looked up at the viewer with a cocky grin and his eyes, as well as the points on the crown, glowed bright white.

 _In the name of love_

AJ stood between the camera and Blake who was on the ground hurt, and pointed his sword as well as glared at the viewer.

 _Made the sacrifice_

He took a hit from Torchwich that was meant for team RWBY.

 _You and I_

Shows team RWBY and AJ on their knees breathing heavily with a brick wall behind them.

 _Will stand_

They stood up and glared at the camera/viewer.

 _And fight_

They all drew their weapons.

 _Our backs to the wall_

The camera backs up showing the rest of team RWBY, team JNPR and Professors Oobleck, Port, Glynda, and Ozpin were all along the wall as well with their weapons drawn.

 _Oooh_

 _Hero,_

Shows Ruby for a moment.

 _Hero._

Then Weiss.

 _Hero,_

Yang.

 _Hero._

Than Blake.

 _Hero,_

Jaune.

 _Hero._

Then Pyrrha.

 _I wanna be a Hero,_

Nora.

 _Hero._

Than Ren.

…

 _Hero. Hero. Hero, Hero._

The moment before the bass drops where there isn't any sound. The screen is split in 9 pieces, The center piece had AJ's face. The four closest have team RWBY's faces, the ones on the outside have team JNPR's faces. All of them are smiling.

"I wanna be a hero." They all say and then the screen goes black, no bass drop. Text in white appears saying:

"The Plus One of RWBY Volume II. A RWBY fan fiction."

* * *

"Bring it on!" Yang said in response to her sisters challenge.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were all in the library, team JNPR was using the library like they were supposed to. At a nearby table however, team RWBY was playing a board game. AJ and Blake tell them not to play the game here but end up getting sucked into it anyway. The sisters are constantly trying to attack each other. Weiss has no clue what's going on. AJ holds the cards and works with Blake to come up with a plan. AJ is too defensive and the sisters are experts at the game so they win more often than AJ and Weiss do combined, but then again, Weiss has yet to win once.

"You fiend!" Yang said overdramatically bringing AJ and Blake out of their thoughts and they watch closely to see how this plays out.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only last one turn!" Ruby said with an evil smirk.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang responded showing said card. "Giant Nevermore!" Yang yelled, slamming the table with her fist.

"Yang, quiet!" AJ whispered.

"If I role a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!" Yang announced proudly.

AJ found it hard to listen to their overdramatic banter and looked to Blake for advice but saw she was looking at the ground.

"Hey, Blake." AJ said nudging her and bringing her out of her thoughts. "You wanna quit playing? You clearly aren't into it today."

"No, it's ok. I'm just thinking a lot today." Blake explained.

"If you say so, but really, if you want to quit playing I will. You know I'm not much more invested in this game than you are." AJ said.

"NO!" Weiss yelled. "You are not backing out now!" she said pointing at them. "I am just three moves away from winning!"

"Trap card." Yang said simply, before rearranging the board. "Your armies have been destroyed."

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" Weiss said.

"Don't worry Weiss! We'll make it through this together!" Ruby said, fake crying along with her.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss said as she and Ruby hugged to comfort the fact their armies have been destroyed.

"Alright love birds! You're up!" Yang said looking at the two Faunus.

"Look, I like Vale and all, but I'm not sure me and Blake really want to keep playing." AJ said sadly.

"Well I could play!" Jaune said, jumping up from his team's table.

"Sorry Jaune, but I'm not sure I trust you with Vale." AJ said jokingly.

"This game requires a level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss said.

"You attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." Yang pointed out.

"Bring it on Ice Queen! I'll have you know I've been told I'm a natural born leader!" Jaune said proudly.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, don't be mean." AJ scolded.

"And Pyrrha!" Jaune added.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said in the background.

"Come on! Let me play your hand for a turn!" Jaune begged to AJ.

"Well since I don't have my "trusted advisor" Blake I guess you can have my cards. See you back at our dorms!" AJ said as he stood up.

"Sup losers!" Sun said as AJ and Blake turned to leave.

"Oh! Hey Sun!" AJ said, smiling.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, AJ, Ice Queen." Sun said.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Weiss complained.

"Who's this?" Blake said pointing to the blue haired guy next to Sun.

"This is my good friend Neptune." Sun said pointing to Neptune.

"Aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you!" AJ, Blake, and in the background, Ren, all said at the same time, raising their arms dramatically.

"Pancakes!" Nora said as she was awakened by the yelling.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd!" Sun scolded.

"Gehgehgeh! Intellectual! Ok? Thank you." Neptune corrected. "I'm Neptune!" He said, waving to everyone.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss suddenly asked.

"Haven. And I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angel." Neptune said walking up to Weiss.

"I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune complained in the background.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said.

"Alright, as I said before, see ya in our dorms." AJ said waving and Blake followed.

"So, you gonna be ok?" AJ said grabbing her hand as they walked away.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Blake said, smiling. But when they got back to their dorms she wasn't smiling anymore and they both sat on Blake's bed while AJ held her and pet her occasionally. "It's just, while you were in the infirmary, it gave me enough time to start thinking about Torchwich, and I'm just really worried." Blake started.

* * *

Eventually the rest of team RWBY came back to their dorm.

"Ugh! We should have never let him play!" Yang complained as they walked in. They all stopped and saw AJ holding Blake, who didn't have her bow on, like something bad had happened.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ruby asked concerned.

"You wanna tell them or me?" AJ asked Blake. Blake stood up and tried to find the right words for her problem.

"I just… I don't understand how everyone is so calm." Blake said.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it. Something big is coming and no one is doing anything about it." Blake said.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said.

"Well I'm not!" Blake shouted and AJ grabbed her hand, she looked at him and he smiled. She took a moment and with him there she calmed down before talking at a lower volume. "They don't know the White Fang like I do. I really doubt they can handle it."

"Ok, between blowing up nightclubs," Weiss said, looking at Yang. "Stopping thieves," She said, looking at the two Faunus. "And fighting for freedom." She said, looking at everyone. "I'm sure you all think you're ready to apprehend these criminals."

"After my fight with Yang. I think I'm ready." AJ said.

"Let me be the voice of reason here. We are still students, and we aren't ready." Weiss said.

"Yeah, that's what I told her." AJ said, motioning to Blake.

"But we may never be ready. Our enemies aren't gonna wait for graduation day, they're out there, planning something, and we don't know what it is but it's coming. Rather we are ready or not." Blake argued.

"Yes but is now really the best time too-" AJ started.

"Allinfavorofbecomingthehunterandhuntressesthatsinglehandedlybringdownacorruptorganization, say I" Ruby said.

"I think that's a bad-" AJ started again.

"Yeah!" Yang said.

"Yeah but-" AJ tried again.

"I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said.

"Weiss!? Come on! I know we won't be able to graduate before the bad guys enact their plans but shouldn't we wait just a bit longer? Next semester at least! I mean-" AJ stopped when he saw Blake giving him that cute smile he saw with drunk Blake. He blushed and tried to glare at her to say he wouldn't listen. She leaned towards him and kissed him for about 10 seconds before stopping and looking at him, still smiling. AJ recovered his thoughts after a moment and blushed more, looking away from her without ever letting go of her hand. "Fine…" he said hesitantly.

"Heh, nice." Yang chuckled.

"None of you said I…" Ruby complained.

"Alright, so we're in this together." Blake said.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Yang said, pointing to her.

*Gasps* "I forgot the board game in the library!" Ruby realized.

"We're doomed." Weiss said, facepalming.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby called out as she ran down the halls. Weiss closed the door, not realizing what was happening outside.

"Alright, I have a good idea for where to start." Weiss began. The whole time AJ's Aura was giving him a bad feeling. There was something dark and evil in the school or somewhere near it and he couldn't pin it down.

* * *

The next day's classes could not have gone any faster.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said excited for their secret scouting mission.

"Yep, today's the day. The investigation BEGINS!" Ruby said as she hopped down from her bed.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this _so_ seriously." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, we've got a plan. That's… moderately serious." Yang argued.

"Everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked.

"You and I will head to the CCT to check the Schnee records for any Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm part of the family, it shouldn't be too difficult." Weiss said.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out new orders and take new recruits." Blake said.

"We get into one of those meetings, it's easy access to their plans." AJ finished.

"I have a friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything that goes on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said.

"Alright, then we meet up with Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby cheered.

"Do what?" Sun said while hanging from a tree by his tail. He was at the same elevation as the window.

"AH!" Everyone yelled and the girls took a step back while AJ walked up to the window.

"Sorry Sun, but this is a team meeting, you understand." AJ said before closing the window.

"Hey, that's not a very nice thing to do to your friend." Sun's muffled voice complained through the glass window. AJ rolled his eyes and opened the window. "Thank you!" Sun said as he hopped in. "So, we getting back at that Torchwich guy?"

" _We_ , are going to investigate the situation." Blake stepped forward and explained. "As a _team_." she said, motioning to the rest of RWBY.

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have too." Ruby said.

"Pft! That's dumb! You should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun said, pointing to his left and everyone looked out the window to see Neptune standing on a portion sticking out of the building with very little room to move.

"Sup!" Neptune said, looking at them.

"I know Sun the Tree Climber can get up here, but how did you?" AJ asked.

"I have my ways." Neptune said smiling, before losing the smile. "Seriously though can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

"Alright then. Sun, you're a Faunus so you can go with Blake and AJ. Neptune you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner." Ruby said as she pushed Neptune over to Yang. "Everyone good?"

"Actually Ruby. Why not have Neptune go with me?" Weiss asked.

"Well then who would be Yang's partner?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you could! She is your sister after all." Weiss said.

Ruby thought about it for about a second. "Nah!" Before dragging Weiss out with her.

"But! But!" Weiss complained as she was dragged away.

* * *

The White Fang meetings only happen at night, so they waited till night to approach the dark alley that most people would never want to enter. Blake ran her hand along a three-clawed mark on the wall. She looked around the corner and saw two people approaching a man, who talked with them for a moment before opening the door and letting them in.

"This is it." Blake said to AJ and Sun who were behind her.

"Alright. Here we go." AJ said. Blake took off her bow, and they approached the man who soon let them in as well.

"I don't get it, if you think what you're doing is right, why hide who you are behind the masks?" Sun asked since they had been handed masks when they went in.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to dawn the faces of monsters." Blake explained.

"Grimm masks, that's kinda dark." Sun pointed out.

"So is the guy who started it, unfortunately." Blake said before turning and walking towards the next door.

They easily blended in with all the other newcomers in Grimm masks as they all joined a massive group, all but the new recruits wore the White Fang uniform, including the man at the front of the stage. AJ was trying hard to not look afraid since he was surrounded by enemies, he felt Blake's fingers intertwine with his and he was able to relax.

"Thank you all for coming." The speaker on stage started. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time today, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long!" He said as Roman Torchwich stepped up form back stage.

"Thank you! Thank you! Please! Hold your applause!" Torchwich said.

"What's a human doing here!?" A dear Faunus girl in front of them said and pointed at Roman.

"I'm glad you asked, deary." Torchwich responded. "I'll be the first to admit, Humans, are the worst. Case in point." He said pointing at himself.

"So is he going somewhere with this? Or…" Sun asked.

"So I can understand why you would want to see us all locked away, or better yet. Killed! But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention, you and I ALL have a common enemy! The ones in control! The people pulling the strings! The rotten Humans that run our kingdom!" At this point the crowd was agreeing with him and shouting "Yeah!" and largely ignoring the fact that he is human.

"Government! Military! Even the schools! They're all to blame for your lot in life!" Torchwich said. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around… No offence to any rodents in the room!" He snapped his fingers and the cover behind him was removed to reveal a large mech with quite a few guns on it. Everyone began cheering at the sight of it.

"Well hello there..." AJ said fearfully, looking up at the thing.

"Oooh… That's a big robot." Sun said, discouraged as well.

"How did he get that?" Blake asked.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here, is Atlas's newest defense against all the scary things in the world! And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they… hit the shelves!" Torchwich said.

'Those must be some big shelves.' AJ thought.

"Now, many of your brothers have already moved to our operation in the Southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine! But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in… this is the arsenal I can provide you! Any questions?" Torchwich asked and everyone started cheering.

"We should get out of here." Blake said.

"All new recruits, please come forward!" The White Fang speaker said and everyone started to move forward in their group.

"Well! Um…" Sun said, seeing everyone move but them.

"Start walking! You'll stand out less!" AJ whispered as he started to walk forward before stopping when Blake spoke.

"Too late, I think Roman see's us." Blake pointed out.

"Then do something!" AJ quietly demanded.

"He can't see in the dark." Blake said smirking before pulling out her weapon in pistol form and shooting out the power to the lights. "Quick! The window!" She said over the panicked sounds of the White Fang soldiers.

""On it!"" AJ and Sun both said and all three of them burst out the window. Not long after the robot broke through the wall and began chasing them. They jumped off a car, onto the rooftops, and began jumping across rooftops as the machine chased them along the streets.

"So, you guys wouldn't happen to have, oh I don't know… some form of backup!?" Sun asked while jumping.

"Call the others!" AJ suggested.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" Blake started into her phone.

"HEEEEELLLLP!" Sun yelled.

"Torchwich is after us in a giant robot! Get here quick!" AJ yelled so they would hear him through the Scroll.

They jumped from a particularly high roof onto the highway and started jumping from car to car as the robot Torchwich was in jumped up as well, but he simply pushed the cars out of the way.

"Whoa!" Sun said.

"Yep! Definitely keep moving!" AJ yelled as they continued to jump between cars.

Yang and Neptune came by on Yang's motorcycle and Neptune shot the robot a few times before jumping on and stabbing it. The machine began spinning, trying to get him off.

"Neptune! Hold on!" Sun said and used him semblance to create two copies of himself that went and hit the robot before jumping up to hit it himself. The robot finally threw Neptune off and he hit Sun midair and they fell off the overpass.

AJ and Blake turned around on the cars they were on and almost started firing when they heard Weiss yell "I'm in position!" And land in front of them. She created a thin layer of ice on the road that the robot slid off of and fell below the overpass where Ruby was waiting, the rest of RWBY went down and joined her, AJ was about to do the same when the car he was on moved suddenly and he fell off it. He couldn't see straight for a second cause he landed head first on the hard road. When he finally looked up he saw an unmarked van pull up in front of him and that White Fang speaker came out of it, and he had a chainsaw…

"A chainsaw!? Really!? After all the crazy, mecha-shifting weapons I've seen, you have a chainsaw!? Oh this is gonna be too-" He was interrupted by the chainsaw guy dashing towards him and swinging his chainsaw it him. He jumped over it put was punched by the guy while he was in the air and actually was knocked a few meters away. "easy…" AJ said, standing back up.

He shot an Energy blast at Chainsaw Guy and was surprised to see him move out of the way quickly before running towards him. He jumped up, hitting him in the chin with his knee before spinning in midair for a kick in the side of the head that knocked him back, but he quickly swung his weapon at AJ again and he had to dodge the attacks. "Oh please! You are so slow you aren't even a challenge!" AJ mocked.

"Damn traitor!" Chainsaw Guy said before charging with reckless and predictable swings and punches. AJ honestly let the guy swing at him for a while and occasionally getting in one easy punch or kick because the guy left himself open. Eventually he dodged a swing by jumping over him and kicked him in the back of the head. While he was reeling AJ drained the Energy away from his arms and activated the lightning Dust and started striking the guy with small bolts of lightning before getting bored and punching the guy with a lighting filled punch, almost knocking him out. The guy couldn't get up and AJ was casually walking towards him when he saw a dagger land at his feet. He looked up from the dagger and saw two elite soldiers like the ones he fought last semester. One had bandages on his left hand.

"Oh! Hey! I remember you guys!" AJ said with a friendly smile. "I've gotten a _LOT_ better since last time! Wanna try again?" AJ asked, now sporting an evil smile. He deactivated the lighting Dust seeing as it wasn't worth using on these guys.

One of the soldiers struck at him and AJ backed up from the swing. The guy picked up his dagger on the ground, so now he had two. AJ dodged his dual daggers without a terrible amount of effort when suddenly he jumped away from him and AJ saw the other elite was taking Chainsaw Guy and running awa. The soldier he was fighting went to run with him.

"Oh come on guys! We were just getting started!" AJ whined before using his bow to appear in front of the elite he was fighting and hit him once with his sword. The soldier tried to swing back but AJ just moved out of the way and kicked him into a car. Ehile the soldier was trying to get up, he grabbed him by the wrist.

"So, the one whose hand I stabbed made it out fine, why are there only two of you?" AJ questioned.

"You broke the guy's hand, asshole! There was no way he could fight!" The soldier said.

"Aww… the poor thing can't fight with a broken hand… that's too BAD!" *SNAP*

"AAAAHHH!" The soldier cried out and held his now broken wrist. AJ punched him the face hard, knocking him out.

"So now there's only one of the three guys left! Wonder if I'll ever see him again?" AJ said out loud before realizing he needs to help team RWBY with Torchwich.

"Sorry. Had to fight some guy. Here now! What're we doing?" AJ asked as he landed next to Weiss and Ruby.

"We need to slow this thing down!" Weiss said. AJ saw the robot had no arms and Yang was flying around, hanging onto Blake's Gambol Shroud and building up momentum for a powerful punch.

"Freeze it! Use ice!" AJ suggested.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby called out and she took position with Crescent Rose to snipe the robot while Weiss put a glyph in front of it that froze each shot as it traveled and hit the robot creating large chunks of ice on it. AJ also switched to ice Dust and fired a few ice blasts as well.

Yang finally built enough speed and smashed the thing into pieces with Torchwich rolling out surprisingly unharmed. "I _just_ got this thing cleaned!" He said to himself, dusting off his suit.

"Now that you're back," Ruby said looking at AJ. "White Flash!" She said and AJ let Energy flow back into his arms for his next attack.

AJ and Yang both stood next to each other ""HEY-YO!"" They both yelled, and fired off an Energy blast and Ember Celica round respectively. When their attacks both hit the same target it ends up making a really big explosion. Only the shot was blocked by some girl that appeared out of nowhere and blocked it with her parasol.

""Oh that bitch did NOT just block the White Flash!"" Yang and AJ both said simultaneously.

"Again!" Ruby said but Yang and AJ just charged Torchwich and the girl.

"Always a pleasure everyone! Neo, if you would." Torchwich said and the girl, Neo, made a simple motion and they both just stood there. When Yang and AJ hit them they turned to glass.

""Damn it!"" They both said and turned to see the criminals on an airship that was leaving.

"Freaking new henchman… bastard!" AJ commented.

"I guess she really made our plans… fall apart." Weiss said, laughing a little. AJ and Ruby also laughed a little.

"No, just no." Yang said simply before starting to walk away.

"But, you do it!" Weiss complained.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang said.

"Was this not one of them?" Weiss asked.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang said.

"At least I'm trying!" Weiss said before following.

'Yang's just mad that we laughed at Weiss's joke and not hers.' AJ thought.

"Aaaaaaannnnd, now we start walking…" AJ said with a sigh but Blake took his hand and they both smiled at each other.

"Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked Blake and AJ.

"Umm… they're probably fine… I hope." AJ said hesitantly.

* * *

A few days after RWBY's secret mission. Cardin approached his usual prey, Velvet, but was pulled away from that by giggling coming from his left, he looked and saw that Faunus brat AJ, and Blake Belladonna, just walking together, holding hands and laughing.

AJ and Blake saw Cardin walking up to them and they both stopped laughing to glare at him.

"What do you want Cardin?" AJ growled.

"I can't take it anymore! How can you be going out with an animal like him!?" Cardin asked Blake.

"Oh! I see you're still the embodiment of open minded." AJ said smiling sarcastically. He walked forward slightly hoping the motion would get Blake to follow but she held strong. AJ looked at her for a moment with a raised brow and then went wide eyed. "Blake! You don't need to do that! We can just go!"

"No, we've been a couple for a month or two. I'm surprised you never asked me to do this." Blake said.

"Because I wasn't gonna make you do that!" AJ argued. Blake wasn't gonna have it though.

Blake took off her bow. Team RWBY and JNRP's table went silent, so did Cardin. Cardin soon grew angry and walked away. Blake started walking while still holding AJ's hand so AJ went with her to team RWBY's dorm.

"Why did you do that? All because of Cardin?" AJ asked her as they were both sitting on her bed.

"No, while I was in that White Fang rally I realized I was never going back there, because I have you, and everyone else here. I don't care if everyone here knows because my friends already know and that's what matters. You guys will protect me from the attention I get by showing my heritage. I really should have done this when you had as well, but I was just so scared." Blake said and she rested her head on his chest and hugged him.

AJ sighed. "While I am surprised and I bit annoyed that you did that when you did it. I am glad that you finally are showing it. Like I said, I was never gonna tell you to do this, I figured you would choose your own time, and, well… you did!" AJ said laughing a little while petting her.

The rest of RWBY barged in. "Are you ok? What happened? Why did you do that?" They asked.

"I'm fine. I just got tired of hiding." Blake said, moving her head to AJ's shoulder so she could look at them. They all smiled, at the sight of the couple, but mostly because of Blake's decision to stop hiding.

Going through classes the next day showed that if anyone actually had a problem with Faunus, only Cardin and his team ever showed it. The biggest change in Blake's life that she thought would never happen, and yet it had happened. She stopped hiding, she could never thank her friends enough for that.

* * *

Next week. Tuesday. Glynda's class. Pyrrha beats Cardin's team in a 1v4 without ever being hit once. GG.

"Well done Miss Nikos! You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament!" Glynda said.

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha said.

"Now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Miss Belladonna." Glynda said. Blake's head shot up and she closed the book she was reading. "You've been rather docile these past few days." 'I noticed.' AJ thought, looking at Blake closely. "Why don't you-"

"I'll do it!" A student called out.

"Mercury, is it? Very well. Let's find you an opponent." Glynda said.

"Actually. I wanna fight… her!" Mercury said pointing at Pyrrha.

"Me?"

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished a match. I recommend choosing another partner." Glynda said.

"No it's fine! I'd be happy oblige!" Pyrrha said looking up into the stands at Mercury.

Nothing much of a fight, a few blows were exchanged, he disarmed Pyrrha, then forfeited soon after. Pyrrha was less than happy about it but there was nothing she could do about it.

"That is all for today!" Glynda said as the bell rang. Blake shot up again like she had just fallen asleep. "Remember, the dance is this weekend, but your first mission is on Monday, and we will not except _any_ excuses!" Glynda said to all as they left.

* * *

"YOU WHAT!?" Blake asked, sitting in her bed along with Yang on her right and AJ on her left, Ruby and Weiss sat across from them on Weiss's bed.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby answered.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Because we're worried about you." Yang said. "This investigation is starting to mess with your head!"

"Were investigating as well. But we balance it with food, and homework, and most of all SLEEP! You aren't getting your beauty sleep and it kinda shows with the shadows under your eyes." AJ said, taking a hold of her left hand.

"There is no time for rest and grades when people's lives are at stake." Blake argued.

"We know that, and we're still trying to figure out what Torchwich is up too." Yang said.

"Thanks to you, AJ, and Sun, we know they are operating somewhere outside of Southeast Vale." Ruby said.

"And the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the past few months." Weiss said.

"Don't forget the missing military tech." Yang added.

"That still leaves unanswered questions." Blake said.

"Of course there are unanswered questions. That's why we keep looking for answers. But as Huntsman and Huntresses, we have to fight. Blake, stand up." AJ ordered and Blake just looked at him. AJ stood up and let go of her hand, getting rid of the only comfort she had. "Stand. Up." Blake stood up. "Ruby, you as well. Now, push Ruby as hard as you can, right now." Blake shoved Ruby and she stumbled back. "Great! She moved a little! You wouldn't be able to move a White Fang grunt! Let alone a Grimm, or any real opponent!" He set Blake back down and looked at her with concern before taking her hand again.

"Please Blake, you have to slow down. I'm really worried about you. If you keep this up, you're only gonna get us hurt because you can't fight. You have to see that by doing this you only hurt yourself, you can barely stay awake and you can't fight." AJ hugged her tightly. "Please Blake, please, please just slow down. For yourself and for all of us." He said, on the verge of tears.

Blake looked at him and saw this and couldn't stand the sight of him crying, so she hugged him back as much as she could.

"Ok… Ok AJ… I'll slow down." Blake said quietly and AJ rubbed away his tears that were forming.

"Thank you." AJ said quietly.

"Thank you, we couldn't have done that without you." Ruby said quietly. The couple eventually calmed down after pressing their foreheads together and looked back at their team.

"The dance is going to be fun anyway. We'll make sure of it!" Weiss said.

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Yang said.

"That's two contradicting types of fun planning an event. No way _that_ could go wrong!" AJ said with a smile and one arm around Blake.

"Wait, why are you two planning it?" Blake asked, resting her head on AJ's shoulder.

"Team Coffee's mission lasted longer than excepted, so we were told to pick up where they left off." Weiss explained.

"And now we can make sure you two have the perfect night!" Yang said.

"Wait I never agreed to go to the dance, I just said I would slow down." Blake said.

"Yeah and I am certainly not going to a dance. Can't dance, won't dance, despise dances, hate public gatherings of any kind. Doesn't help that it's ballroom dancing." AJ said.

"Oh no, you two are going! You haven't gone on a _single_ date yet!" Yang said.

"We don't want to go on a date! We are fine hanging out the way we do!" Blake said.

"Yeah! We don't wanna go watch some movie or eat out somewhere, we're happy as we are." AJ said and Blake kissed him on the cheek with a "Love you too."

"Well this way you don't have to leave the school but you still do something different!" Weiss said.

"But we don't _want_ to do anything different." AJ argued.

"You. Are. Going." Yang said pointing at them.

"And then we can return to our search, rested and ready." Weiss added.

AJ decided to divert the conversation. "Speaking of rest, now that Blake agreed to not deny it she should probably go to sleep."

"What? Hey don't you change the-" Weiss started.

"Goodnight." AJ said a bit rushed, after he stood up, to interrupt Ice Queen and leaned in for a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight." Blake said getting the message and tilted her head up to kiss him.

Yang waited till AJ was near the door. "You're still going to that dance." She said to Blake.

AJ almost opened the door when he heard knocking and opened the door. He saw Jaune with a guitar and quickly closed the door.

"Who was it?" Ruby asked.

AJ turned around with a smile they expect to see on Yang. "It's for you, Weiss." He said, barely containing his laughter.

Weiss opened the door, Blake looked from her bed, Yang and Ruby leaned over to see who was at the door, Weiss's shock comes as no surprise.

"Weiss!~" Jaune sang while playing guitar. He stopped to wink and Weiss shut the door on him.

"I'm glad you didn't try to do that for me." Blake said with a sigh.

"God no I would never embarrass myself like that." AJ responded.

"Well I think it was cute and romantic." Yang pointed out.

"Well I'm not romantic." AJ responded.

"Oh please, I've heard the things you say to Blake, like how beautiful her eyes are! Or how her hair flows in the wind!" Yang teased.

"Different kind of romantic!" AJ argued while blushing.

"Come on! Open the door!" Jaune begged from behind the door and knocked. "I promise I won't sing."

Weiss sighed and opened the door.

"I LIIIIIEEEED!~" Jaune sang when the door opened and AJ bust up laughing. "Weiss Schnee. Will you accompany me, To the dance OOOOOONNNN… Sundaaaaaay?~" Jaune asked.

"Are you done?" Weiss asked.

"Yes?" Jaune said hesitantly.

"No." Weiss said coldly and closed the door again. "What?" Weiss asked Ruby and Yang.

"And that, is why they call you the Ice Queen." Yang said. Meanwhile Ruby stopped to look at how her sis was leaning like she was. She saw how Yang was doing it and compared it to how she was leaning and realized she was doing it wrong before falling. It was like a cartoon character walking on air then realizing they can't walk on air.

AJ finally stopped laughing when he saw Ruby fall and then laughed a bit more.

"All my life boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind." Weiss said.

"Alright. Again. Leaving. Goodnight." AJ said and kissed Blake goodnight again before leaving.

* * *

Next day, Thursday.

"I need you to pick a table cloth!" Weiss said, slapping two table cloths on a table that Ruby was sitting at. They were all in the ballroom getting things set up for the dance.

"Aren't they the same?" Ruby asked after a moment, she never checked to see if they felt different, she just looked and saw that they looked the same.

Weiss sighed. "I don't even know why I asked." She said simply and walked away.

AJ and Yang were each carrying a large speaker system for the music and set them down with a loud thud.

"So, you picked out a dress yet?" Yang asked Ruby while AJ went and picked up the last speaker system.

"I have a few ideas, but I still don't like it." Ruby said.

"Oh come on! Wearing a dress isn't that bad!" Yang said. "You'll see, my dress will be turning heads on Sunday! Weiss, I thought we agreed! NO DOILIES!" Yang yelled at Weiss who got in her face.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss threatened.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked as he and Sun walked in.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss responded, smiling at Neptune.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune commented.

"You ladies all excited for dress up!?" Sun asked teasingly.

"Pfft! Yeah right!" Ruby said.

"Laugh all you want. I _will_ be turning heads." Yang said, smiling.

"What are you boys wearing?" Weiss asked.

"Not going!" AJ commented in the background and Yang went back there to argue with him.

"Uh… this!" Sun stated, pointing to his abs revealing shirt like it was obvious.

Neptune got in front of him. "Ignore him, for he knows not what he says."

Sun got back in front of him. "Hey! I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place." Sun stated.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Weiss said, annoyed.

"Hey, AJ!" Sun called out to AJ and Yang. "What's up with Blake!?" Sun asked, noticing a fellow Faunus's lack of presence here.

"I'm not going!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes. You. Are!"

"NO. I'M. NOT!"

"GUYS!" Ruby yelled, getting their attention.

"Where's Blake?" Sun asked again.

"She's getting her rest right now." AJ said. "I'm not going!" He whispered to Yang.

"Don't start this again with me." Yang whispered back and they both glared at each other for a minute.

"Oh would you two STOP ARGUING!?" Weiss yelled.

"Gladly!" AJ said and went back to his room.

* * *

"I wish I could tell her how I feel, without messing it all up." AJ heard Jaune say in JNPR's dorm as he got near and saw Pyrrha walk up to the door.

"Then do it!" She said. "Tell her exactly what you just said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up-lines. Just be yourself. Be honest."

"But-"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha interrupted. "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth."

"You're right! Thanks Pyrrha! Good talk Ren!" Jaune said and AJ saw him walk out of their dorm and go right past him smiling.

AJ walked up and opened the door. "Pyrrha!" He said, annoyed. Everyone in the dorm, except Pyrrha, looked up at him. "Don't be stupid! Don't make others feel better at the cost of yourself I did that when I was young! I told everyone I was fine when I hurt inside, and now you're just letting him walk away!? I thought you were smarter than that." AJ said and walked back out of their dorm and closed the door. He saw RWBY's dorm open and Blake looked at him. She looked a bit more rested then she was before.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"Pyrrha told Jaune to go tell his true feelings to Weiss without doing it herself to Jaune." AJ explained.

"Oh. What did you say before that? About hiding your feelings for others?" Blake asked. AJ walked into their dorm.

"I used to feel terrible all the time at school, from second grade to eighth grade I hated school and pretty much everyone around me. But if anyone, rather they were my friend or not, asked me how I was doing I would smile and say I was fine. I didn't want attention and I didn't want to bother anyone with my problems. I pretty much pretended to be a quiet person, I didn't say anything funny at school unless I was alone with my friends, I just stayed quiet." AJ explained and Blake took his hand.

"Why? If they're your friends then they could help you." Blake said.

"I just didn't want them to worry. I didn't want them to help me, I just wanted to end the day and go home without people asking to help me. I hated the idea of the attention I would get." AJ said.

"What happened after eighth grade?" Blake asked hugging him with her other arm.

"I just got tired of it. I realized no one was going to change and that everyone was going to be a jerk anyway, so I just stopped pretending to be any different than I wanted to be. I was still quiet, because I really don't want attention. But I would say something if I thought it was funny. I would sit there in class thinking and listening to other conversations and if I thought I could get a laugh I would say what I thought. If I got a laugh I would just feel so much better for a moment. It really is just a part of me to want people to laugh, even if I don't know them, but I also am shy so I have to decide if it's worth the try. Then I made a friend and met his group of friends and suddenly there was a group of like, eight people that I didn't mind being around. Oddly enough, it was one of those groups that had that one guy no one liked. I always thought that was dumb and people didn't really have someone like that in a group, but they did."

"You sound like you miss them." Blake noticed.

"I do, kind of. I have you guys now, so I don't mind. But yes, I did actually consider about four people in that group my friends. I will definitely always miss my best friend though, we played video games whenever we had the chance after school, and during school we would talk about what we did the day before in video games. I think I have to prefer it here though."

"Why?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? I have you! Nothing could possibly be better than being with you." AJ said, smiling. Blake realized they would be alone for a while and they started making out. That went on for what was probably a long time and they had gotten a bit too into it and fallen on Blake's bed when there was the iconic sound of a picture being taken. They both stopped and saw Yang with her Scroll out.

"Don't you have enough of those?" AJ asked, annoyed that Yang keeps taking pictures of them.

"No, and this one is unique because of how long you guys went this time." Yang said teasingly and the couple blushed and glared at her. "Come on! Keep going!" Yang said without any subtlety.

"Give me the Scroll!" AJ demanded as he got up and walked towards her.

"I promise I won't send it to anyone!" Yang spat out hopefully.

"Why do you even keep those pictures!?" Blake asked.

"You have some weird fetish, don't you?" AJ asked teasingly.

"NO! I just plan on sending them to you guys in a couple years!" Yang said angrily and blushed.

"Then why are you blushing?" AJ mocked Yang, enjoying the one time he had the tables turned on her.

AJ eventually was forced out by a blushing and irate Yang and he laughed the whole time.

"So, were you two seriously about to-" Yang asked curiously.

"No. Yang! I'll have you know we agreed we would never do anything like that while we are in school!" Blake interrupted.

"That doesn't stop some people though." Yang said suggestively. Blake blushed and went to the library with AJ, avoiding any further talk with the blond. Yang sighed when she left. "Oh well, at least their shipping worked out. Wonder how Nora is doing with Arkos?"

"Did someone say shipping?!" Ozpin asked excitedly, crouched in the window.

"AH!" Yang screamed, looking at the window and seeing no one there.

* * *

At the end of the next day AJ was on the roof looking out at Beacon and the lights everywhere. He heard the door opened and figured it was gonna be Blake again but saw it was Yang instead.

"Oh, hey Yang." AJ said hiding all sense of disappointment in his voice.

"Why don't you want to go to the dance?" Yang got straight the point.

"Why do you want me to go so badly?" AJ asked.

"Because it's so _weird_ seeing how well you get along! You guys make out when no one is looking, you hold hands _all the time_ , you cuddle whenever you guys sit together in lunch. I don't get how that happens when you guys haven't gone on a single date yet!" Yang yelled suddenly.

"What?… You want us to go to the dance because it's weird that we are such a couple without ever going on a date?… What kind of reason is that!?" AJ asked.

"I just need a reason for how you get along so well!" Yang pleaded.

"Fine! You want a reason!? It's called true love! We don't need to go on any stupid date. Just being around each other strengthens our bond, and we've been a couple for almost two months now right? Give or take. You could say it's a date whenever we are around each other." AJ explained.

"But that sounds so _weird_! Who is gonna believe that!?" Yang asked.

"Just leave us alone! WHY are you trying so hard to get us to go to a damn dance!?" AJ asked again.

"You know what? I'm gonna go get Blake to go the dance and then she'll convince you! She isn't nearly as stubborn as you!" Yang said turning to walk away.

"AAAGGGH!" AJ yelled in annoyance that Yang wouldn't just leave them alone.

Yang was caught off guard by this and turned around to see AJ jump onto the railing at the edge of the roof and jumped off, created his Aura bow, and pointed it towards the Emerald Forest and disappeared.

AJ found he was suddenly over Beacon Cliffs and used his bow again to appear in the forest. He started heading towards the cave that Deathstalker used to be in, determined to use it for shelter. Pyrrha and Jaune had told them about their encounter with it.

A Beowolf pack found AJ on the way, attracted to his anger.

"Oh you guys wanna fight!? Have you seen what I did to those three packs before you!? The first one? The third one? The second one maybe!?" AJ asked and the Beowolves around him visually flinched. "Yeah! That's what I thought! We don't talk about what happened to the second one…" He said quietly before attacking the pack.

* * *

The next day, Ozpin was looking out the window of his office when Glynda approached him.

"Sir, I got a report from the Grimm scanners in the Emerald Forest. The amount of Grimm had dropped by hundreds. Do you have any idea what's going on? Professor?" Glynda asked.

"AJ is just venting." Ozpin responded simply.

"You call this venting?" Glynda asked.

"He's probably the best exterminator I have ever seen." Ozpin said to himself.

AJ was had walked into another clearing, he had calmed down last night but figured he should kill as many Grimm as he could find while he was here. He heard something leap at him from behind and he jumped into the air while swinging Nipzona below him. The Beowolf continued forward and slumped down headless. He suddenly felt like he was being hunted, he had been hunted by that Beowolf but hadn't felt this, so whatever was after him must be a confident and skilled hunter. "I FOUND HIIIM!" A voice shouted and AJ jumped over whatever lunged at him from behind. Or maybe Huntress…

He looked around and saw Ruby was the one that had attacked, Weiss came out as well, and then he heard Yang come out finally before charging him. He dodged her attempts at grabbing him before kicking her away. Weiss tried to freeze him in ice and he dodged before attacking and knocking her into the bushes.

"Back off." AJ warned as the sisters prepared to attack.

"Come on AJ! It's just a dance!" Yang said.

Ruby charged behind him and he jumped towards Yang to get away from Ruby. Yang began swinging again and he jumped and leaned out of every strike, even jumping seemingly randomly at one point. He actually had seen Ruby coming without even looking at her and easily dodged her swing, trying to trip him.

He landed and let out his Aura as Weiss joined the fight. Yang stayed close and kept trying to grab him. Weiss and Ruby would attack randomly but AJ would easily dodge with his Aura flowing out since that boosted him in every way. They tried attacking at the same time but despite their coordination AJ would divert their attacks into each other. He dodged a lunge from Weiss and threw her into Ruby as she was about to attack. Yang got fed up with this and tried to actually punch him. AJ continued dodging and eventually kicked her away and was about to start running when he felt something wrap around him. He looked down and saw the familiar black wrappings that Blake usually has on her arms.

"You too!?" AJ asked the bushes behind him, looking over his shoulder. Blake stepped out with a light smile.

"Yang managed to convince me." Blake said.

AJ sighed in resignation. Before suddenly twisting his body and throwing Blake past him into the others. He turned and ran into the forest while they got up.

"Oh come on!" Yang complained.

AJ toyed with them, letting them see him at times but always staying just out of range, he could have gone faster but decided to play this game instead. He decided after a long chase to head back to Beacon and the girls would look around for awhile before giving up and heading back to their dorm.

When they got back, they were all breathing heavily and exhausted, then they looked up and saw AJ smugly smiling at them, breathing heavily as well but not nearly as much.

"Damn, that was a good run!" He said smiling.

Yang suddenly found some energy and tried to punch him. Blake reached him first and got between her and AJ.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yang asked AJ.

"I realized when you convinced Blake that I was going to end up going to the stupid dance, so I decided to have you guys chase me everywhere as punishment." AJ said, smiling.

"You dunce." Weiss said, falling in her bed.

"Well Yang said we didn't have to dance at the dance so I figured it wouldn't be that bad." Blake said to AJ.

"That's how she convinced you huh?" AJ asked Blake. He turned to Yang. "You could have told me that."

"Sorry..." Yang responded sheepishly.

* * *

"Did I mention I despise suits?" AJ asked Ruby as they walked towards the ballroom where Blake was waiting for them. AJ picked a simple black suit like most other guys there.

"Yes, you have said it about five times now." Ruby commented.

They finally got to the door to the ballroom and AJ froze at the sight of Blake in the purple dress she wore.

"Hey, Remnant to AJ." Ruby said, waving her hand in front of him and he finally blinked.

Blake giggled and walked up to AJ and kissed him before grabbing his hand. "Do I really look _that_ good in this?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He answered honestly, still staring at her.

She giggled at his expression. "You look good too. You should wear a suit more often." Blake said.

"I'll wear the school uniform then if you wish. Still hate suits." AJ said that last part to himself.

"Still don't know why Ozpin lets you get away with not wearing the uniform." Blake commented. They opened the door and saw Yang behind a pedestal with a list of names on it.

"Hey! The couple's here! Looking good you two!" Yang said as they walked in.

They went and moved through the crowds till they were near the DJ's and sat down at two of the chairs along the wall and held hands as usual.

"Oh you look beautiful!" Yang's voice was heard all the way from where they were at. She must have seen Ruby finally come in.

"I feel bad now not dancing with you." AJ said sadly.

"No, I promise you I'm ok with it. I know how to dance somewhat but this isn't really the time to teach you, now is it?" Blake said.

AJ looked around and saw Ruby and Jaune near the punch bowl and there were actually quite a few others throughout the place that weren't dancing, which made him feel a little better. "Yeah… I just never learned how to dance, never tried to learn how."

"You didn't have any dances at the school you went to?" Blake asked.

"Oh we did. I never bothered going to any of them. Someone once asked me what I would do if someone actually asked me to the dance, I said I would politely decline saying I needed to catch up on homework, which frankly, I did." AJ explained.

"Why would a girl ask a guy to the dance? Isn't it usually guys that ask?" Blake asked.

"The school has this tradition where they have a dance that is specifically meant for the girls to ask the guys. Odd tradition really." AJ said.

"That sounds interesting. You read all those stories about how hard it can be for a guy to ask a girl to the dance, yet at your school the girls had to go through it." Blake said. They sat there for a few quiet minutes. "What school did you go to?" Blake asked, wanting to break the silence.

AJ panicked for a moment. "Uh… I don't remember anymore. Frankly I tried to forget about that place." He came up with quickly.

"That bad huh?" Blake asked.

"Not really. I mean, some of the teachers were really cool people! The students never change though…" AJ explained. "I'll be right back, gonna get some punch." He said and left.

He eventually came back and handed her a glass before sitting down again. "Here's to the punch not being bad." He said, raising his glass. Blake laughed a bit and raised her glass as well. "Huh, not actually that bad." He looked at her and saw a less than satisfied face. "That bad huh?" He said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah it kinda is." Blake said simply and set her drink down.

AJ saw Yang and Ruby on the level above them on the other side of the ballroom and waved at them. They both waved back before going back to talking. AJ looked down and saw Sun walking over to them.

"Hey, how you love birds doin'?" Sun asked, smiling.

"Surprisingly not that bad." AJ said and Blake nodded in agreement. "How are _you_ though? In an actual suit? It must be killing you." AJ said, smiling at the misfortune written on Sun's face.

"Yeah, stupid neck trap is a pain in the… well, the neck." Sun said, pulling on his tie.

"Did you actually go with anyone?" Blake asked.

"I mean, technically yeah, but not a girl. I went with Neptune, since everyone else we knew was gonna be here anyway." Sun said, pointing at Neptune who had walked over and sat next to Weiss.

"Oh." AJ said and they all turned their heads to the laughing they heard. Jaune walked up to Pyrrha, in a dress… "Ok, I guess I can add that to the list of things that made this worth it." AJ said out loud.

"How long was the list already?" Blake asked, barely containing her laughter.

"Seeing you in that dress, seeing the look on your face when you drank the punch, and now this." AJ said pointing at team JNPR which had all started dancing. "Oh hey, I remember seeing them practicing a dance! They really improved since last I saw." AJ said.

"Why don't you join them?" Ozpin asked, seemingly appearing next to them. Blake looked surprised and AJ just looked at him normally as if he hadn't just appeared.

"Can't dance, won't dance." AJ said simply.

"Hmm." Was Ozpin's response before walking away.

"What was that about?" Blake asked.

"Not sure, but I don't like the look of thought he had." AJ said, looking at Ozpin as he walked away.

Getting towards the end of the dance and AJ noticed one of the DJ's motioning towards him.

"Be right back." He said and he walked up to the DJ's while music was still playing. "What do you need?" AJ asked.

"You were randomly chosen to pick a song to play. Anything you want, if you want to that is. If you do, we'll listen to it first and make sure it's alright and if it is we'll play it." One DJ explained.

'Damn it Ozpin, this is your doing isn't it? Well, I still don't have to dance I suppose.' "Fine, I have an idea." AJ said. He gave them the song and walked away while they listened to it and let other music play while they did.

"What was that about?" Blake asked as AJ sat back down.

"They said I was randomly chosen to pick a song. I gave them one. They're listening to it right now and if they deem it appropriate they'll play it." AJ explained.

"What did you suggest?" Blake asked curious.

"If they don't play it, I'll show it to you after this dance." AJ said with a smile.

A few minutes later and the music stopped which got everyone's attention.

"We have been given a song by one of you students. This one goes out to all the couples out there in the crowd!" The DJ's said and started the song.

"Well I guess they're gonna play it." AJ said and got up, smiling. Blake was surprised to see him start singing the song to her.

" **Angel with A Shotgun" by Symphony Soldier**

 _(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)_

 _Get out your guns, battles begun,  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
With my heart on a trigger._

 _They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun!  
Fighting til' the wars won!  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
And Major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer!_

 _They say before you start a war,_  
 _You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun!  
Fighting til' the wars won!  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back!  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

 _(Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa)_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun!  
Fighting til' the wars won!_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back!_ _  
_ _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I, want to live, not just survive,  
(Live, not just survive)_

 _And I'm, gonna hide, hide, hide, my wings tonight!_

 _They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for…  
Well baby, you are all that I adore…  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be…_

AJ stopped singing and smiled at her. Blake was in tears as she hugged and kissed him deeply.

"Wow, AJ really knows how to make a girl feel special!" Yang said as she looked at her Scroll. She had recorded the whole thing. 'Didn't think they could bond any more than they already have. Guess my persistence paid off.' Yang thought.

"That was beautiful!" Blake said when they finally sat down.

"Thanks, so are you." AJ said smiling and Blake giggled. "I heard that song and thought it fit my feelings for you perfectly." 'And now I add that to the list as well.'

They stared at each other happily for awhile until AJ felt that dark, evil energy again and saw two guards rush in and search for someone in the crowds. There was nothing they could do about it and AJ had to ignore them for now.

* * *

When the dance was over Ruby came back and explained what happened while she was away. They were all just glad she was ok, and proud that she tried to fight whoever had broken in. The next day they waited for Ruby to come back from Ozpin's office and when she did come back AJ had to pull everyone away from her to give her space.

"Well that was a risky move." Weiss said after Ruby explained what she said.

"Yes but luckily Ozpin is smart and covered for the slip up. He really helped us there." AJ said.

"You handled it well Ruby." Blake said.

"I hope so." Ruby said.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Yang said with a hand on her sister's shoulder. "OH! I know what will cheer you up!" Yang said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

Yang grabbed a cylindrical shaped package. "Don't know yet, but Dad sent it to us." Yang said.

"OH! SOMETHING FROM HOME!" Ruby squealed and tried to grab the package. The bottom lid opened and a black cylinder fell out of it, everyone looked down at it and the black shape turned into a small dog.

"AAH!" The girls yelled in joy and fright.

"Zwei!" Ruby cheered.

"Huh!?" AJ said looking at the dog and Blake hid behind him. "He sent a Corgi!?"

"In the mail!?" Weiss added, asking the real questions.

Ruby was holding Zwei and he was licking her face repeatedly.

"Oh he does this kind of stuff all the time." Yang explained.

"Your dad or your dog?" Blake asked. Ruby put Zwei down and Blake moved onto Ruby's bed to get off the floor, where the dog was.

"Are you telling me this…mutt, is gonna wiv with us foev'a?" Weiss asked, starting angry and quickly going into the speech you normally go to when talking to a cute little puppy like Zwei. "Oh yes he is! Oh yes he is!"

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake deadpanned.

"Oh calm down. It's just a dog. A nice, small dog that doesn't want to hurt you." AJ said and Blake glared at him. "And he isn't contagious."

"Would all first year students please report to the amphitheater." A voice said through the intercom.

"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss pointed out.

Zwei stood next to AJ and joined him in looking up at Blake. "See? He wants to say hi!" AJ said. Zwei barked up at Blake. Blake wasn't budging.

"Look! There's a letter!" Yang said and pulled a letter out of the package. "Dear Girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need." Zwei's ears perked up at the word food and he walked over to her. "Love you both, Taiyang." Yang shook the container and a large pile of food cans buried Zwei, but he quickly stuck his head out of the pile.

'How did all that fit in there along with the dog and a letter!' AJ thought.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked and a can opener dropped out of the package on cue.

"Well, that settles it! Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang said and walked out. She apparently thought Zwei could use the can opener. Weiss puppy talked Zwei before leaving and Blake leapt from Ruby's bed to a nearby table and leapt out the door without having the touch the ground near Zwei.

They all headed over to the amphitheater and stood near team JNPR.

"Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said on stage before walking away and letting Ozpin speak.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. Four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, greed, oppression. A war that was for much more than where borders fell or who traded with who, but the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of them being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression, and as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the many aspects of art itself, color. It was their way to demonstrate, that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, neither would the generations to follow. It was a trend that held to this day. We encourage, individuality, expressionism, and unity, through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsman and Huntresses will work to uphold it.

As first year students, you will shadow a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission, some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter what path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin finished and got off stage.

"All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman is the Southeast!" Ruby said.

"That's perfect!" AJ realized.

"We'll work with them by day and give em' the slip at night!" Yang said.

"A bit overdramatic." Blake chuckled.

"Let's check Search and Destroy." Weiss suggested.

"Alright, let's see here…" AJ said, looking at the list.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Ruby said.

"It's in the Southeast." Blake said.

"Good place to start then." AJ said.

"Let's do it!" Yang said excitedly.

Ruby entered their team name, but it said the mission is not available to first years.

"Wonderful." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked.

"Maybe a different mission?" AJ suggested.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby suggested.

"That's one option." Ozpin said as he walked up to them. "Unfortunately we thought the concentration of Grimm was too high for first year students. Then again, you do have a very good exterminator in your team." Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out who that was. "A very _protective_ one." Ozpin finished and they all looked at AJ who laughed sheepishly at the attention. "I _am_ still curious how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester." AJ felt Blake squeeze his hand slightly in worry. "I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the Southeast, and I'm most curious as to why people reported rose petals in a dance club, (there actually was one in the show believe it or not) and white feathers and a massive robot running by that same club some time ago. But if AJ won't tell me, well I doubt I ever will get the answers I'm looking for."

'He never questioned me… oh! He knows we did it but is just pretending, ok. Good guy Ozpin!'

"So how about this, instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin suggested and they saw their team name put in for the mission.

"Thank you sir." AJ said thankfully.

"We won't let you down." Ruby said.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that wait for you out there will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back." Ozpin said before walking away. Then quickly leaned back towards them. "Good luck." And then he left.

"Well that wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said as they walked out of the amphitheater, heading towards the landing pads for ships to land at Beacon.

"Well it's the truth." AJ pointed out.

"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it!" Ruby said.

"Hey look! Team Coffee is back!" A fellow first year said as the team walked through the crowd.

"Velvet!? Are you ok?" Blake asked.

"I'm fine! I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me!" Velvet said.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago. What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing happened… there were just so many…" Velvet explained.

"Ominous." AJ said to himself.

"Oh but don't worry, you first years are just shadowing a Huntsman, you'll be fine!" Velvet said. "I should go. Be safe, ok?"

"We can do this! We never backed down before and we won't stop now!" Ruby said.

""Yeah!"" AJ and Yang said.

"Right!" Blake said.

"Besides! It won't just be us we'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" Ruby said excitedly.

That excitement was lost when they saw who they had to work with.

"Professor-" Weiss started.

"OOBLECK!?" AJ finished.

"Why hello everyone!" Oobleck said. "Who's ready to fight for their lives!?" He asked with enthusiasm.

* * *

 **This chapter's gone on long enough, gonna end it here. I got another bunch of chapters to post tomorrow!**

 **Also, I would have liked to have known earlier that I have to wait an extra day to watch the first episode! These are the things the community needs to know earlier than THE DAY BEFORE THE FIRST EPISODE! Just saying, I mean some people are just now learning they need to wait another week! That's not fair for them!**

 **Sorry for that rant. Have a great day everyone!**


	8. The Plus One of RWBY Ch11

**In celebration of RWBY Volume 3 releasing for non-sponsors, ANOTHER FOUR CHAPTERS FOR YOU ALL! That doesn't make any sense? NO IT DOES NOT!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Plus One of RWBY Ch.11: Mountain Glenn

* * *

 **Song is "Hero" by Pegboard Nerds**

Start with black screen.

 _Hero, Hero._

Camera turns on as AJ suddenly opens his eyes and sees he is lying on his side in the middle of the forest.

 _Hero, Hero._

AJ is training with Glynda.

 _Hero, Hero._

AJ and teams RWBY and JNPR are all running across the bridge to get away from the Deathstalker in initiation.

 _I wanna be a Hero, Hero._

All of them are standing for the picture at the end of the semester.

 _Oh the Hero comes_

AJ is walking between Ruby and Yang as the sisters head towards the academy for the first time.

 _I can hear the drums_

AJ lands in the forest at his part of the initiation.

 _And the horses drawn_

Nora riding the Ursa.

 _To the kingdom come_

Team RWBY and AJ walking under the 'Welcome to Vale!' sign.

 _Through the pain_

AJ is knocked down by Yang in their fight in Glynda's class.

 _And the light_

AJ and Blake starting in awe at the veil of Aura as the rain went through it.

 _Hearts ignite to the call_

AJ looks back at Glynda while holding up a glyph as Torchwich fired at them.

 _Ooooh!_

 _Claim your prize_

AJ grabbed the grey king piece in the forest temple.

 _For a crown_

Someone places a crown on AJ's head while he looks down with his eyes closed excepting it.

 _Of stars_

AJ looked up at the viewer with a cocky grin and his eyes, as well as the points on the crown, glowed bright white.

 _In the name of love_

AJ stood between the camera and Blake who was on the ground hurt, and pointed his sword as well as glared at the viewer.

 _Made the sacrifice_

He took a hit from Torchwich that was meant for team RWBY.

 _You and I_

Shows team RWBY and AJ on their knees breathing heavily with a brick wall behind them.

 _Will stand_

They stood up and glared at the camera/viewer.

 _And fight_

They all drew their weapons.

 _Our backs to the wall_

The camera backs up showing the rest of team RWBY, team JNPR and Professors Oobleck, Port, Glynda, and Ozpin were all along the wall as well with their weapons drawn.

 _Oooh_

 _Hero,_

Shows Ruby for a moment.

 _Hero._

Then Weiss.

 _Hero,_

Yang.

 _Hero._

Than Blake.

 _Hero,_

Jaune.

 _Hero._

Then Pyrrha.

 _I wanna be a Hero,_

Nora.

 _Hero._

Than Ren.

…

 _Hero. Hero. Hero, Hero._

The moment before the bass drops where there isn't any sound. The screen is split in 9 pieces, The center piece had AJ's face. The four closest have team RWBY's faces, the ones on the outside have team JNPR's faces. All of them are smiling.

"I wanna be a hero." They all say and then the screen goes black, no bass drop. Text in white appears saying:

"The Plus One of RWBY Volume II. A RWBY fan fiction."

* * *

The girls were still dumfounded so AJ was the only one of team RWBY capable of speech at the moment.

"You go on missions still!?" AJ asked the professor who started pacing and talking at his fast pace that AJ understood easily. They all did by this point actually, since they had been in his classes a lot by this point.

"Yes of course I do! I am a Huntsman! The one you are shadowing in fact! And those bags won't be necessary since this is essentially a reconnaissance mission!" Oobleck said.

'I thought this was a Search and Destroy mission.'

"We will not be establishing a single base of operations, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp at any suitable locations we may stumble upon! I factored over the essentials myself! Plotted the course, and readied the airship! AND!" Oobleck paused before getting in Weiss's face. "It's Doctor Oobleck! I didn't get the PhD for fun, thank you very much!" Oobleck finished.

"Uh…" Was all Weiss got out before Oobleck spoke again.

"Come now children! According to our schedule we are ready three minutes behind…schedule!" And suddenly Oobleck was all the way over at the ship…

"O…K….." AJ said with a sigh. He was around the Doc a lot more than RWBY was and even he had to sigh at how far he went in a blink of an eye.

"Well alright then! We're gonna save the world with Doctor Oobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse…" Ruby said and the rest of the girls hung their heads down.

AJ grabbed Blake's hand, not even noticing it had slipped out. "Look, I've seen him fight, trust me when I say we are in good hands." AJ said reassuringly.

"Save the world!?" Nora called out as JNPR walked up to them. "You're going on world saving missions without us!? I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault though… Ren!" Nora said, glaring, at Ren who crossed his arms in response.

"Sounds exciting! Where ya going?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom." Ruby replied.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora pointed out.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren added.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune said as he and Sun jumped out next to them. "We're shadowing a crime specialist! All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Neptune said.

Jaune's eyes sparkled in envy.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk." Sun commented.

"It was one time!… Okay, two times! But-" AJ started.

"Four minutes!" Oobleck called out from the waiting airship.

"Sorry, gotta go." AJ said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Wish us luck!" Ruby requested as they turned away from Beacon.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter!" Yang said. They were in the ship now as it flew towards their destination.

"I'll admit I fancy myself as more of an, intellectual but I assure you, I've seen my fair share of tussles!" Oobleck explained.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked.

"Those are truffles." Blake corrected.

Ruby turned to Yang. "Like the sprout?"

"Those are brussels." Yang corrected.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabbling's in the archeological survey's our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular, assignment!" Oobleck said.

'Ah, so Oobleck knows what's going on. That's why this is a reconnaissance mission.' AJ realized.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"Why what a preposterous question you silly girl! Why history is the backbone of our very society!" Oobleck said.

"Seriously Weiss, there's history in everything." AJ added.

Oobleck hadn't actually stopped speaking when AJ had started. "And the liver! And probably the kidneys if I were to wager!" Oobleck rambled.

"And that means?…" Weiss asked.

"The Southeast quadrant of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but, it is also the location of one of the kingdoms greatest failures!" Oobleck said.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby answered.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale!" Yang realized.

"Oh yeah! That! In the end though it ended up being fenced away from the rest of the city. Overrun by Grimm…" AJ added.

"Correct you three! Now it stands abandoned! As a dark reminder." Oobleck said.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake added.

Oobleck smirked and adjusted his glasses. "Precisely!"

* * *

They eventually were hovering just over a road in the abandoned city and they all jumped out. Yang, weapons ready, then Blake, hand on the grip of her weapon, AJ with his fists, Weiss with her weapon out, and Ruby with hers out as well. Then Oobleck landed behind AJ and simply took a drink from his thermos.

"Alright! You still may be students, but as of this moment your first mission as Huntsman and Huntresses in training has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say!" Oobleck said before looking at Ruby. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave the bag back at school."

"Well you hadn't told us to listen to you yet… so I didn't…" Ruby said.

"…She's not wrong…" Oobleck said to himself. "Very well then Ruby! Leave the bag and we can come pick it upon our return." Ruby stuttered a response. "Young lady! What in the world could you possibly have in that bag that is so import-" Oobleck stopped talking when Zwei poked his head out of the bag.

"Get back in the bag…" Ruby whispered to Zwei during the silence. Zwei barked in response.

"Ruby, we are in an abandoned urban jungle full of death and hostility… and you brought… a dog?" Oobleck asked. Ruby stuttered out another response. "GENIOUS!" Oobleck yelled and took Zwei right out of the bag.

"Canines are historically known for their excellent nose and acute sense of sound! Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!"

"I'm a genius!" Ruby said proudly and everyone but Blake face palmed.

"So, what are your orders Doctor?" Blake asked.

"Ah! Yes! Straight to the chase! I like it!" Oobleck said before promptly dropping Zwei. "As you've been informed, the Southeast has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity! One possible explanation for this behavior would be, Grimm." Oobleck said, suddenly stopping all speech.

"Grimm causing Grimm? What? Can you try that again?" AJ asked, confused.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm, approximately one hundred yards from us, at this very moment." Oobleck stated, looking past them.

"Huh?" They all said, turning to where he was looking and seeing a lone Beowolf.

"Oh _that's_ what you meant!" AJ realized while the girls pulled out their weapons.

"Stop." Oobleck ordered and the girls all lowered their weapons. "There a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in an area, most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, depression, hatred… All qualities that are likely held by our group harboring ill intent." Oobleck explained.

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck answered.

"How long will that take?" Yang asked, not liking the idea of going slow and not shooting and punching stuff.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why lone Grimm have been known to stay separated from the pack for months- And there's the whole pack!" Oobleck suddenly said.

"Huh?" AJ said looking back at the Grimm and seeing a whole lot more of them. "Ah! When!?"

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said simply.

"What?" Weiss asked, concerned.

Oobleck thought she didn't hear him. "AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck responded.

AJ charged into the group with his Aura flowing and started one-hit-knockout-ing every Beowolf that got near him, he consciously or unconsciously stayed closer to Blake than to anyone else. He saw Blake using her semblance and cutting Grimm in half so he focused on the three moving towards him.

He punched the first one and killed it. He second one clawed at him and he leaned out of the way to dodge before returning the favor with his own claws and cutting off the arm that struck at him before quickly unsheathing Nipzona and taking its head off. He used the sword to divert the claws of the third and cut it in half with a horizontal swing and sheathed his sword.

He heard a loud roar and him and Blake turned to see the Alpha Beowolf of the pack alone and wanting revenge for the killing of his pack. He looked at Blake and saw she was looking at him, instead of getting lost in her alluring eyes he saw the serious look on them and it spurred him to fight. They both nodded and Blake threw her weapon at him. He caught it and activated his Semblance before throwing it back to her. His jeans turned black and a white Gambol Shroud appeared in his hands. Him and Blake both threw their weapons at the same time and it went over the Alpha's shoulders, they both pulled and fired their weapon at the same time, it came back and took off both its arms. They fired again and the weapons went back towards it taking off its legs, they fired again and their weapons both hit its neck taking its head off, all in an instant.

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Ruby said now that the pack was dead.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am sure this is the first bout of many." Oobleck said.

And he was right, they would go through quite a few more packs of Beowolfs while Oobleck looked at plants and did anything but help them, team RWBY was pretty tired after all the encounters, AJ was only breathing heavily like he had been on a run and he actually kept bouncing between his left and right foot like he had energy he wanted to let out. All this as opposed to the others who are hunched over and out of breath.

"Excellent work everyone!" Oobleck said. "Fortunately there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal activity in this sector… Oh well! Moving on!" Oobleck said and started to walk away.

"Hey, Doc, you know, I was kind of hoping to see a pro Huntsman in action. Like, fighting, or helping us fight!" Yang complained.

"Ah! But I am in action! Scouring this once great city for any signs of irregularity!" Oobleck said with enthusiasm before turning serious. "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism! Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination! Remember! This is a job! And you all signed up for it! I do hope you understand that." Oobleck said.

"Well yeah… Of course!" Yang said.

Oobleck wasn't amused.

After taking down another pack.

"Tell me Yang. Why did you choose this line of work?" Oobleck asked.

"Well, to fight monsters and save-" Yang started.

"No! That is what you do! I want to know why you do it." Oobleck interrupted. "The honest reason you chose to be a Huntress."

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill seeker! I wanna get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can while I travel the world! Huntresses help people along the way so it's a win-win, ya know?" Yang answered.

"I see." Oobleck responded.

Later as they cut down another pack.

"And what about you Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose this over a cushy job at Atlas?" Oobleck asked.

"It's just like you said, I'm a Schnee, I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there wasn't a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty." Weiss answered.

"Interesting." Oobleck said.

Blake cut down a door and a bunch of juvenile Nevermore(s) came out and she shot them all down.

"And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." Oobleck pointed out.

"My purpose is pretty clear to see now that I don't wear my bow. There is too much corruption in the world and someone needs to stop it." Blake explained.

"I agree. How though?" Oobleck asked.

"I…um…" Blake looked down.

"Hmm…" Was all Oobleck said before dashing away and finding AJ alone and observing a Beowolf as it evaporated.

"Ozpin just recently told me of your decision. Why did you do that? Why did you stay here and become a Huntsman in training?" Oobleck asked the boy.

AJ stood up and looked at him. "I have friends here that I never thought I would have, I have a girlfriend, something I was certain I would never have, I have incredible powers and skills, and there are a lot of evil things out there that want to kill us all. I stayed because I have people I care about here, and I help the world with every Grimm I kill." He explained.

"If that is your choice." Oobleck said before they went and joined with RWBY.

"Oh! Doctor! Uh… Are we ready to keep going?" Ruby said when she saw Oobleck.

"Nope! I'm afraid this will have to do for the day, it's going to be dark soon." Oobleck said and threw his bag to Yang. "You three, set up camp in that building. Oh, and do make sure there aren't any more of those… creatures. AJ, your leader, and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come on you two!" He said and Ruby, AJ, and Zwei followed him.

They turned a corner and came to a cliff that overlooked a forest outside the city and a herd of very large Grimm that looked like elephants were clearly visible.

""Whoa!"" Ruby and AJ said in awe.

"What is that thing?" Ruby asked. "It looks awesome!"

"That my dear girl… is a Grimm." Oobleck answered.

"Let's kill it." Ruby said, pulling out Crescent Rose in sniper mode.

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do little more than aggravate a Grimm of that size." Oobleck said.

"Then what do we do?" AJ asked, concerned.

"Fret not, those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Not every Grimm is mindless, or not every Grimm is still mindless. The Grimm you see before us are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you've fought, they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years." Oobleck explained.

"Wow." AJ said, impressed.

"And in their time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they've done one important thing, they've learned. They've learned that if they attack our borders, they are likely to die. What we lack in strength, we make up for in will." Oobleck said.

One of the Goliaths looked at them and AJ felt its hatred. He felt it overwhelming him and he hissed and let out his Aura to resist the evil that it was giving off.

"Why did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"I could feel it's hatred… It hated us so… much, I don't know how it holds itself back." AJ explained.

"What are they doing then if they hate us so much but won't attack?" Ruby asked the Doctor.

"Waiting." Was the answer. The Grimm looked away and AJ didn't feel its hatred trying to get to him anymore.

Oobleck started to walk back to the others. "Doctor Oobleck. I've been wondering..." Ruby started.

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your team?" Oobleck guessed.

"Actually, I was wondering, why did _you_ become a Huntsman?" Ruby asked.

"Look around and tell me what you see." Oobleck requested.

"Empty streets… dust old buildings." Ruby said.

"A dangerous place that used to be a livable area." AJ said.

"I see lives that could have been saved. As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people. And while I can do it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher I am able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all and place it into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity, an opportunity to study these ruins, and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger. I am a Huntsman Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world, that I would rather be." Oobleck finished and they continued the walk back to the others.

"Ah! A textbook campfire! Well done!" Oobleck said as he dashed into the destroyed room. "Now! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed! We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow, and will need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode! Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck asked.

"I nominate Oobleck!" AJ yelled suddenly, smiling.

"What!? AJ, don't you dare!" Oobleck said, angry at the sudden prank being pulled on him.

"I second that!" Yang said, smiling and going with it.

"Why you-" Oobleck started.

"I'll do it!" Ruby said.

"Thank you Ruby!" Oobleck said and quickly sped off.

"You're no fun." AJ said to Ruby who ignored him and walked away with Zwei following to take watch.

* * *

AJ took a spot against the wall and set his 'bed' horizontally along the wall, leaving him close to Blake, but far from the fire, and looked out one of the windows. Blake noticed his ears were twitching a lot and his tail was flicking, which was a clear indication he was annoyed. She was about to try and comfort him when he suddenly activated his ice dust and shot an ice spike out the window into the street below and heard a cry of pain from a Beowolf. She decided to leave him be, only Yang was less inclined to leave him be.

"What's wrong AJ?" Yang asked.

"This whole place is oppressive." AJ said grumpily.

"Well it is a ruin of a city after all." Yang responded.

"No, I feel strong negative emotion everywhere. I don't know why I can feel all these strong emotions, but I can, and the whole place just ends up being oppressive. The emotions are rubbing off on me and it frankly is pissing me off." He said, shooting another ice spike at another poor unsuspecting Beowolf.

Yang left him alone after that and they all decided to try to sleep. Blake would check on him every few minutes and see him with his back to the wall sitting down on his bed, looking to his right, his eyes were either closed or opened, either way he clearly was frustrated. She wanted to help but found herself falling asleep and wished him the best of luck.

She found herself conscious again and opened her eyes seeing it was later at night, she closed her eyes again but soon heard a voice.

"Hey Blake, you awake?" Yang asked.

"Yeah."

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress?" Yang asked. "Like, what was he trying to say?

Blake opened her eyes. "Maybe he was just curious."

"You think so?"

"…No."

Yang sighed. "Weiss? You awake?"

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking!" Weiss said harshly, as usual. "And I think he… when I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I know what my father has done to the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, we've operated in a… moral grey area." Weiss said.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake commented.

"Which is why I want to put things right!" Weiss said, sitting up. "If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything… My father was not the start of our name, I refuse to let him be the end of it." Weiss said, lying back down.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner, named Adam. More of a mentor, really. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course his idea of a perfect future turned out to be… not perfect for everyone. I joined the academy, because I knew Huntsman and Huntresses are regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But, I never really thought past that. When I leave the academy, what will I… How can I fix so many years of hate?" Blake asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You aren't one to back down from a challenge." Yang said.

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a member of the White Fang I didn't know what to do so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster I ran! Even my semblance! I was born with the ability to leap behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away. I saw AJ learn how to copy my ability, but he doesn't run and hide, he dodges and the copy even fights back. There is no cowardice in his version of it." Blake said sadly.

"At least you all have something that drives you." Yang started depressed as well. "I've just kind of always, gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean it's who I am! But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I wanna be a hero, but because I want the adventure! I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring, and that will be a good thing! Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like AJ or Ruby… I heard AJ say he is becoming a Huntsman because we are doing it as well. He just wants to be with his friends and kill Grimm because that helps the world. He wants friends and to help the world, that's it! And Ruby… Ruby always wanted to be like the hero's in the books before she even knew she could fight. They aren't conflicted like we are." Yang said.

"Well Ruby is still just a kid." Weiss pointed out.

"We all are." AJ's grumpy voice pointed out and everyone looked to see him still looking to his right out the window while sitting in his bed instead of lying in it. He had his arms crossed and his face still showed frustration.

"Oh, AJ. I didn't know you were awake. Have you even slept yet?" Blake asked, getting up to go sit with him.

"I take hours to get to sleep in a comfy bed. I immediately knew I wasn't gonna fall asleep when I sat here." AJ said and when Blake sat to his left he didn't even turn to her.

Blake decided he wouldn't get mad at her and tried putting a hand on his shoulder, he didn't relax much but he did relax slightly, so she started petting him.

"We really aren't kids anymore." Yang said. "I mean come on. We're in a war zone and armed to the teeth!"

AJ gave in when Blake began scratching behind his ear and started purring, leaning on Blake's shoulder.

"It's the life we chose." Blake said as she guided his head to her lap.

"It's a job. We all have this romanticized vision-" Weiss went on but AJ found their voices, and his purring, and the crackling of the fire were all muffled and his eyes were heavy. He soon happily gave in to sleep while using Blake's lap as a pillow and being pet by her. Blake wouldn't bring herself to get up and ended up falling asleep there with her hand on his head.

* * *

AJ would wake up later in the night, seeing he was still in the same position as he fell asleep in. He tried to go back to sleep, he really did, but he couldn't, which was odd. Normally if he had just woke up he could go back to sleep if he closed his eyes, but while he was trying to go back to sleep he found he was more and more awake, till he was strangely wide awake. He gently stood up and looked at Blake's cute sleeping face. He felt something was forcing him up, and he didn't like the familiarity of it. He felt a presence rushing towards him, he looked around and couldn't see anything, but he could feel it coming closer, it felt like it was going to come out of a dream… why did he think that? What could come out of a dream? Whatever he felt struck him with absolute terror, and just as he felt it on top of him, he then saw Yang come out from her watch, and he felt the strangely familiar presence retreat.

"Hey Weiss, it's your… Ruby?" Yang asked looking down at the red cloaked girl's bed and found she wasn't there. "Hey! Where's Ruby?" Yang asked and everyone woke up.

"What?" Oobleck asked and Zwei ran in.

"Zwei?" Yang asked, seeing the dog come up to her.

"What's going on?" Blake asked as she stood up.

"Grab your weapons. Your leader may be in trouble." Oobleck said.

They all got ready and ran out following Zwei. AJ was worried about the feeling he had, but he had to focus on the present now, whatever came for him wouldn't get near him when his friends were around and awake it seemed.

They found a large hole in the street that seemed to lead way down.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked.

"Looks like it, seeing as her weapon is nearby and there is no sign of anything attacking." AJ said.

"Of course. Of course! Of course! Of course!" Oobleck yelled, realizing something.

"What is it?" Yang asked, wanting to know what happened to her sis.

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!?" Oobleck continued ranting.

"OOBLECK! SLOW DOWN!" AJ yelled and the Doctor did NOT slow down!

"Mountain Glenn! An expansion of Vale that was overrun with Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! They developed a subway to the inner city! Grimm attacks increase! People in danger now searching for shelter! City evacuated into the metro tunnels and what do they find!? The Southeast quadrant of Vale is known for deep caves!" Oobleck yelled.

"Wait, are you saying?…" AJ asked.

"We aren't just looking for an underground crime network we're looking for an _underground_ crime network!" Oobleck yelled.

"They're working in caves!?" Blake asked surprised.

"No, no. Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion! It worked for a short period of time, thanks to aggressive perimeter defense, and unique forms of transportation! They built an elaborate subway system to carry citizens from the new territory, into the main kingdom! Sadly without the many natural barriers that Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start!" Oobleck stopped yelling at this point. "As the end drew near, the citizens made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city, in the massive caves that they had cleared for the subway, and they had cut themselves off from the surface."

"An underground village?" Yang realized, surprised.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Oobleck answered. "A safe haven! Until… an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm… After that, the kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels… making the world's largest tomb." He said sadly. "If Ruby is down there," His thermos expanded into his weapon, "we must find her."

* * *

It was simple enough, charge in, start shooting people, eventually they would find her. They had to right? Well they did, just barely saving her from a group of White Fang soldiers with guns, courtesy of a White Flash blast.

"Ruby!" Yang cheered as she hugged her little sister.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! But listen! Torchwich has all sorts of weapons and gadgets and stuff on that train!" Ruby said.

"Wait, Torchwich?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, he's here guys! We gotta move!" Ruby said.

Everyone looked and saw AJ looked about to kill someone.

" _TORCHWIIIIICH!_ " He yelled, creating his bow and using it to get on the train as it started to move and the others chased him to get on as well.

"AJ, STOP!" Blake said as she grabbed him by the shoulder once they got on top of the train as well.

"I am going to kill him! Don't try to stop me!" AJ said and started running towards the White Fang soldiers that were in his way. He plowed right through the group without even bothering to take out everyone. He jumped down a hatch and landed in the cart. He started walking through the doors while the others fought up top and dealt with bombs in the carts, and realizing the ultimate plan of this train.

He walked through a couple before the Blake, Yang, and Weiss fell through a hatch and landed in front of him.

"AJ, wait, you can't just-" Weiss started.

"I'm fine now, I vented, broke a couple boxes and surprisingly feel better now. Don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." AJ said.

"If you say so…" Blake said, concerned that he might be lying.

"I promise I'm ok." AJ said.

"Well, if that problem is taken care of." Weiss said before giving Blake a few Dust rounds for her weapon. "Here, this should help you."

As they were running towards the door a familiar girl landed in front of them and smiled at them.

"Hey Yang, recognize her?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I remember her. This one's mine." Yang said angrily.

"You sure?" AJ asked. Yang didn't answer.

The other three charged the girl, Neo was her name, and just before they reached her AJ tried to punch her, she blocked with her parasol/umbrella but AJ had actually created his double and let him attack while the real AJ tripped the girl then kept running with the others.

They reach the next room and AJ sees a familiar mask.

"Hey! Chainsaw Guy! C.G! How's it goin'?" AJ asked, smiling.

"Damn traitor." C.G. responded.

"Is that all you can say?" AJ asked with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna kill you." He said.

" _There_ you go!" AJ said, satisfied.

"If you are done talking now, go on ahead." Weiss said. Blake and AJ went on past C.G. and went to the next room.

Torchwich was waiting.

"Hey Blake! You miss me?" He said. Then AJ walked through as well and terror took over in Torchwich's mind. Everything went red from AJ's view at the sight of him until he saw the fear on his face and was strangely satisfied with that.

"Have fun." AJ said to Blake before running past Roman and going through the next door. He saw this was clearly the driver's room seeing how small it was and with the window at the end letting you see forward. He saw the driver at the front of the room.

"Look, Boss, we aren't there yet and no, I can't make this thing go any-" The driver stopped talking when he stood up and saw AJ there. They both stared at each other for a sec, AJ starring at his mask and the bandage on his left hand.

""YOU AGAIN!?"" They both yelled.

"I guess I do get to see the last of you three! Get any messages from the other two? Or can they not do that either since I shattered their hands?" AJ said, smiling evilly.

The soldier growled at him and struck with his left dagger, AJ redirected it into the wall seeing as they had little elbow room in the first place. The guy struck with his right and AJ redirected that into the wall as well, the elite tried punching him and AJ got bored at this point and punched him hard and knocked him into his controls. AJ brought his fist down on the guy, or at least where he was, and instead broke the controls trying to hit him. The elite tried another predictable swing and AJ leaned out of the way and punched the guy in the face as hard as he could and sent him out the side window. "And then there were none." AJ said then noticed the controls sparking and broken. "Oops…" He grabbed one of the guy's daggers to keep as a souvenir and went out to see how Blake was doing.

He heard something hit the door before it opened and showed Torchwich had been sent into the door and was still in the air from bouncing off the door, so AJ grabbed him by his face and slammed the back of his head into the metal floor.

"Well, that was easy." AJ said, feeling much better after getting to really hit Roman. Weiss suddenly rolled out of the other door and Chainsaw Guy stepped through.

"Really Weiss? You lost to C.G?" AJ said, disappointed before sighing.

Ruby was heading towards the front of the ship from on the roof when suddenly a guy with a chainsaw came flying out of a hatch along with AJ, who had clearly uppercuted the guy. While they both were still in the air AJ spun and kicked him in the side sending him off the train.

They saw the train was about to hit a wall/door and Weiss and AJ used ice dust to surround them with ice but the force of the impact still knocked them out.

' _ **Remember me?'**_

…

…

…

"GET OUT!"

…

…

…

The figure in AJ's mind turned normal again. The red glowing eye became white glowing again, it was AJ, completely normal now with a pure white Aura mist like he always had, no red evil parts anywhere.

* * *

AJ woke up feeling a purity in him, and quickly stood up seeing they were in the middle of the city with people looking at them. He then heard the warning sirens from Beacon, then saw RWBY just waking up and standing up.

"RUN!" AJ yelled before Grimm began pouring out and chasing everyone.

"Time for some action!" Yang said excitedly.

"Team RWBY, go!" Ruby ordered.

They all jumped out and took action but quickly found themselves surrounded.

The mass of different Grimm attacked them and they all lashed out at them. AJ fired Energy blasts and took down many before being attacked by a few Ursa and having to actually dodge claws from them before jumping back at them and taking their heads off. They turned to the King Taijitu when Nora came flying in and smashed it with her hammer, then the rest of JNPR came in and began taking them out as well. In the middle of all this with everyone in different parts of the area Neptune and Sun came out.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun said, pulling out his badge.

"We have badges so you know its official!" Neptune said holding out his as well.

AJ landed between them. "Shut up and shoot things!" He said and fired an Energy blast at a nearby Beowolf. "Like that!" Before jumping into the middle of the area where everyone else was at. Neptune and Sun joined them. There was another pause as the 11 students were all surrounded by Grimm again.

"Jaune, you got a plan?" AJ asked.

"Um… How does everyone firing their weapons at once to make room and then spreading out sound?" Jaune asked, unsure of his on the spot plan.

"Sounds fine! Let's do it on three!" AJ yelled and everyone readied the gun mode of their weapons. Well, everyone that had a gun mode that is. Sun's weapon didn't have much range and Jaune, Weiss, and AJ didn't actually have guns.

Everyone counted together. "One! Two! Three!" And then they all started firing at once and started cutting down the group before everyone rushed out into the fray again as more Grimm kept pouring in.

AJ cut off an Ursa's arm, then a leg with Nipzona before stabbing it in the head. He turned and saw Blake fighting a Deathstalker and was knocked down.

"NO!" AJ yelled letting out as much Aura as he could to fight the scorpion Grimm. He once again had wings made of Aura but they didn't go away this time, he couldn't use the wings as they weren't real and his Aura just took that shape for some reason. He almost got to her and the Deathstalker struck with its tail and Jaune got in the way and blocked the hit with his shield. AJ jumped over him and cut the tail off the Grimm. He landed in front of them and saw Aura flowing out of him like crazy, he had wings of Aura, and his weapon had Aura flowing out as well, there was just so much Aura coming from him! He slashed once diagonally without even hitting the Grimm, creating a massive wave of Aura that cut the Deathstalker in two. The Aura that flowed off him returned to normal levels and he was suddenly exhausted.

"Thank you… for saving her…" AJ said to Jaune who was still in awe from the power he had.

A Beowolf ambushed them but was shot midair by Neptune who gave them a thumbs up from where he was and they copied the motion. The military arrived and began cutting down the Grimm with their guns, soon team Coffee joined in as well and showed off their skills as well. The professors came in and took to fighting as well. In the end Torchwich was arrested and Glynda fixed the massive hole the train made.

"You just love to show off don't you? Yang asked, smiling.

"Me or them?" AJ asked.

"I'll admit I enjoy showing off a bit from time to time." Coco of team Coffee said, smiling as well.

"Well that was fun!" Ruby said happily.

"You did good Jaune." Pyrrha said to Jaune.

"Did you see what I did to the snake Ren?!" Nora asked Ren.

"I sure did!" AJ said to Nora.

"Thank you for saving me, Jaune, AJ." Blake said to those two.

"That was freaking epic!" Sun said.

"It was pretty cool." Neptune said.

"Just like good old times!" Port said to Oobleck.

"But what I did was nothing compared to you!" Nora said, turning to AJ. "The way you cut that thing in half without even touching it was CRAZY!"

"I knew you had a lot of Aura but I was not aware you could do _that_ with it." Ren said.

AJ rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Heh, I didn't know I could do it either, I was just protecting Blake and Jaune and felt so much Aura trying to come out so I let it out and it did _that_ to my weapon!" AJ explained.

* * *

Team RWBY now was back at Beacon sitting on the edge of the cliff that looked over the lake in between Beacon and Vale.

"Well, we did it." Yang said.

"We did it." Blake said.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." Weiss said.

"Weiss, a two headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Yang said.

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. Lots of people we hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was." Ruby said.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss responded.

"We might not have all of the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars, and I think that's something we can be proud of!" Blake said.

"And I think you guys should stop being so close to the edge!" AJ said, annoyed and concerned.

"And I keep telling you, we're, fine!" Yang said to AJ who was standing a good few meters behind them and looking at them as they sat on the cliff.

"If a gust of wind comes by you could fall!" AJ said to all of them.

"You manage to hold back your protectiveness when I fight Grimm but you can't help it when we are sitting on the edge of a cliff?" Blake asked.

"No! I can't! My parents used to always come out to this one place that had a cliff and they would always sit on the edge and I would freak out!" AJ explained.

Blake sighed and got up and walked over to him to kiss him so he would calm down. "I know you're worried but we're fine. We aren't going to fall." Blake said reassuringly. AJ didn't believe her but tried to calm down.

"So what now?" Yang asked.

"Well I would suggest training for the tournament, but I think we have that taken care of, and AJ is probably going to destroy the place with little effort so he is certainly ready." Weiss answered.

"So… time for bed then? Ruby asked.

Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Zwei began standing up.

"Oh! Yes, I am gonna sleep forever!" Yang said.

"Absolutely!" Blake said.

"Yes. Please." Weiss said.

Zwei barked. Blake stood on AJ's left so he was between her and Zwei all the way back. AJ rolled his eyes and but an arm around her waist as they walked back. He was going to get her to not hate Zwei, he had an idea, she wouldn't like it but he thought it should work.

* * *

The next day after lunch, one where Blake and AJ were absent, team RWBY came back to their dorm. They saw AJ sitting on Blake's bed, Blake sitting in his lap angrily, and Zwei sitting in Blake's lap. Yang immediately laughed.

"You see? He hasn't done anything wrong this whole time besides try to lick you." AJ said, smiling. Blake growled. "You know he's not bad, you just don't want to believe it, which is silly. Just accept that he's nice, just pet him." AJ requested.

It would be five tense minutes before Blake moved her hand towards Zwei's head. Zwei turned his head to look at her hand and she tried to pull her hand back but was stopped by AJ grabbing her hand.

"He's just curious." AJ said calmingly. She slowly moved her hand again and Zwei sniffed it as it got closer. He made no motion that he cared and Blake very slowly settled her hand onto his head and froze, waiting. Nothing for another minute, then she slowly moved her hand and pet him lightly. Another minute and she was actually petting Zwei, blushing in embarrassment that they had to see it happen.

AJ smiled, knowing she had accepted Zwei was a cute little dog that isn't gonna hurt her.

"See? He knew you were scared and let you take your time." AJ explained. "He isn't so bad, is he?" He asked.

Blake answered hesitantly. "N-No… he's not…"

The rest of RWBY were happy that Blake stopped hating Zwei and was even happier the next day when Zwei actually went to Blake to be pet and Blake happily accepted.

* * *

AJ walked out to the roof after another day of school, and he saw someone was already there, so he turned to walk back inside and just go to sleep. The person which never even looked at him called out to him instead.

" **Where do you think you're going?"** The person asked and AJ stopped in his tracks in fear. **"You thought getting rid of me meant you were done with me? Please!"** The demonic voice said.

AJ turned and looked back at the figure. It was him, the evil double. Red iris, red glow coming from his eyes as well. Black hair, blood red cloak, red claws, the Faunus parts had red fur. The sheathe he had was pitch black. He had very sharp teeth, especially his fangs, all in view from his evil smile. All of AJ's Aura wanted to end this thing. It was pure evil in every way, but it wasn't like the Blood Red wolf in his mind, this thing was smart.

"I thought I killed you." AJ said, the fear in his voice was clear.

"Killed me? No. You defeated me the first time. " The evil double said in a voice that suddenly sounded identical to AJ's.

 _Flashback to when he was tazed unconscious by Torchwich._

AJ woke up in a familiar clearing, the beautiful White Wolf was scared of something. The Blood Red Wolf was nowhere to be found, the broken chains are all that remain of his presence. The White Wolf growled into the mist and The Blood Red wolf jumped out and attacked AJ. He barely kept it from biting him in the face and instead clawed the wolf in the face. The wolf backed up and cried in pain. A dark mist came out of it and the evil double appeared, black misty Aura flowing from him.

" **That moment of anger was all I needed to take form, now I'm gonna kill you."** The double said.

"I don't think so, demon." AJ responded, pulling out Nipzona. He let out his Aura and charged.

The evil double responded with his own black Aura and charged as well. They clashed and dashed around each other for a few seconds. In that time they struck at each other a dozen times before jumping away from each other. Neither of them were actually hit, they all blocked or redirected each other's slashes.

" **Demon? Oh how right you are!"** The evil double chuckled before attacking again.

The evil double slashed at AJ who blocked, but was kicked in the gut, hit a few times with the evil double's black version of Nipzona and kicked in the head knocking him down.

" **I am a pure evil that has grown inside of you! You have been a very naughty angel."** The demon said.

"What do you mean angel?" AJ asked.

" **Oh you don't know? A shame, really not important though as you will soon be dead"** The double said.

AJ got up and shot an Energy blast at him and it hit. The demon got up and fired a red Energy blast of his own which AJ dodged before they began firing shots at each other.

This went on for a few seconds until AJ used his bow to get behind the evil double and slash him a few times. The demon spun around and kicked the sword away and AJ was forced to dodge the next few swings. He used his claws to block the sword after a moment and slashed the double across his chest, and the double cried out in pain and fell back. There was a white mist flowing out of his wound and it sounded like it was burning him. AJ figured this hurt more than his sword so he pushed on and slashed the demon a few more times with his claws, the demon tried to run from him, suddenly abandoning the fight, but AJ chased him down and stabbed him with his claws. The demon continued to cry out in pain. It eventually stopped moving and AJ assumed he was dead, so he got up, went over to the White Wolf, and used her as a pillow to fall asleep, and therefore wake up in the land of the living.

 _End flashback_

"But as you can see, I'm not dead." The double said, pointing at himself.

"Yes, but I knew you weren't dead when I saw you again." AJ said, pointing at the demon.

"Hm?" The demon said, not knowing what he was talking about for a second. "Ah! Yes. That time…"

 _Another flashback_

AJ woke up after the train crash but found he was in his mind again, in that clearing surrounded by a mist.

"Why am I here again?" AJ asked the White Wolf. It approached him and the Red Wolf growled at them, threatening to attack.

"You know I could kill you with little effort, right?" AJ said to the Red Wolf.

" **But can you do that to me?"** The demons voice said from everywhere as it echoed.

AJ quickly looked around searching for him. 'No! No! No! No! He should be dead!'

The double appeared before him with his black bladed Nipzona out and an evil grin that never leaves his face. **"Remember me?"**

AJ reached for his sword. "GET OUT!" He yelled at the demon.

" **Not so fast."** The demon said and AJ suddenly had his weapon knocked away from him and half his Aura was gone in one powerful hit. The demon had built up Aura into that attack.

AJ tried to stand up but was grabbed by the throat, He tried to pry the hand off of him, but to no avail. The demon started walking forward, holding AJ out in front of him. The White Wolf jumped at the double and bit him in the arm. He recoiled in pain and turned towards the Wolf. AJ took his chance and kicked him in the jaw, loosening his grip. He got out of his grip and went to claw him, since it hurt him so much last time.

The demon backhanded him hard and knocked him down, then turned to the White Wolf and punched it away from him. **"Get out of here!"** He yelled in anger as he hit the White Wolf. He then turned back to AJ, picked him up by the throat again and started walking forward again planning to pin him to a tree. He got half way to the edge of the clearing before the White Wolf bit his left arm again. He knocked it away again yelling **"Get out of here!"** again and growling demonically. He didn't lose his grip of AJ this time but failed to notice AJ building up Aura in his hands. He pinned AJ to a tree, still holding him by the throat, and prepared to crush the life out of him, or stab him, he had a lot of choices at this point. He was about to just crush him when the damn wolf bit him again! He knocked it away with a blast of black Aura and turned towards it over his shoulder while still holding AJ to the tree. **"GET OUT OF-"** The demon started but felt two hands pressed again his chest and he looked back at AJ.

"MY HEAD!" AJ finished before firing a massive laser of Aura and Energy from both his hands that enveloped the double and vaporized him. The forest in the path of the laser was strangely unaffected.

AJ would have celebrated but was too busy trying to understand how he did that. It looked like something from Dragonball Z or something! Frankly the move took just about everything out of him and was probably too dangerous to use in the real world.

Because of the 'taking everything out of him' part he fell down on the White Wolf who saw he was about to fall, and fell asleep. When he woke up though he felt full of energy and was ready to fight anything, he felt oddly pure, maybe getting a demon out of your head does that? Or maybe he unlocked something, like that awesome laser move he had just done? He needed the energy either way as the Grimm began to flood Vale.

 _End flashback_

"Since you wanted me out so badly, I got out. Still can't kill me though." The demon said smugly.

"So, since I'm not dead yet, mind telling me what you meant when you said I was an angel?" AJ asked curiously.

"I suppose. If you _must_ know, when you woke up on Remnant, you were touched by an angel, the angel of emotion to be exact. I think her name was Muriel. Don't ask why she gave you powers, I don't know how an angel thinks." The double said, shrugging. "But normally angels don't have evil in them like mortals do, and since you are part angel, but still mortal, the evil in you developed into me! And, you probably noticed that you could feel strong emotion? Now you know why! Now, if you'll excuse me…" He suddenly sprouted black angel wings and took to the sky.

AJ felt incredible power coming from his double when he did this, but AJ ran towards the edge of the roof regardless.

His double stopped in the sky and looked back at AJ. "Ah! Ah! Ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you. I might just lose control and destroy the school. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" He said with a smug smile before flying away.

AJ stared at him with his bow out, ready to attack, but he just kept staring as the black wings got further and further away till he was gone. AJ sighed and yelled in frustration that he couldn't do anything. He sunk down and just sat thinking, he didn't get to think long as Blake was soon next to him.

"Blake?" AJ asked, surprised to see her. "How much did you hear?" He asked, worried about the answer.

"All of it." She said simply and AJ hung his head down, realizing he would have to explain everything. "How you are part angel apparently, how that thing came out of the evil inside you, but what I don't get is how he said you woke up in Remnant, what did he mean by that?" Blake asked, not understanding the severity of the question.

AJ sighed. "I guess there is no going around it, I have to tell you, my biggest secret. I would rather you not tell the others though."

"No. Tell me first but then we are going to the others and telling them." Blake said sternly.

AJ sighed again. "I am from a place with 7 billion people, none of them are Faunus." Blake went wide eyed at both facts. "There are over 200 different countries, a few hundred different languages, there is no such thing as Grimm where I'm from. The place I'm from is called Earth, and I don't mean like the soil, I mean an entirely different planet than Remnant." AJ finished and let that sink in with Blake.

She didn't speak for a minute. "So… You aren't from this world? At all?" Blake asked disbelievingly. AJ shook his head. "The number of people is unheard of, unthought of, but with no Grimm I suppose it would make sense. With that kind of numbers the amount of countries and languages only makes sense…" Blake said to herself. "So… your friends… your parents…" Blake realized where this was going and hugged him. "Oh AJ… I'm so sorry!" She said and he returned the hug.

"It's ok. Like I said, I stayed here to be with you guys, but not just stay at Beacon, but stay on Remnant. If I hadn't come here I never would have been through so much pain, so much hatred, but I also never would have had these amazing powers, had such a great group of friends and people I can depend on… But most of all… I would never have met you! I probably never would have fallen in love at all back in my world." AJ said, looking her in the eyes. They both got lost in each other's eyes for a minute or so before recovering.

"That is a big decision you made, but I'm glad you stayed." Blake said and kissed him.

"I'm glad too." AJ said after the kiss. "So," He started with a sigh. "now we have to explain this to the others." He said and she nodded.

* * *

They walked back to Team RWBY's dorm and explained… everything.

"And we're just supposed to believe this?" Weiss asked.

"Well… yeah!" AJ said simply. "Why would I come up with a story like this? I have no reason to!" He reasoned. The others believed him, but Weiss was understandably doubtful.

"Prove it!" Weiss demanded.

"I already gave you facts about the place! What do you want from me?" AJ asked Weiss.

"What does the world look like? Draw it!" Weiss demanded and gave AJ a pen and blank paper.

AJ drew a rough shape of the continents of the world, gave them all names, told what he knew about the seven continents and any major countries. He went to America and named many major cities on either coast and anywhere else he could remember. He named off many states off the top of his head.

" _So_ , do you think I still made this up!?" AJ asked, smiling. With all the random facts and names he just spat out over the last half hour or so he knew he had her.

"Alright. I have to admit, you couldn't have just made up that many names, with how many times you corrected yourself on the names, the facts, the drawing, I would be stupid to doubt this was false. But do you really not know how you got here?" Weiss asked.

"I have no clue! I want to know but at the same time I'm not complaining." AJ said, wrapping an arm around Blake at her waist.

"So… wait… If you have no Faunus in your world, are people still racist to anything? And why are you a Faunus then?" Yang asked.

"I became a Faunus when I came here for some reason, and people are still racists. People discriminate against skin color instead. There are the religious disputes as well but that's a given. People hundreds of years ago thought dark skinned people didn't have a soul." AJ said but was interrupted before he could continue.

"What!? That's so stupid!" Yang yelled.

"Exactly! But anyway, they would enslave anyone who wasn't white skinned, it went this way for thousands of years and only recently did civil countries get rid of slavery all together. Racism against skin color is still a thing but it's actually frowned upon to be racist nowadays. That doesn't stop people but it still helps immensely. Being treated equal is an important thing in my world now. Even if you don't have white skin or even if you are a woman, you still have rights like everyone else now, that's what we strive for in our world." AJ finished.

"Wow, I kinda want to go there now!" Blake commented.

"I would love to bring you guys there for a visit if it meant we could still go back here afterward. But we can't, and I don't mind." AJ said, shrugging.

"Again, I'm sorry you can't see your friends and family anymore." Ruby said sadly.

"And again, I don't care. You guys are my friends and family now." AJ said, smiling at all of them.

* * *

 **Sooo… that's kind of the end of The Plus One of RWBY volume 2… Yeah… I wasn't that great a writer back then...**

 **Well, while volume 2 ended quickly for this storyline, Team SPWM has a LOT more chapters to go! Since it's Team SPWM and that fic is more recent and therefore better written, I don't have to check over them much and can pretty much pump them out like spigot.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I would think you would have followed or faved by now, so…**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


	9. Angelic Prophecy Ch2

Angelic Prophecy Ch.2

* * *

Another day and the sisters were back in their secret room and keeping an eye on their warriors through the magic orb.

In the orb, they could see Sam and AJ being held back from each other by Weiss and Blake.

"I wish they would just stop messing around with their own little problems and focus on the real problem!" Muriel complained, not looking away from the orb.

"Well they don't know the real problem. They're in their own world and have no idea what's going on outside it." Eraventa pointed out. 'And she thinks she's the smart one…'

"Well yours would know what was going on if you hadn't wiped their memories!" Muriel yelled, pointing at her sister.

Fortunately for them, but also unfortunately for Eraventa, the walls are soundproof, so Muriel can yell all she wants… And boy does she!

"No they wouldn't!" Eraventa defended. "All they would know was an Angel sent them to another world, and then they would hate me!" She said, pouting. "Though I guess now most of them would be thankful rather than angry. But one of them would definitely still be angry with me…" She realized.

"Well that one needs to suck it up and deal with it! It's for the greater good of the world of Remnant, and all other worlds!" Muriel said.

"I know, I know. I wish they would focus on the main problem as well." Eraventa agreed. "Oh! But it looks like one of the artifacts might soon be brought to their attention!" She said excitedly. "Then they'll start to understand what's going on."

"And another thing!" Muriel started.

"What did I do this time!?" Eraventa asked.

"You gave them infinite ammunition! Don't you realize how suspicious that looks!?" Muriel asked. "If people look into that, and they don't find an explanation for it, they're going to be suspicious of them! They might think they're keeping secrets when even they have no idea why they never have to reload!"

"Look I'm sorry, okay!?" Eraventa asked.

"If you had just given a reason for it! Like magic!? Or… some hidden mechanism, or something!?"

"Look, The Boss had time to give a reason for everything, I didn't have that kind of time! I was being rushed!" Eraventa defended herself.

"You weren't being rushed! You had plenty of time!" Muriel pointed out.

"Well they were making fun of me and suggesting I wasn't real, so I got pissed off and finished things with them early! There! That's the real reason! You happy!?" Eraventa asked angrily. "Besides, the people of Remnant would have tried to make use of any magic or mechanism that I put in there, so it was better that I just didn't give a reason!" She added.

"I'm not happy with your stupid excuse and I hate to admit it but you're right!" Muriel yelled.

"Well I-!... Excuse me?" Eraventa asked in shock.

"Y-You heard me!" Muriel said, blushing in embarrassment.

Muriel hugged her older sister against her will. "Aww! I knew you couldn't always disagree with me! You _do_ have a heart!"

"Let go of me!" Muriel demanded. "And of course I have a heart!"

"Sorry…" Eraventa said as she released Muriel, who was surprised to feel actual sadness coming from her sister.

" _I just wish you didn't yell at me all the time… and point out all my mistakes all the time… I mean… it's not like you don't make mistakes yourself…"_

"Era, I thought you were over that?" Muriel asked in a much softer tone than she had been using.

"I know… It's just, we used to never see each other. And, after hundreds of Earth years, we finally see each other again, but you're still always yelling at me and telling me what I did wrong, I mean, it's not like you never do something wrong yourself…" And just like the last time she had said something like that, she was shocked to find Muriel hugging her.

"And last time you said that, I told you that I didn't hate you, and that it's just our behaviors clashing, remember?" Muriel asked.

Eraventa smiled. "Yeah, I remember. I'm just really hyperactive and I get on your nerves sometimes. And I'm sure this whole thing can be stressful for you at times. I just wish you didn't get angry at me so often is all."

Muriel put a hand on her shoulder. "Well just remember that I don't mean any harm. No hard feelings, just remember that."

Eraventa nodded. "Alright."

"Besides, you absolutely do things right." Muriel started. "You gave AJ a bit more power than the others." She noticed the scared look her sister had. "You did give him more Angelic power, right?"

Eraventa smiled and chuckled. "I'm just kidding! Yes, I gave him a bit more power than the others. He got 30% of the power that I gave to them and the other 70% was spread out as evenly as possible amongst his friends."

"Good." Muriel said with a nod.

"Just saying, you kind of interfered with my side of things." Eraventa hesitantly commented.

"How?"

"You forced your emotion stuff into their Semblances." Eraventa answered. "You could have just let them have my elements, but you put some of your emotion stuff into it as well."

"Oh stop whining just because you didn't get them all to yourself." Muriel said. "We've been here long enough, let's get going." Muriel said before setting down her notepad and heading out through the secret door.

* * *

After walking through the halls for awhile, they realized that a meeting was about to start in the main hall. They headed into the massive open building of marble, and found a large crowd of various Angels, with one silver winged Archangel standing in front of the crowd. Actually he was using his wings to fly, since there was no platform to stand over them. It also was an excuse to flaunt his larger than average wings, which showed his power.

This also answered the sisters' question: Was this one of the mandatory meetings that they had been told about?

"May I have your attention?" Archangel Michael asked in his usual calm, almost monotone voice.

The Angels all looked at him and gave him their mostly undivided attention.

"For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, yes, this is one of your mandatory meetings." Michael said. "We wouldn't have to bring you all to our realm if a few Angels hadn't interfered with the worlds, without permission, just to get power for themselves." He said with just a hint of anger in his voice, before calming down again. "Now you all have to come here, where we can keep a better eye on you. Of course, you all are still allowed to leave, but you must always be ready to come back here at any time. We will make sure to… _deal with_ anyone who is absent at the time of these meetings.

It took us quite awhile to get to this first meeting, but don't expect it to take this long normally. Luckily, it seems there is no one we have to punish at this time, so you are all dismissed." He finished and everyone went on their way.

Muriel pushed up her glasses. "Well, that was interesting. Now we know what to expect."

"Alright. Do you think this will get in the way?" Eraventa discretely asked as they left the hall.

"I don't believe so, since we're staying here to do our work anyway." Muriel answered. "But there is also the drawback of us possibly getting caught, since we're here. The meetings themselves shouldn't be an issue for us."

"Won't they understand that we're doing this to protect the worlds from the bad Angels?" Eraventa asked.

"We can't take chances, we can't afford to get caught." Muriel gave her answer. "And I'm sorry to say it, but really!? You let his weapon become anything he wants!? As if the infinite ammunition wasn't bad enough!"

Eraventa sighed, but smiled. Her sis had reminded her that she doesn't mean any harm, so she will simply have to deal with it while they work together.

"And like I said for the whole ammo deal, I was being rushed!" Eraventa defended.

"Yes, 'rushed'! Because you couldn't handle a few insults!" Muriel teased.

* * *

 **Just gonna casually end it there…**


	10. Team SPWM Ch9

**You may have noticed a lack of intro, it comes later as to not spoil anything.**

 **Let Volume 2 of this storyline begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own or claim to own RWBY or anything else I may use or reference, such as songs that I use in intros.**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.9

* * *

The predator slowly approached her prey.

Her prey seemed unaware of her presence, since two other members of the pack were making quite a ruckus and drawing his attention.

There were a few members of the pack that did notice her, but they were kept silent by a threatening glare from her.

Her prey turned his head slightly, and she froze. Her prey soon turned his head back to the loud members of the pack. She mentally cursed the sixth sense of feeling like you're being watched before she continued stalking.

Her prey may have already known she was there, but if he did, he would soon regret not making a move…

She was finally in range, and she pounced. She bit down on his neck, a vital point, and rejoiced in his cries of…

…pleasure?

"Ah! Blake… not in public…" AJ whined. 'Oh please tell me her tail isn't out again...'

"Oh come on!~ Don't pretend you don't like it!~" Blake exclaimed with an evil smile before pulling her prey down, along with his chair, and continuing her assault.

"Come on! Ah! Cut it out! Mmm! I said not in public!" 'Crap! That's a tail! I need to calm her down or get her out of here before she-' "Ah!"

"Well, I guess the love birds are done playing…" Yang deadpanned. As much as she got into the game when up against her sister, she still didn't like the idea of _anyone_ quitting in the middle of the game.

"We're here too." Ruby commented.

"Why do you only call _them_ the love birds?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"They were the first?" Yang asked more than answered. "They're the most open couple? They're the oldest of the three couples?"

"The first one kind of implies the last one." Raymond pointed out.

They were all currently in the library, sitting at one of the many tables and playing a board game. Sam sat next to Weiss, Isaac sat next to Ruby, and Raymond sat next to Yang. While things certainly had been going like they had in canon, nothing from the episode had been said yet. The two RWBY fans were pretty sure that canon had officially continued despite that. Though the only real reason they had to believe that was that Team JNPR's members were all doing the exact same things they had done in episode two.

Then Yang and Ruby started getting loud and dramatic and started going back and forth with their cards until Ruby was left in probably fake tears…

…Just like canon.

"Even now I still have no idea what is going on." Weiss said with a sigh when it was finally her turn.

"Me neither." Sam said. He then quietly pointed at one of the cards in Weiss's hands, telling her to play it.

"I play… Sandstorm?" Weiss said as she placed the card.

"Trap card." Yang said simply before rearranging the board. "You're armies have been destroyed."

Raymond chuckled as he watched it all happen. AJ would have chuckled if he wasn't… occupied. Raymond gave them an annoyed look and AJ gave him a look that said "Believe me, I want her to stop too." AJ couldn't help but see that look and remember how Raymond was annoyed recently, but it wasn't really at him that time.

" _I can't believe we missed the whole food fight!" Raymond whined as he walked around their dorm._

" _Frankly, I'm glad we missed it." AJ commented._

" _Why!?" Raymond asked, confused._

" _Cause it would be a pain to get all of that food off of us after it was over, and we would have just made the destruction worse." AJ answered. "Glynda might not have been so nice if it had been much worse."_

" _What's so great about this food fight anyway?" Sam asked._

" _Yeah, it's the talk of the school and teams RWBY and JNPR kept going on about it and how we should have been there." Isaac added. 'Destruction!? What happened in that food fight!?'_

" _We cannot properly describe how awesome that fight was." AJ said with a chuckle. "But still, I really just didn't want to be a part of that. I wouldn't have minded watching it though…"_

" _I think Ozpin's stupid meeting with us could have waited." Raymond said and pouted as he sat down._

" _Nothing we can do about it now, it already happened." AJ said uncaringly. He noticed the annoyed look Raymond gave him and felt bad. He wished they could have been there too, if only just so Raymond wouldn't be so upset right now. He decided to try and cheer him up by having them explain the next season to Sam and Isaac._

"Well it _would_ be AJ's turn, but that clearly won't happen!" Yang said irritably. "So, I guess it's my-"

"Can I play!?" Jaune asked excitedly as he dashed over to the table.

"We may have a space open, but-"

"Sure, go ahead. They aren't playing anymore anyway." Sam interrupted Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss whined. Sam chuckled.

"Alright! Thanks Sam!" Jaune said thankfully before taking AJ's seat and checking over the cards he now had. He completely ignored the Faunus couple which had stood up a moment ago and now only had one seat to use. AJ lightly bopped Blake on the head for her embarrassing behavior before giving her the one free seat.

"Sup losers!"

"Hey! Sun! We haven't seen you in awhile! Where've you been?" Ruby asked Sun. Raymond saw Neptune was standing next to Sun, right where he should be.

"Well I had to leave for awhile to find my team which had only just a few days ago made it to Vale." Sun answered. "This is one of my teammates, my friend Neptune." He said as he motioned towards the blue haired guy with goggles on his head. "Neptune, this is Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby of Team RWBY. These guys here are AJ, Sam, Isaac, and Raymond of Team S.P.W.M. Hey, aren't your teams supposed to be colors? And how come you guys call you team by the four letters instead of a word?" He asked them.

"Because we're awesome like that." AJ answered jokingly and Blake nudged him. "We are a unique case and we got special permission to have our name be this way. Although we did recently have a talk with Ozpin about a possible name change."

"Um, that's cool and all but, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you!"

"Pancakes!"

"Shut up! Don't be a nerd." Sun scolded.

"Gehgehgehgeh! Intellectual, okay? Thank you." Neptune corrected. He then suddenly moved over towards Weiss and Sam. "So, I gotta ask, are you two a thing, Or?..."

"Yes. We are." Sam said defensively and put his arm around Weiss.

"Alright alright! No need to get all threatening!" Neptune said quickly. "I just needed to make sure I wouldn't be stepping over any boundaries." He said before backing up to where he was, next to Sun.

More chairs needed to be pulled over for AJ, Sun, and Neptune. Soon the games continued and more overdramatic shouting ensued.

* * *

Later, in the guys dorm.

"So, I don't know how canon is going to continue now!" AJ said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"Well Blake isn't all focused on the White Fang and such, so I don't see how they will end up with their plan to sneak out." AJ explained. "Hell, we might have to do it for them! I mean, we have three humans and one Faunus…"

"Um, we don't have any connections with that guy in the club, Junior." Raymond pointed out.

"Shit… What are we supposed to do then?" AJ was searching for an idea, but nothing was coming to mind! How was canon supposed to continue at this rate? "We might just have to have someone go check on Junior anyway. Or! Or… we could start the plan ourselves and get Team RWBY involved! Or, we could… plant some suggestions for them to hatch the plan instead!"

"I guess those things could work." Raymond said.

Meanwhile Isaac and Sam were just hoping Ray and AJ could figure things out since they only knew what they were told, and they weren't told how things went word-for-word. Only those two knew the details.

"I'll be right back!" They heard Ruby shout from outside their closed door, in the hall.

AJ and Raymond both looked wide eyed at each other before jumping up and heading outside to see if canon had somehow still happened or if they really did all just forget the board game in the library.

AJ was out first, but when Raymond and the others stepped out, they saw Ruby, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury all standing and staring at AJ. Why?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" AJ growled out as he had someone pinned against the wall.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Aiden said with a smile. "My fellow lover of the color brown!" Yep, same black hair, same blue eyes, same grin. "Man, if only I had brown hair! Maybe I should dye my hair a light brown like yours! Or maybe a dark brown…"

"How are you here right now!?" AJ demanded.

"Ok, dude." Aiden lost his smirk and gave him an annoyed look before teleporting out of his grasp and appearing next to him. "Pinning me like that? Not cool!" He said angrily.

"AJ, who is this?" Ruby asked, wondering why AJ was so angry with this guy that hadn't done anything.

"Not now, Ruby." Isaac said seriously and Ruby was surprised to see such a serious look on his face.

"How are you here, damn it!?" AJ demanded again.

"Well that's simple, I joined up with them." Aiden regained his grin as he pointed at the 'Haven students'.

It was at this point that the rest of team RWBY, and Team JNPR, all walked out to see what was going on. Aiden had teleported away before Blake could see him.

"AJ? What's going on?" Blake asked him, concerned.

He calmed down before speaking. "Nothing! It was just a misunderstanding with these three, but we got it worked out." He said and stood next to them while smiling. Mercury and Emerald also smiled. They were confused, but they went along with it.

Blake clearly didn't believe him. She knew him better than that.

"Well, again, sorry about running into you." Ruby said, trying to break the tension.

"It's alright, just try to be more careful." Emerald said.

"So, um… are you all new?" Ruby asked.

"Visiting from Haven, actually." Cinder answered. She could feel the looks she was getting from the all guy team. They knew Aiden, so they were probably suspicious of her.

"So you must be here for the festival!?" Ruby said excitedly. "Oh! But exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around." Mercury said.

' _God_ that guy is a terrible liar!' AJ commented mentally.

"Oh don't worry! It happens all the time! Your building is just… East of here!" Ruby pointed out for them.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around?" Cinder said as she left.

"Yeah, maybe!" Ruby said and waved at their retreating forms.

AJ saw Blake was about to approach him. "Hey guys? Come on! We need to talk to Ozpin." He said before his teammates all started walking down the hall.

Blake was shocked that AJ was acting this way. She knew he must have seen her, and was intentionally avoiding her. He seemed angry about something, and she was supposed to be the person he could turn too if he needed anything, so why didn't he go to her for help?

* * *

(Now, before the opening starts, you should know that I left the lyrics in the original Japanese for this song. Why? Because I like this version and it's not the meaning behind the lyrics that made me choose this song, it's simply the beat of the song. So, the song is called 'Niwakaame Nimo Makezu' by 'NICO Touches the Walls'. I do not own or claim to own the song please don't sue me. Also, if you listen to the song, listen to the minute and thirty second version and not the full version. Alright, now appreciate my creativity! XD)

 _Jyu yoku go wo seishimashite._

At the flat, rocky top of a mountain, at night, during a lighting storm.

 _Go yoku jyu mo tatsu._

AJ is sitting and gazing up at the clouds, watching the lighting that is striking around the mountain.

 _Muchu de kakko tsuketara._

Halfway down the mountain, during the day, a wildfire rages in the forest.

 _Hijyoberu ga naru._

Isaac casually walks through the flames, completely unaffected by them.

 _Gojyuppo ijyo mo saki aruite._

Further down the mountain, during the day, there is a small reservoir filled with water.

 _Chototsuoshin na sutairu._

Sam is sitting at the edge of the water and staring at his reflection in the calm waters.

 _Jiyu de kibunya no, Kimi ha doyattatte mushi._

At the bottom of the mountain, at night. Raymond is spread out on the ground, staring up with a depressed look as rain falls on him, and he doesn't even blink.

 _Dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru_

Scene change as AJ suddenly finds himself standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

 _Fukidashita kaze ni furueteru_

He looks around, trying to figure out where he is, when he sees a glowing white freesia flower at his feet.

 _Kono meiro wo hodoite, yaru!_

He leans forward and reaches for the flower, about to pick it up.

 _Kimi_

But just before he does…

 _Ga waratta,_

Aiden teleports in front of him, wielding both his blades, and AJ is just able to get both his blades out in time to block, creating sparks.

 _Ashita ha ame kai._

More sparks fly as both of them stand in place as they both swing their blades at each other, with every attack colliding with another.

 _Somei na hikari ga,_

Through the flurry of blades AJ could see that Aiden was smirking at him, and he glared back as menacingly as he could.

 _Chika-_

Aiden suddenly kicked to his right, hitting Raymond in the gut as he came to assist.

 _Chika,_

He kicked to his left and hit Isaac in the gut as he finally got there.

 _Hikaru._

Without even looking, Aiden kicked behind him and hit Sam as he snuck up behind him.

Aiden kept smiling confidently as they all glared at him.

 _Me wo korasanakucha,_

Then they all charged at once. He managed to spin around and counter all of their blades, with sparks flying everywhere.

 _Mirai ga kawatte shimau._

Aiden jumped over Sam, and now stood at the other end of the clearing.

 _Mae ni, kitto,_

The four all turned to charge him, blades ready.

 _Kitto, ima wo,_

Aiden simply sheathed his blades on his back and raised both his hands towards them as they approached him.

 _Saratte iku._

Dark tendrils came out of the ground and covered the four, deleting them from existence from his perspective, while everything went dark from their perspective.

 _Kimi to jyanakucha,_

They all slowly got up onto their hands and knees. Looking around they saw only darkness.

 _Mirai ha, kawaite shimau._

They suddenly saw a very bright light amidst the darkness.

 _No kamo,_

Something was inside the light.

 _Isoge,_

A hand? They all reached out towards the hand.

 _Kitto,_

No, it wasn't a hand… It was… a large white paw?

 _Ima wo,_

They all touched the paw and suddenly they all glowed brightly with white light.

 _Waratte iku._

The white light grew and enveloped them.

They were now standing in the clearing again with their eyes closed, with Aiden looking uncharacteristically shocked. Now their side of the field was filled with glowing white flowers.

All but AJ opened their eyes, now colored by their Semblances, and smiled confidently at Aiden with their weapons ready. A tear leaked out of both of AJ's eyes, despite them being closed. He opened his teary eyes and glared at Aiden before they charged again as the song came to an end.

Team SPWM Volume 2

A RWBY Fanfiction

(Alright, the opening will be at the start of the chapter from now on. You can go back to reading the story that I so rudely interrupted. Sorry)

* * *

"Why the fuck is he here!?" AJ demanded the moment the elevator opened and he stepped into Ozpin's office.

'Good thing Glynda isn't here right now…' Raymond thought.

"I assume you are referring to Aiden?" Ozpin guessed casually.

"Yes!" AJ answered angrily.

"Well the answer is simple, I have no proof that he is a criminal working with Torchwick." Ozpin explained.

A collective "What!?" came from the whole team.

"What do you mean!?" AJ asked, confused.

"I know that you know I have that footage, but the problem is…" Ozpin seemed hesitant for some reason. "I'm… not supposed to have access to that footage."

"You're kidding me…" AJ deadpanned.

"You mean you hacked into those cameras?" Raymond asked, surprised.

"Yes. Unfortunately that means I can't use that footage as proof without getting in trouble myself, and it was difficult enough to make sure you all weren't on the news after what happened last semester, so your word won't work either. I doubt that this person is worth me losing my position. Well, is he?" Ozpin asked.

"…No… No he's not." AJ answered hesitantly.

"I will simply entrust you four with keeping an eye on him." Ozpin said.

"Don't worry, _I will_." AJ growled. The very thought of Aiden annoyed him.

"Although, it's a good thing you four came up here." Ozpin started.

"And why is that?" Sam asked.

"You four are going on a mission tomorrow morning." Ozpin answered.

""Wait what?"" AJ and Raymond both asked.

"I promised you four that if the retrieval mission failed, I would send you in. Well, the man I sent out there is having some difficulties, so your four will be going in tomorrow to assist him. He can hold out till then." Ozpin explained. "Are you four capable of going on a real mission like this?"

The four guys looked at each other for a few moments before they all looked back at Ozpin.

"Well, we're going to have to be, because we're going." AJ answered.

Ozpin smiled behind his mug. "Excellent, because he believes that you four are the only ones that can get the artifact."

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"That's something that he will just have to explain to you when you get there. Now, get some rest. I imagine tomorrow will be very interesting for you, and depending on what you find, for us all." Ozpin said and motioned for them to leave.

They grumbled, since they didn't get an answer and now they had to try and get sleep when their curiosity would have their minds going wild.

"Also, this mission is to remain secret, understand? First years aren't supposed to be going on missions yet." Ozpin added.

"Understood." Raymond said with a nod before they left the office.

With his mind focused on what would be their first mission, AJ wasn't ready for Blake to wait for him in the halls and confront him the moment his team went back in their dorm.

"Why did you ignore me and lie to me about there being a problem?" She asked him and crossed her arms.

'Oh yeah, I forgot I did that. Man, she does not look happy…'

"Well?"

"Blake, really, I just thought they hurt Ruby and it turned out to be nothing." He answered. He wasn't sure how well he was at lying, but he felt like he was doing just fine.

And he was right, his lie was pretty convincing. Just one problem, Blake knows him very well, and having been trained to lie, she's able to detect the lie this time.

"If there really wasn't a problem, then you wouldn't have taken your team and stomped off with a determined and angry look on your face." She pointed out.

"That was unrelated to what happened in the hall." He lied.

"I heard what you were yelling about!" She pointed out. She didn't like being angry at him, she didn't like arguing with him, and she didn't like the look he had in his eyes when she yelled just now. So, she cupped his cheek in her hand, and he tilted his head towards her hand so he could feel the softness of her skin better. They both stared at each other for a moment. "Please… tell me what's wrong." She asked softly.

He sighed in resignation. 'I suppose she's going to see him soon enough. Hmm… Judging by Ruby's question…' "I assume you kept your word and didn't tell anyone on your team about Aiden?"

"Yes, and I'm still waiting for you to tell me why." Blake answered.

"Well, now I have a good reason why, and I need you not to freak out, okay?" He requested.

"Okay…" She said hesitantly.

"Aiden is here in Beacon now."

"What!?"

"You see what I mean? About the freaking out?" He asked hesitantly.

"Why!?" She asked.

"Ozpin may have footage of the guy, but he wasn't supposed to have access to those cameras, so he can't use that as proof." He explained. "And, he had to make sure we didn't end up on the news after what we did at the docks, so we were never there, therefore, our word can't be used either. We just have to keep an eye on him while he's here."

Blake sighed in resignation before her eyes widened. "Oh, I see why we can't tell the team about who he is."

AJ nodded. "Yep. Yang probably wouldn't hesitate to attack the guy. Apparently he hitched a ride with those people in the hall."

"Shouldn't we tell them who he really is then?" Blake asked.

"No! No!" He said a bit too quickly. "We can't… because… their lack of trust in him would show! If we told them, they might do something risky. We need to let him stay here so we can keep an eye on him." 'Which is the same reason we aren't telling Ozpin about Cinder.'

Blake sighed again. "Alright, I see your point…"

AJ sighed in relief and went to go into his dorm.

"But, to make up for lying to me, you have to come with us." Blake said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come with us to what?" He asked shyly.

She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "My team and I are planning on going on a scouting mission tomorrow. We're going to try and figure out what the White Fang are doing."

'What!? So that's still happening!? How!?' "Are you sure? I'm not sure you're allowed to do that on your own." He pointed out.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Also, you can have your team come with us." She said.

"Look, Sweetie, I really would but-"

"No buts, you are doing this to make up for lying to me." She said before quickly kissing him.

"No, Blake, I seriously can't."

"What? You mean you have something more important to do?" She asked, annoyed. "More important than stopping the White Fang, and Torchwick?"

'It might be!' "Look, I'm not allowed to tell you. All I can tell you is that I can't tell you." He said, feeling bad for having to do this.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Come on AJ, why not just be a _good boy_ and come with us?" She asked seductively, making sure to stress the two words he loves to hear, and she felt him shiver with pleasure. "I'll make sure to reward you afterwards~." 'That never fails. Got him!'

"B-Blake, I'm sorry, but I can't come with you guys, none of us can." He managed to say.

'Don't got him!? What!? Not even a nosebleed!?' She immediately gave up on trying to get him to come with them. If sex-kitten mode wouldn't work, then nothing would.

Look, she wasn't the one that named it that! Yang caught her acting that way once and immediately called it that, which Blake thought was racist but true at the same time.

"Why can't you tell me?" He didn't answer. "Did something happen when you guys talked to Ozpin?"

"I said I can't tell you." He repeated.

"Look, just tell me. I won't tell anyone." Blake insisted.

*Sigh* "Fine! As long as you really do tell no one!"

"Promise!" She said with a smile while her eyes were closed.

'And suddenly she's being really cute! Agh! Focus!' "My team is going on a mission tomorrow, just like you are." 'Only ours is a real mission from Ozpin.'

"You're… going on a mission too?" She asked, confused and shocked. "Is it dangerous?"

"It could be, we honestly don't know all that much about the mission." He answered. "But, we are going to be with a professional Huntsman, so you don't have to worry."

She kissed him again. "Well you better be careful anyway, alright? You aren't allowed to not make it back."

He chuckled. "Alright, got it, I'll make it back. I'll make sure I do." They hugged for a bit longer before they both let go.

"If Ruby and Weiss knew about this, they would tell Isaac and Sam the same thing, so make sure to keep them safe too, okay?" She asked as she started backing up towards the door to their dorm room.

"I wouldn't be much of a team leader if I didn't keep them safe." He answered before opening the door and entering his own dorm while Blake walked away. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

His team was antsy to get to sleep, wanting to get to the next day as quickly as possible.

"Hey, AJ?" Raymond whispered from his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll get to go back to Earth once we find this thing?" Raymond asked.

"I have no idea, but I hope you do." AJ answered, hoping Raymond gets what he wants. He heard no more from his best friend, so he went back to trying to sleep.

* * *

As they got on the bullhead and headed out deep into the forest, this mission really brought a detail back into focus for them.

They aren't from this world.

They forget about it sometimes, especially Sam, Isaac, and AJ, when they're with their girlfriends. Sometimes they forget that they are different from everyone else around them, and that none of the students have any idea about it. They forget that the skills that they have, their abilities, even their weapons, are all things that seemed to have been just given to them, and they have no idea why.

Hopefully this mission will help shed some light on that.


	11. Team SPWM Ch10

"' _Humans think that they are helpless in the darkness, and they aren't wrong, but they don't have to be helpless. A single human soul cannot create light in the darkness, but two can. That's why people need the presence of another, that's why they want love so badly, so they can create light in the darkness, and live their lives. If someone is alone, in the dark, they are helpless, but they aren't really alone. Their soul is trying to create enough light for them in the darkness, but it's not enough. There have been quite a few pure souls over time, but the soul can't simply be pure, it must be strong, and human souls simply aren't strong enough.'_

 _You remember how our father always used to tell us that? Well I do, and I believe that's what makes AJ's soul different. His soul is actually strong enough to create a little bit of light for him. I think that that is what the prophecy is talking about when it says that his soul is different._

 _So, Eraventa, you want to know why we sent him to Remnant as opposed to some other world? Because in that world, they use their soul as a weapon, and a shield. In that world, we can truly see how powerful his soul is, and he can develop his control over his soul's power. It certainly explains why the prophecy insisted on sending him to Remnant._

 _Well, now all that's left is to see how things work between the two AJ's. Which one will do better? I wonder… Great, now you've got me thinking instead of taking notes!"_

" _Sorry sis!"_

 **On wit teh story!**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.10

* * *

 _Jyu yoku go wo seishimashite._

At the flat, rocky top of a mountain, at night, during a lighting storm.

 _Go yoku jyu mo tatsu._

AJ is sitting and gazing up at the clouds, watching the lighting that is striking around the mountain.

 _Muchu de kakko tsuketara._

Halfway down the mountain, during the day, a wildfire rages in the forest.

 _Hijyoberu ga naru._

Isaac casually walks through the flames, completely unaffected by them.

 _Gojyuppo ijyo mo saki aruite._

Further down the mountain, during the day, there is a small reservoir filled with water.

 _Chototsuoshin na sutairu._

Sam is sitting at the edge of the water and staring at his reflection in the calm waters.

 _Jiyu de kibunya no, Kimi ha doyattatte mushi._

At the bottom of the mountain, at night. Raymond is spread out on the ground, staring up with a depressed look as rain falls on him, and he doesn't even blink.

 _Dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru_

Scene change as AJ suddenly finds himself standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

 _Fukidashita kaze ni furueteru_

He looks around, trying to figure out where he is, when he sees a glowing white flower at his feet.

 _Kono meiro wo hodoite, yaru!_

He leans forward and reaches for the flower, about to pick it up.

 _Kimi_

But just before he does…

 _Ga waratta,_

Aiden teleports in front of him, wielding both his blades, and AJ is just able to get both his blades out in time to block, creating sparks.

 _Ashita ha ame kai._

More sparks fly as both of them stand in place as they both swing their blades at each other, with every attack colliding with another.

 _Somei na hikari ga,_

Through the flurry of blades AJ could see that Aiden was smirking at him, and he glared back as menacingly as he could.

 _Chika-_

Aiden suddenly kicked to his right, hitting Raymond in the gut as he came to assist.

 _Chika,_

He kicked to his left and hit Isaac in the gut as he finally got there.

 _Hikaru._

Without even looking, Aiden kicked behind him and hit Sam as he snuck up behind him.

Aiden kept smiling confidently as they all glared at him.

 _Me wo korasanakucha,_

Then they all charged at once. He managed to spin around and counter all of their blades, with sparks flying everywhere.

 _Mirai ga kawatte shimau._

Aiden jumped over Sam, and now stood at the other end of the clearing.

 _Mae ni, kitto,_

The four all turned to charge him, blades ready.

 _Kitto, ima wo,_

Aiden simply sheathed his blades on his back and raised both his hands towards them as they approached him.

 _Saratte iku._

Dark tendrils came out of the ground and covered the four, deleting them from existence from his perspective, while everything went dark from their perspective.

 _Kimi to jyanakucha,_

They all slowly got up onto their hands and knees. Looking around they saw only darkness.

 _Mirai ha, kawaite shimau._

They suddenly saw a very bright light amidst the darkness.

 _No kamo,_

Something was inside the light.

 _Isoge,_

A hand? They all reached out towards the hand.

 _Kitto,_

No, it wasn't a hand… It was… a large white paw?

 _Ima wo,_

They all touched the paw and suddenly they all glowed brightly with white light.

 _Waratte iku._

The white light grew and enveloped them.

They were now standing in the clearing again with their eyes closed, with Aiden looking uncharacteristically shocked. Now their side of the field was filled with glowing white flowers.

All but AJ opened their eyes, now colored by their Semblances, and smiled confidently at Aiden with their weapons ready. A tear leaked out of both of AJ's eyes, despite them being closed. He opened his teary eyes and glared at Aiden before they charged again as the song came to an end.

Team SPWM Volume 2

A RWBY Fanfiction

* * *

'Having to yell over wind just for people right next to you to hear you is annoying.' AJ mentally complained, wind rushing by as the Bullhead flew over the forest. 'And why is it called a Bullhead?'

"And we just have to hope that Blake comes up with a good enough excuse for why we're gone?" Isaac asked/yelled.

"Yep!" AJ answered.

"I'm not sure Weiss is gonna believe anything she says." Sam said.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because I can't think of anything that Blake could come up with that would make sense." Sam answered.

"So we might have worried and pissed off girlfriends when we get back?" Isaac asked Sam, who nodded.

"Hah! Suckers!" AJ laughed.

"We're nearing the drop point!" The pilot's voice said through their earpieces, which AJ found to be freaking awesome.

"Alright then! Let's find this stupid artifact!" Sam said as they all got ready to jump out of the ship.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Isaac said.

The ship hovered just above the ground in a clearing in the forest.

"Guys!" AJ yelled to get their attention, then did a countdown with his fingers. They got the message. Once he got down to one they all took a deep breath.

Then they yelled "S.P.W.M!" and jumped out.

AJ felt that they all looked pretty badass as they all landed and got their weapons out. Sam with his axes, Isaac with his axe, Raymond stood ready to create whatever he needed, and he had his rifle out.

"Call for evac when you're done here, and someone will come pick you up." The pilot said before flying off.

"Alright. Sam, take front. Raymond, you're behind him. I'll be behind you, and Isaac, you take the rear." AJ quickly took order. They had practiced this before, he knew what it was like to lead with all the training they had done, but this was real, and so it felt a bit different. He never really liked being a leader, he always felt like he would screw up if he did, but he also is the most willing of the group to tell people what they need to do if he feels he needs to tell them. Normally that just got him in trouble.

"Yes sir, Great Leader Anthony, Sir." Sam grumbled as he started walking into the forest.

"That's Za Docta to you, Samuel!" AJ yelled.

"My name is Sam, asshole!"

"Then don't call me Anthony!"

"But that's your name!"

"It's not the name I got by!"

"We're on mission, you guys!" Raymond interrupted them.

"Right… let's just find this thing." AJ said. "We're going the right way."

The walk seems a lot longer when you're expecting Grimm to pop out at any time. There was one point when they came across two lone Beowolves, and Isaac got ready to snipe them with his suppressed weapon. The other modification he and Ruby made to Silent Antagonist was they added a scope to the gun mode. AJ mecha-shifted Bakeneko into a duplicate weapon and they both sniped the Grimm at the same time.

"Tango down." AJ said with a British accent, and Raymond chuckled.

* * *

It was after a long time walking that they heard the sounds of combat. They rushed towards the sound, assuming that this was the Huntsman they were supposed to assist. Just as they were reaching the clearing, a metal nail suddenly struck the tree next to them, before magically floating back the way it came at almost the same speed.

"Is that from someone from the show?" Isaac asked Raymond and AJ.

""Nope."" They answered before the group continued running and quickly reached a clearing.

They saw a man in the clearing, fighting off a pack of Beowolves, and apparently he had killed a few Ursa as well, judging by the disintegrating bodies strewn across the ground.

The man wore a trench coat that just made it down to his upper thigh and was colored a dark grey, almost black, with a more standard grey on the sides, and down the middle in a stripe. Under it was a dark grey long sleeve, and he had grey gauntlets that encompassed his entire wrist. His unruly and somewhat spikey hair was a light grey, and his eyes were grey. His pants were a dark grey with a stripe of grey on each side of each leg, and he had, you guessed it, grey combat boots.

Visible weapons? He had two Karambit knives, one in each hand, that were colored black on the handles. (Just search them up real quick on google images, or play that one mission on COD Black Ops that has the missile and you disguise yourself as Russians) His gauntlets also had openings near the front, probably to fire something, like maybe those pins/nails they saw earlier?

He was completely surrounded, with most of the Grimm surrounding him in a circle, and one was even standing on a rock and looking down at him. He kept spinning to keep an eye on all the Grimm around him. One of the closer Beowolves jumped at him, and he let go of his knives, which suddenly attached themselves to the underside of his wrists with the handle/grip facing towards his hands so they were out of the way. He jumped over the Grimm and pushed down on its head with both hands as he jumped over. There was the quiet sound of a small mechanism activating and launching a small projectile as this happened and the Grimm fell dead.

He landed in a roll and when his roll stopped he was on one knee and he extended his right arm out towards the Grimm on the rock. The Karambit knife on that arm shot out, connected to a small black wire, and it stabbed the Beowolf right in the bottom of its jaw, killing it. He pulled hard on the wire on threw the Grimm over him, using it to crush the Beowolf right behind him. The blade retracted back to his wrist as he turned and pointed right at AJ.

"Duck!" He ordered and they all obeyed. A Beowolf that had snuck up behind them while they were watching, fell dead, a hole in its head. A pin came out of the whole, covered in a faint dark purple glow, and it flew back into the Huntsman's gauntlet.

The man then pointed his arms at two more Grimm on either side of him and with the sound of a mechanism activating, they both dropped dead. One Grimm charged straight at him, he front flipped over it while pointing both his arms out behind him and over the charging Grimm's shoulders. Two more pins shot out and killed two more Grimm, then he pulled both his arms forward as he landed, because when he put his arms out, he had hooked his two knifes into the Grimm's shoulders. His pulling caused his knifes to take the Grimm's arms off, and the two knifes flew over his head and embedded themselves within the skulls of two other charging Grimm.

As he moved, his nails would find their way back into his gauntlets, seemingly on their own. I mean they had to be doing it on their own! How could he be focused on the fight and yet still move those small things back to his gauntlets!?

AJ saw one that was away from the pack and fairly close to them so he turned Bakeneko into a knife with a bipod on the end of it and stabbed the Grimm in the back of the neck.

"Did you just…" Raymond started, and AJ simply grinned back at him and laughed a little.

'I should take this a little more seriously?' AJ wondered.

The Huntsman then pulled the blades back towards him and swung his own arms in a circle above his head, making the blades swing wide around him, slashing four more Grimm that had yet to get near him. Once his blades returned to his wrists, he front flipped forward again and while he was half way through the flip and upside down, fired two pins into an approaching Beowolf. He landed on top of the rock and spun around to look over the last four opposing Grimm, who were all focused on him and ignoring the four first years from Earth. The Grimm stood in a straight line, spread out before him.

He whipped both his arms forward, toward the Grimm on either end of the line, and his karambit knives stabbed them in the head, he then pulled his arms towards each other, pulling the Grimm towards each other and making an X with his arms, while simultaneously firing pins out from his gauntlets during the motion and killing the other two Grimm. The ones that he shot fell on the floor at the same time as the two he stabbed collided with each other. His knifes and pins returned to him as he sat down to catch his breath.

"Well… that was pretty fucking epic." AJ commented. His team agreed before they finally recovered from their awe and approached the man.

"Are you the Huntsman we're supposed to meet?" AJ asked the man.

He took a few more seconds to catch his breath. "Yeah, that's me. Slate. Slate Silbergrau. Welcome to your first real mission, kids. "

"Silbergrau?" 'Sounds German.' AJ commented mentally.

"It means 'silver grey'." Slate answered.

"Well, I'm Isaac."

"Sam."

"I go by AJ."

"Raymond."

"Don't worry, I know all about you four already." Slate said.

"How much did Ozpin tell you?" AJ asked.

"Enough. Earth huh?" Slate asked. "Sounds like a cool place. Pretty interesting to know there are other worlds, huh?"

'Ozpin must trust this guy then.' AJ noted.

"So, why couldn't you get the artifact?" Raymond asked, ignoring the question.

"Because there is a guardian that won't let me reach it." Slate answered and looked down in disappointment with himself.

"A guardian?" Raymond parroted.

"Yeah. Kind of looks like a Beowolf, but it has no bone armor, and it's got white fur." Slate explained.

"Sound familiar to you, Raymond?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Raymond answered. "Part of that at least."

"You know what it is?" Slate asked.

"No idea." AJ answered.

"Great." Slate said sarcastically.

"How old are you?" AJ asked suddenly.

"What? Why do you ask?" Slate asked, seeming slightly defensive for some reason.

"You look like you are _maybe_ thirty." AJ answered.

"I'd rather not tell you my age, if you don't mind." Slate said before standing up and walking into the middle of the clearing.

'Older then he looks, huh?' AJ guessed. 'What? Is he afraid it will affect his cool Huntsman vibe? Cause it doesn't. He is much cooler than any Huntsman that I've seen. Then again I've only seen Port and Oobleck, and while Oobleck is cool, he doesn't actually have a cool vibe. But still, he's cool.'

"So, Ozpin said you think we are the only ones that can get the artifact." Isaac said.

"What makes you think that?" AJ asked.

"Well it said something about me not being worthy of entering." Slate answered.

"Wait, you mean the guardian spoke!?" Raymond asked, surprised.

"Yep. No idea how though, its mouth didn't move or anything." Slate said. "Well, the thing is, since you guys aren't from here, and this thing only came into existence after you guys came in, I figured you four might be the only ones that can reach the thing." He explained.

"I see the logic." AJ commented.

"Did you even see an artifact?" Sam asked.

"No, just the guardian, which means that it's guarding something." Slate answered. "So there must be something there."

"Well, let's see if the five of us can beat the thing." AJ said.

"I think we'll have a better chance, at least." Slate said. "Come on guys, it's this way."

* * *

They followed behind Slate until they came across a large and perfectly circular clearing that had a stone brick cylinder at the center of it. There was also a large Alpha Beowolf in front of it, all alone and without a pack.

They stayed just outside of the clearing as they looked from behind some bushes.

"Where's the guardian?" Isaac asked.

"Not here, but it's watching, I can guarantee that." Slate said.

The Beowolf sniffed the air and started to turn in their direction, when a white boneless Beowolf (Like the ones from the Red trailer, only white replaces the black and an icy blue replaces the red) appeared and stood next to the Grimm leaning slightly forward with one arm in front of it and one behind it. Kind of like it had just swung at the Grimm while it ran past it…

AJ then noticed that the Grimm wasn't moving, then its head fell off before a burst of white light suddenly emerged from its body and it was vaporized.

"Well then." AJ said, slightly afraid.

" _There's_ the guardian." Slate said.

"Why are you calling it that?" Sam asked.

"It called itself that." Slate answered. "Alright, I have a plan-"

"Come on out now and face me." A strong female voice suddenly was heard.

The four boys were hesitant to do this, but Slate walked right out of their hiding spot, so they followed him and stood with their weapons ready. Now some distance into the clearing, they were all waiting for it to attack, or speak.

"So, I see you are back." The female voice said. "You aren't worthy, you should turn back before I kill you."

"But I have backup now." Slate said and got in a fighting position. "We'll beat you this time."

"I'm not so sure about that." The Guardian said. "You'll just have to get closer."

Slate fired one of his pins at the Guardian. The pin being as small as it is and moving as fast as it is made it impossible to see. Yet, faster than you could blink, the Guardian had tilted its head slightly and dodged the attack.

"You're tools aren't fast enough to hit me while I have The Light's power." The Guardian said as its head moved back to being straight before it suddenly appeared behind them. While everyone else didn't even know what had happened, AJ was wide eyed at how fast the thing moved. He was the only one that could see it, and he wasn't sure he had any chance of keeping up with the Guardian.

There wasn't even time for him to turn his head before all but AJ were batted away. AJ finally turned around with Bakeneko turning into a sword that he held with both hands. The blade collided with the Guardians claws and it stared him down. As tall as he was, this thing was still taller than him.

He knew there was only one way to possibly keep up with this thing, but he really didn't want to do that again. He couldn't breathe for awhile afterwards.

The Guardian appeared next to him and sent him to the side of the clearing opposite of the others. AJ landed in a roll and was able to get up just in time to see it freaking _blink_ in front of him. 'Yep! I definitely have to do that to keep up!' He sent his Semblance into overdrive, which he had done before when he was feeling really competitive with Ruby in that laser tag game, and moved nearly the speed of light in order to block the claws that were descending on him.

For only three seconds the Guardian and AJ suddenly became invisible to everyone else as they dashed around the area and blade collided with claw. Despite it only being three seconds, they collided _many_ times as AJ desperately tried to keep the thing from killing him. When they became visible again, AJ was send flying and landed on his back, panting heavily. The Guardian loomed over him, easily able to kill him in his weak state.

AJ was shocked. He had actually hit the thing once! And there was a flash of light where he hit it! 'This thing has Aura!?'

"AJ!" Raymond cried out. "Guys! Let's go!"

"You are worthy." The Guardian said to AJ and everyone screeched to a halt.

"What?" Raymond asked.

"Even if you failed that battle, I still sense Angelic energy in you, so you may be trusted with The light." The Guardian said to AJ before reaching out and touching him, causing him to glow with white light.

AJ suddenly felt his energy replenished and he stood up.

"Wow! You brought me back up quickly!" AJ commented as he hopped in place a few times.

"The others, however, may not have it." The Guardian said as it looked at the others who were cautiously approaching it.

"Are you alright, AJ?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah! I feel great! The Guardian is nice now, guys! Wait what do you mean they can't have it?" AJ asked the Guardian.

"I do not sense anything in them." The Guardian explained.

"But they're with me!" AJ argued. "Let them have what you just gave me!"

"I just gave you enough energy to stand, I haven't given you anything yet." The Guardian corrected. "I'm sorry, but I sense nothing in them as I do in you."

"There has to be a way! Just let them! Please?" AJ requested.

The Guardian held one of its paws out towards them. "You and your friends, touch." It ordered. They all did as it requested and touched its paw. "I see now. I do feel Angelic energy in most of you, there's just less, and I don't feel it in the one that faced me earlier."

"So I was right! Haha!" Slate cheered.

"What makes you so special?" Sam asked AJ, annoyed.

"You four may have The Light then." The Guardian said and suddenly the four were enveloped in blinding white light, so bright that all five of them had to shut their eyes tight.

When they opened their eyes they noticed the Beowolf was smaller now, and it looked weak. Oh, and the four of them were all in Stage Two.

AJ's hair, clothes (that includes his cloak), eyes, and Faunus parts were all yellow, and electricity was flying out of his body in every direction. He looked at his weapon in awe as yellow electricity covered it.

Raymond's hair, eyes and clothes that weren't already purple had turned purple and energy was radiating off of him.

Sam's hair, eyes and clothes had turned light red and red water covered his two axes and was flowing around him.

And Isaac's hair, clothes, and eyes had turned light blue and his entire axe was covered in blue flames with more flames flowing around him.

They also were all standing on a glyph of their respectable color.

"Whoa." Sam exclaimed as he looked at his weapons. He felt unusually calm.

"Whoa…" Isaac said in awe as he looked at the flames around him. He just felt like a whole lot of passion was filling him and he wanted to put it to use, be it by fighting or drawing something.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Raymond exclaimed, excited.

"Holy shit! This feels amazing!" AJ laughed. "This power! This is awesome!"

After a little while longer the power and the glyph finally faded away and they looked over themselves for a moment longer.

"That was…"

"Amazing?" Isaac answered for AJ.

"Yeah!" Raymond agreed.

"Totally!" Sam agreed, then realized he was smiling and stopped doing that.

"What the hell just happened to you four!?" Slate asked.

"Stuff, thangs." AJ answered with a grin. "We reached the second stage! Hell yeah!"

"I gave them some of The Light…" The Guardian's voice said weakly and they all turned to it and saw it lying on the ground, breathing weakly.

"Are you going to be okay?" AJ asked it, concerned for the creature that he got this really nice feeling from being around.

"No, I'm afraid I will be dying soon." The Guardian answered.

"Is there anything we can do?" Isaac asked.

"Listen, for there are a few things I must explain while I have time." The Guardian said.

AJ decided to sit down and listen, his team did the same, while Slate stayed standing and kept watch while he listened.

"First of all, what I am. I used to be a Grimm, a Beowolf, to be exact, but once Angelic energy spread out from an Angel Relic and touched me, I became what you see now, a Guardian. I was meant to protect the relic that changed me, but when an Angel Relic finds its place in a world, a Demon Relic finds its place in the world as well. The Angel Relic on this world, is known to me as The Light, and the Demon Relic here is The Dark. Though those are only the names I know them by, they may have other names."

"Classic Light vs Dark, huh?" AJ commented.

"Yes, and you four must protect The Light, for I cannot any longer." The Guardian said. "The Dark took over the temple that The Light once rested at, so I took The Light and ran until I found this place. I used some of The Light's power to become stronger, and therefore protect it, but now I have given you that power, and without it, I will soon die."

When she/it said that she had given them power, she pointed at them. They looked down and saw that they were now wearing a white chain necklace with a small white crystal shaped like a tiny Dust crystal hanging from it. The crystal was still glowing quite brightly with white energy when they looked at it, but that light soon faded to a barely visible light afterwards.

"So, this isn't going to send me back to Earth?" Raymond asked sadly.

"This crystal will only give you power." The Guardian said weakly.

Raymond looked down in depression.

The Guardian continued. "The rest of The Light is waiting. Touch the stone pillar to see the rest of it, for what you wear is but a tiny piece of The Light." Slate began walking over to said pillar ahead of them. "Be safe, protect The Light, and be wary of The Dark." She said before she stopped moving and stopped breathing.

AJ sighed in sadness and they were all silent for a few moments.

"Let's go." AJ ordered and stood up.

They went over and AJ touched the pillar. The pillar began glowing with a white light and an image appeared before them. An image of an Angel with an odd color scheme.

"Hi!" The Angel said cheerily as she flew above them. "I'm Ignequa Terraventa! But I go by Ignequa Eraventa, so just call me Era! Or Ignequa! Or Eraventa would work too!"

"And you are?" AJ asked, confused.

"The Angel of the Elements!" She answered. 'I swear, if they start doing what they did last time…'

"Should we start bowing then, or?..." Isaac asked.

"Alright. Well hello there, Angel…" AJ said, still looking confused. "Are you The Light?"

"No, silly! Of course not!" Eraventa answered.

"Then what are you?" Sam asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Well I just told you what I am!" She pointed out.

'I should be a little bit more affected by the fact that I'm talking to an Angel, but I'm weird like that, I guess… Well, it's a good thing right now.' AJ thought to himself.

"Could you please give us The Light then? Or something?" Raymond asked.

"I will! Don't get so impatient!" Eraventa said. "Before I do, I need to tell you what those gems you have around your neck do! It's simple really! Basically, the gems keep feeding you more power! So, instead of you reaching that 'Second Stage' as you call it, which is adorable by the way, and quickly running out of Aura, the crystal gives you guys enough Aura to stay in that mode! Though, you should know that you will still get tired even though you still have Aura, kind of like what Raymond has to go through."

"Ok." AJ said, and noticed the Angel not continue. "Are you done then?"

Eraventa scoffed. "Well! Sorry I'm not important enough for you to bother with! I'm just a literal _Angel_!"

"Sorry, I'm just weird and have the amazing ability to just not be affected by some things. Like, while I can feel that you are very powerful and amazing and all that, I also know that I need to get the rest of The Light, so I would like to do that, if you wouldn't mind." AJ said politely. "Again, I'm sorry."

Eraventa wiped away a fake tear. "Well, at least you said sorry…" She then turned back to her cheery self. "Alright then! Actually, one more thing! I am the one who gave you your powers."

'Oh, okay! Just drop that news on us then!' AJ thought.

"What!? Are you the one that sent us here then!?" Raymond asked angrily.

"I will not confirm or deny that statement, but-"

"Why did you send us here!?" Raymond demanded, interrupting her.

Eraventa gave him a very unamused look before turning to AJ. "Well, I'm just going to talk to you now, since you are at least somewhat reasonable." She deadpanned. "Anyway, you should know how things work as an Angel's warrior. Well, actually you don't need to know that. How about this? You do need to know that as _my_ warrior in particular, you get to make use of my Cardinal Weapon! Every Angel has a Cardinal Weapon! My older sister uses a bow for some reason, but mine is much cooler! I have a Lance!" She then held out her hand and a lance of white energy was created in her hand. The lance was pretty simplistic, just a pole with a cone shaped blade toward the end, and a small blade on the opposite end. She removed the etheric weapon quickly afterwards. "Now, go into that 'Stage Two' or yours!" She said with a giggle.

The four of them looked at each other before hesitantly trying to go into Stage Two. They let out more and more Aura until they reached it. The crystal then started glowing and they could feel it giving them more power and allowing them to stay in that mode. There was no glyph this time, not that they noticed it the first time.

"Now, I should also tell you that the energy you got from The Light has given you a permanent boost, and some of you can do new things now besides the lance that I'm about to have you make!" Eraventa went on. "Being that I am The Angel of the Elements, I gave you elemental powers, well, most of you anyway. But you guys aren't using all the elements yet! First of all, Isaac, you now can better control your flames to simply make use of hot air, so now you can control the element of Wind!"

"Really?" Isaac asked before putting his hand forward and using a weaker version of his flames until he was using wind. "Cool!"

"Now you're a fire bender, and an air bender!" AJ commented.

"And Sam, controlling water isn't all you can do now!" Eraventa continued. "Now you can turn your water into ice!"

'This Angel seems to be enjoying giving us these abilities.' AJ noted. 'We're just playthings to her, aren't we?' He mentally whined.

Sam took some of the water swirling around him and watched as it turned into a light red ice. "Whoa! This is pretty cool!"

"Was that pun intended, or?..." AJ asked and Sam groaned, making him laugh.

"Now, try making a lance out of your respective elements, or in Raymond's case, turn your Aura into energy and create a lance." Eraventa requested.

They did as requested and soon were each holding a lance in their hands. However, Raymond's had no cone shaped blade, and instead had a simple blade at the tip of the weapon. Sam was able to make a red water or a red ice lance, but both of them had no blade on the back. Sam's wind lance was the same as Eraventa's, but his fire lance had a blade like Raymond's and had extra blades below it that stuck out. When AJ made a lance of lighting the pole wasn't straight, it bent a few times, making it look more like he was holding a real lightning bolt.

"Wait, couldn't I…" AJ said to himself as he dissipated the lighting lance and took out Bakeneko, before mecha-shifting it into a real lance. "Aha!" The lance had a lighting pattern etched into it along the pole, and the blade on the end was shaped like a lightning bolt, with two blades sticking out the side right below it, and the blade at the end was also in a lightning bolt shape, just smaller. And being in stage two, his weapon was covered in lighting. "Oh I like this!"

"I was hoping you might try that." Eraventa commented. "Well, I have said what I needed to say, I'll let you see The Light now, just know that he can be a bit… difficult to work with." She said before disappearing.

"You know, there were more questions you could have asked her." Isaac pointed out.

"Yeah! Seriously!" Raymond agreed.

"I'm still on how incredibly calm you were for someone who was apparently talking to an Angel." Slate said. 'If she really was an Angel…'

"Yeah! Seriously!" Sam agreed.

"Like I said, I'm weird like that and I just have the amazing ability to just not care sometimes." AJ said to them. "And yes I know that I worded it different that time, but it's still true." 'I guess I just touch the pillar again?'

"Wait. What did she call The Light a 'he'?" Slate asked.

They all looked at each other for a second.

"She did, didn't she?" Isaac realized.

AJ sighed. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?" Before touching the pillar again.

Another, brighter light radiated from it this time, and a ball of light came out of the top of the pillar this time. The ball floated down to their level, and then the light dissipated to reveal a spherical crystal, radiating light. It was hard to see, but there was a very small piece of it missing. The feeling he was getting from this thing was… amazing. Calming, friendly, comforting, just generally a nice feeling. AJ reached out hesitantly towards the ball, expecting it to talk, or hurt him the moment he touches it.

"Sorry, you can't have this!" A high-pitched voice resonated from the sphere before it disappeared in a flash of light, leaving…

…a Pixie?

"Hi! I'm Hikari!" The high pitched voice said again, this time it was clear that it was coming from this pixie/sprite thing that looked like a bright light with wings.

"Hikari?" AJ asked, confused.

"It means 'light'!" Hikari answered.

"Okay…" AJ said confused, before he grew annoyed. "Why did you take The Light away!?"

"Because you can't have all of it at once, that wouldn't be fair! You have to find it again and give that piece some care!" Hikari said.

"Oh god it rhymes…" AJ whined.

"Don't you like rhymes?" Raymond asked.

"A random rhyme, sure, but not intentional rhyming like this." AJ answered. "You end up saying things that only sort of make sense, like what he just said… Wait…" He turned back to Hikari. "Are you saying that we have to find The Light multiple times, and each time we only get a piece of it?"

"Correct!" Hikari answered.

"AGH! That's so stupid!" AJ yelled. "That puts The Light in danger, doesn't it!?"

The others nodded in agreement when he looked at them.

"I have more rhymes for you!" Hikari said.

"Alright, get it over with." AJ deadpanned.

"I, Hikari, have a warning for two! About a boy from Earth, and girl that knows one of you! But his coming here was a twist of fate, a blessing in disguise! For each one was the others soul-mate! But the boy is killed, and the girl goes on a rampage! And this isn't a story, so she can't go back a page… now a decision is left to you! Life, or death!? Oh whatever will you do?..."

The boys from Earth all looked at each other, and Raymond saw the fear in their eyes, and on their faces. That was clearly referring to them.

Which one of them was going to die?

* * *

 **Alright! Last post of the day!**

 **Follow, fav, review if you wish…**

 **I hope you all have a great day, I really do!**


	12. SPWM Ch11

**Sorry, only one post today. I've got lots of ideas in my head and I need to get them out, you know how it is. I needed a break from all this editing and reposting anyway. It's nice to really write again. And no, I'm not telling you what it is since I'm probably gonna post it soon.**

 **On an unrelated and frankly kind of late note, if you want to see more of the Plus One of RWBY characters, you could read The Plus One of RWBY: EXTRAS if you haven't already. Just warning you though, shit gets weird there, and there's also more fluff. Actually, that fic is where the stuff I'm currently working on is going to go.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.11

* * *

 _Jyu yoku go wo seishimashite._

At the flat, rocky top of a mountain, at night, during a lighting storm.

 _Go yoku jyu mo tatsu._

AJ is sitting and gazing up at the clouds, watching the lighting that is striking around the mountain.

 _Muchu de kakko tsuketara._

Halfway down the mountain, during the day, a wildfire rages in the forest.

 _Hijyoberu ga naru._

Isaac casually walks through the flames, completely unaffected by them.

 _Gojyuppo ijyo mo saki aruite._

Further down the mountain, during the day, there is a small reservoir filled with water.

 _Chototsuoshin na sutairu._

Sam is sitting at the edge of the water and staring at his reflection in the calm waters.

 _Jiyu de kibunya no, Kimi ha doyattatte mushi._

At the bottom of the mountain, at night. Raymond is spread out on the ground, staring up with a depressed look as rain falls on him, and he doesn't even blink.

 _Dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru_

Scene change as AJ suddenly finds himself standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

 _Fukidashita kaze ni furueteru_

He looks around, trying to figure out where he is, when he sees a glowing white flower at his feet.

 _Kono meiro wo hodoite, yaru!_

He leans forward and reaches for the flower, about to pick it up.

 _Kimi_

But just before he does…

 _Ga waratta,_

Aiden teleports in front of him, wielding both his blades, and AJ is just able to get both his blades out in time to block, creating sparks.

 _Ashita ha ame kai._

More sparks fly as both of them stand in place as they both swing their blades at each other, with every attack colliding with another.

 _Somei na hikari ga,_

Through the flurry of blades AJ could see that Aiden was smirking at him, and he glared back as menacingly as he could.

 _Chika-_

Aiden suddenly kicked to his right, hitting Raymond in the gut as he came to assist.

 _Chika,_

He kicked to his left and hit Isaac in the gut as he finally got there.

 _Hikaru._

Without even looking, Aiden kicked behind him and hit Sam as he snuck up behind him.

Aiden kept smiling confidently as they all glared at him.

 _Me wo korasanakucha,_

Then they all charged at once. He managed to spin around and counter all of their blades, with sparks flying everywhere.

 _Mirai ga kawatte shimau._

Aiden jumped over Sam, and now stood at the other end of the clearing.

 _Mae ni, kitto,_

The four all turned to charge him, blades ready.

 _Kitto, ima wo,_

Aiden simply sheathed his blades on his back and raised both his hands towards them as they approached him.

 _Saratte iku._

Dark tendrils came out of the ground and covered the four, deleting them from existence from his perspective, while everything went dark from their perspective.

 _Kimi to jyanakucha,_

They all slowly got up onto their hands and knees. Looking around they saw only darkness.

 _Mirai ha, kawaite shimau._

They suddenly saw a very bright light amidst the darkness.

 _No kamo,_

Something was inside the light.

 _Isoge,_

A hand? They all reached out towards the hand.

 _Kitto,_

No, it wasn't a hand… It was… a large white paw?

 _Ima wo,_

They all touched the paw and suddenly they all glowed brightly with white light.

 _Waratte iku._

The white light grew and enveloped them.

They were now standing in the clearing again and in their second state, with their eyes closed, and with Aiden looking uncharacteristically shocked. Now their side of the field was filled with glowing white flowers.

All but AJ opened their eyes, now colored by their Semblances, and smiled confidently at Aiden with their weapons ready. A tear leaked out of both of AJ's eyes, despite them being closed. He opened his teary eyes and glared at Aiden before they charged again as the song came to an end.

Team SPWM Volume 2

A RWBY Fanfiction

* * *

"Guys, come on." Raymond started. "It's just some stupid prophesy kind of thing. Do you even believe in that kind of stuff?"

"It's not really about rather we believe it or not." Isaac said depressingly. "It's about if it comes true or not."

"I don't really believe in it." Sam said, but even they could tell that he was still trying to convince himself that it wasn't true.

"I wouldn't normally believe in stuff like that," AJ started, turning to Raymond. "But that was a real freaking Angel! We are on _Remnant_! Since apparently shit like this is possible, it's hard to say that prophecy won't come true!" He said angrily.

Raymond had to admit that he had a point.

"Well, which one of us is supposed to die then?" Isaac asked Sam and AJ.

"Well…" AJ said as they all tried to come up with an answer.

"Guys, just forget about it." Raymond said, trying to distract them. "None of you are going to die, let's just call for someone to come pick us up, okay?"

They hesitantly nodded.

"Alright, I'll get on that." Slate said and pulled out his scroll to call for someone to extract them from the clearing. "I agree with Ray, you guys are gonna be fine."

And so they stood and waited, making sure to keep an eye open for any Grimm while they did.

"Um… since when have you guys had that symbol on your backs?" Slate asked suddenly.

They all looked at each other and noticed that they all had a symbol on them. On the back of Isaac and Raymond's trench coats, on the back of Sam's armor, and on the back of AJ's shirt, under his cloak, there was the outline of a circle with angel wings inside the circle, the tip of the wings just reaching the edge of the circle.

The symbols had been burned in when they first reached the second stage, but they hadn't noticed it till now.

"That is really weird." AJ commented and they all had to agree with him on that one. It was cool that they all had a symbol like everyone else did, but they all shared the symbol! The only thing different was that the color of the symbol was the same as their Aura's color.

As the Bullhead landed, Raymond could tell that his teammates were still depressed, and he wanted a way to distract them. 'None of you are going to die.' He thought as they got in the ship. He then turned to Slate.

"Excuse me? Slate?" He asked the man standing next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell us more about your weapons?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty damn cool." AJ said as he smiled a little.

"Well, there isn't really much to say." Slate started. "I have my two knifes attached to nearly indestructible string. I didn't give both of them names though, so I just call them Pechschwarz, which means 'pitch black'. I use them for close combat, or I throw them out and pull on the strings to direct them at enemies that are out of my reach. But, I can also use my gauntlets, which shoot small nails out of them. I… haven't really given them a name. I honestly never was much for names. Others find that odd, but I see no real reason to name the weapon. It doesn't change the fact that they do what they were meant to do, kill Grimm."

"Well they certainly do their job good." AJ said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm really no good at fighting other people, but I can certainly take out Grimm." Slate said with a chuckle. "Also, my Semblance is polarity. Yes, just like the great Pyrrha Nikos, but, mine has a _ridiculous_ limit!"

"What?" Raymond asked.

"I can only use it on small things!" Slate answered, clearly annoyed with that fact. "Like, really small things! The object can be maybe twice the size of the nails I use before I can't affect it! I quickly figured out the limit of my Semblance and had no choice but to think small, and so I made these Gauntlets!" His mood shifted and he was now happy and proud. "And I'm actually really glad I made them! I fire the nails out with a mechanism inside the gauntlets, and then use my Semblance during combat to bring them back to me!"

"So you _can_ do that in the middle of combat!?" AJ asked, shocked. "That's pretty incredible! Like, that's badass!"

"Yeah, you looked pretty cool when you were using those." Isaac commented. He was smiling as well, at least a little.

Slate rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah well, my wife said I show off too much when fighting."

"If you don't mind me asking, is your wife a Huntress?" Raymond asked politely.

He regretted asking the moment he did.

"No… um… my wife… passed away… last year…" Slate said depressingly.

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" Raymond apologized.

"Yeah, sorry." AJ apologized as well.

"It's alright." Slate said with a smile. "You didn't know, really, it's fine. To answer your question, she never became a Huntress."

Despite Raymond's best efforts, his teammates soon grew quiet again for the rest of the trip back to Beacon. However, while they anticipated coming back and finding team RWBY waiting for them, the girls weren't even in the school when they got there.

"Oh! Right! They're still going to be on their mission!" AJ realized.

"Soooo do we go find them and join them? Or what?" Sam asked.

Raymond and AJ looked at each other and both shook their heads, so that meant they were both against it.

"No, we should just let that happen, they'll be fine." AJ said. "We can be here when they get back!"

"Alright." Isaac said.

"Fine." Sam conceded. "I'd rather rest anyway."

"It's not like we did that much." AJ pointed out.

"We did walk quite a lot." Raymond pointed out.

"Oh boo hoo, we walked." AJ said.

"You mean you're not tired?" Isaac asked.

"Oh no! I never said I wasn't tired! That was definitely a lot of walking!" AJ admitted. "I was just joking with you guys, I want to rest too."

* * *

And so they did just that until Team RWBY came back late at night and Yang was still complaining about "Some chick with an umbrella." Yang even showed the guys a picture she took of the girl.

"Parasol." Raymond corrected, and laughed when she glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood, Ray!" Yang said angrily.

"Alright, alright. Sorry." Raymond said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Yang." Blake motioned for her partner to walk over to her, then whispered to her. "Can you and the others go and give me and AJ some privacy?"

Yang knew where this was going, since she had been asked this many times since they came back from the two week break. "You know it's late, right? The others aren't going to stay and talk for long, they're going to want to get to sleep, and we are going to want our dorm to smell relatively normal when we get back." Yang said teasingly.

Blake sighed. "Yang, we aren't going to do anything, just make out a bit, or something." Yang raised an eyebrow at her with an amused smile. She could just hear her partner saying 'Can you two even control yourselves?' "I promise."

Yang chuckled. "Alright, fine. We'll leave you two alone."

Raymond then turned and saw his teammates walking away with their girlfriends, and before he knew it, it was just him and Yang left in the halls.

"So, wanna go out sometime?" Yang suddenly asked.

"No, Yang." Raymond answered without hesitation. "I'm taken."

"What!? No way! You are so screwing with me right now!" Yang exclaimed.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Raymond asked, confused.

"Because I haven't seen you with any other girl!" She answered.

"That's because she's not here… she's… waiting for me to get out of Beacon." He answered, sounding depressed, not that she noticed.

"Oh! Really!? If you say so. But really, is she going to wait for you that long? And you know… not get with another guy?" Yang asked, and he turned and glared strongly at her. "I'msorrydon'thurtme! Wait, where did you get that necklace?"

"Uhhhh oh this? We were given them by the Huntsman we met while we were on mission." He lied.

"Really? That's cool." She commented as she took a closer look at it before growing bored soon after and started walking down the hall. "Blake had told us you guys went on a secret mission as well. Though I think you guys could have trusted us and told us about it."

"Well Ozpin wouldn't let us tell anyone." He explained as he started walking with her.

* * *

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Yes Isaac?" Ruby asked with a happy smile on her face as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Her and Isaac, along with Sam and Weiss, had left the dorm to AJ and Blake while the other two couples took their own tables in the library, away from others.

"There's something I want to ask you..." Isaac said hesitantly.

Ruby blushed lightly from what she thought he might ask. "W-What?"

"What would you… what would you do if I… died?"

Ruby froze for a moment before smiling and hugging him and burying her face in his chest.

"That won't happen, so don't ever ask me that again."

Despite the cheery tone, he knew that she was being threatening, and probably trying not to cry, so as much as he wanted to push the question, he knew there was no point, and simply hugged her until she felt better.

She felt something on his upper chest through his shirt and pulled away slightly to look at it.

"A necklace?" She asked, glad there was something to distract her. "When did you get this?"

"Ummm… while we were on mission. We were given these by the Huntsman we met." He lied.

"Oh yeah! Blake told us you guys had gone on a mission." Ruby said. "Though she didn't tell us that till a long time later, and she also said not to tell anyone…" *Gasp* "What were his weapons like!?"

He sighed in relief. 'Well, at least I didn't have to lie any more than that.'

* * *

Over at another table.

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I… died?"

Weiss starred at him for a moment, shocked by the question, but she tried to compose herself.

"Well, I don't see how that would happen." She started. "You have incredible teammates, Sam. All of them are very powerful with their Semblances. Raymond takes care of his friends, Isaac is incredibly strong, and… as much as you don't get along with him… AJ is also incredibly powerful, maybe even more so than Isaac. Knowing him, he wouldn't hesitate to put himself in danger to make sure you're safe. Your teammates would take care of you, without a doubt. You and your teammates are far too powerful for any of you to die! There's no way that _you_ could… die!" She found it difficult to think about the topic and wanted to move on.

"Weiss, you didn't answer the question." Sam pointed out.

"Yes I did!"

He sighed. "Weiss, what would you do if I were killed? Just answer the question."

Weiss closed her eyes and thought.

"Well, I would find whoever did it and make them pay!" She answered, quickly closing her eyes again and looking away from him.

He blinked in surprise. "Weiss… are you crying?"

"Of course not! Why would I ever cry you stubborn dolt!?" She yelled as she held back her tears and refused to look at him.

He reached over and put an arm around her, and she moved closer to him, trying to banish the thoughts she was having. She was able to calm down because of this before any tears came out.

"I'm sorry, Weiss." He said as he took hold of her hand.

"You should be sorry!" She yelled into his shoulder. "Stupid… stubborn dolt… The only reason I almost cried was because of the bad thoughts I had! I need you around so I have someone to open up too!"

"And I need you for the same thing, I need someone I can be myself around." He sighed. 'This could have gone better…'

"Hey, where did you get this necklace?" She asked as she ran a finger along it.

"While we were on our mission we… were given these by the Huntsman we met." Sam lied.

AJ had been the one to come up with the lie, and since they couldn't think of a better one, it's what they went with.

"Why did he give you this?" She asked.

"Not sure really." He answered.

"And why did you go on a mission and not tell us?" She asked as she prodded his chest with her finger.

"Ozpin told us we couldn't tell anyone, we had no choice." Sam answered.

* * *

"So, did you have fun on your secret mission?" AJ asked Blake once they stopped making out.

"Well, Torchwich got away again… but we found out quite a bit about their plans… but let's not talk about that right now. It feels like you need this more than me right now, you're really tense." She answered before she pushed him down.

Once they were done and they settled down and were cuddling on the bed, with him lying on his back and her lying on her stomach on top of him, he decided now was the time to ask her.

"Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you barged into our dorm because you had a nightmare and thought I had died?" He asked with a chuckle.

She humorlessly chuckled before holding him tighter. "Yeah… I remember. That was really scary for me."

"I know, and I hate to bring it up again but… what would you actually do if I died?" He asked hesitantly, and made sure to hold her tight to help her feel safe, and so she would be able to forget any bad thoughts she had and remember that he is alive right now.

"I… I don't know what I would do without you… I don't know… how I could go on." She tried and failed to stop sobbing. "I… I would find whoever was responsible and kill them! I would make them pay for taking you away from me!" She fully burst into tears so he held her tight and stroked her hair.

"It's okay… it's okay… please don't cry, sweetie…"

"I'm sorry… *Sniffle*" She apologized as she slowly calmed down.

"You don't have to apologize, it's my fault for bringing this up."

"Why _did_ you bring this up anyway?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Did something happen on your mission?"

"Well, it was our first mission, and things went really well, actually… but… It won't always be that way. Our missions won't always be easy, we'll be in danger, we could get seriously hurt, we could die… and going on that mission made me realize that."

She understood what he was talking about. She _had_ just fought a giant robot, and what if she was captured and/or killed instead of being here with him now? They are Huntsman and Huntresses, they are going to be putting their lives on the line, and for her team and his, they already have. Not to say they weren't in danger during the initiation, but they at least had professional Hunters keeping an eye on them and despite what they said, would certainly help them if they were in mortal danger. In the real world, on missions like the ones they were on, they really could die.

"AJ, what would you do if I died?" Blake asked him.

He looked away from her as he spoke. "I would find whoever was responsible and kill them… and then… probably just kill myself…" And he refused to look back at her.

"What? Why would you do that?" She asked, shocked.

"I wouldn't be able to live without you… I wouldn't be able to live with the loss of you… there would be nothing making life worth living anymore… I would have no reason to live anymore…" He never looked at her as he spoke.

She stared at him in shock for awhile longer before she grabbed his chin, forced him to look at her, and kissed him deeply.

"Well, I guess we both just have to not die then." She decided.

"Good, cause I can't lose you…" He held her tighter and took in the scent of her hair. "You're too precious to me."

'That's why he was so tense!' She realized. "Well don't worry about that, you won't lose me, and I won't lose you." *Moment of peaceful silence* "I've been meaning to ask, what's with this necklace?" She asked as she pulled on it lightly. "I've never seen this on you before."

"I could feel you messing with it and was wondering when you were going to mention it." He commented. "For some reason the Huntsman we met decided to give us these necklaces." He lied.

"Huh, weird." She commented. "I wonder why…"

* * *

Eventually they heard the others coming back and they kissed before AJ left the dorm and went with his team to their own dorm.

"So, did you all ask them?" AJ asked Sam and Isaac, who both hesitantly nodded. "How did it go?"

"Ruby wouldn't spend one second thinking about me dying." Isaac answered. "But I have to imagine she would go out and kill a lot of Grimm till she felt better."

"Weiss said she would find whoever killed me and kill them." Sam answered.

"Blake said the same thing." The one Faunus in the room said. "But honestly, I think it's going to be me."

"Will you three shut up about it!?" Raymond demanded. "None of you are going to die! I won't let that happen!"

Seeing Raymond angry greatly surprised them, but they ignored him regardless.

"The thing about the story and the page, I think that was pointed towards Blake." AJ said. "I think she's going to go on a rampage. I think I'm the one that's going to die."

"Though that could have just been for the sake of rhyming." Isaac pointed out.

"It sure could have." AJ agreed. "It could be either of you, and not me. But still, I feel like it's going to be me…" He said, depressed.

Raymond wanted to say what he had been saying the whole time, but they were clearly ignoring him and his frustration made him decide 'Fine! Screw them!' and he fell on his bed to try and sleep. The others eventually did the same.

As AJ lied on his bed and tried to sleep, he noticed how he was feeling about everything right now. 'I'm afraid to die… huh. That's new.' Even after he got past the 'wanting to kill himself' phase in his life, he still didn't really care if he died, but now that he had Blake, that changed, and he didn't want to die anymore. He didn't want to die and lose her.

* * *

The next day, after classes, the guys decided to show the new abilities they had unlocked. They weren't going to tell them what happened during the main part of their mission, but that didn't mean they couldn't show them stage two and say that it was the product of secret training sessions.

Although, the full power of all four of them would be a pretty dangerous thing to let out in the training room, so it will have to be just two members of SPWM that fight. Which pair will be sparring this time?

"How about this, Chaos or Control will be fighting." AJ said.

"Sure." Raymond said with a shrug.

"Kay." Sam said uncaringly.

"Sure." Isaac said with a nod.

"Alright, Raymond, Rock, paper, scissors." AJ requested.

""Rock, paper, scissors!""

"YES! Chaos for the win!" AJ cheered. "Let go!" Then he and Isaac excitedly entered the training room.

They got into position in the room and look at each other.

""HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!""

"Whoa! What's that!?" Ruby asked excitedly as their clothes and hair changed color and started glowing.

"As cool as that is, I don't think Isaac looks any good in blue, but that's just me." Yang commented. "Blue hair just looks weird to me."

"What about Neptune?" Raymond asked.

"Well he can pull off blue hair, Isaac can't." Yang answered.

"I've seen him that way before…" Blake mumbled as she looked at AJ and remembered his reaction to her rejection. 'Yeah, he was like that back then too! But… he looks much nicer now, probably because he isn't angry right now.'

"What are they doing!?" Weiss asked, confused and wanting answers.

It was quite a show of power they were giving. Blue flames and yellow electricity flying everywhere. Everyone present could feel the power coming from them.

AJ mecha-shifted Bakeneko and his pistol into dual swords covered in electricity and got in a battle stance. Isaac got out Silent Antagonist, covered in fire, and got in a stance as well. Bright blue eyes stared at bright yellow as they smiled confidently at each other.

Another reason for this fight was because they had yet to see what they could do in this new state, and now was the time for at least two of them to find out.

With a battle cry they both charged at each other and their blades clashed, their elements blasting out behind them and taking up the rest of the large training room. They pushed as hard as they could, but neither of them would give ground, so they both broke away from each other and held a hand out. They both built up Aura and a large blast of electricity met a massive stream of fire before they both faded away, canceling each other out.

They both charged again and Isaac parried both of AJ's blades downwards, with the electricity that flew out the blades being redirected along the floor to his side. He then swung horizontally and AJ ducked under it, the fire that shot out of the weapon flew over his head. AJ snuck in a swing while Isaac was open and sliced his chest. Isaac reeled from the blow but responded with his own powerful swing. AJ held up his blades to block the attack but the power behind it knocked his right blade out of his hand. He swung with his left quickly and knocked Isaac off balance, then Isaac shot out a small fireball that knocked AJ off balance as well. Both of them yelled as they brought their fists up for a punch, and the two fists collided, the force and Aura behind the attacks caused both of them to be sent flying to opposite sides of the arena.

They both stood up and AJ picked up his other blade before he filled his blades with even more electricity and swung vertically. He was surprised to see a vertical wave of electricity shoot out towards Isaac. Isaac spun around the attack when it got to him and tried to copy his opponent. He swung horizontally and a blue wave flew out across the room. AJ jumped over it and began swinging both his blades repeatedly, sending yellow waves of lighting at his opponent. Isaac dodged the attacks while also sending his own back at AJ, and this continued between them for awhile, with neither able to get a hit. Their attacks were either dodged or they collided with each other, and two particular horizontal swings collided directly and the resulting smoke made it hard to see.

AJ used this opportunity to move across the room in an instant and slice Isaac in the back multiple times, knocking him down. Isaac manipulated his Semblance to create winds that blew AJ back before he could continue his attack, and created more winds under him to increase his speed and quickly get distance from him. He took a moment to look at his Aura and found that he hadn't lost all that much Aura, though that was either because of the necklaces giving him more Aura, or the fire around him was making him more resilient. He didn't notice his Aura going back up, so that made him lean more towards the flames protecting him. He took another hit when AJ blinked in front of him and he used his control over wind to help him move his weapon faster and keep up with AJ. A lot of flame and lighting continued to fly out from the deflected attacks.

"Can you guys do stuff like this!?" Ruby asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure it would be as much of a show as it is with them." Raymond answered.

"Yeah, I just have water and ice." Sam added. "It wouldn't be as ridiculous as it is with them."

"I could probably make things look pretty cool, but they're the ones with showy Semblances." Raymond said and pointed at the ensuing chaos happening in the training room.

And that was how they got their combo name, Chaos. They didn't even have power like this back when they made that name, so now they're _real_ chaos!

"Hey AJ!?" Isaac yelled as their blades and elements kept clashing.

"Yeah!?"

"I'm getting kind of tired! Can we stop now!?"

"Hell no! We gotta push this new ability to the _limit_!" AJ yelled excitedly.

"You want the limit!? Alright!"

Isaac deflected another attack before placing his palm against AJ's chest and shooting out a stream of fire to send his opponent away and give himself space. He began to build a large amount of Aura and his flames started circling him as he stood in the center of the room. AJ stood up weakly and saw what Isaac was doing and began building up Aura in his hand so he could break through the swirling wall of blue flame. AJ finally built up enough energy and charged. Just before he reached his target, Isaac spun around and the walls of flame reached the roof and then rapidly expanded till they engulfed the room before fading away…`

… And leaving Ruby's symbol perfectly burned into the floor.

"Quite the romantic you got there, Ruby." Yang teasingly commented, but saw that her sister wasn't listening to her and was instead entranced by what Isaac had done.

"Wow… that was amazing!" Ruby cheered. "Thank you Isaaaaaac!"

"Anything for my rose!" Isaac said lovingly before turning back to AJ, who had been blown against a wall and was just starting to get up. While Isaac was breathing heavily from using so much power, AJ was somehow not breathing as heavily as he was.

AJ yelled and began sending out more waves of electricity with a few waves of his swords, which Isaac dodged. He then mecha-shifted Bakeneko into its rifle form and fired out blasts of lighting from it, with Isaac taking multiple hits and losing the ability to be in stage two any longer. His Aura was barely above the red. AJ once again let out an angry yell and charged at Isaac with Bakeneko in longsword form.

"AJ! You can stop now!" Raymond pointed out.

Isaac realized AJ wasn't going to stop and quickly spun around Silent Antagonist and built up just a bit of his Semblance into the blade before it hit AJ in the side as he jumped at him, sending him far away and causing him to lose his grip.

AJ landed on his side but rolled and stopped on all fours. "Grrrrrrr…" He growled angrily and glared at Isaac before blinking next to him and clawing him across his face as well as sending him into the wall, and I mean **into** the wall.

"Isaac!" Ruby cried out and rushed into the training room.

"AJ what are you doing!?" Blake asked as she and the others followed after Ruby.

Good thing the guys were in combat gear.

"GRRRRAAAAAAH!" AJ suddenly flashed past them all and knocked them down, landed on all fours on the wall, then pushed off the wall and launched himself at Isaac again. Isaac felt blood running down his face and was barely able to stand up and raise his weapon before AJ reached him, and the force behind the attack pinned him against the wall. AJ was glaring at him and baring his teeth. All he saw in his leader's eyes was rage.

"AJ! Dude! Calm down!" Isaac pleaded weakly as AJ pushed hard on the pole of Silent Antagonist and tried to get to him, apparently unaffected by the spikes. Isaac's eyes grew wide as he saw AJ try to _bite his face_ , but suddenly AJ was trapped in a purple coffin.

Raymond stared worryingly at AJ, but he grew even more worried when AJ simply roared as he let out a pulse of his Aura and shattered the hold Raymond had on him.

"Get out of here! Now!" Raymond demanded as he looked at Team RWBY, then turned to Sam. "Use ice on him!"

Sam trapped AJ's feet and hands with ice, he figured it would give them about five seconds, maybe six.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"No!" Yang yelled.

"Let us help!" Blake demanded.

"You need our help!" Weiss added.

Ruby tried to run past Raymond but was met by a purple wall.

"Don't argue with me!" Raymond yelled angrily "You don't even have your weapons! GO! NOW!" He didn't even wait for their response because he had to stop AJ.

Raymond and Sam went into their second state before AJ slammed into Raymond and sent him across the room.

While AJ roared angrily at Raymond, Sam took the chance to build up Aura and then trap AJ completely in ice. Another burst of electricity destroyed the ice, but just as AJ jumped at Sam, Raymond created a wall and launched it at AJ. He didn't even care that he was crushing AJ against the opposite wall, because AJ's angry thrashing and roaring showed that he wasn't effected anyway.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!"

"That won't hold him!" Raymond realized as he felt AJ breaking through his wall. "Sam! Try that ice lance thing!" 'I guess we'll finally get to see what the point of giving us those lances was.'

"Alright!" Sam built up his Aura and created a lance out of red ice. "This thing will explode if I throw it! I can feel it!"

"Then throw it!" Raymond demanded as he felt and saw that the wall was cracking.

Sam pulled his arm back before throwing the lance forward, and a red glyph of their symbol appeared in front of him right when he released the lance. The lance went through the glyph that he hadn't created and suddenly gained power and speed as it flew at AJ just as the wall Raymond had created shattered. That entire side of the room was covered in red ice, and AJ was sealed inside of it. They could see through the ice and they saw AJ lose his second stage while his frozen body remained motionless.

Sam collapsed onto his hands and knees. "Okay… that lance thing… takes too much Aura to throw… never again…"

"Huh." Raymond said. 'So that lance she gave us is actually really powerful. Creating it had been no problem, but it looks like its full power comes out when you throw it, and we should only use it as a last resort. Noted, but what was that glyph?' "You'll be okay though, right?"

"Yeah… just give me… a bit…" Sam answered weakly.

"You can use ice!?" Weiss asked him as Team RWBY came back into the room.

"What just happened!?" Yang asked.

"Are you okay, Isaac!?" Ruby asked as she ran to his side.

Blake ran up to the massive structure of ice and looked at AJ with worry. "Can you get him out of there!? Is he going to be okay!?"

"Yeah… he'll live…" Sam answered, before waving his hand, causing the ice to melt.

When the ice completely melted AJ fell over unconscious and Blake quickly picked him up and checked him for a pulse. "He's okay! Oh thank god!" She hugged him tightly.

"Get him and Isaac to the medical room!" Weiss ordered.

"Right!" Raymond agreed.

* * *

When AJ came too he was able to tell he was in the medical room because of the white ceiling, and walls, and floor, and beds. He heard talking and looked over to see the rest of his team, minus Isaac, and team RWBY were all present and standing around or sitting in one of the chairs. He saw them all look at him, then suddenly images of everything that had happened flooded through and he looked away from them all in shame.

"AJ?" Blake asked cautiously. "Are you okay now?"

"Why did you attack us like that!?"

"Weiss! We went over this already!" Yang scolded.

"You didn't do that on purpose… right AJ?" Ruby asked with sad eyes.

"Of course not." AJ answered without looking at them.

Blake tried to turn his head to face them but he refused to look at her.

"Do you even know what you did?" Raymond asked.

"I blacked out for awhile, but when I woke up just now I saw what I did playing back in my head." AJ answered. "Is Isaac okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Yang answered. "Ruby, the doc told you not to be on Isaac's bed."

"Sorry…"

"He passed out from losing too much blood from his head wound, but the doctor took care of that and his Aura is recharging and fixing him up, so he'll wake up eventually." Raymond explained to AJ.

AJ's only response was a sigh at first. "Wait, where's JNPR?"

"They were already in their dorm and didn't hear anything that happened." Blake answered.

"Are you guys going to tell them what happened?" AJ asked.

"I think they should know so they aren't surprised when you-"

"Weiss!" Raymond angrily yelled, scaring everyone, especially her, into silence. He turned back to AJ. "What would you like us to do?"

"I wish this never happened at all." He said emotionlessly. "So please don't tell them."

"We won't." Blake promised. "Right guys?"

Seeing as that was more of a threatening demand then a question, they all nodded.

"Alright, seriously though, what happened!?" Sam asked.

"I remember getting really angry before blacking out." AJ said, but still wouldn't turn to them.

"I think I might know." Blake started. "It has to do with what you told me, Ray." The boy looked at her confused. "About his Semblance." His eyes widened in realization.

"Oh!" Raymond said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Yang asked, confused.

"Well, it isn't really much of a secret, just something we decided not to tell you." Raymond started hesitantly. "Basically, when he uses his Semblance, it has the side effect of making him angry. He doesn't know why it makes him angry, it doesn't make him angry at anything in particular, he just feels angry."

"And you have no idea why?" Weiss asked.

"Nope! No clue!" Raymond answered.

"And I think that using so much of his Semblance's power might have made him so angry his Faunus side took over and went wild." Blake said as she looked back at AJ.

"That would make sense." AJ commented.

"Could that happen to you?" Yang asked, concerned for her partner.

"I don't think so, no." Blake answered. "It's supposed to take an incredible amount of anger to cause that, and even if that happened to me, I wouldn't be as dangerous."

"So I guess he can't use stage two anymore, huh?" Sam asked Raymond.

"Probably not, but maybe he could just use it for a short time?" Raymond suggested.

"If he uses his Semblance to that extent again, just don't do it when any of us are around!" Weiss demanded.

Yang groaned. "Sam! Do something about your girlfriend!"

"What do you want _me_ to do about it!?" Sam asked in response.

Yang looked at Ruby as she was looking over Isaac and saw her yawn. "Guys, it's really late. We should all get to bed soon."

"Can I stay here with Isaac?" Ruby pleaded.

"No Ruby, you need to sleep in your own bed." Yang said and decided to grab Ruby and carry her away.

"No! Yang! Put me down! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"You're still my little sis!" Yang said teasingly.

"Yaaaaang!" Ruby whined.

Weiss sighed. "She's right. Well, goodnight everyone. Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Weiss."

Everyone knew by now to turn away and let them kiss, which Yang kept saying was something they needed to get over but that so far had made no progress.

"I'll catch up later!" Blake said to her teammates as they left.

"Well, goodnight Blake." Raymond said as he left as well.

A note had been left on Isaac's bed to just stay and sleep in case he wakes up in the middle of the night.

"AJ, can you please look at me?" Blake pleaded as she took hold of his hand.

Rather than turn, he simply spoke. "How am I ever going to be able to use my Semblance again?"

"What?"

"How will I be able to do that without thinking about how I almost killed my teammate? My partner. My friend…"

"You never let stuff like that get in your way during combat before." She pointed out.

"Well that's different now! I seriously hurt him, and now Ruby probably hates me…"

"You know Ruby isn't like that! She knows you didn't mean it and she will forgive you, without a doubt! She isn't the kind of person to hold a grudge against a friend." She argued.

"Maybe, but what if you were the one I had hurt badly? I couldn't be near you anymore."

She grabbed him and forcefully turned his face towards her.

"No! I would have to be near you to help you feel better! To convince you that it wasn't your fault and that you aren't endangering me just by being near me! I promised to help you smile, and make you feel warm and safe. I promised you that I would make sure you were happy, so let me help you so you can stop feeling bad about something that isn't your fault!"

She waited for a response from him, but he just kept staring at her. She looked closer and looked at his eyes and saw that he was slowly becoming less depressed, and more happy, with every second.

"Just by being here, trying to do something like that for me, is enough to make me happy." He said before smiling. "Just getting to see your beautiful face is enough to make me smile. Just knowing that you are here and you _truly_ care about me makes me feel warm and safe. Thank you for helping me, thank you so, so much."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

He hugged her tightly, and as he thought about how he might be losing her, it took all his power not to cry and let her know that something was wrong. There was no way he could lie about that. She would keep asking till he told the truth, and that they had met an Angel and that there was some spreading darkness in her world, and that he may die at some point soon.

"I'm still not sure how I'll do with using my Semblance, but I'll try to use it again." He said. "But I'm definitely not going that far again, since nothing good comes out of it."

"I understand."

"I still feel really bad about it all though…"

"That's understandable."

"I hope the others can forgive me."

"They're our friends, they'll forgive you. It might seem like they don't trust you after this, but it will pass after awhile, I'm sure of it."

They kissed for a moment.

"We've made quite a few promises to each other." He noted after they broke the kiss.

"Well those promises are one of the things keeping us together, don't you think?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess they are." He agreed. "Hey, you need to get to sleep too, you know."

"Oh, right! Well, goodnight then. Love you."

"Love you too. Hey Blake?" She stopped at the doorway and turned to him. "Seriously, make sure you get enough sleep, okay?"

She chuckled. "Alright, I will. What's with the sudden concern?"

"It's because I care." While that was true, that wasn't the reason.

She chuckled again. "Alright then, I promise that I will get enough sleep." And then closed the door.

As he lied there in silence, he looked over at Isaac and saw that he was still asleep, then let his head fall back against the pillow and he sighed. "Damn it… of course _my_ cool power has a drawback." His eyes widened as he realized another possible problem. He had been thinking about the others not trusting him for what happened, but he was forgetting one person. '…I hope _Isaac_ is understandable when he wakes up.'

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I hope you have a great day.**


	13. Angelic Prophecy Ch3

**I am back with three posts for Fate for today! Not done with that thing I started working on, but I'm making (slow) progress with it.**

 **Onward!**

* * *

Angelic Prophecy Ch.3

* * *

Muriel was currently staring into the orb, with her sister nowhere in sight of the room.

There was a flash of white light and suddenly her younger sister was standing in the room.

"Well, that went well." Muriel said sarcastically.

"What's with that tone? I told them what they needed to know!" Eraventa pointed out.

"But one of them hates you now." Muriel pointed out.

"But I told you that would happen and you had me do it anyway!" Eraventa whined.

"Well, it's not my fault that that one can't understand the greater good." Muriel defended. "Though, you could have told him more. Maybe given him a reason?"

"There was nothing I could tell him that would have worked." Eraventa defended. "He was going to be angry at me no matter what, now we just have to deal with that."

"You have to deal with it, mine doesn't hate me at all." Muriel said proudly.

"I'm dealing with more variables though! I'm literally dealing with more people!" Eraventa complained. "And you got just got lucky, as usual! Hey! You haven't even talked to yours yet!"

"Look, we've been here long enough as it is."

*Sigh* "I'm getting tired of you saying that and forcing me to stop talking." Eraventa whined.

"Why do you think I do it?" Muriel asked rhetorically as she stepped out the secret entrance.

Eraventa took one last moment to look at the room, and at the symbols that were on the walls, and the floor, and the ceiling.

A circle, with angel wings inside that touch the edge of the circle.

"Hurry up." Muriel quietly ordered.

"I know. I know."

* * *

They walked for awhile through the halls, and were just a few turns away from being outside when a figure suddenly turned the corner and stopped in front of them.

"Well hello there." The tall male spoke creepily. "I can't help but notice that you two are always in these halls."

He had a black cloak on that covered his entire body, but they could see his yellow eyes glowing through the shadow of his hood.

The two sister Angels gave him looks of suspicion.

"We were just leaving, don't worry about us." Muriel said and started walking past him.

"Yeah. Don't mind us, you creep!" Eraventa said and Muriel gave her a look that said "Shut up you idiot!" from behind the figure.

"Whoa there… that's not very nice." The figure commented as he spread his wings out to either side of him, almost reaching the walls of the hall. His wings looked tattered and had some holes in them, and they looked… old… and an Angel's wings aren't supposed to age.

Eraventa copied his action, spreading out her colored wings out as far as she could and stood up straight as well, staring defiantly into his glowing eyes. It didn't help that they guy was taller than her though...

"Well would you look at that… my wings are larger." He said as he looked at her wings. "I guess that makes me stronger than you, doesn't it?"

"It doesn't matter if you're stronger than me!" Eraventa said defiantly. "Angels don't fight anymore! The only thing we have to fight now are Demons!"

"We don't fight demons anymore." The man pointed out.

"Enough with the shows of dominance..." Muriel deadpanned from behind the man. "We are far past the times where we start our greetings by showing which one can crush the other, thankfully." She mumbled the last word under her breath.

The man stopped leaning over Eraventa and folded up his wings behind his back. "I suppose you're right. It's a shame though, I miss those times… so much… _Death._ " He said with his creepy voice before turning to walk away.

"Okay…" Eraventa was thoroughly creeped out. "Sis! You've been around longer than me! You know all the other Angels better than me! Who was that guy!?"

"There's no doubt about it, it's _him_." Muriel said. "I can't believe he still acts that way! Still thinks that way…" She said with what almost sounded like sadness in her voice.

Eraventa didn't notice it however, and watched in confusion as Muriel started walking down the hall the way they had been going. "Hey! Wait! You didn't answer the question!" She pointed out as she jogged to catch up with her sister.


	14. SPWM Ch12

**I'm back with a chapter or two! Still not done with that thing I started working on, but I'm making progress with it.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm a bit proud of it myself, I like what I did with the dance this time. Not that I hated what I did the previous time… I'll shut up now.**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.12

* * *

 _Jyu yoku go wo seishimashite._

At the flat, rocky top of a mountain, at night, during a lighting storm.

 _Go yoku jyu mo tatsu._

AJ is sitting and gazing up at the clouds, watching the lighting that is striking around the mountain.

 _Muchu de kakko tsuketara._

Halfway down the mountain, during the day, a wildfire rages in the forest.

 _Hijyoberu ga naru._

Isaac casually walks through the flames, completely unaffected by them.

 _Gojyuppo ijyo mo saki aruite._

Further down the mountain, during the day, there is a small reservoir filled with water.

 _Chototsuoshin na sutairu._

Sam is sitting at the edge of the water and staring at his reflection in the calm waters.

 _Jiyu de kibunya no, Kimi ha doyattatte mushi._

At the bottom of the mountain, at night. Raymond is spread out on the ground, staring up with a depressed look as rain falls on him, and he doesn't even blink.

 _Dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru_

Scene change as AJ suddenly finds himself standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

 _Fukidashita kaze ni furueteru_

He looks around, trying to figure out where he is, when he sees a glowing white flower at his feet.

 _Kono meiro wo hodoite, yaru!_

He leans forward and reaches for the flower, about to pick it up.

 _Kimi_

But just before he does…

 _Ga waratta,_

Aiden teleports in front of him, wielding both his blades, and AJ is just able to get both his blades out in time to block, creating sparks.

 _Ashita ha ame kai._

More sparks fly as both of them stand in place as they both swing their blades at each other, with every attack colliding with another.

 _Somei na hikari ga,_

Through the flurry of blades AJ could see that Aiden was smirking at him, and he glared back as menacingly as he could.

 _Chika-_

Aiden suddenly kicked to his right, hitting Raymond in the gut as he came to assist.

 _Chika,_

He kicked to his left and hit Isaac in the gut as he finally got there.

 _Hikaru._

Without even looking, Aiden kicked behind him and hit Sam as he snuck up behind him.

Aiden kept smiling confidently as they all glared at him.

 _Me wo korasanakucha,_

Then they all charged at once. He managed to spin around and counter all of their blades, with sparks flying everywhere.

 _Mirai ga kawatte shimau._

Aiden jumped over Sam, and now stood at the other end of the clearing.

 _Mae ni, kitto,_

The four all turned to charge him, blades ready.

 _Kitto, ima wo,_

Aiden simply sheathed his blades on his back and raised both his hands towards them as they approached him.

 _Saratte iku._

Dark tendrils came out of the ground and covered the four, deleting them from existence from his perspective, while everything went dark from their perspective.

 _Kimi to jyanakucha,_

They all slowly got up onto their hands and knees. Looking around they saw only darkness.

 _Mirai ha, kawaite shimau._

They suddenly saw a very bright light amidst the darkness.

 _No kamo,_

Something was inside the light.

 _Isoge,_

A hand? They all reached out towards the hand.

 _Kitto,_

No, it wasn't a hand… It was… a large white paw?

 _Ima wo,_

They all touched the paw and suddenly they all glowed brightly with white light.

 _Waratte iku._

The white light grew and enveloped them.

They were now standing in the clearing again and in their second state, with their eyes closed, and with Aiden looking uncharacteristically shocked. Now their side of the field was filled with glowing white flowers.

All but AJ opened their eyes, now colored by their Semblances, and smiled confidently at Aiden with their weapons ready. A tear leaked out of both of AJ's eyes, despite them being closed. He opened his teary eyes and glared at Aiden before they charged again as the song came to an end.

Team SPWM Volume 2

A RWBY Fanfiction

* * *

The next morning it was breakfast time and teams RWBY, JNPR, and SPWM minus AJ and Isaac were all sat at the table and talking and laughing as usual. Only, Blake wasn't very focused on what everyone else was doing. She was waiting for AJ to come over so he could sit down and join their group again.

Her cat ears perked up as she finally saw him walk into the cafeteria. He got his food and then looked in their direction. She waved for him to come over and smiled at him, but he only looked at the group with a sad expression before walking over and sitting at a table on the other side of the building, alone.

"I'll be right back." Blake said before standing up from her seat and walking over and sitting next to AJ. "What are you doing over here?" She asked, concerned.

"I'd rather stay away from the others for a bit, if you don't mind." He answered before eating a piece of his pancake.

"Why? They all forgive you." She pointed out and put a hand on his shoulder. "You should come join us. Weiss is the only one that might say anything about it, but even she knows that nothing is going to happen unless you use your Semblance to the point that you used it last night. We all know you didn't mean to do anything."

"It would be awkward if I came over and sat down now." He argued. "I would rather just wait till tomorrow or something."

She sighed in annoyance before noticing something. "Where's Isaac?"

"When I woke up he was asleep. I have no idea if he's even woken up yet." He answered.

"Hmm." She hummed in understanding. "So you aren't going to join us then?"

"I would rather not, no."

"Fine. I'm staying here then, let me just get my food." She said before walking off.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Isaac was finally allowed to leave and joined them during lunch.

"Isaac! You're back!" Ruby said happily and quickly jumped up and hugged him before he made it half way to the table.

"Hi Ruby." Isaac smiled and hugged her back, as well as planting a kiss on her head through her hair, which she was starting to get used to and wasn't blushing as much from it.

"Are you okay after what happened yesterday?" Weiss asked when the couple sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just… a little confused." Isaac answered.

"AJ didn't do it on purpose, if that's what you were wondering." Raymond said.

"No, I figured that, actually." Isaac said.

"You did?" Weiss asked, somewhat surprised.

"Of course!" Isaac answered. "He would never do something like that to us! What I want to know is why that happened to him! He didn't even seem like he was human, like, did he even know what he was doing?"

"Apparently not." Raymond answered. "What we think happened was his Semblance got him so angry that his Faunus side took over and that's what attacked you."

"Oh!" Isaac exclaimed in understanding. "So he probably can't go into stage two anymore then?"

"We're still not sure about that." Raymond answered.

"Hey, where are Blake and AJ anyway?" Isaac asked.

"AJ went and sat over there so Blake went ahead and joined him." Yang answered and pointed over to where the two Faunus were at. "She probably didn't want him to be lonely or something."

"Were you lonely while we were gone, Isaac?" Ruby asked out of concern.

"No Ruby, I was fine." He answered to soothe her worries. "Although, the few hours I spent awake where I wasn't allowed to leave were kind of boring."

"Then here! Have a cookie!" Ruby happily said and handed him one of the many cookies she had on her plate.

"Wow! Thank you, Ruby!" Isaac said before he took a bite out of the cookie and saw how happy it made her that she had made him happy.

Both he and Yang were very surprised, because they knew more than anyone that she never shared her cookies with anyone.

The next day AJ tried sitting with them, and it wasn't as awkward as he expected. Though he figured that was because Blake was looking out for him and told them not to make things awkward. It helped that the members of Team JNPR genuinely had no idea about the event and didn't generate any awkwardness.

* * *

The next few days went on as normally as you would expect, though Team SPWM and Blake were keeping an eye on Aiden, with AJ and Raymond keeping an eye on Aiden's partners as well. AJ had noticed that Blake didn't have shadows under her eyes and she didn't seem all that tired. Though he had made sure to drill it into her head that she needed to get sleep and not focus too much on the investigation.

It should be mentioned that Aiden trying to flirt with Blake had become more common than Nora eating pancakes.

"So, Blake-" Aiden gets cut off by Blake.

"Aiden, would you just _stop!?_ " She asked, irritated.

AJ wrapped an arm tightly around her and took one of her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers. "She's _my_ Belladonna, she will never be yours, so just back off already!"

"Tsk… you are so uncool, dude." Aiden grumbled and walked away every time. Yet the next time he would come back and flirt as if he actually had a chance and she wasn't already taken and he hadn't been turned down before…

… multiple times!

* * *

When the teams told each other how their secret missions went, the guys had to lie about the last part of the mission. The guys hated having to lie about things, which they had been doing since they first met the teams. Lying about where they were from and what they used to do before coming to Beacon, or what schools they went to before Beacon. They tried as hard as they could to give them false truths rather than just not tell them anything, because they didn't want to seem untrustworthy. Isaac, Sam, and AJ hated it even more when it became lying to their girlfriends, but it was a very bad idea in their opinion to tell the truth right now. Maybe once they didn't know the future they could tell them, but even then, they have to admit that they've been lying ever since they first met them. The three boys all dreaded the reactions from Blake, Ruby, and Weiss when they found out about that.

'But, there's no point thinking about that now.' AJ thought. 'All we can do now is… enjoy watching Cardin and his team get their asses kicked!'

*Ass kicking intensifies*

"And that's the match!" Glynda announced.

"Lucky shot…" Cardin said before passing out.

'No, wait, he just fell over… they made it look like he passed out or something in the show…' AJ thought.

"Well done Miss Nikos." Glynda complimented. "You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, Professor." Pyrrha said politely.

"Alright, now I know that that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Glynda started. "Any volunteers? Miss Belladonna? You haven't sparred in the past few classes, why don't you-"

"I'll do it!"

AJ and Raymond both went wide eyed and as they realized that that wasn't Mercury who spoke, and they both turned to the voice that they had become accustomed to lately.

"Aiden, is it? Very well. Let's find you an opponent." Glynda said and started looking through the list of names in her scroll.

Mercury glared at Aiden, "That was _my_ job!" Aiden could almost hear him saying, and he simply smiled back at him, only making Mercury angrier.

"Actually. I want to fight… him!"

Glynda began double checking the protective field to make sure it was ready to handle the punishment it would most likely take with this fight.

"Of fucking course…" AJ mumbled angrily.

"And if I win, I get Blake!" Aiden exclaimed.

"Yeah… no." AJ deadpanned before standing up. He looked down when he felt Blake's hand grab his.

"Be careful, okay?" She asked out of concern.

"Of course." He promised and planted a kiss on her hand before letting go of it and walking down onto the stage.

"Alright Mr. Uncool." Aiden started as he got out one of his swords and wielded it in his left hand. "You can be uncool all you want, but here is where I'm gonna beat you down, and I'll get to show how cool I really am." He said confidently.

"What is with your obsession with cool?" AJ couldn't help but ask as he got out Bakeneko in its standard lever-action rifle form.

"Cool is all that matters!" Aiden shouted.

"If you two are done…" Glynda started, and they both quieted down. "Ready? Begin!"

AJ started off quickly and fired off three shots at Aiden, but Aiden deployed his shield that was attached to his right wrist and blocked the shots before charging. AJ mecha-shifted Bakeneko into sword form and met Aiden half way, their blades clashed and they stared each other down, bright green-gold staring at a deep dark blue. Then AJ noticed that Aiden's blades looked different from what he remembered. They weren't the straight blades colored the normal color of steel, they were shaped more like katana blades, and they were colored brown, like AJ's blades.

"Did you get new swords?" AJ asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I uh… 'found' them!" Aiden answered with his usual grin, before teleporting behind AJ and whispering to him. "I found some weak little Huntsman in training, all on his own, and killed him and took these swords off of him!" Aiden laughed while AJ spun around and swung at him. He blocked the attack and AJ took a step back and glared at him. "I like them better than my old blades. They're cooler, and I colored them brown."

"Let me guess, cause you think brown is a cool color?" AJ guessed before firing a blast of electricity from his hands, which Aiden dodged by teleporting behind AJ and slicing him in the back.

"No, it's honestly just because brown is my favorite color." Aiden answered before teleporting again and slicing his opponent in the back again. "What's yours?"

AJ turned and glared at Aiden, annoyed that he kept getting hit without being able to fight back, before he smiled dangerously. "Can't you tell?" A yellow streak suddenly shot out towards Aiden and he quickly brought his blades up to block the attack. "Yellow." AJ answered before dashing around to Aiden's side. "And seriously? Dual katanas? That makes no sense! You're not supposed to have two of those!" He exclaimed before swinging his sword at Aiden's side.

Aiden' blocked the attack, but just barely. He knew he needed to stay ahead of AJ's speed, so he teleported again. The instant Aiden disappeared, time froze for AJ as he moved at the speed of light to spin around and parry the attack to his side, leaving Aiden open for two slashes across his chest armor. Though much like Cardin, the armor did little and his Aura had to take the hit. Aiden glared at AJ and saw that he was going for a lunge. Aiden brought up his shield again to deflect the attack, then angrily bashed AJ away with the shield.

Aiden teleported behind AJ and lunged, but AJ had been practicing with the new power that his team had gotten, and moving at the speed of light didn't exhaust him as much as it used to, so he did it again. He dashed to the side and then spun clockwise, elbowing his opponent in the side of his head. While Aiden was reeling, AJ pulled out his pistol and fired two shots into Aiden's side.

Aiden fell over from the shots and laughed weakly before looking up at AJ. "Keep being uncool, and I might stop holding back." He threatened.

AJ wasn't amused.

Aiden left his blade on the ground and shot up to try and punch AJ, with his forest green Aura taking a mist like form around his hands and feet. AJ dropped his weapons and put his hand up to block it and put his Aura into his hand so he would be ready to block, only Aiden teleported to his left side before the hit reached his hand. AJ spun quickly to his left and deflected the swing past him with his left hand, then swung at Aiden's face with his right. Aiden leaned forward to avoid the hit before teleporting again, this time mid-air behind AJ and swinging his leg horizontally towards AJ's head. AJ spun around quickly, ready to block an attack, but he wasn't expecting the attack to be that high up when he turned around and was unable to block in time.

"That's what you get for being-" Aiden was cut off by AJ suddenly blinking to his side. AJ tripped Aiden's right foot forward with his own, while simultaneously pushing Aiden's upper body backwards, fully tripping him and sending him on his way to the ground. As Aiden fell, AJ built up electricity into his right hand and smashed his fist into Aiden's gut just before he hit the ground, making the force of him hitting the ground that much greater, and cracking the floor.

"Please just stay down you annoying son of a-" AJ was forced to stop talking when Aiden teleported again. He spun around to find the attack, and saw that Aiden had only teleported to his sword, so AJ ran over and picked up his blade and pistol, which became another blade. Aiden took out his other katana so they both had dual swords.

They both appeared in the middle of the arena and clashed blades. Aiden decided to rest his Semblance for a moment and tried to beat AJ in an actual sword fight. The flurry of blades that followed showed that they were equally matched in the swordplay department, with both of them taking a few hits.

Aiden growled in annoyance. "I am so done with your uncoolness!" Then teleported behind AJ again. AJ quickly moved to Aiden's side and spun around, clotheslining Aiden with one arm and knocking him flat on his back.

"What I just did there, that was cool. Not uncool, cool." AJ said as he looked down at him.

Aiden caught him off guard when he teleported and sliced AJ in the back again. "Shut up!" Aiden yelled angrily.

While just the thought of Aiden annoyed AJ, and the fact that he was fighting this guy annoyed him, and every time he was hit by him annoyed him, he smiled when he thought of what to say next. "For someone who likes to be cool, you sure do lose your cool easily."

Aiden growled again and was completely losing his cool vibe again. "STOP!" He teleported above AJ with both his blades above his head, glowing with green misty Aura, before slamming the blades down where AJ stood. AJ had dashed to the side with only minor assistance from his Semblance. "BEING!" Aiden ran at AJ with both his blades to his left side. AJ turned his left blade into a shield to deflect the attacks, only the force behind the attacks sent him into the wall. "UN-" AJ dashed to the side as Aiden slammed into the wall where he once was, and turned around with his rifle ready. "COOOOOL!" Aiden teleported half the distance to him, and his armor, hair, and clothes had turned green and were glowing brightly. AJ's Semblance shot up to second state when he felt the power that was coming from Aiden and put a lot of Aura into Bakeneko as it became a sword again in an attempt to block the attack. The result of the two Aura's colliding was a large explosion, and both of them being on the ground. What surprised and actually somewhat worried Glynda was how they still had Aura to spare after all that.

"Alright, this match is over!" Glynda decided. "Both of you need to stop before you destroy the school!"

"Roger that…" AJ said groggily as he sat up and was no longer in his second state/stage.

"Damn it…" Aiden grumbled, then looked at AJ and angrily mouthed out "You'll get yours." Before getting up and walking away.

The bell rang and Glynda sighed before turning to the class that was still recovering from the explosion. "Remember, the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday! I will not except any excuses! And if anyone is injured then please make your may to the medical room."

Blake and the others walked down to the arena where AJ was taking a moment to rest.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked immediately.

"Why did you go into that second stage of yours again!?" Weiss asked angrily.

"Alright, normally I would disagree with Weiss, but I was kind of scared for a moment when I saw you get all yellowy again." Yang said.

"Yellowy, cause that's a word." Raymond commented.

"I didn't mean to!" AJ defended. "You weren't as close as I was! You didn't feel the power that was coming from him! It felt like I was going to die if I didn't go into the second state right then and there! Besides, I'm fine! I can go into that stage for short times without anything happening!" He pointed out.

"Don't you remember me saying not to do that near us!?" Weiss asked.

"Oh yeah! You did say that, didn't you?" AJ said sheepishly.

Weiss sighed in annoyance and Sam put an arm around her to try and calm her down.

"Sorry if I scared you, Ruby." AJ said as he looked up at the girl in red.

"It's okay!" She said with a smile. "I had Isaac and there was also the barrier so I wasn't that worried."

"Good. Well, anyway, I'll be fine." AJ said as he finally stood up. 'To think that that guy was holding back! I'd rather not fight him again… might not have any choice but to go into the second state if I fight him again, and that wouldn't end well.'

* * *

The teams headed out of the amphitheater and waved to Sun and his team as they walked by them. The rest of the day went by fairly normally, and as the day ended the guys were saying goodnight to their girlfriends when they decided to act.

"So Ruby, remember that Glynda mentioned a dance this weekend?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah!"

"Do you wanna go with me to that dance?" He asked.

"Uhhh… sure!" Ruby answered hesitantly.

"What's wrong? Don't like dances?" He guessed.

"Not really. I don't like dressing all fancy and stuff like that." She answered. "And I barely got away with wearing flats when we went on our date! I'm not sure Yang will let me do that at this dance…"

"Well we'll try to make sure you wear flats then." He said with a chuckle. "But even then, just enjoy the dance, alright? Whatever happens, let's just have fun!"

His advice made her smile again. "Right! Just like our date! I just have to lighten up and enjoy it, right?"

"Right! Just smile as much as you can!" He requested. "Well, see you tomorrow then."

"Right! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

She kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her forehead before they went their separate ways.

"So, you wanna go to the dance this weekend?" Sam asked Weiss.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me." She commented and chuckled. "Of course, Sam. Though I hope you know how to dance."

"I have some practice." He said proudly. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight Sam."

And they kissed before going their separate ways.

AJ stared at Blake now and compared her to how she was in the show. He was so glad he had kept that problem from happening.

"Blake?" He asked the girl sitting next to him on her bed.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go to that dance with me?" He asked.

"Oh! You want to go to that?" She asked, surprised.

"As much as I would rather not, I've never been to any of those school dances, and I figured going to one with you wouldn't be that bad." He explained. "The others are going to be there anyway, might as well."

She smiled at him. "Well then I would love to go to the dance with you."

"Alright, great!" He exclaimed and hugged her. "Don't worry, I took dance lessons! I went through hell for you, so I wouldn't embarrass you!" He said dramatically.

She chuckled and returned the hug. "Dork. I wouldn't have been embarrassed if you couldn't dance. We could have just not danced if you didn't want too."

"Well that won't be happening. I did not go through hell for nothing!"

"Alright, alright. We'll dance!" She conceded and they both laughed.

"You saw what Aiden did in my fight, right?" AJ asked Raymond when they walked into their dorm.

"Yep." Raymond answered. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably." AJ answered before going to bed.

* * *

"Sam!" Yang yelled across the ballroom.

"What!?"

"Would you get over here and tell Weiss that we won't have doilies!?" Yang demanded.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you!?" Sam asked in response. "I might just side with her, you know!?"

"Just stay out of this, Sam!" Weiss ordered.

"Oh don't worry, I will!" Sam said and went back to his work.

Team RWBY was supposed to finish the work on the ballroom so it would be ready for the dance, and since the guys were hanging out with them, they were proper gentleman and offered to help them. Which left Isaac and Yang carrying the massive sound systems and everyone else working on the various decorations.

AJ and Raymond noticed that Sun and Neptune never came in, and nothing of note happened while the two teams decorated everything.

* * *

It was now the night of the dance, and in the all guys dorm, the guys were all ready for their dates, or just going to the dance to hang out with everyone. It was the same in the RWBY dorm, everyone was dressed nicely and ready to go out to the ballroom. AJ and Raymond had started going over what had happened in canon in terms of the dance, and what would probably happen now, but AJ was sidetracked by what he and Blake were going to do and abruptly left the dorm to go meet Blake. Raymond however, kept his focus, and realized what he would have to do.

With a serious look on his face, Raymond left the dorm after his teammates did, and walked right past them all as he headed for the ballroom.

"Wow… you look amazing, Blake." He heard AJ say as he walked by.

Blake chuckled at his stunned expression. "You look good too! Come on! Let's go!"

"You look fine, Ruby, don't worry." Isaac said. "I see you were able to get away with flats."

"Thankfully!" Ruby said with a sigh of relief.

"You look as beautiful as ever, Weiss." Sam complimented.

"And you look very handsome as well, Sam." Weiss responded.

"Of course I do." He mumbled _just_ loud enough for her to hear him, and she punched him in the shoulder, making him laugh. The only reason he did it was for her reaction.

Raymond made it before the others and entered the ballroom.

"Hey there Ray! Nice suit!" Yang commented.

"Thanks. You look good too, Yang." He responded. "Hey, umm… I didn't come with a date. Do you maybe have time to have a dance with me later?"

"Of course! Just a few more minutes and I'll come find you, alright?" Yang asked.

"Alright." Raymond nodded and went to find a seat and wait.

"Hey! The couples are all here!" Yang exclaimed as her teammates and their boyfriends all walked in together.

"Hey, Yang, did Raymond come through here already?" AJ asked.

"Yeah! He's just over there." Yang pointed in Raymond's direction and Raymond waved at them.

"Alright, just wondering. Thanks." AJ said.

"Do you want to go dance now, or later?" Blake asked him.

"I might as well dance a bit now… why not both?" He responded.

"Sure." She said and they found a spot amongst the other dancers.

"Can we dance later?" Ruby asked Isaac.

"Sure, but we _will_ be dancing later." He said.

"Alright, I just really would like to sit down for a little bit, and maybe get some punch." Ruby explained.

"That's fine. Let's do that." He said and they walked away.

"Alright, you said you could dance. Let's see how well you can actually dance." Weiss said to Sam.

He gave a smirk that said 'challenge accepted'. "Alright, fine." And they both went to the dance floor as well.

"You guys are just in time!" Yang said to the people walking in.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury said as he and Emerald walked in.

'Weird. I thought Aiden would be here and bother AJ and Blake… Where is he then?' Raymond thought, then noticed Yang walk up to him.

"Well, you wanted a dance, right?" She asked him, and held a hand out to him.

He nodded. "Right." And took her hand as they went to have a dance.

"You're better than I thought you would be." Weiss commented as she and Sam finished their dance and went to find a seat.

"Well, I did say I had practice." He responded.

"For someone who said they hate dancing, you seem to be enjoying this." Blake said with a smile.

"Eh, my issues with it kind of go away when it's you that I'm dancing with." He responded, making her blush lightly. "It helps that I practiced, though. That really helps."

"Hey, you're not half bad a dancer." Yang commented.

"Well, my team kind of spent some time down in Vale getting dance lessons, believe it or not." Raymond admitted.

"Really? All of you did?" Yang asked, surprised.

"Yeah. What was interesting was we saw Jaune there a couple of times." Raymond said.

"Jaune was getting dance lessons too?" Yang asked.

"No, he was a volunteer helping us learn to dance." Raymond said, shocking her.

"Vomit Boy can dance!?" Yang exclaimed. "Huh. I never would have thought."

"Alright, there's one thing that I still don't like about this whole dance." AJ started as he and Blake sat down after their dance.

"What?"

"The freaking music! It's boring!" AJ whined. He saw Pyrrha walking up the steps and Jaune following her. He tilted his head in confusion. 'Weird. I thought Jaune would try and go with Pyrrha since Sam had Weiss. Oh! Maybe if their team does their dance then the music will stop being boring!'

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Nothing. Thought I saw something." He lied.

"Do you think you saw Aiden? Is that it?" Blake guessed.

He went with it. "Uh… yeah. At least I thought it was him, but it was probably nothing."

When Raymond and Yang finished dancing they joined Ruby and Isaac.

"This has been pretty fun so far." Raymond commented as they sat down.

"Yeah, I think we really needed this." Yang said.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed. "And we all did a great job planning it! Thanks for helping us you guys!"

"Anything for my little rose." Isaac said lovingly and kissed her on the head.

"Anytime." Raymond said. "It was actually kind of nice to be doing work that wasn't school work, or killing Grimm, or sparring."

"Although I wouldn't mind more of those last two." Yang commented, then sighed. "And tomorrow it's back to doing all that lame work…"

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Isaac said.

"Yeah! Our teams can beat whatever is thrown at us!"

"Umm…" Isaac started.

"Except for that?" Raymond guessed.

"Yeah…" Ruby answered.

Blake started chuckling. "What is it?" AJ asked, and Blake simply pointed to where she was looking.

Jaune was in a dress, and was approaching Pyrrha. Everyone quickly began looking to the source of the laughter that Jaune completely ignored.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you earlier." Jaune started. "But I'm here now, and a promise is a promise."

Pyrrha couldn't hold back her laughter. "Jaune, you didn't have to!" She said between laughs.

"Like I said, a promise is a promise. An Ark never goes back on his word!" Jaune responded. "Now are you gonna stand there and laugh at me, or do you want to dance?" He held out a hand to her.

Pyrrha took his hand. "I, would love too!"

'Yes! Boring music is over!' AJ mentally cheered.

And suddenly the laughter turned to cheering as the mood in the ballroom shifted and everyone that was standing broke out dancing.

* * *

Raymond looked up and saw Emerald and Mercury looking over everyone and remembered how canon went. 'Well, here we go.' "This is fun to watch and all, but I gotta use the restroom. Be right back." He said before walking away.

As he expected, all the guards in front of the building were knocked out and poorly hidden. He found the elevator where two more guards were knocked out and went up said elevator.

"I know someone's in here. Come out, now." Raymond said threateningly.

To his surprise, Cinder obeyed his command and stood up from her hiding spot.

"Hi there!" Raymond said with a false smile. "This isn't a masquerade party, you know?" He dropped the fake smile. "So take off the mask!"

Cinder responded just as she had done in canon with glass crystals being created and fired at him. He created a wall between them to block the attack. He created a sword in both of his hands and lunged at her. She created dual daggers of glass and deflected his attacks easily, but when she struck back, he was also able to keep up with her attacks.

Neither knew that the other was holding back.

Raymond let out a pulse of energy from his hands to throw her back, and she recovered mid-air, turning her glass into a bow with three arrows primed and ready. She let loose her arrows and he created a wall to block the attacks. The wall was intentionally weak and shattered from the attacks and he was hit in the chest by one of the arrows. He fell on his back and groaned a bit before looking up, and she was gone.

He sighed. 'Well, we won't have to follow canon for much longer, then we can change things.' He then heard the elevator open behind him and saw General Ironwood standing inside it. "Sorry, I tried to stop them but they got away." 'Seriously! Where is Aiden!?'

* * *

Back in the ballroom, AJ had an idea.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure. What are you doing?" Blake asked as he stood up.

"You'll see." He said as he walked away and headed towards the DJ's.

"Excuse me?" He asked and the DJ's turned towards him. "After that one song, I think the ballroom dance theme is a bit broken. So… can I suggest a song? You don't have to, but if you could, that would be great."

"I see your point. What song do you want then?" One of the DJ's asked.

"Hey, Blake, come on!" AJ said excitedly as he grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her up.

"What!? What is it!?" She asked, confused.

"I got a song going for us." He answered, then motioned for Isaac and Sam to come up with their dates.

"What is it?" Isaac asked when he, Ruby, Sam, and Weiss all met up with AJ and Blake on the dance floor.

"I got a song going for all of us, get ready." He explained before he and Blake walked away to find a spot to dance.

"So I guess we're finally gonna dance." Isaac said to Ruby.

Ruby sighed. "Alright, I'll try. I'm not sure I'll do that good though…"

He grabbed her by the chin and made her look up at him. "What did I tell you?"

"Smile." She answered and smiled again. "Alright, I'm ready to dance!"

"Good! Let's go!" He said and they both walked away to find a spot as other dancers started coming over to the dance floor.

"I hope he picked a good song…" Weiss said.

"Knowing him, probably not…" Sam said.

 **The song is 'Gold (feat. Casey Lee Williams)' by Jeff Williams. Make sure to listen to the song, it's better that way.**

"…Or maybe it'll actually be an appropriate song!" Sam added.

Blake realized what the song was as it began, and then as they began dancing to the song AJ started singing it to her.

 _Dream of anything, I'll make it all come true!_

 _Everything you need, is all I have for you!_

His eyes were solely on her and she could see that his eyes were filled with love, all of it for her.

 _I'm forever, always by your side,_

 _Whenever you need a friend, never far behind._

 _If the stars all fall, when there's no more light,_

 _And the moon should crumble, it will be alright._

And so she started singing along with him.

 _Don't you worry about the dark,_

 _I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

 _I will burn like the sun, I will keep you safe and warm._

'Leave it to AJ to pick a song like this!' Yang thought as she watched her friends all dancing with their loves.

They had all heard this song before, and it was at that point that Isaac realized why AJ said he had picked the song for 'all of us.'

So Isaac started singing the next part of the song to Ruby.

 _Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day, I will be there to take all your fears away._

Ruby blushed as he sang that part to her.

 _With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to,_

 _Gold!_

 _With a touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to gold._

 _Let's have everything, nothing we cannot do._

 _Every heart just beaming, every sky turns blue._

AJ cupped his hand to Blake's cheek as he sang the next part.

 _I'm so happy, just to have you here. Smiles bringing sunshine, worries disappear._

She blushed and smiled brightly at him and began singing with him again.

 _When the days turn dark, and we start to fall,_

 _I will pick you up and we will fix it all._

Ruby now joined in the singing as well.

 _Don't you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

 _I will burn like the sun, I will keep you safe and warm._

And as much as she blushed, she managed to sing along to her part of the song as well.

 _Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day, I will be there to take all your fears away._

 _With a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold…_

 _Gold…_

The pace of everyone's dancing slowed down to match the song, but Blake, AJ, and Isaac still kept singing.

 _Don't worry, I've got you. Nothing will ever harm you._

 _I'm close by, I'll stay here. Through all things, I will be near._

 _Close your eyes, don't you cry._

 _Love's around you, in time you'll fly._

Sam and Weiss both smiled as they gave in and started singing along as well.

 _Don't you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

 _I will burn like the sun, I will keep you safe and warm._

 _Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day, I will be there to take all your fears away._

 _With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to,_

AJ and Blake embraced each other and kissed each other deeply, Isaac took Ruby's hand and leaned forward to plant a kiss on it, and Sam and Weiss both locked their hands together and planted a soft kiss on each other's lips.

 _Gold!_

The six of them all lovingly stared into each other's eyes as the song came to an end.

 _With a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold._

* * *

 **Like I said some number of chapters ago, hopeless romantic.**

 **Hope you all are enjoying, and I hope you have a great day.**


	15. SPWM Ch13

**This will be my last post of the day.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.13

* * *

The song is 'Niwakaame Nimo Makezu' by 'NICO Touches the Walls'. I do not own or claim to own the song please don't sue me. Listen to the minute and thirty second version and not the full version.

 _Jyu yoku go wo seishimashite._

At the flat, rocky top of a mountain, at night, during a lighting storm.

 _Go yoku jyu mo tatsu._

AJ is sitting and gazing up at the clouds, watching the lighting that is striking around the mountain.

 _Muchu de kakko tsuketara._

Halfway down the mountain, during the day, a wildfire rages in the forest.

 _Hijyoberu ga naru._

Isaac casually walks through the flames, completely unaffected by them.

 _Gojyuppo ijyo mo saki aruite._

Further down the mountain, during the day, there is a small reservoir filled with water.

 _Chototsuoshin na sutairu._

Sam is sitting at the edge of the water and staring at his reflection in the calm waters.

 _Jiyu de kibunya no, Kimi ha doyattatte mushi._

At the bottom of the mountain, at night. Raymond is spread out on the ground, staring up with a depressed look as rain falls on him, and he doesn't even blink.

 _Dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru_

Scene change as AJ suddenly finds himself standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

 _Fukidashita kaze ni furueteru_

He looks around, trying to figure out where he is, when he sees a glowing white flower at his feet.

 _Kono meiro wo hodoite, yaru!_

He leans forward and reaches for the flower, about to pick it up.

 _Kimi_

But just before he does…

 _Ga waratta,_

Aiden teleports in front of him, wielding both his blades, and AJ is just able to get both his blades out in time to block, creating sparks.

 _Ashita ha ame kai._

More sparks fly as both of them stand in place as they both swing their blades at each other, with every attack colliding with another.

 _Somei na hikari ga,_

Through the flurry of blades AJ could see that Aiden was smirking at him, and he glared back as menacingly as he could.

 _Chika-_

Aiden suddenly kicked to his right, hitting Raymond in the gut as he came to assist.

 _Chika,_

He kicked to his left and hit Isaac in the gut as he finally got there.

 _Hikaru._

Without even looking, Aiden kicked behind him and hit Sam as he snuck up behind him.

Aiden kept smiling confidently as they all glared at him.

 _Me wo korasanakucha,_

Then they all charged at once. He managed to spin around and counter all of their blades, with sparks flying everywhere.

 _Mirai ga kawatte shimau._

Aiden jumped over Sam, and now stood at the other end of the clearing.

 _Mae ni, kitto,_

The four all turned to charge him, blades ready.

 _Kitto, ima wo,_

Aiden simply sheathed his blades on his back and raised both his hands towards them as they approached him.

 _Saratte iku._

Dark tendrils came out of the ground and covered the four, deleting them from existence from his perspective, while everything went dark from their perspective.

 _Kimi to jyanakucha,_

They all slowly got up onto their hands and knees. Looking around they saw only darkness.

 _Mirai ha, kawaite shimau._

They suddenly saw a very bright light amidst the darkness.

 _No kamo,_

Something was inside the light.

 _Isoge,_

A hand? They all reached out towards the hand.

 _Kitto,_

No, it wasn't a hand… It was… a large white paw?

 _Ima wo,_

They all touched the paw and suddenly they all glowed brightly with white light.

 _Waratte iku._

The white light grew and enveloped them.

They were now standing in the clearing again and in the second stage, with their eyes closed, and Aiden looking uncharacteristically shocked. Now their side of the field was filled with glowing white flowers.

All but AJ opened their eyes, now colored by their Semblances, and smiled confidently at Aiden with their weapons ready. A tear leaked out of both of AJ's eyes, despite them being closed. He opened his teary eyes and glared at Aiden before they charged again as the song came to an end.

Team SPWM Volume 2

A RWBY Fanfiction

* * *

The dance went on for awhile longer, everyone thanked AJ for choosing the song, and everything went along nicely.

Though when AJ saw the two guards walk into the ballroom and abruptly stop when they realized they weren't going to catch Cinder, he remember what should have happened.

'Ruby was too busy dancing and hanging out with Isaac! How did they find out about her then! Who- Raymond!' "Guys!" AJ kept himself from looking concerned and simply asked the question as casually as he could. "Where is Raymond? Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Oh yeah! Where the heck did Ray go?" Yang asked. "He went to the restroom and I didn't see him for the entire dance that you guys had!"

Everyone began looking around the ballroom and just as they were about to get up and really begin a search AJ noticed him.

"I see him." AJ said before walking over to Raymond before he got to the others. "Did you take Ruby's role!?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Raymond answered casually.

"You look okay…" AJ said as he looked closely at his friend. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to do that? You could have been hurt!"

"I handled it just fine, and I wanted you to have fun and not worry about me." Raymond explained.

"That's my job. Well, you're lucky that I didn't notice that you were gone." AJ said before the others walked up to them.

"Where were you?" Yang asked.

"Restroom, like I said." Raymond answered. "I was just in there a long time."

Yang sighed in annoyance. "You're lucky you weren't actually my date or I would have knocked you senseless!"

"Yeah he's been known to be lucky." AJ commented. "Look, Yang, try not to be mad. Don't end this dance being mad about something." He suggested.

Yang huffed. "Fine…"

* * *

The two teams met up with Team JNPR and all began the walk back to their dorms. Various conversations between the multiple students went on as they all walked on, still smiling from all the fun they had.

"As fun as all that was, I'm kind of worried about going on our mission tomorrow." Isaac commented to Ruby as they were walking down the halls.

"Why?" She asked him, concerned about his worry.

"Well, it's probably going to be dangerous, I'm just worried about us getting hurt." He explained.

She simply smiled. "Don't worry, Isaac! You and your team are really strong, and so are mine! Like I said, whatever gets thrown at us, we can handle it!"

"Heh, you're probably right." Isaac said.

"I know I'm right!" Ruby said cheerily.

He smiled at her optimism. Although, he knew her optimism wouldn't change a prophesy, and he hated the thought of any of his friends dying, or what their girlfriend would go through. Especially if AJ died and it was Blake who mourned. Those two seemed to be soul mates and he wasn't sure what she would do then.

"Well, tomorrow we all have our first missions, right?" Sam asked Weiss as they just about reached the dorms.

"Yes." Weiss answered. "Well, _we_ do. Your team has already been on one mission."

"True. Though we didn't have to deal with that many Grimm in our mission." Sam noted.

"Well like I said, you have strong teammates. You four will more than likely scare away the Grimm with how much power you have." Weiss said with a chuckle.

"Your team is pretty strong too." He pointed out.

"Yes, but you four will be fine, I have no doubts about that." Weiss said with confidence.

"Just be careful, okay?" Sam requested.

"I will, don't worry so much."

He couldn't help but worry though, not about her dying, but about what she would go through emotionally if she lost her love, and the one person she could open up to and be herself around. He didn't want that to happen to her, but could he really do anything about a prophesy?

Everyone said their goodbyes and went into their respective dorms.

"AJ." Raymond started and said Faunus turned to him. "I didn't see Aiden the entire time." He pointed out.

"Really? Me neither." AJ responded. "I'm glad he didn't bother us, but if he wasn't at the dance, I would have thought he would be with Cinder."

"And he wasn't, so now I'm wondering where he was then." Raymond said.

"Same, that's really weird." AJ said. "Even Emerald and Mercury were there… well, I have no idea where he could have been then. Oh! Shit! Don't ask how I forgot, but Aiden told me something while we were fighting that I forgot to tell you."

"What?" Raymond asked.

"Did you notice that he had different swords than when we first saw him?" AJ asked them.

"I barely saw them." Sam said.

"Same." Isaac said.

"I guess." Raymond said uncertainly.

"Well he told me he killed someone for them." AJ said.

"Seriously!?" Raymond asked, shocked.

"He told you that?" Isaac asked.

"He's a murder!?" Sam asked angrily.

"Well, I mean that's no different than-" AJ stopped himself. "Nevermind, that has nothing to do with this." He lied. 'Right. Forgot that Sam and Isaac don't know about Aiden's teammates… Don't need them worrying about Mercury and Emerald as well.'

"What?" Isaac asked, curious.

"Nothing, just was about to make a video game reference for no good reason." AJ lied. "Anyway, there's nothing to worry about here. That doesn't change the fact that we need to be careful around him. It's not like he can do anything to us in Beacon anyway, so we're safe when sparring against him."

"We still have no idea what his purpose is for sneaking into that group." Raymond said, but AJ knew what he really meant. 'What is his part in Cinder's plan?' Was the real question, but they had no answer.

"Hopefully we can figure that out, but tomorrow we have a mission to go on, so we'll need to focus on that and ignore the secret missions for a bit." AJ said before lying down in his bed to go to sleep. The others soon did the same.

* * *

Blake and AJ however got out of bed and headed up to the roof of the SPWM dorm when everyone else had gone to sleep. The all guy team had put some chairs up on the roof in case anyone wanted to hang out up there, and they even put a bean bag bed up there in case anyone wanted to gaze up at the stars, which of course was what the couple was doing right now. Lying on their backs and gazing up at the stars, hand in hand with no sound but their own breathing and the wind.

"I'm sure I'm going to say this again tomorrow," AJ started before turning away from the stars to look at her beautiful yellow eyes. "But be careful in your mission, okay? Whatever it is, just be careful."

She smiled at him. "I will, and you will too, because we promised each other that we wouldn't die."

He managed to hold back a sad sigh when he thought about how he might not be able to keep that promise, and simply nodded at her and smiled back. The smile would start out fake but soon become real as he stared at her, hopefully before she noticed it was fake.

"Well, since we might not be seeing each other for a few days…" She pulled his head closer and kissed him, and he returned the kiss and embraced her.

But he soon pulled back from the kiss and shook his head. "Can we not?" He asked softly. "I would rather just… lie here and forget about the world for a bit."

"If we did it my way we could _really_ forget about the world for a bit." She said with a seductive tone and tried to move closer to him again.

"Yeah, I get that, but… we're kind of out in the open on the roof like this." He pointed out.

"Well it'll be fun this way, different." She argued before climbing on top of him and straddling him, then leaning forward to kiss him again.

He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "I-" He struggled to find the words to convince her and simply sighed before looking away from her.

She stopped and looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I've just had things on my mind for awhile and was hoping to forget about them if I gazed up at the stars with you, but that didn't work." He said hesitantly. "I'm still trying to just forget about everything for a bit _without_ having sex,"

"I didn't say we had to go _that_ far." Blake quickly said with a smile.

"With you it's implied." He deadpanned. "But I don't know what would work." He finished his original sentence.

She thought about what he was saying for a moment before she softly smiled at him. "Alright, I think I know what might work." She went back to lying on her side next to him and turned him onto his side to face her. She then moved his head to her chest and rested his head between her breasts, with enough room for him to breathe of course. "Just relax." She said softly and ran her hand along the back of his head comfortingly. "Focus on nothing but my heartbeat." 'That should work better than just staring at stars, which would have let his mind wander. This will give him something to focus on.'

And it did work better. He was able to completely forget about all the things that were worrying him as he listened to her heartbeat and relaxed in the soft warmth of her bosom. Just for a few minutes he was able to forget about Aiden and the Angel and the prophecy, and every other bothersome thought. But it would only be a few minutes otherwise he might fall asleep and then she would have to wake him up and feel bad about it.

"Alright, now you're going to return the favor." Blake said before hugging him and resting her head on his chest. She focused on his heartbeat and soon forgot about the rest of the world for a few minutes. It felt much longer than a few minutes for them however.

"It's a shame we can't stay this way forever." AJ commented.

She looked up at him. "Well, the thing you keep saying you like so much about me is that I care so much for you, right?" He nodded. "Well, would my caring for you mean as much if you were used to getting it from others?"

He hated to say it, but… "No." He answered honestly.

"Which is why it's a good thing we don't get to stay like this forever or do this all the time. We like this so much because we don't usually get to do this." She explained.

He chuckled. "That's the kind of stuff that I would say."

"I'm around you a lot, so of course I'm going to talk a bit like you do or say things that you would say." She said.

"True." He realized that they really should be getting to sleep soon. "I hate to say it, but we need to get to bed."

"Alright, goodnight." She said before closing her eyes like she was going to go to sleep. A few seconds later she opened her eyes again and looked at him before they both chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so much…" After their kiss he planted an extra kiss on her forehead before they both left the roof to head back to their respective dorms.

She wanted to tell them that because of their promise he had no need to worry, but she didn't want him thinking about anything like that if he wasn't already, so she stayed silent when they went their separate ways. She found it odd that she really believed something like that. Since when did that promise mean that everything was okay? Because they would make sure to keep their promises no matter what. But, since when was she this optimistic? But when she thought about it, she preferred thinking this way than the way she used to think. It was just another change in her that was caused by him making her happy, and she liked the change.

* * *

The next day.

"Come in."

The elevator opened up and Raymond stepped out into the large room. He saw Ozpin, Glynda, and General Ironwood look at him.

"Sorry about that." Raymond said. "My friend thought it would be funny to hit all the buttons on the elevator." 'Cause AJ totally needed to steal that detail from the show…' Getting no comment, he stepped further forward into the room.

"Thank you for coming, Raymond." Ozpin said.

"It was nothing, sir." Raymond said politely.

General Ironwood took a step towards him. "Raymond, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that what you did last night was exactly what being a Huntsman is all about. You noticed a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could."

"Thank you, sir. I just wish I could have done more." Raymond said.

"Now, the general has already informed us of the events that… transpired last night." Ozpin said. "But now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Was there anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you?" Glynda asked.

"There was no one else with her as far as I could tell, and she was wearing a mask, so even if she was anyone that I knew, I wouldn't have been able to tell." Raymond answered. "She did fight with glass, though I get the feeling it wasn't her Semblance. Her clothes lit up whenever she attacked."

"Save for the glass… that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda said to Ozpin.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique, it could have been anyone." Ironwood pointed out, making sure they don't jump to conclusions too quickly.

"Well, actually, there was one more thing I was going to mention." Raymond said, and he smirked. "Just before I came in, I was able to hear her talking to someone over a radio or something about a hideout, southeast."

"Are you sure?" Glynda asked quickly.

"Yes ma'am." Raymond said with a nod. "Whoever she was working for or with might be there. Heck, she could even be connected to Torchwich and the White Fang for all we know." He made sure to add.

"Ah yes, I forgot that you were a member of a very special team that Ozpin had been telling me about." Ironwood commented.

"Well I would hardly say we're _that_ special." Raymond said with a chuckle, internally hoping Ozpin didn't tell too much.

"Well elemental Semblances are quite rare, so I believe that would qualify as special." Ironwood said.

"If you say so, sir." Raymond said with a polite smile.

"Well Raymond, I do believe you have a big day ahead of you, so why don't you go spend time with your friends?" Ozpin said.

"Thank you sir." Raymond said with a bow before leaving.

"Oh, and Raymond? Do try to be… discrete about this matter." Ozpin requested.

"Of course." Raymond nodded.

The moment he opened the RWBY dorm he saw the girls rush him and AJ move faster than they could to get between them and Raymond before they hit him with questions.

Being that he was leaning on one arm against the door frame, AJ thought of just the question to ask. Something that he did when they played video games together if the opportunity presented itself, just to get a reaction out of him. "So you uh…"

"I swear to god if you ask that again I am going to fucking-" Raymond started.

"Come here often?" AJ asked with a shit-eating grin.

"Son of a bitch, AJ!" Raymond yelled and chuckled at the same time as his hand glowed purple and he moved his hand forward like he was going to grab AJ by the throat. "We aren't in Destiny! You can't do that here!"

"But seriously!" AJ said quickly. "How did it go?"

Raymond took a moment to calm down and couldn't help but smirk at AJ's behavior. "Ah, you know, about as well as you would expect." Raymond answered before walking in.

"Alright, talk. Why did you go up there alone, and why were you gone for so long at the dance?" Yang demanded as Raymond and AJ joined the rest of Team SPWM and RWBY and sat down.

"Alright, let me explain." Raymond started. He then went on to explain his encounter with 'a mysterious woman' and tell them what he told the three adults minutes ago.

"That was a risky move. Do they even know that you know about Torchwick and the White Fang?" Weiss asked.

"Well, they must have, because they didn't react to my suggestion." Raymond answered.

"I got to ask, did you actually catch her saying that, or did you just take what we told you guys and modify it?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Totally stole what you said." Raymond answered honestly.

"Nice!" Yang raised her hand for a high-five, and he raised his hand to meet hers. *Clap* "Oh! I was waiting for you guys to get back before we opened this."

"Opened what?" Ruby asked.

"I had been hiding something from you the whole time that we waited." Yang answered as she went to grab a cylindrical package.

"What!? If you were hiding cookies from me I'm gonna-"

"No, Ruby, don't worry!" Yang said quickly. "It's not cookies, it's something our dad sent us."

"OH! Something from home!" Ruby said in a really high-pitched voice before trying to take the package out of Yang's hands.

"Our Dad tends to do… interesting things." Yang started as she looked at the boys. "So I figured you guys should be here to see what it is." She then opened the package.

And out popped the Corgi, Zwei.

The girls all shrieked, Ruby and Yang with joy. Weiss and Blake? Not so much joy…

"Zwei!" Ruby cheered.

"He sent a dog!?" Weiss asked.

"In the mail?" Sam asked, completely stunned, as was Isaac.

"Oh he does stuff like this all the time." Yang explained. "See? This is why I wanted you guys to be here when we opened it! Because cool stuff like this happens!

'Oh? Did we forget to mention that?' Raymond thought as he saw their reactions, then he remembered AJ loves all animals, and looked to see what he would do. Only, he didn't see AJ…

…he saw Blake, clinging to AJ's front and hugging his head tightly while also getting as high up on his tall body as she could, completely smothering him with her breasts. Somehow AJ was still standing up perfectly straight.

"Blake. Please get off me." AJ deadpanned.

"Huh!?" Blake asked, since you couldn't really understand what he was saying.

"I said get off me!" AJ said after plying her far enough off him that he could breathe, and talk.

They all laughed as they looked at the Faunus couple.

"No! I'm sorry, but no!" Blake cried out as she gave Zwei a threatening look.

"At least let me breathe." He deadpanned again.

"Right, sorry." She moved so that she was now sitting on his shoulders, which put her awfully close to the ceiling. "Wait. Who does this all the time? Your dad or your dog?"

"Forget that!" Weiss exclaimed. "Are you serious telling me that this mangy, drooling, mut, is gonna wiv wif us foreva!? Oh yes he is! Yes he is!" Weiss proceeded to baby-talk the dog as it lied upside down in Ruby's arms. "Sam! Come see Zwei!"

"Why?" Sam asked. "It's just a dog, nothing to freak out over."

"Are you jealous, Sam?" Yang asked teasingly.

"No." Sam answered honestly. "I just think she's overreacting a bit is all."

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake requested, then noticed AJ move over to Ruby's bed.

"This is where you get off the ride." AJ said jokingly.

"Can't I stay up here where it's safe?" Blake asked.

"No, because I want to go pet the dog." AJ answered.

She hesitantly got off of him and onto Ruby's bed while he went over and started petting Zwei as everyone but Blake gathered around the dog, which was enjoying being the center of attention.

"I can't believe he'd choose that dog over me…" Blake mumbled.

"I am allowed to pet the damn dog, calm down." AJ said jokingly.

'Oh crap! He heard me!' Blake thought.

"Would all first year students please report to the amphitheater?" Glynda's voice requested through the intercom.

"Wait, are you guys gonna keep him or what?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss added.

"Oh! Wait! There's a letter!" Yang realized and pulled out the letter from the package. " 'Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei for you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need." Zwei ran over to her when she said food. "Love you both, Taiyang.' " Yang then turned the cylinder upside down and a pile of cans spilled out right on top of the dog, which poked it's head out afterwards.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked and gestured at the pile of dog food.

Yang shook the package and a can opener popped out.

"Apparently use that." AJ said and pointed at the object that had just fallen out.

"Well, that settles it! Come on everyone! Zwei will be here when we get back and we all can pet him again!" Yang said before walking out, and everyone but Ruby followed. Blake would only follow if she got to sit on AJ's shoulders until they were out of the room.

"It's just a dog." AJ chuckled. "If you let him get close, I'm sure he'd be nice to you."

"I refuse to let that _thing_ touch me or my belongings." Blake responded and crossed her arms. She then took AJ's hand and sniffed it. "Ugh! And I refuse to let any scent other than mine be on you! Well, except for my shampoo, and my perfume, and your deodorant." She sniffed his hair. "And you're shampoo is nice too."

"Am I allowed to have my own scent?" AJ asked jokingly.

"Yes, you are allowed to have your own scent too." Blake answered with a chuckle.

* * *

"Quiet! Quiet please!" Glynda requested as all the students made it into the Amphitheater and stood in an open spot amongst their fellow classmates. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin!" She removed herself from the spot at the mic and Ozpin took her place.

"We stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, the Four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about more than where borders fell or who traded with who, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of them being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression, and as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, neither would the generations to come, and it was a trend that has held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity, through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united, but this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the world celebrates peace, Huntsman and Huntresses will work to uphold it.

As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week, but no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." And with that, Ozpin walked off the stage.

"This is perfect!" Ruby exclaimed. "We just need at least one of our teams to shadow a Huntsman in the southeast!"

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day, and give them the slip at night." Yang said.

"A bit dramatic, but alright." AJ commented. "Surely one of our teams can manage that."

"Let's check search and destroy." Weiss suggested.

"Alright." AJ nodded and the team began following them.

"Actually, I need your team, AJ." The all guys team turned around to see Ozpin standing before them.

"Oh! Alright. What do you need us for?" AJ asked.

"I have a mission already chosen for you four. I believe it's perfect for your talents." Ozpin answered. "Give your farewells and then find me outside." He said before walking away.

"Why do you guys get a special mission?" Yang complained.

"Eh, who knows? Ozpin's weird that way." AJ said, though that was more or less a lie. He had an idea why they were getting a special mission.

"Well I guess we won't be seeing you guys for awhile then?" Ruby asked them.

"We'll probably be gone for a few days." Raymond guessed.

"Well bye then Isaac." Ruby said before hugging him.

"Bye Ruby. Be safe, okay? And kill some Grimm for me!" Isaac said as he returned the hug.

"Right!" Once she broke the hug she paused in hesitation before planting a very quick kiss on his lips and then backing away shyly.

"Huh… she finally did it…" Isaac mumbled in surprise.

"Bye Weiss."

"Goodbye Sam. Be safe okay you stubborn dunce?" Weiss requested.

"Will do." Sam said with a chuckle before they kissed briefly.

AJ and Blake hugged.

"Be careful, okay? Just focus on the mission." AJ said to her and they kissed briefly before breaking the hug.

"Alright. You stay safe as well, and take care of your team." Blake said to him.

"Yeah! You've got these girls counting on you to bring their boys back safely!" Yang pointed out.

"Yeah, no pressure." AJ deadpanned.

"Well, we gotta go now. Bye guys!" Raymond said.

* * *

With all their goodbyes said, the guys went outside, only for Ozpin to not be there.

"Where the hell?" AJ just happened to look behind them and saw that Ozpin was talking to Team RWBY. 'Probably talking about the stuff he said in canon. He just leaves us here and expects us to figure things out!?'

"Hey kids!"

"Wait, Slate!?" Raymond asked.

"How's it going everyone!? Ready to go on another mission!?" Slate asked enthusiastically.

"You're calling us 'kids' again… You must be _much_ older than you look." AJ said and Slate quickly lost his enthusiasm.

"Hey! I am not that old!"

"Then how old are you?" AJ asked with a grin.

"I'm not obliged to answer!" Slate said and crossed his arms.

"Alright, fine!" AJ said and childishly pouted as well just to tease Slate's for his behavior.

"Anyway, what's this mission that Ozpin chose for us?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah, I mean we had plans with Team RWBY." Isaac added.

"Well now those plans have changed." Slate said as he turned around. "Come on! I've got the gear all packed up already, and I'll tell you the mission on the way."

The team followed him into a Bullhead and soon they were off.

"So, I bet there's a reason you're working with us again." AJ guessed.

"And you would be right." Slate started. "The mission is to find the Demon Relic the Guardian mentioned."

"Seriously?" Isaac asked, surprised.

"Yep."

AJ sighed. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to get near anything like that. If angels are real, that means demons are real, and I really don't want to deal with demons."

"You already fight Grimm." Slate pointed out.

"True." AJ realized.

"Well, since apparently you have more 'Angelic Energy' than we do, maybe you can fight them better?" Sam wondered, though he was still annoyed that AJ had more Angelic Energy than they did.

"But don't forget that you guys have that stuff as well." Slate pointed out. "The idea behind this mission is that this relic is bad, without a doubt, so maybe your Angelic Energy can destroy the thing? That's why you four are going on this special mission. Also because the powers at work here are the reason you guys are here, so yeah, there's also the fact that this all affects you personally."

It was a weird thought to know that you have some holy energy inside of you, but then again, being in an anime is pretty weird too, and so is having the powers they have for that matter, and Grimm are pretty weird too, actually the list of weird things that are happening to them and around them could go on for quite awhile.

"Well, this mission might just be even more interesting than the last one." AJ commented.

"You think there will be a Guardian at the Demon Relic?" Sam asked.

"Probably." Raymond answered.

"If not, then probably some other test of some kind." Slate added.

* * *

"We're approaching the drop off location." The pilot said after some time.

"Do we even know where this thing is?" Sam asked Slate.

"We have a general area but the area isn't exactly small." Slate answered.

"Great." AJ said sarcastically.

The pilot soon had them hovering over a clearing in the middle of the forest and they all jumped out and began getting their weapons ready and checking them over one last time.

"Also, this area has an unusual concentration of Grimm." Slate warned. "They're probably attracted to the relic. It might be giving off evil energy that they like or something like that."

"So if we find the Grimm, they can lead us to what we're after?" AJ guessed.

"Exactly." Slate answered.

"Sound familiar to you, Raymond?" AJ asked with a chuckle.

"Yep." Raymond answered before the group began walking into the forest.

They walked for an hour before coming across the usual pack of Beowolves in the middle of woods, with a few Ursa mixed in.

"Ugh. I was hoping we could fight them in a clearing, or at least something more open than this!" AJ complained as they got their weapons ready.

"Well, we found Grimm, so that's a good sign, right?" Isaac asked, looking on the bright side.

"Could be." AJ answered.

"Should we attack now, before they see us?" Sam asked.

The Beowolves howled.

"Nope. They've seen us." Slate answered. "Show me what you four can do!"

"Alright! Isaac! Try not to set the forest on fire!" AJ requested.

"Can't Sam just put it out?" Isaac whined. He hated not being able to his Semblance during combat.

"That takes up my Aura." Sam pointed out.

Isaac sighed. "Fine. I won't use fire."

As the Grimm began to charge, AJ and Isaac pulled out their rifles and began firing, Sam and Raymond used their Semblances for ranged attacks, and Slate's nails didn't have all that much range so he simply stood at the ready. Once the remaining Grimm got close they spread out.

AJ ran past a few Beowolves and cut off their arms as he went by, then turned and shot a few more with electricity from his hands. He used a lighting empowered slice to cut down a tree, which fell and crushed an Ursa.

"Hah! Nice!" He cheered.

Raymond crushed a few with a platform that he created above their heads before creating two swords to defend himself and stab or slice the rest. Isaac used the wind part of his Semblance to increase the speed of his attacks with his waraxe. He waved behind a tree to avoid a claw from an Ursa before coming back around the tree and slicing it across the face. It reeled back before charging forward again. He spun around it and sliced off one of its legs as it went by, then cut its head off while it was down. Sam used his shotguns to gun down three Beowolves before taking an arm off another when he mecha-shifted them into his dual mini waraxes. He then shot three more with bursts of water that went right through them, and a tree behind them, which fell on top of one more Beowolf.

"Huh, I meant to do that." Sam said to himself before moving on to the next target.

Slate took hold of his two karambit knifes as another Beowolf jumped at him, wanting revenge for the few that he had killed already. He jumped over it and it smashed its face into a tree, so he used the opportunity to land on its head and stab it through the head with his knifes. He then jumped over an Ursa's lunge and shot one of his pins into its hind leg, slowing it down. It turned around to claw at him and he leaned back from the attack while throwing his right dagger around it and stabbing the leg he had shot earlier. It cried out in pain and charged him, despite the pain that would cause its leg. He jumped over the attack and landed behind it before pulling on the dagger that was still in its hind leg, causing it to trip and fall. He used this chance to throw out his left dagger and stab its front leg on the same side, then jump on top of the Ursa as it got up. The pain the two daggers caused made it hard for it to stand and shake him off, so he was able to get ample time and aim his nail right at its head at a point where there was no bone. He fired the nail and it pierced its head, killing it. He jumped off the Ursa and fired two more pins at two more Beowolves as he landed, both of them dropping dead before they reached him.

"Alright! That was exciting! Let's find another group!" Slate said before walking on while the guys took a moment to calm down before following. After a few more encounters they felt that they had to be getting close, and that they also were getting a little tired. It took quite awhile for Slate to start showing signs of exhaustion, and then they were only slight.

"How many more of these things are we going to go through before we find the relic?" AJ asked after they went through another group. He walked over to sit on a nearby rock to catch his breath, but he stopped just before it and his ears perked up.

"Do you hear something?" Raymond asked, seeing his reaction.

"No, but I feel something. This way." AJ answered and started jogging in the direction they had been going before they ran into the last pack of Grimm.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked as they all began following him.

As they followed him, the rest of Team SPWM started feeling something as well, something unpleasant. It was just before they reached a clearing that Slate started getting a similar feeling as well. But for Slate, it was simply on odd feeling, for Sam, Isaac, and Raymond, it was an unpleasant feeling, and for AJ, it felt… wrong. It felt like something inside him wanted to destroy what was causing the feeling, or just get away from it.

They stepped out into the clearing and saw what looked like a Mayan temple. (Literally just search 'Mayan temple' in google images and you'll see one structure multiple times, that's the one) Not far into the clearing the grass suddenly stops and the ground is as black as a Beowolf's fur all the way to the temple. The temple itself is normal pale stone but every single stone has dark glyphs and swirls etched into it. There seemed to be dark energy emitting in random places at random intervals from the darkness and from the glyphs, and there were also pitch black flowers inside the black area. The entire area looked to be made of darkness and evil, and at the top of the temple was where there was the most darkness.

"So… up those stairs then?" Isaac asked.

"I'm going to destroy whatever is up there right now." AJ said adamantly and started walking without waiting for them.

"AJ wait!" Raymond said, but he didn't stop.

AJ stopped before the dark floor, hesitant to step on it. It felt evil, all of it. Every bit of this area felt evil and something inside him wanted it gone, now. The others felt hesitant to go near it from the feeling they were getting, and Slate was trying to ignore the feeling he was getting from the area, but it was minor compared to what they felt.

Suddenly a male British sounding voice spoke up.

"Excuse me! No!"

AJ looked up at the relic that he could see on top of the temple, then walked forward.

"If your intention is simply to destroy me, than I cannot let you go! Oh great! I sound like Hikari!" Suddenly dark tendrils sprouted from the dark floor and lunged at AJ, who jumped back quickly and glared at the pitch black tendrils, electricity flowing from his hands. The others got their weapons ready.

'No. I'm gonna destroy this thing, NOW!' AJ thought and went into the second stage of his Semblance. His teammates felt compelled to do the same from the evil they felt.

AJ moved at nearly the speed of light to run through the dark area and get past the tendrils. When he moves this fast, everything simply stops moving from his perspective. So as he walked past the tendrils, he was surprised to see them suddenly unfreeze and move at him. He jumped backwards again and stood just outside the dark area. The tendrils didn't follow him further once he stopped moving quickly.

"Just stay away you angelic bastards!" The voice demanded. Four of the tendrils shot out at them. They all jumped out of the way but the tendrils were persistent and stabbed each of them in the ankle before pulling away. They noted that the tendrils had gone right through their Aura, but their Aura quickly healed the wound, so they soon forgot about it. Suddenly a Beowolf appeared between AJ and the darkness and slashed him away.

AJ stood up and glared at the thing. It was just like the Guardian they saw before, only it was black instead of white, and its eyes were purple instead of red or ice blue. Though to say its fur was pitch black was an understatement. It was hard to describe, like, it was such an infinite black it was like you were looking into a starless sky, that all light was sucked in by its fur, never to escape. Just like a black hole, actually. Just like the last Guardian it stood on its hind legs.

" **You will go no further."** The Guardian spoke in a demonic voice.

Slate fired one of his nails at it. The nail bounced off and the Guardian didn't react in any way.

"Actual demonic stuff!? Is this really happening!?" Isaac asked.

AJ hit him in the arm. "Yes." He said simply.

"Alright, didn't have to hit so hard." Isaac complained as he rubbed his arm where he was hit.

The Guardian suddenly became a black blur that charged at them. AJ turned into a yellow streak and met its claws with his swords before it could reach his teammates. "Get out of my way!" He shoved it back and then sliced it across the chest with a lighting infused sword. It recoiled in pain before striking fast and slicing him across the chest, knocking him away.

He decided right then to shut off his second stage while he was in control.

"Why?" Raymond asked.

Sam and Isaac attacked and fought the guardian.

"I don't need it, I have you guys to help me." AJ answered as he stood up. "I'm guessing that it can only be hurt with something angelic, and we have Angelic energy, so… use your Semblances to hurt it."

"You mean I can't do anything?" Slate asked.

"I don't think so, no." AJ said as he looked at his teammates.

Isaac swung diagonally with his axe, and the Guardian simply leaned out of the way. Sam tried to slice its arm off, but it blocked the attack while dodging Isaac's attack before clawing them both across the chest, knocking them back.

"At least it isn't as fast as the last one." AJ noted.

Isaac got up and used wind to quickly charge again. The Guardian put both its arms up in an X shape to block the attack, but with blue flames covering the weapon, it couldn't stop the force of the attack and its guard was broken. Isaac used this chance to spin around and strike again, and his opponent was just able to deflect the attack, but that left it open to Sam coming in with one of his axes, covered in red ice, and slice it across the chest. It fell back into the dark area but quickly recovered and became a blur again. They were just able to get their weapons up in time to block but were knocked back to their teammates.

Just like the last one, this one had Aura. How much? They didn't know.

"Alright, Ying and Yang: Smash!" AJ called out while Raymond attacked to distract it.

Isaac rode a wave of red water high above Raymond before dropping down with as much force as he could with his flame covered axe.

"Jump now, Raymond!" AJ ordered and Raymond jumped away from his engagement just as Isaac smashed down.

The Guardian had jumped back from the attack, but it couldn't dodge the flames that shot out from the attack, not that that did all that much.

"You four are tough, I'll give you that!" The British voice said.

" **But you will die here."** The Guardian added before attacking again.

Raymond blocked it with a wall, then tried to trap it in a coffin and crush it, but it simply broke through it and charged again. AJ intercepted it and sliced its wrist, but its Aura stopped the attack from taking its hand off. It struck at AJ and while he blocked the attack, he was knocked away.

'Damn that thing hits hard!' AJ thought as he got up.

Sam got a direct hit on it with a blast of water, and he intended to pin it against a tree with a stream of water, but the Guardian fought through the water and was able to hit Sam. It went to pounce on Sam, but Isaac blew it away with wind.

"Trenchcoats: Sickles!" AJ called out.

Raymond stood beside Isaac while their opponent was getting up, and they both used their Semblances to create sickles of energy and sickles of wind respectively. The Guardian had nowhere to go and was torn up by the attacks.

"Guardian!? What are you doing!?" The British voice yelled as the Guardian weakly stood up and was breathing heavily.

" **I'm sorry. I am not able to fight four powerful opponents like this effectively."** The Guardian said.

"Then what are you good for!?" The voice asked angrily.

"Yeah! You kind of suck at this!" AJ commented, before putting Bakeneko in rifle form and charging up his Semblance inside it. He turned to second state just for a moment to fire a shot of lighting out of his weapon like a railgun. The Guardian moved just enough to only be scrapped by the shot.

"S.P.W.M!" AJ shouted before charging.

"""S.P.W.M!""" The other three shouted before charging as well.

AJ reached it first and slashed at it, but it blocked the attacks with its claws and slashed at him, so he jumped back. Raymond took over and slashed its arm, making it take a step back, then dodged under a slash before stabbing it in the stomach. Sam ran by and shot it with his shotguns, doing no damage but at least knocking it back. He then shot it with a blast of ice that stuck to it, while Isaac ran by and smashed the Guardian, and the ice, with a fire enhanced punch, knocking it down. The four stood as they looked at their opponent while it slowly rose again.

"If we weren't so exhausted after everything we've been through this whole day, I would suggest the bass cannon." AJ said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Raymond said enthusiastically. "Man, I wish we could do that again…"

"Let's settle for the next best thing." AJ suggested and they all nodded.

AJ went into second state like they already were and they all powered up their semblance in their hands. Lightning, water, fire, and energy in their respective hands.

"Now!" AJ shouted and they all put their hands out to fire.

*BOOM*

They all cheered now that they had beaten their opponent, then they suddenly heard laughing. They all turned to the temple, which was where the laughing was coming from.

"Hahahahahahahahaha" First it was normal laughter, then it turned maniacal. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Then turned demonic. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"** then turned maniacal again. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The voice paused and calmed down before speaking in its usual British voice. "You three may have beaten one of my Guardians, but that was just a test! I actually have a few more for you to fight! And you only won because it was one enemy, so I doubt that you will make it through this plight!"

Three more Guardians suddenly jumped in and prepared to fight, but not only that, a swarm of Grimm came in to the area as well and surrounded them.

"Let's see you get out of this!" The voice said with a laugh. "DIE, ANGELS!"

'We aren't actual angels, what the hell?' AJ mentally commented.

"We need to get out of here." Slate said.

"No shit!" Sam said.

"Agreed!" AJ said.

"No arguments here!" Isaac said.

"You think!?" Raymond said.

"How the hell do we get out of this though!?" Sam asked.

"There has to be something we can do!" AJ said and turned to his teammates, mentally going over everything they could do in this scenario.

"Focus all our power on one point to force our way through?" Isaac suggested.

There might as well have been a light bulb above AJ's head. "Freezerburn…"

"What?" Sam asked.

"You guys can do Freezerburn!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Isaac asked, then remembered when RWBY showed off their team combos. "Oh! We can!"

"Do it! Now!" AJ ordered.

"Do you remember Team RWBY doing this, Sam?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah I remember now, let's do it and get out of here." Sam said.

Sam coated the floor in ice. Isaac jumped up and smashed the ice floor with his axe, fueled by his Semblance, turning the ice into mist. They used the mist as cover to escape past the Grimm and avoid being followed.

* * *

They ran through the forest until they were very far from that location and were absolutely certain they were in no danger of being followed. Though they were lucky they hadn't run into any Grimm while getting distance from that ambush. They found themselves in a large clearing with a small hill nearby.

"Alright, it's getting dark soon." Slate said. "We should set up camp and try again tomorrow. This will be a decent area to rest as long as someone always has watch."

"You want to be in the open like this!?" Sam asked angrily.

"We will be able to see anyone coming from here." Slate explained. "Let's set up right here, in the middle of the clearing, and I'll take first watch, alright?"

No one objected, so they began setting up and eating as they prepared for sleep.

After another two hours, Slate's watch came to an end and he woke up AJ to have him take over.

For awhile AJ sat on the hill, watching over the clearing and his friends, his team. He listened to the sounds of the forest, wind going through the trees, insects, a wild deer that got curious and stood near the edge of the forest. His Faunus senses told him there was no Grimm nearby, and he turned around and looked away from his team, up towards the stars, and the broken moon. He felt like there was something missing, something he normally did on nights like this.

Blake looked at her sleeping teammates for a moment, then looked back out the window. There were Grimm nearby, but they didn't seem to care about them. She still made sure to keep an eye on them though. However, it felt like something was missing, something that she normally did on nights like these.

She/He thought about Him/Her,

And they remembered what it was that they normally did on nights like these.

' **The End of All Things' by 'Panic! At the Disco'. I highly suggest actually listening to the song for this part.**

""Whether near, or, far… I am always yours…

Any change, in, time… We are young again…

Lay us down, we're in love…

Lay us down, we're in love…""

Isaac and Sam woke up and heard him singing to himself, and they knew the song very well, so well they could hear the song playing in their heads.

Ruby and Weiss woke up and heard her quietly singing to herself, they had heard this song many times before, so they knew what- no, _who_ Blake was thinking about as she sang, and it made it them think about their own boyfriends.

They were thankful that they were alive still, not that their missions were over yet, but they had made it through the first day at least.

""In these coming, years… Many things, will, change…

But the way, I, feel… Will remain the same…""

The prophecy hadn't killed them yet, but they knew it would happen at some point, and that scared them. They tried to ignore it for now though, and focus on the one they loved, and the song that their leader was singing.

AJ and Blake were so lost in their song and their thoughts they didn't hear two others singing along with them.

"(X6) Lay us down… we're in love…

Lay us down…

We're in love…"(X6)

AJ realized his shift was about to end so he went down to wake Isaac up.

Blake turned around and saw two of her teammates smiling at her.

AJ saw that Isaac and Sam were already awake.

"Did you… hear me?" AJ asked, embarrassed.

"Wait, you two were singing along, weren't you?" Blake asked.

"Oh you have no idea." Yang answered her.

"It's alright AJ." Isaac started.

""We know you two go up at night and hang out. We were even able to figure out that every Monday night you guys would sing some romantic song together. We kind of started coming up to listen to you guys as you sang, and that song was the one you guys did the most.""

"It kind of became a romantic thing for Ruby, Weiss, and their boyfriends as well." Yang said.

"It kind of became a romantic thing for us." Isaac said. "We ended up memorizing the song after the many times you two sang it together."

"Wait, so you guys were there every time?" AJ asked.

"Wait, so you guys were watching us every time!?" Blake asked angrily.

"No! No!" Yang said quickly. "We only come up on Monday nights, to listen to you guys sing!"

"No! We just come up on Monday nights. I promise." Isaac said.

Blake sighed. "Now how are we ever going to go up there when I know you guys listen to us?" She complained as she looked back out the window.

AJ sighed. "Great, now how are we supposed to have our time to ourselves?" He whined before sighing again as he lied down. "Anyway, it's your turn now, Isaac."

"AJ?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah?"

"…I can feel that it's going to happen tomorrow." He said sadly. "I know that sounds silly, but-"

"No, I feel it too." AJ said, depressed.

Isaac looked at AJ and Sam. "I just want you guys to know, that whichever one of us it happens to… it's been fun. I wasn't glad we came here at first, but now I'm really glad that it happened. I know you don't normally like stuff like this, AJ, but just remember all the fun you had with Blake. That goes for you too, Sam."

"Right." AJ said sarcastically. "Just remember that it was fun while it lasted, right?"

"Well, yeah." Isaac answered. "It _was_ fun while it lasted! Just keep the nice thoughts in mind. I remember, AJ, you once said to try and die happy. Well, let Blake be your last thought then. Sam, let your last thought be a happy one with Weiss. I'm sure you guys had as nice a moment as you could with them before we left, right? Just be glad that that last moment with them was a good one, just hold onto that memory. Heck, we've been thinking this whole thing is destined to happen, when maybe it won't! Maybe by some stroke of luck, it won't happen and we'll all get to see them again!"

"Seems Ruby's positivity has rubbed off on you." AJ deadpanned.

"Yeah, seriously." Sam commented.

"Well, you take stuff that AJ says, and her positivity, and you've got an inspiring speech, right?" Isaac asked.

"In theory, yeah, but I'm not naïve, so I don't believe what you're saying." AJ said. "Just… if it's me, take care of Blake, okay? Comfort her as much as I would if I was there."

Surprisingly, Sam nodded.

Isaac nodded as well. "Right, we will. And if it's me, take care of Ruby. I'm not sure how someone like her will be able to handle the loss, so help her, okay?"

"I promise I will." AJ said confidently. "And I don't make a promise unless I am _certain_ that I can keep it." Though he couldn't help but think about his promise to Blake that he wouldn't die when he said that.

"I can't imagine it being you." Sam said to Isaac. "Honestly, someone like Ruby doesn't deserve that. How could an Angel let that happen?"

"Why would an Angel make anyone suffer like that? I mean, I would hardly say any of them deserve it." AJ asked them, even though they really had no answer. Isaac finally walked away and went up onto the hill while AJ and Sam went back to sleep.

AJ thought about it being him, as much as he hated to imagine losing her, he still imagined him being the one to die anyway. He held back his tears though. He already hated how he let his emotions slip once, and his sadness got the better of him. Anger? That was something he had always been feeling, so his anger going rampant like that wasn't something he hated as much as he hated his sadness getting out.

He still felt terrible about hurting Isaac, and would probably never forgive himself for it, but that wasn't the thing he tried to hold back. He always held back his sadness, always. He still hated himself for letting it get out when Blake rejected him. Crying? He would never cry, not even when he was alone. Even if he was alone he still wouldn't let his sadness get to him. So that one time that it got to him was a failure in his eyes. Not that he didn't fail, he sure failed a lot in his life, but he would hold back his tears for his entire life if he could, and that's what he was trying to do. He couldn't even really explain it, not even to himself. It's not that he found crying to be a sign of weakness or anything! If he saw someone crying, he would comfort them! And yet, he just refused to let himself cry. Maybe it was just because he felt that his emotions need to be held in, and sadness is the only emotion that he can really succeed at holding in.

As AJ had been singing, Raymond hadn't had as much luck with that goal. Not that any of them knew, they all thought he was asleep.

* * *

 **Anyone who hasn't already read this story could play "Guess who's gonna die!" if you want.**

 **Ok so I'm watching a youtuber (GaLm) playing through Halo 5 and at the end he basically said that a good villain is one that is trying to do good things but goes too far and I'm just looking at my story and looking at the plans I have for the future of it and I'm just chuckling awkwardly… hehe…**

 **Anyway, hope you are enjoying. Follow, fav, the usual.**

 **Have a great day!**


	16. SPWM Ch14

**Get ready, cause shit goes down in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.14

* * *

The song is 'Niwakaame Nimo Makezu' by 'NICO Touches the Walls'. I do not own or claim to own the song please don't sue me. Listen to the minute and thirty second version and not the full version.

 _Jyu yoku go wo seishimashite._

At the flat, rocky top of a mountain, at night, during a lighting storm.

 _Go yoku jyu mo tatsu._

AJ is sitting and gazing up at the clouds, watching the lighting that is striking around the mountain.

 _Muchu de kakko tsuketara._

Halfway down the mountain, during the day, a wildfire rages in the forest.

 _Hijyoberu ga naru._

Isaac casually walks through the flames, completely unaffected by them.

 _Gojyuppo ijyo mo saki aruite._

Further down the mountain, during the day, there is a small reservoir filled with water.

 _Chototsuoshin na sutairu._

Sam is sitting at the edge of the water and staring at his reflection in the calm waters.

 _Jiyu de kibunya no, Kimi ha doyattatte mushi._

At the bottom of the mountain, at night. Raymond is spread out on the ground, staring up with a depressed look as rain falls on him, and he doesn't even blink.

 _Dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru_

Scene change as AJ suddenly finds himself standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

 _Fukidashita kaze ni furueteru_

He looks around, trying to figure out where he is, when he sees a glowing white flower at his feet.

 _Kono meiro wo hodoite, yaru!_

He leans forward and reaches for the flower, about to pick it up.

 _Kimi_

But just before he does…

 _Ga waratta,_

Aiden teleports in front of him, wielding both his blades, and AJ is just able to get both his blades out in time to block, creating sparks.

 _Ashita ha ame kai._

More sparks fly as both of them stand in place as they both swing their blades at each other, with every attack colliding with another.

 _Somei na hikari ga,_

Through the flurry of blades AJ could see that Aiden was smirking at him, and he glared back as menacingly as he could.

 _Chika-_

Aiden suddenly kicked to his right, hitting Raymond in the gut as he came to assist.

 _Chika,_

He kicked to his left and hit Isaac in the gut as he finally got there.

 _Hikaru._

Without even looking, Aiden kicked behind him and hit Sam as he snuck up behind him.

Aiden kept smiling confidently as they all glared at him.

 _Me wo korasanakucha,_

Then they all charged at once. He managed to spin around and counter all of their blades, with sparks flying everywhere.

 _Mirai ga kawatte shimau._

Aiden jumped over Sam, and now stood at the other end of the clearing.

 _Mae ni, kitto,_

The four all turned to charge him, blades ready.

 _Kitto, ima wo,_

Aiden simply sheathed his blades on his back and raised both his hands towards them as they approached him.

 _Saratte iku._

Dark tendrils came out of the ground and covered the four, deleting them from existence from his perspective, while everything went dark from their perspective.

 _Kimi to jyanakucha,_

They all slowly got up onto their hands and knees. Looking around they saw only darkness.

 _Mirai ha, kawaite shimau._

They suddenly saw a very bright light amidst the darkness.

 _No kamo,_

Something was inside the light.

 _Isoge,_

A hand? They all reached out towards the hand.

 _Kitto,_

No, it wasn't a hand… It was… a large white paw?

 _Ima wo,_

They all touched the paw and suddenly they all glowed brightly with white light.

 _Waratte iku._

The white light grew and enveloped them.

They were now standing in the clearing again and in the second stage, with their eyes closed, and Aiden looking uncharacteristically shocked. Now their side of the field was filled with glowing white flowers.

All but AJ opened their eyes, now colored by their Semblances, and smiled confidently at Aiden with their weapons ready. A tear leaked out of both of AJ's eyes, despite them being closed. He opened his teary eyes and glared at Aiden before they charged again as the song came to an end.

Team SPWM Volume 2

A RWBY Fanfiction

* * *

"Well, if it's going to happen today…" AJ started with a depressed look, before gaining a more serious expression. "Let's just get it over with then, shall we!?"

His teammates, now packed up and ready to head out again, all hesitantly nodded and were giving him a weird look.

AJ's shoulders sank and he frowned at them. "Can't you guys at least _pretend_ to share my mood? Or at least stop giving me that look?" He whined.

None of his teammates answered him, but Slate at least pat him on the shoulder, not that the gesture meant much to AJ at this point.

"You know you don't have to hide behind false emotions like this." Slate commented to AJ.

"I see no reason not to." AJ argued.

"This isn't easy for me either, you know." Slate started. "I am going through this mission with the thought that I might not be able to save one of you no matter what I do."

"And I'm sorry you have to go through that." AJ said honestly before turning to his teammates. "Well? Let's start walking." And turned to head into the forest.

'Just like Ozpin said, worrying about other people's feelings before his own, even with people he doesn't know well.' Slate thought. 'You would think he would be more worried about himself, or which of his teammates were possibly going to die.'

"Isn't this the part where Raymond says we aren't gonna die?" Isaac commented and they all looked at Raymond, who simply scoffed and turned away, effectively saying "I've done it a million times and you guys ignored me, so I'm not gonna bother anymore."

"I can't get over how stupid this prophecy really is." Sam commented as they started walking and Isaac and AJ nodded in agreement.

'A prophecy from something as pure as that Angel Relic shouldn't cause so much pain.' AJ thought. 'It _is_ stupid! At the end of this one of us is supposed to die and a girl's heart will be broken! Why!? What's the point!?'

The walk towards the ruins was silent after that.

* * *

Meanwhile… on a train that has no brakes.

Blake stepped on Torchwich and pointed her katana blade at him.

His response was a cough and a weak chuckle.

"Why are we fighting?" He asked. "I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side, and you know it." Blake pressed the tip of her blade to his throat. "Oooh! Still feisty! Sooo, what are we gonna do now? Do you really think people are going to forget what you were? What you've done?"

Blake thought about her response for a minute.

"First of all, I snuck in. I wasn't actually part of the rally." She started. "Second of all, it doesn't matter what I did back then. I'm not who I was back then, and I'm going to show everyone that by being a good person here and now. Everyone knows that I'm a Faunus, and I'm showing with my actions that the Faunus are not evil. Next, I'll fix what the White Fang have done wrong, and then I'll… I'll…" 'Get the Faunus the equality they deserve? But I also kind of want to find a house and settle down, like AJ suggested…'

Roman laughed. "Fix what the White Fang have done!? You were part of all that! Are you going to tell everyone what you've done!? Is that part of your plan to fix everything!?"

"I did tell a few people already, and they still accept me. All of them are Humans, too, and yet they still accept me as their friend. I'm lucky to have them, and I'm lucky to have the one that taught me not to dwell on my past, and to instead make up for the past by doing good now." Blake said.

The door behind them opened up and Weiss rolled out before a large White Fang man with a chainsaw came out behind her.

"Sounds like you're running away from your past." Roman commented.

Blake looked back at Roman and glared at him. "I'm not running away anymore! But I'm not living in my past anymore either! I have a future to look forward too!" She kicked him in the head and knocked him out before turning to run towards Weiss. 'I am so going to tell AJ all about this when he gets back!'

* * *

Back with the team from Earth, and Slate.

Even when they stepped out into the clearing and looked at the dark ruins the silence in the group remained for a bit longer.

"Oh, so the angels have come back it seems!?" The British voice noted, breaking the silence. "I guess you didn't learn your lesson after last time, when you all ran away like cowards!?"

AJ sighed in annoyance at the voice's stupid taunts, before he suddenly had that feeling again. Something inside him wanted this thing destroyed, now. That need to destroy took over and he turned serious. "Alright. Let's-" He stopped talking when a swarm of Beowolves and Ursa stormed the area.

[Insert epic fighting music]

"Kill these things first?" Isaac guessed as everyone pulled out their weapons.

"Sure." AJ answered. He went into second state for a moment and charged through a group of Beowolves. "Get out of my way…" He growled out before going out of his second state and turning to blast a few Beowolves with electricity.

"Alright, watch each other's backs!" Slate said before charging into the crowd.

Slate started right off with running up to a Beowolf, ducking under its swing, and stabbing it in the head with one of his knifes. He then let go of his knifes and let them fly outward, connected by their wires. His blades slashed a few more Beowolves before he retracted the knifes as the Grimm got closer. He shot nails out into the one in front of him, then the two on his left, then the one behind him. He then jumped over an Ursa's charge and shot two more Beowolves. He turned to the Ursa as it turned around and he smirked at it before charging.

Yes, he was _that_ confident in his Grimm killing abilities even though he was surrounded by many a Grimm.

Isaac spun Silent Antagonist around him, taking out multiple weak Beowolves before smashing the axe blade down on an Ursa. Sam jumped over the dead Grimm and cut down three Beowolves with his shotguns. He spun around and blocked the claws of an Ursa sneaking up behind him, and he turned his weapons into shotguns again to take it down. Only it was crushed by a purple platform before he had the chance. Sam turned and nodded to Raymond before going to town on another Ursa whose legs had been taken off by Isaac.

Raymond swung his greatsword diagonally and cut down another Beowolf, before turning and shooting an energy blast into another Beowolf's chest. An Alpha Beowolf lunged at him from behind, but he simply ducked under it before turning around and blasting a few more Beowolves while the Alpha turned around. It turned around faster than he figured it would and he was slashed across the back. He quickly spun around and created a wall between him and the Alpha, then bent the wall around and used it to crush the Alpha. He pulled out his pistol and created a sword in his right hand before shooting a few more Beowolves in the head. He then jumped away from an Ursa's swing, then stomped the ground in front of him, creating a spike under the Ursa which impaled it. He saw a small pack of Beowolves rush him, and he simply waved his arms forwards, sending flying sickles towards them that cut most of them down, and he went to kill the rest.

Sure, the Grimm had large numbers, but all five of them were capable of killing quite a number of Grimm by themselves, and by spreading out, they spread out the Grimm as well.

Isaac was knocked down by an Ursa Major, which was standing on its hind legs and towering over him. He blew it back with a stream of blue flame, but it pushed on and swiped at him again. He used wind to speed himself up and jump back from the attacks. It was surprisingly fast for its size. He then deflected a swing with his axe, setting his opponent off balance.

Meanwhile a Beowolf tried to sneak up on him, but it was encased in ice before it got too close.

He capitalized on the Ursa Major's loss of balance and basically uppercuted it with his flaming axe. It fell onto its back, snapping many of the bone spikes on its back, but it quickly rolled over and went to charge him again. Isaac went into his second state and began twirling his flame covered weapon. Just before the Grimm reached him he met its head with his axe, and the force of the two attacks colliding resulted in a small shockwave, before the Grimm was blown away. Remaining resilient, the Major got up and stood on it hind legs again, albeit weakly. Seeing its weakness, Isaac knew he had plenty of time to create sickles of wind and cut its legs off. The Grimm stopped moving and he smirked before moving on to another group.

A lighting covered blade cut off the arms of an Alpha Beowolf, before it was stabbed by two lighting covered blades and collapsed. AJ looked around for more enemies, and saw everyone was surrounded by a small amount of Grimm, something he had seen every time he looked over at them. What was different this time was that there were no more Grimm outside the circles that surrounded them.

"Let's finish this up already!" AJ ordered, before going into second stage and jumping high into the sky to avoid a Beowolf's lunge. He then dropped down on the group and released a massive burst of electricity in all directions, killing them all.

Following their leader's lead, the others went into second state as well.

Raymond went high above his opponents with a few platforms, then charged up a large amount of energy, like in his fight against Ruby, only _this_ time he made sure to shoot out the energy rather than use it for a punch. The resulting explosion vaporized the group he was dealing with. (Picture a Warlock's 'Nova Bomb' from Destiny)

"Hey! Sam!" Isaac yelled.

"Yeah!?"

"Wanna do our whirlpool move?" Isaac asked.

"Sure! Why not!?" Sam answered before they both got in position to use their combo.

Just as all the Grimm from their two groups charged them, they created a circular wall around them, half blue flame, half red water. They rapidly expanded the wall and the poor Grimm were all caught inside it and destroyed.

"You need help in there!?" Isaac asked teasingly as they all stood together, now out of second stage, and saw Slate still dealing with his group.

"I will not be outdone by you kids!" Slate exclaimed as he shot another Beowolf.

He turned to shoot another Grimm and realized he was out of his pins. He smirked. He had been intentionally not using his Semblance and bringing his nails back to him to reload his gauntlets. Now that he was out of ammo, that meant that there were a lot of pins on the ground or inside a disintegrating Grimm that he could use.

He saw another Ursa charge him and he jumped onto it before jumping off of it, getting decent air because of it. He used his Semblance to manipulate all the pins and bring them back to him. "You kids might want to step back!" He surrounded himself with the pins, creating a ball around him, then fired all the pins outwards, raining down on the Grimm and impaling all of them in multiple places.

[End epic music]

"Alright! There are probably just a few stragglers left." Slate said with a grin. "Help me get the rest of them and then we'll be on our way."

"No time." AJ said simply and started walking towards the ruins. He was then blocked by three Guardians.

"Did you seriously forget about my Guardians!? Idiots!" The voice commented.

"No, I could sense them the whole time." AJ spoke in a monotone.

"Hmm…" The voice hummed in thought. "You're different, aren't ya? I can sense more Angelic Energy in you! Just enough that you are sensitive to the Demonic Energies, am I right?"

"I don't know. You tell me." AJ said simply, since he really didn't have an answer to the question.

"Well aren't you special! Trying not to look afraid! I'll fix that!" The voice said, and the Guardians all got ready to pounce on him.

"Raymond?" AJ started. "You think you can take one by yourself?"

"Sure." Raymond answered.

"Isaac, Sam, you work together to take down one." AJ ordered.

"Alright." Isaac said.

"Fine…" Sam said.

"I can take one just fine." AJ said with a bit of an angry tone. "Sorry Slate, wish you could help us."

"Ah that's fine!" Slate waved him off. "I'll just keep an eye out for any more Grimm that I can actually kill!"

'Alright… here we go…' AJ thought as they all got into a stance and prepared to charge.

Suddenly three green objects descended on the Guardians and they were engulfed in dust from the fairly large explosions.

"Another one!?" The voice complained.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called out from the smoke.

Once the smoke cleared they saw him step out towards them with a friendly smile, with the Guardians being blown out of existence.

"Like my new look!?" He asked them.

"You've got to be kidding me…" AJ deadpanned. 'Did he really?'

"Well!?" He asked.

"Yes, Aiden, I see that you dyed your hair brown…" AJ deadpanned before turning serious again. "Now, get out of my way."

Aiden stopped him before he could walk past him. "Sorry, afraid I can't let you do that."

The need to destroy the evil relic made AJ glare heatedly at Aiden for stopping him, eyes turning yellow for a moment. "Alright… why on Earth not!?" He yelled, then froze when he realized what he just said.

Aiden simply smiled. "I knew it! You guys are from Earth too!" He exclaimed.

The others were frozen from this revelation and didn't comment.

"What? You couldn't tell that I was from Earth too?" Aiden asked in disbelief. "Well, whatever… which Angel chose you guys?" No answer. "Frankly it's weird that an Angel would choose more than one pawn, let alone four. At least, from what I heard, that's unusual." The team all began giving him distrusting looks and continued not to speak. "Really though, I don't know why the Angel of Death picked me, I mean _really_!? Me!? Why me!? I am not a good person, like, at all, and I am very much aware of that! So why an Angel picked me as their warrior, pawn, whatever, is beyond me."

"Alright, if you are an Angel's warrior like the rest of us, than why are you stopping us from destroying the Demon Relic!?" AJ demanded. "And why didn't you do it yourself since you can apparently clear the place of Guardians easily!?"

"Yeah! Even I'm confused as to what you're doing here, Angel!" The voice added.

"Ignoring you!" Aiden said as he briefly looked in the direction of the ruins. "Well that answer is real simple!" Aiden started before jumping away and pulling out his swords. "I'm not letting you go because I'm going to kill you, AJ."

"…Eh?" AJ asked, not sure how to otherwise respond to such an unexpected reason. "Why!?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about all those times that you stopped me from flirting with Blake. So many times that you were just so, damn, uncool! And then that fight we had? That almost beat all the other times you were uncool combined!"

"Stop stop stop." AJ interrupted him. "If you are seriously telling me, that you are going to kill me because I was 'uncool', which is really just you being a sore loser," AJ pulled out Bakeneko and his pistol and mecha-shifted them into dual swords of his own. "I am going tobeat the shit out of you for being so, fucking, stupid!" He said angrily. " _What kind of reason is that!?"_

He couldn't stand stupidity, and this rated pretty high on the stupid scale. Add the fact that Aiden has always annoyed him and is currently getting in his way, and the fact that AJ could literally lose it at any point, all adds up to the fact that this fight may very well end up with one of them killing the other.

Aiden suddenly teleported, and AJ shot up to second state and started to spin around to counter Aiden's attack, whatever it was.

*BANG*

AJ fell to the ground, barely conscious. Aiden turned to the rest of his team with an evil smile, and smoke coming out of a point on his left forearm. He raised his left arm and pointed it at them, and they were able to see a gun barrel sticking out of his armor.

He had just shot AJ in the head, and while his Aura saved him from dying right then and there, that still is a serious blow to the head, and he is barely able to remain conscious. If he hadn't been in second stage, he would definitely be unconscious right now.

"I'm going to get rid of your teammates first." Aiden stated. "Don't worry, I won't kill them unless I need to. You're the only one I want dead, I just need to knock them down first." He fired.

Raymond put up a wall to block the bullet, before launching the wall at Aiden. "I won't let you kill any of them!" Aiden simply teleported in front of him and slashed him twice with his swords before they could react, then teleported away to dodge Sam and Isaac's swings.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." Aiden said confidently. He teleported again and kicked Sam in the back with an Aura enhanced kick, then punched Raymond in the face as he turned around, leaving Isaac the only one standing for a bit.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna pay for that!" Isaac said angrily before going to second stage again and swinging Silent Antagonist at Aiden's head.

Aiden smoothly dodged the attack and counter attacked with his swords. Isaac used wind to speed up his weapon and he was able to block and deflect all the attacks. Aiden teleported, and Isaac tried to copy AJ and spin fast enough to block, but he wasn't as fast as their leader, and was slashed a few times before he recovered and blew Aiden away with wind.

"Blue hair? Come on! Now you're just trying to be cool, and doing pretty bad at it!" Aiden commented.

Isaac glared at him and created a lance of wind and charged at Aiden with it. Aiden dodged or parried each lunge before jumping away into the forest to hide. Isaac decided not to let him hide and instead threw the lance into the forest, noting that a glyph appeared in front of him as he threw the lance, just like when Sam threw his lance. The lance picked up speed and gained power when it went through the glyph. It tore straight through the forest, leaving a massive line of destruction that you would expect from something falling from the sky. When it exploded inside the forest, the winds that shot out in all directions cut down the trees in a large area.

Isaac fell down on his hands and knees and gasped for breathe. 'I see what Sam meant now…' He mentally whined. He forced himself to stand up, however, and wondered if Aiden had been hit by that attack. He felt the need to look up and when he did he saw Aiden falling towards him with what looked like a sickle made of his forest green Aura in his hands. Aiden threw the sickle down towards him and he jumped back from it. When it hit the ground the explosion it caused told them that that was the weapon he had used on the Guardians.

Aiden landed and lunged at Isaac with his blades again. Isaac wasn't able to keep up anymore and took a few more hits. Out of desperation, he created a lance of blue flame and went on the offensive. Aiden dodged the attacks and was afraid to touch the lance at all, so he didn't block it. He eventually got tired of dodging Isaac's lunges and swings so he teleported behind him. Isaac used wind to speed up his weapon as he spun around while bringing the lance around as well, the winds seemed to make the flames of the lance stronger as well. He was actually able to move fast enough to hit Aiden in the side with the weapon, sending Aiden flying into the forest.

Creating the lance and not throwing it wasn't nearly as bad, so Isaac decided to hold onto it. Since he couldn't see Aiden, he didn't know Aiden teleported behind him with a small sickle in his hand. He slashed Isaac across the back and almost took out the entire small amount of Aura that he had left.

"Alright! That one was annoying!" Aiden commented as he took a moment to catch his breath. "You know what!?" He stood over Isaac and pointed the gun barrel at Isaac's head. He enjoyed the fear he saw in Isaac's eyes. "Farewell!"

*BANG*

"NO!" Raymond yelled as he slashed Aiden's left side, making Aiden just barely miss his shot.

Aiden growled in frustration. "What!? You wanna die or something!?"

"I won't let you kill _any_ of them! Got it!?" Raymond yelled at him.

Aiden teleported behind him and put one of his swords against Raymond's throat.

"Keep pushing me… and AJ won't be the only one I kill before Cinder say's it's okay!" Aiden threatened.

"Wait, so Cinder plans on killing us!?" Raymond asked.

"Well she has plans for everyone!" Aiden answered. "Thing is… we kind of had a disagreement on when we should kill your team's leader. I wanted him dead _now_ , and Cinder wanted him dead _later_. I cut her down and teleported over here to get you guys! Though knowing her, she probably was able to take the hit and will try to kill me after this. I didn't really stick around to see if I killed her, you know?" He explained.

Suddenly chains stuck out from the ground and wrapped around Raymond. He tried to move, but couldn't. Whatever these chains were, they were definitely not normal chains, and seemed to have moss growing on random parts of them for some reason.

"The only one I want dead is AJ, my moment over there with Isaac was just a slip of my emotions, and probably won't happen again." Aiden said to Raymond as he began walking away. He then turned to Sam who was finally standing up. "Though the chance of that happening all depends on how uncool Sam is."

Sam glared at him. "You think you're better than everyone, don't you!?"

"Well I mean… you said it, not me." Aiden said with a smirk. "Actually… Yes, I am better, better than all of you."

'I'm not very good at fighting other people, and this guy is admittedly out of my league, but I have to try and save them!' A nail hit Aiden in the back of the head and took off a bit of his Aura. He turned and glared at Slate.

"When did you get back?" Aiden asked, but didn't wait for an answer. His clothes, armor, hair, and eyes all turned forest green and began glowing. AJ and Raymond's suspicions were confirmed, he was in stage two.

Aiden teleported in front of Slate and swung his swords at him. Slate expertly weaved under and around each attack, but any attempts to strike back were dodged as well. Aiden put his blades away and created two sickles out of his Aura, he then teleported behind Slate. Slate shocked everyone present by jumping over Aiden's attack and landing behind him. Slate then slashed Aiden a few times with his daggers before Aiden finally got frustrated and slashed him multiple times before jumping away and throwing both sickles at Slate's feet. When the dust cleared, Slate was unconscious. Aiden's sickles apparently did a lot of damage, just like their lances.

"No! Damn it!" AJ weakly cried out. He had hopes that Slate's skill as a professional Huntsman would give him and edge, but like Slate said, he wasn't good at fighting other people, and his skill only ended up helping him avoid a few hits. AJ was still unable to get up, the pain too great.

"Alright! Back to you, Sam!" Aiden said as he turned back to the blue armored member of SPWM. "Wanna just give up now and let me kill AJ?"

Sam paused for a moment before scoffing. "As if! I don't hate him that much." Sam saw the looks that Raymond and AJ were giving him. "And I guess… he is kind of one my friends, and I can't let you kill one of my friends." He added hesitantly.

"Fine then." Aiden said, irritated.

Aiden jumped back and threw both his sickles at Sam, who raised a wall of water to stop them. As the sickles entered the red wave he turned the water into ice, trapping the flying weapons, which soon exploded and shattered the ice. Aiden teleported behind him, but the water that Sam had swirling below him blocked Aiden's swords. Aiden took a step back as Sam smirked confidently from behind his wall of water. Aiden put one of his swords away to throw an Aura sickle at the water. The sickle exploded and knocked Sam out of his protective whirlpool.

Aiden jumped high into the air again and threw down another sickle at Sam, who jumped back to dodge it before shooting a jet of water up at Aiden, hitting him mid-air. Aiden teleported before he hit the ground and slashed Sam with one of his swords.

"You can't beat me, you know." Aiden said before slashing Sam again. "I'm just gonna teleport and hit you where you aren't looking, and you aren't fast enough to do anything about it."

Sam went into second state suddenly as Aiden swung again, and caught the sword in his hand, which was coated in red ice. Aiden tried to pull the sword back, but couldn't get it to budge. Sam covered his other hand in ice and punched Aiden square in the face, the ice shattering on contact. Aiden fell onto his back without his sword.

"I think he can't teleport when he's touching someone else." Sam said to his teammates, not that any of them were capable of combat at the moment.

"Good to know." Raymond said and continued to try and break his bonds.

"Alright asshole, you just had to go and be uncool!" Aiden yelled as he got back up and dropped his other sword.

"Actually, that was ice, so I would say it was pretty cool." Sam commented, then groaned. 'Great, I'm acting like AJ again…'

Aiden growled before teleporting in front of Sam, who just barely dodged a point blank shot to the face. Aiden's green misty Aura appeared around his fists as Sam pulled out his dual mini war axes. Aiden began angrily swinging his fists at Sam, who diverted each attack with his blades. Sam quickly became worried that Aiden would teleport again soon, so he mecha-shifted his right axe into a shotgun and fired it point blank into Aiden's gut.

Aiden fell onto his back and groaned before looking up at Sam with an evil smirk. "Alright, now you're going to get it." He stood up and created his two sickles once again. He swung at Sam, who raised his weapons to block. Aiden teleported before the attack could connect and struck Sam across his back. Sam turned around just in time to see both sickles hit him and explode. When he recovered from the attack he went to stand up, but Aiden planted his foot on his chest, readying another sickle in his right hand. Sam began creating water around them.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Aiden said as he gave Sam a good look down the gun barrel in his forearm armor.

"Stop!"

Aiden smirked before looking up at AJ as he slowly stood up.

"You… want me… not them… right?" AJ weakly asked Aiden.

"That's right." Aiden said before shooting Sam in the gut and stepping off of him. "I want you dead, simple as that."

"Sam! Are you okay!?" Raymond asked and struggled hard against the chains that held him still.

"Yeah! I'll live!" Sam said between groans of pain.

Aiden continued walking towards AJ with a grin on his face. AJ's head was finally clearing and he was beginning to stand up straight.

"So, are you going to fight back? Or is this going to be easy for me?" Aiden asked as he grabbed his two swords off the ground and held them.

' **I May Fall (feat. Casey Lee Williams)' by Jeff Williams.**

 _There's a day when our hearts will be broken, when a shadow will cast out the light,_

"Oh don't worry." AJ started. "For this, hurting and trying to kill my friends?"

 _And our eyes cry a million tears, help won't arrive._

He went into second state and _very_ strongly glared at Aiden. "I'm gonna make you pay for this. I'm gonna kill you!" He growled out as he held his two lighting coated swords.

 _There's a day when our courage collapses, and our friends turn and leave us behind._

"Good. It'll be more fun this way when I kill you." Aiden said and got into a fighting stance.

 _Creatures of darkness will triumph, the sun won't rise._

"Yeah! Kill each other, you stupid angels!" The voice commented.

 _When we've lost all hope, and succumb to fear,_

And then it truly registered in AJ's mind,

Aiden was trying to kill him.

Sure, it was for really stupid reasons, but it was also pretty clear by what Aiden said that he was really unstable. The point was that Aiden was a tough opponent, not a bunch of Grimm.

Aiden could actually kill him, and he could lose Blake. He would die and possibly never see her again.

That scared him.

He had the one thing he wanted the most, love, and now someone was threatening to take it away from him.

That _really_ scared him.

He had to fight his hardest if he wanted to see her again.

He had what he wanted, now he had to fight for the right to have it.

 _And the skies rain blood, and the end draws near,_

Aiden started with simply rushing towards AJ. Just as AJ was getting focused he saw Raymond motioning for him. He saw what Raymond was trying to tell him, and shot a burst of electricity at the chains that were holding Raymond's right hand, which had come loose. The chains were broken by the attack and just before Aiden reached AJ, Raymond used his free hand to create a spring under AJ that launched him into the air.

AJ spun around as he came to a stop in the air, looked down at Aiden, and created a lance of yellow lighting.

 _I May Fall._

He chucked the lance straight down at Aiden, who teleported out of the area to avoid the massive explosion of electricity that was created by the lance hitting the ground.

AJ landed and looked around for Aiden. 'Yep, just like Sam said, our symbol appears in the form of a glyph even though I definitely didn't make a glyph.' He mentally noted. 'And _man_ is that exhausting! Good thing I have a lot of experience with Aura exhaustion!'

Raymond tried to create a sword and smash the chains, but it wouldn't work. He guessed that he would just have to help AJ with his one free hand however he could.

 _But not like this, it won't be by your hand._

AJ spun around and was just able to block Aiden's blades with his own and their blades locked together. Both of them glared at each other and AJ flared up his Aura even further, causing electricity to shoot out in all directions. Aiden jumped back as the electricity was starting to hurt him and was withering away at his Aura.

 _I May Fall._

AJ jumped at him and swung horizontally with his right sword, which Aiden dodged. AJ then swung diagonally with his left, then with his right, then spun around and swung horizontally with his right, then stabbed with his left, all dodged by Aiden. AJ grew irritated and punched the ground, knocking Aiden back with the lighting that shot out because of this. AJ then jumped forward and tried to stab Aiden with his right blade, but Aiden teleported and AJ simply stabbed the dirt.

 _Not this place, not today._

Aiden appeared behind AJ and slashed his back twice before AJ spun around and shot a burst of electricity at him. Aiden spun around the attack and slashed with both his blades, which AJ deflected and slashed him on his chin with his own sword. Aiden growled in annoyance and let out a pulse of Aura at AJ, knocking him back. AJ responded with his own burst of electricity and Aiden simply shot an equally sized blast of his own Aura, resulting in the attacks canceling each other out.

 _I May Fall._

'Since when could he do that!?' AJ thought, surprised.

Aiden's Aura coated his swords before he teleported behind AJ, who spun around and blocked the attack. They began repeatedly clashing blades and then jumping away from each other, only to clash again. Their Aura's clashed and shot out behind them with each attack.

 _Bring it all, it's not enough to take me down._

AJ rushed Aiden at almost the speed of light and tried to stab him, but Aiden teleported out of the way and slashed him as he went by. AJ glared at him before jumping a few feet into the air. Raymond caught on and quickly created a platform for AJ to push off of towards Aiden, both blades pointed towards Aiden in an attempt to stab him. Aiden stepped back from the attack, then AJ tried an upward vertical slash, which he dodged as well. The force of the slash put AJ in the air again, and Raymond created another platform for him to push off of. Aiden jumped to the side and tried to slash AJ, but he deflected the attack and slashed his arm before knocking Aiden down with a pulse of lightning.

Aiden glared at him before teleporting, and AJ spun around to counter…

…nothing. Aiden wasn't there.

 _I May Fall._

AJ looked around but couldn't find Aiden, which made him even more scared.

"AJ!" Raymond yelled and AJ looked at him. "Up there!" Raymond said as looked up into the sky.

 _There's a place where we'll stand outnumbered,_

AJ was confused but looked up anyway, and saw Aiden flying in place, high in the air, with see-through wings made of his Aura.

 _Where the wolves and the soulless will rise._

"What's the matter!? Afraid to fight me!?" AJ yelled up at him.

Aiden's response was to create sickles and begin rapidly throwing them at AJ. The yellow haired Faunus shot each attack out of the air with bolts of electricity before jumping at high as he could at Aiden. That would only get him one third of the way there, so Raymond created a platform for him to push off of, and another, and another. Just as AJ was about to meet Aiden he created his lance of lightning again.

 _In the time of our final moments,_

Aiden's response to this was combining the Aura of both sickles into a large scythe that you would expect the grim reaper to have, only it was made of his green Aura.

 _Every dream dies._

"Die!" Aiden shouted as he swung his scythe at AJ, who met the attack with his lance.

Raymond knew he needed to create more platforms for AJ to stand on, but AJ was so high up that Raymond wouldn't be able to create them in the right place. He suddenly had the brilliant idea of using Aura in his eyes to help him see greater distances. He tried to force Aura into his eyes, which he had never done before. He could feel the amount of Aura he needed to put in for it to have any effect, only that amount was quite a large amount. But he knew AJ needed to be able to stay in the air to be able to fight Aiden, so he decided it was worth the exhaustion and went into the second stage to force the Aura he need to use.

He suddenly felt that the Aura he was using was now all going towards his right eye, including the Aura that had originally gone to his left. Since he had never done this before, he expected things to go wrong, and decided he would take whatever he could get. Eventually, after much Aura being put into his right eye, he heard something click. Now he could feel that he was creating platforms for AJ to stand on, and he was able to see far enough to see that he was creating them, only he wasn't putting any Aura into his hands and turning it into energy, so how was he creating anything?

What he couldn't see was that there was a purple glyph _on his eye_. The symbol of wings inside a circle was directly on his eye, with the circle making up the outer edge of his iris, and the wings being on his iris and his pupil. So there was a really small glowing purple symbol on his eye that he couldn't see.

 _There's a place where our shields will lay shattered,_

Very small purple platforms were appearing right where AJ would have wanted them to appear, making it look like he jumped across thin air as he attacked Aiden.

Aiden would fly back from AJ and block his Aura weapon with his own, before charging back at him to return the favor. The power and Aura clashing with each attack created large shockwaves with each collision.

AJ jumped at Aiden and lunged forward with his lance. Aiden teleported to the side and tried to slash his opponent with his scythe. AJ jumped forward and just barely dodged the attack before jumping off two vertical micro-platforms and lunging at Aiden again.

 _And the fear's all that's left in our hearts._

Aiden blocked the attack, creating another shockwave as he pushed back against AJ before teleporting above his opponent and slicing downwards. AJ moved nearly the speed of light to dodge the attack and jump up next to him before horizontally swinging his lance that looked remarkably like a lightning bolt. Aiden blocked the attack with the pole of his weapon before swinging it diagonally, forcing AJ to back off.

The yellow and green warriors jumped/flew away from each other before charging again.

 _Our strength and our courage have run out,_

""Just die already!"" They both yelled before they collided, creating a massive shockwave and sending them both back down to Remnant.

A single drop of blood rolled down his face from his eye before Raymond finally gave in to exhaustion and began breathing weakly, and not long after he suddenly felt incredible pain in his eye. He clutched his eye with his one free hand and cried out in pain, then noticed his hand felt a bit wet and when he pulled his hand back he saw there was a bit of blood on it.

 _We fall apart._

AJ managed to open his eyes and saw that he was falling. He looked down at himself and caught sight of a piece of paper flying out of one of his pockets. The paper floated in front of him and he saw Blake's smiling face on it. It was a picture of her that he always kept on his person.

He reached out towards the picture to grab it before it flew away, but Aiden suddenly teleported in front of him and slashed at him. He leaned away from the scythe's blade, which cut Blake's picture in half trying to get to him. Aiden swung at him again, but AJ looked at the ground instead and saw that they were about to hit it, so be braced for impact.

Aiden was so focused on attacking AJ that he didn't teleport away and hit the ground as hard as AJ did, as well as bouncing away from the point of impact and landing a distance from the team from Earth. AJ however landed amongst his wounded or tied up teammates.

 _When we lose our faith,_

"Guys…" AJ said weakly as he slowly stood up, temporarily turning off his second state as he could feel that the anger was getting to him. "If any of you have Aura left, I need you to get up and help me. There is no way I can beat him by myself."

 _And forsake our friends,_

"I can't… not enough Aura." Isaac said weakly.

Sam was still in pain from the bullet that went through him and wasn't speaking.

"Normally… I would help you!" Raymond said. "But… pain! So… so much pain!"

AJ noticed that he was clutching his eye and grew concerned. "What happened? When did he hit you?"

 _When the moon is gone,_

"He didn't." Raymond answered. "I just did something that I apparently shouldn't have, I think… I don't know! I'm really confused right now!" 'Why does this hurt so much!?'

 _And we've reached our end._

AJ noticed his frustration and didn't push the issue. "So you can't help either then? Shit…"

Aiden suddenly appeared in front of him with his scythe, and swung down at him. The scythe faded away before it made contact and Aiden awkwardly looked up at AJ as his second state turned off as well.

 _I May Fall._

"Shit." Aiden commented before AJ glared at him and shoved him while simultaneously shooting electricity out of his hands, sending Aiden away.

Aiden stood up and glared at him. "Damn. You must have almost as much Aura as I do! I'm surprised you've been able to fight for this long." He then took out a vial of purple Dust and coated his two swords with it, causing the blades to have purple sparkles on them and glow slightly as well.

Aiden looked up with a cocky smirk at AJ once again.

"But I guess now there will be no more crazy Aura stuff for either of us, huh?" He asked rhetorically before getting into a battle stance with his two swords again. "I win."

"Not yet you haven't." AJ said.

Aiden teleported and AJ spun around and blocked the attack before countering, Aiden blocked the attack however.

'Nothing feels different about his swords. What did that Dust do then?' AJ wondered.

They broke off before AJ quickly charged him again, making his two swords into one broadsword and swinging vertically with it. Aiden stepped back from the attack before swinging his left blade at AJ's head. AJ brought his sword back up as it split into a sword in his right hand, which deflected Aiden's attack, and a pistol in the other, which he fired into Aiden's chest. Aiden teleported away after getting hit and raised his shield to block the next few bullets that were fired at him.

AJ blinked in front of him as Aiden peeked over his shield, and he used the shield to block AJ's spear that he had mecha-shifted his left blade into. Aiden then had to block the dual sword barrage that followed. He dropped the shield and countered with both his own swords, managing to get one hit in on AJ's left cheek. AJ deflected his attacks after that before jumping away from him and feeling where he was hit.

'Blood? I'm bleeding? My Aura should have stopped that!' AJ thought. 'Oh you've got to be kidding me… That Dust lets his blades go past my Aura!?' He noticed his Aura healing the small wound immediately after that thought. 'Well, at least it doesn't disable my Aura. So now I really have to worry about getting hit.'

Aiden teleported in front of him and AJ stayed mostly on the defensive as he blocked the flurry of attacks. Amidst the attacks he saw two openings and made use of them, scoring Aiden on his shoulder and across his chest, but AJ's attacks only weakened his Aura, while Aiden's attacks had drawn quite a bit of blood on his left arm and his right side. Aiden then landed another slash, this time across AJ's forehead, before kicking him down with an Aura enhanced kick. Though he couldn't put as much Aura into the attack as he would have liked to.

Aiden grabbed him by his cloak and dragged him over between his teammates before letting go of him.

 _There's a moment that changes a life when,_

"Come on! At least stand up before I kill you!" Aiden ordered.

AJ weakly stood up and glared at Aiden, though the glare didn't mean much since he couldn't stand up straight and was barely breathing, the kick having knocked the wind out of him and hurt more than usual with his dwindling Aura reserves.

Aiden got both of his blades ready to stab AJ, and Raymond knew what he had to do.

 _We do something that no one else can._

'This is going to suck so fucking much.' Raymond thought before forcing a large amount of Aura into his eye again, the symbol appearing on his eye like last time, not that he noticed. Another drop of blood ran down from his right eye.

Aiden stabbed at AJ, but the tip of his blade hit a purple barrier no larger than the tip of his blade, so he didn't see it.

"Huh!?" Aiden exclaimed before growling and lunging again, getting the same result as AJ took a weak step back to try to dodge the attack that never even reached him.

 _And the path that we've taken will lead us,_

AJ began walking backwards as Aiden kept lunging at him with his blades, and the attacks kept stopping before they reached their mark, making Aiden more and more frustrated.

 _One final stand._

AJ realized this was his chance. He forced what Aura he had left to allow him to reach stage two, glared at Aiden, and blasted him with a large pulse of electricity that shot out from both his hands.

 _There's a moment we make a decision,_

AJ strongly glared at Aiden, electricity shooting out of his body in all directions. 'Calm. Be calm. Keep control. Don't let your anger control you.' He thought as a tear leaked out of both of his eyes from how angry he was.

'He actually has more Aura than me!' Aiden realized. 'How is that possible!?'

 _Not to cower and crash on the ground._

Meanwhile Raymond cried out in incredible pain again and clutched his eye.

 _The moment we face those demons, our courage found._

"I will not let you kill me!" AJ yelled.

 _When we stand with friends,_

AJ suddenly turned and slashed towards Raymond, creating a wave of lighting that cut the chains that were holding him, leaving Raymond free to collapse before standing back up and glaring at Aiden with his one eye that wasn't covered by his hand.

Isaac found the strength to stand up despite having no Aura to really allow him to fight.

Sam's Aura removed the bullet from his side, finally, and he was able to stand up and glare at Aiden.

 _And we won't retreat._

"You are so going to pay for this!" Sam growled.

Isaac weakly chuckled. "For sure."

Raymond weakly chuckled as well.

"You thought I was going to die!?" AJ yelled. "NO! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS! AND…"

 _As we stare down death,_

Aiden stood up and managed enough Aura to create one sickle in his left hand.

"FOR TRYING TO TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!" AJ screamed before charging at Aiden, who ran to meet him.

" _I, Hikari, have a warning for two! About a boy from Earth, and girl that knows one of you!"_

'Where is this Aura coming from?' AJ asked himself as he and Aiden were rapidly approaching each other. 'I should have been out of Aura awhile ago! Where is this coming from!?'

 _Then the taste is sweat._

Just before they made contact, Aiden teleported to the side, which AJ had predicted, and went to stab AJ with the sword in his right hand.

" _But his coming here was a twist of fate, a blessing in disguise! For each one was the others soul-mate!"_

The yellow colored Faunus spun around, dissipating the lance and pulling out his sword to stab Aiden in the head. He put as much Aura as he could into his blade, hoping that Aiden's Aura wouldn't stop the attack.

" _But the boy is killed…"_

 _I May Fa-_ [Song ends]

Aiden's sword went right through AJ's chest and out the other side and AJ's eyes widened in shock as everyone stopped moving. AJ's sword just missed Aiden's head by an inch.

As the full pain of having a sword going through him reached him, AJ could only silently cry out in agony as tears fell down his face from the pain as he stared down at the sword that his blood was dripping from.

Aiden smirked victoriously as he stood over the Faunus who had collapsed onto his knees. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to comfort Blake while she mourns."

" _NOOO!"_ Raymond screamed and suddenly exploded with Aura and energy, _grew purple angel wings of energy,_ and rushed at Aiden faster than anyone could blink.

Aiden let go of the sword to teleport next to Raymond and shoot him in the head point blank, almost knocking him unconscious. Aiden casually looked at the gun barrel. "Huh, I could have sworn I had fired enough rounds to be using the ones coated in Dust by now… Oh well!" He teleported back to AJ and grabbed the sword again before he could fall forward. "I won't screw that up the next time."

And at that moment, to him, the thought that he would die because of some stupid prophesy became fact.

To him, it was fact now that he was the one that was supposed to die, and it wasBlake that was going to go on a rampage.

It may not end up being the truth, it may end up being the truth, but to him, at that moment, it was a fact that he was going to die. He had too little Aura to possibly survive this.

He couldn't help but hear Blake screaming "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" and crying her eyes out, and it only made him cry more.

He didn't want to lose her, but even more than that, he didn't want her to lose him. He hated the thought of how sad she was going to be, and wondered if she would even be able to go on without him. He hated the thought that she would be so incredibly sad and he wouldn't be able to comfort her. He couldn't stand the thought of her crying.

All because of that prophesy, Blake would be devastated, Raymond as well, and all their friends would mourn over his death. That is, if Aiden didn't kill them as well.

All because of that prophecy, he wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

" _Whatever it is, just be careful." "I will, and you will too, because we promised each other that we wouldn't die."_

All because of Aiden and that stupid prophecy, it was a fact to him now that he was going to die and good people that didn't deserve it would suffer as well.

" _I love you."_

He hated it, the Angel, Hikari, the prophecy, Aiden, he hated it all.

" _I love you too. I love you so much…"_

"GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Top off that hate with the sheer stupidity of it all, and he was _**very, very**_ angry.

* * *

 **Well, that happened.**

 **Follow, fav, feedback is appreciated.**

 **Have a great day.**

* * *

" _Make a canon character OP and no one bats an eye, make an OC OP and everyone loses their minds." –ProAJ13._

I couldn't help but notice that this is normally the case and just thought I'd put it here… cause I can…


	17. SPWM Ch15

**Even more shit goes down in this chapter. Also, GORE WARNING.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.15

* * *

The song is 'Niwakaame Nimo Makezu' by 'NICO Touches the Walls'. I do not own or claim to own the song please don't sue me. Listen to the minute and thirty second version and not the full version.

 _Jyu yoku go wo seishimashite._

At the flat, rocky top of a mountain, at night, during a lighting storm.

 _Go yoku jyu mo tatsu._

AJ is sitting and gazing up at the clouds, watching the lighting that is striking around the mountain.

 _Muchu de kakko tsuketara._

Halfway down the mountain, during the day, a wildfire rages in the forest.

 _Hijyoberu ga naru._

Isaac casually walks through the flames, completely unaffected by them.

 _Gojyuppo ijyo mo saki aruite._

Further down the mountain, during the day, there is a small reservoir filled with water.

 _Chototsuoshin na sutairu._

Sam is sitting at the edge of the water and staring at his reflection in the calm waters.

 _Jiyu de kibunya no, Kimi ha doyattatte mushi._

At the bottom of the mountain, at night. Raymond is spread out on the ground, staring up with a depressed look as rain falls on him, and he doesn't even blink.

 _Dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru_

Scene change as AJ suddenly finds himself standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

 _Fukidashita kaze ni furueteru_

He looks around, trying to figure out where he is, when he sees a glowing white flower at his feet.

 _Kono meiro wo hodoite, yaru!_

He leans forward and reaches for the flower, about to pick it up.

 _Kimi_

But just before he does…

 _Ga waratta,_

Aiden teleports in front of him, wielding both his blades, and AJ is just able to get both his blades out in time to block, creating sparks.

 _Ashita ha ame kai._

More sparks fly as both of them stand in place as they both swing their blades at each other, with every attack colliding with another.

 _Somei na hikari ga,_

Through the flurry of blades AJ could see that Aiden was smirking at him, and he glared back as menacingly as he could.

 _Chika-_

Aiden suddenly kicked to his right, hitting Raymond in the gut as he came to assist.

 _Chika,_

He kicked to his left and hit Isaac in the gut as he finally got there.

 _Hikaru._

Without even looking, Aiden kicked behind him and hit Sam as he snuck up behind him.

Aiden kept smiling confidently as they all glared at him.

 _Me wo korasanakucha,_

Then they all charged at once. He managed to spin around and counter all of their blades, with sparks flying everywhere.

 _Mirai ga kawatte shimau._

Aiden jumped over Sam, and now stood at the other end of the clearing.

 _Mae ni, kitto,_

The four all turned to charge him, blades ready.

 _Kitto, ima wo,_

Aiden simply sheathed his blades on his back and raised both his hands towards them as they approached him.

 _Saratte iku._

Dark tendrils came out of the ground and covered the four, deleting them from existence from his perspective, while everything went dark from their perspective.

 _Kimi to jyanakucha,_

They all slowly got up onto their hands and knees. Looking around they saw only darkness.

 _Mirai ha, kawaite shimau._

They suddenly saw a very bright light amidst the darkness.

 _No kamo,_

Something was inside the light.

 _Isoge,_

A hand? They all reached out towards the hand.

 _Kitto,_

No, it wasn't a hand… It was… a large white paw?

 _Ima wo,_

They all touched the paw and suddenly they all glowed brightly with white light.

 _Waratte iku._

The white light grew and enveloped them.

They were now standing in the clearing again and in the second stage, with their eyes closed, and Aiden looking uncharacteristically shocked. Now their side of the field was filled with glowing white flowers.

All but AJ opened their eyes, now colored by their Semblances, and smiled confidently at Aiden with their weapons ready. A tear leaked out of both of AJ's eyes, despite them being closed. He opened his teary eyes and glared at Aiden before they charged again, and Aiden went into his second state and charged to meet them as the song came to an end.

Team SPWM Volume 2

A RWBY Fanfiction

* * *

Something was keeping Raymond from passing out, despite how he felt. He had passed out from less Aura exhaustion than this, and yet he was still conscious. He wished he wasn't. He didn't want to be forced to watch his best friend die in front of him. He hated whatever was keeping him awake right now.

At first he could see tears fall from AJ's face because of the pain, and this was the first time he had seen AJ cry in the years he had known him. Then, AJ started sobbing and shaking as he started really crying, like he was sad about something, and Raymond could guess what it was.

AJ's hands were around the sword as his head was down, staring at the sword and at his own blood. Or at least he would be staring at it if his eyes weren't tightly shut.

* * *

AJ stood in a clearing in a forest. It was silent, no sound whatsoever coming from the surrounding forest, and there was a strange mist inside of the forest that wasn't in the clearing. He was staring at the ground while he was facing towards the forest, away from the center of the clearing.

"Well, I guess I didn't die a virgin, so there's that." He said to himself depressingly. "Not that I would have cared if I did, but still…"

He knew that he was inside his own mind, though he didn't know why he knew that.

"Damn it!" He shouted angrily and looked up, but the mist blocked his view of the sky, if there was one in here. "Why me!? Seriously! I figured with my luck that something nice like love was something I was doomed to lose, but _come the fuck on!_ Did you have to kill me too!? WHO THE FUCK AM I EVEN TALKING TO AT THIS POINT!?" He stomped the ground angrily until he was just panting angrily. "I guess with my luck it was only a matter of time… Of course it was me! I seem to be cursed or something!" He yelled upwards again. "Well! I guess I have all the time in the world to question why the hell I kept living when I'm doomed to HAVE EVERYTHING TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, then stopped talking because his throat was hurting. With nothing else to do he began venting by angrily swinging at the air around him, which eventually made him turn around and look at the middle of the clearing.

That was when he saw a strange floating mirror.

He walked up to it and looked at himself in the mirror, and what he saw was something he hadn't seen in what felt like years.

He saw himself, his old self. The AJ that he was used to seeing, the one that lived on Earth.

The hair was still light brown, but he had no cat ears. He saw that his tail was missing at well. He had a plain green shirt on and camo pajama pants on. He was still just as tall and just as thin, since that didn't change when he was forced onto Remnant. He was barefoot, letting him feel the grass beneath his feet. His face remained the same, but his eyes were back to the color he was familiar with. Such a dull green they were almost grey.

He was powerless, he had nothing, he had no Semblance, he had no strength. He was so weak compared to how he is on Remnant. This is just how he was on Earth, and he was normal back then.

He would rather go back to that time when he was nothing then be here now.

"I had some theories about the afterlife…" He deadpanned at his reflection. "None of them were being trapped in your own mind… How boring…"

He suddenly heard a growl behind him and turned around slowly.

"Well, less boring now." He said as he looked at himself.

Only, it was his Remnant self. The one with actual strength, cat ears and a tail, yellow eyes, hair, clothes, and armor. The one with sharp teeth and claws. The one that is currently crouched in front of him and growling at him, clearly about to kill him.

"This didn't happen last time." He noted, confused. He didn't really fear his feral variant of himself, since he was already dead.

"Not… dead… yet." The feral AJ growled out.

"Oh! You can talk! Huh…" AJ exclaimed, then assumed a thinking position as information was seemingly given to him.

"Soooo… you are the manifestation of my Semblance… you are going to kill me and take over my body, and then kill Aiden?" The feral AJ did not answer him. "You can take over my body if you want, but we're going to bleed out in awhile." He said casually as he sat down on a rock that wasn't there before. "You don't have to kill me, go ahead! Take it! I'll just sit here and wait while you fail."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as the feral AJ lunged at him, and he just barely rolled out of the way. The roll was a failure and he had to get up after it, only he couldn't because his opponent had cut his left arm open with his claws.

'Great. I'm useless little me from Earth, so I can't fight this thing.' AJ thought as he tried to get up from his other self, which was slowly stalking towards him as he crawled away.

"What? You gonna kill me!?" AJ yelled at it. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm dead already!"

The other him clawed his leg open.

"AH! Just… take my body!.. You don't have to kill me for it!" AJ cried out.

The feral AJ stopped before it could strike the fatal blow as it looked off into the distance, like it realized or heard something. "Kill… you… later…" It suddenly ran into the mist and left the clearing.

AJ stopped moving as rested his head against the ground, looking towards where the other him disappeared off to. "Just do whatever you want…" He said depressingly. "I won't be able to keep my promise to Blake, and I won't be able to see her again, so it doesn't matter anymore…"

* * *

As Raymond watched his friend helplessly, he looked at AJ's teeth, which were grinding together because of the pain he was in. What he saw scared him, AJ's teeth were getting sharper, even the canine teeth that got sharper when he became a Faunus got sharper and longer. AJ stopped crying, and stopped sobbing and whimpering, but he kept shaking, but not because of crying, but because of pure rage.

To everyone's surprise, AJ somehow had the Aura to go into stage two again. But he didn't just go into stage two, he went as far into it as you could go.

"GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

AJ's sobbing turned to growling as electricity started shooting out of his body in every direction at full power.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Aiden's didn't even try to hide the terror etched all over his face as he came to the conclusion that AJ had a _lot_ more Aura than he did. He had enough Aura to use his Semblance, so he let go of the sword in AJ's chest to teleport away.

Without even looking up from the sword, AJ's hands moved almost at the speed of light and his claws stabbed deep into Aiden's shoulders, so deep that AJ's hands were inside him and the claws were just barely sticking out the other side.

Aiden cried out in pain, then froze in terror as AJ finally tilted his head up at him and saw the pure rage in his yellow eyes.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Aiden cried out in pain and his whole body convulsed as the electricity finally broke through his Aura and he started being electrocuted.

Once AJ had electrocuted him to the point of almost death, he kept going, but he also opened his mouth, stood up, bit down, and with a jerk of his head, tore out Aiden's throat.

Electricity finally stopped flowing out of him as he watched Aiden's body fall, the blood quickly forming a pool around him.

AJ spin out the flesh and blood that was in his mouth onto Aiden's corpse before letting out a victory scream, at the top of his lungs, into the sky, another massive burst of lighting shooting out of him as he did so. He pulled the sword out of his chest with a grunt of pain, then used his claws to tear at Aiden's chest until he was covered in his opponent's blood. He then let out another scream and burst of Aura, before he stopped moving, his eyes rolled back, and he collapsed unconscious. The overuse of Aura and his own wound had finally caught up with him.

The three boys from Earth that were still awake now wished they could remove the scene from their memory.

"Did AJ seriously just do that!?" Sam asked in total shock.

" _Go! Save him!"_ Raymond heard the voice of the angel that sent them to Remnant speak to him.

"Fuck that! Is he still alive!?" Raymond asked after his head suddenly cleared and he ran up to check on their leader.

" _He is, yes, but not for long."_ A female voice said. The voice seemed to echo out from the forest, the echo making it seem sort of angelic.

Suddenly massive vines shot out from the forest and wrapped up each of the boys from Earth that were still breathing.

Of the four, the three that were conscious began to struggle, but to no avail as they were severely weakened by their fights. The vines lifted them up off the ground.

* * *

"It's weird to see your own blood, and yet not see it coming out of you." AJ commented to himself. "Like, seriously, that feral me _really_ cut me up! But I guess since this is my mind I don't actually bleed, I guess? Meh, doesn't matter." 'I'll be dead soon anyway, since I am bleeding out in the real world.' AJ thought as he continued to lie in the grass inside his own mind. Not even that fact surprised him at this point, though it did kind of annoy him just because it was so weird and random.

Yeah, he would much rather go back in time and deal with a world that made sense than the one he was in right now.

Suddenly his eyes widened as more information was seemingly given to him.

Then just as suddenly, the feral him came tumbling back into the clearing from where it left.

"So _you_ are the reason I was able to use my Semblance for so long?" AJ asked the other him.

"Would… have used me… longer…" The feral AJ growled as it stood up and glared at him. "But… you're body… can't handle… the use of me… yet."

"And it won't be able to, since I/we are bleeding out." AJ said casually.

This angered the feral AJ again as it went to lunge at him. Before it could pounce on him however, it suddenly clutched its chest in pain and collapsed onto its back.

AJ chuckled, seeing the other him was lying on its back in pain, just like he was. 'My wound finally caught up with him, huh?'

"Well, I guess I'm back to hating life now." AJ deadpanned as he rested his head and looked up. "Though I won't have to deal with life for much longer."

"Not… done…" The feral AJ fought through the pain and stood up slowly. "YET!" And jumped out of the clearing again, claws out and ready to fight.

"Geez, what's with him?" AJ asked no one with a humorless chuckle. "I'd admire his stubbornness if I gave a shit anymore…"

* * *

"Who are you?" Raymond asked weakly.

" _That's not really important, is it?"_ The voice commented from the forest. _"But since you are going to die, I'll tell you anyway."_

A woman approached from the forest, riding on a moving vine that was large enough to hold her. She had flowing dark brown hair, which had green leaves and twigs inside it. Her dress was made of leaves, intertwined into a flowing dress. The leaves of her dress were the vibrant colors you would expect of leaves during the season of Fall, making for a beautiful sight. Her eyes were as vibrant and full of color as the leaves of her dress.

There was no mistaking she was an Angel, for she had a pair of angel wings. What was interesting was how the wings seemed to be made out of vibrant colored leaves, just like her dress, rather than feathers.

Finishing off the look with her beautiful face, she looked like a beautiful goddess of nature.

Only she currently looked very displeased with them.

" _I am the Angel of The Forest."_ The woman said. _"And seeing as you are an Angel's warriors, I am going to get rid of you now."_

"Wait! Wait!" Isaac said quickly. "Why!?"

" _Why what? Why am I going to help you get on your way to the Angel of Death?"_ The Angel asked.

"Well if you're going to answer our questions, you could answer why your voice is echoing while our Angel's voice wasn't." Sam deadpanned.

The Angel gave out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. _"So you're Angel ignored the rules for how we're supposed to behave around you?"_ The boys simply raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Alright! Fine! Great!" She said angrily. "What's the point of rules if we aren't going to follow them!?" She took a moment to calm herself down before turning back to them.

"So, before I kill you, what questions do you have?" The Angel asked them. There was still a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Why are you going to kill us!?" Sam asked.

"The Angel you work for, did she tell you why you're doing this? Why she sent you here?" The Angel asked.

"Well, AJ guessed that we were supposed to get rid of the evil relic on this world and find the Angel Relic." Raymond said.

"Well, getting rid of evil would be an Angel's job, if we hadn't been forbidden from interfering with the worlds." The Angel said.

"Can you please explain everything to us?" Raymond requested.

"Everything? No. I'm going to kill you after this and I don't really want to waste that much time on you." The Angel answered. "I'll tell you the simple version: We Angels used to have to find our relics, destroy the Demon Relics, and kill demons. However, there was a massive war between demons and angels, and both sides _somehow_ reached the agreement to just leave all the different worlds alone after the war and the many loses that both sides suffered.

The Angels had simply gone back to doing what they were supposed to do. Many Angels didn't have much to do, while some, like the Angel have Death, had jobs to do. He speaks to all the dead before sending them to Heaven or Hell. I take care of the forests of the worlds, as well as I can at least, before humans come along. At that point, I'm supposed to let them figure things out on their own. If they end up destroying the forests, that's their fault, not mine!

I don't know why I'm telling you this part, but some Angels got tired of sitting around and doing nothing while other angels were still able to be in other worlds as long as they only did their job and didn't interfere with anything. So…" She seemed hesitant to speak any further. "Those angels… got jealous of, and tried to kill, those angels that still had jobs…"

"""What!?""" The guys were understandably shocked.

"Once angels started dying in that war, angels were forbidden from using any more than 20% of their powers, and we absolutely could not fight each other in any way. Now we simply sit and watch the worlds go on their own." The angel continued hesitantly, since it was a difficult thing for her to talk about. "We angels that had jobs were just barely able to get their jobs done. Luckily the worlds balance themselves enough without us… well… at least some of them do…"

"Why would you trust the demons to keep their promise!?" Raymond asked, confused.

"I don't know, honestly." The angel said sadly. "We don't even keep an eye on the worlds to make sure they aren't going anything. Although, if there was any demonic or angelic energy in a world, the two relics on the world would come out of their dormancy. _If_ we were allowed to watch over the worlds, we would be able to watch for active relics to know if anything was going on in any world. Actually, even we angels have a hard time finding the relics, so that wouldn't be helping us that much either."

"Why are you here if you aren't allowed in the worlds?" Isaac asked.

"Like I said, I have a job, a duty, and because of that I am allowed to work here, in the forests of the many worlds." The angel answered. "I simply came across you four while I was working nearby."

"And what does this have to do with killing us?" Sam asked.

"Well, things had been pretty terrible for a long time after that war. However, some angels decided to make things worse for us. Since we can't interfere with the worlds ourselves, some angels made use of a tactic that we used a _very_ long time ago, back when we openly fought demons… Warriors. We picked mortals and gave them some of our powers, and adding them all up together gave us an army to aid us in the fight against the demons. Some angels are trying to learn how to properly do this again, and are using these mortals to get the Angel Relics for themselves, giving them power that they can use to fight angels again."

"Wait… are you seriously saying…" Raymond was shocked, too shocked for words.

"Yes. The angel you work for is using you to get power so he or she can kill angels!" The angel answered.

There was silence for a while as they let that news sink in.

"So, I'm sorry, but once I felt angelic power in a mortal, I knew that I must kill you before any angels could be harmed." The angel said, and three more vines appeared, each of them with a sharp tip and shaped like a spinning drill. "I've wasted enough time talking as it is."

Raymond looked down, depressed. "Alright then, I guess it's better that we die then…"

"Wait!" Isaac yelled and the angel paused. "If you don't kill us, we'll just use our powers to destroy the Demon Relic and then we won't help her find the Angel Relic!"

She smiled sadly at them.

"I admire your willingness to be a good person, mortal. However, even people as good as you can be turned, so I'm afraid I must kill you. If it makes you feel better, I will carry out your wish. Even if I must break the rules, I will get rid of the relic for you."

"Guys, just stop." Raymond said. "It's better that we die than an angel." He mentally noted that AJ was still colored yellow despite no Aura coming out of him since he was unconscious.

The three closed their eyes and braced.

"You are good mortals, I will make your death quick." The angel said.

After those three pairs of eyes closed, one pair of eyes opened.

AJ opened his eyes and found that his head was tilted back and he was staring up at the sky. He leaned his head forward and looked at the angel and the vines that we holding him and his friends. He glared at the angel and growled, causing the guys to open their eyes in surprise.

Electricity began flowing out of him again, and suddenly two blades of lighting formed in his hands, cutting the vines that were holding him. He landed and glared up at the angel and growled again. He jumped and spun in the air, cutting the vines that held his friends off the ground.

"Wait… Is AJ normal now or what?" Sam asked as they stood up after their unexpected landing.

"Well he saved us, so he must be in his right mind." Raymond answered.

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Okay maybe not." Raymond added.

AJ suddenly stopped moving and collapsed again.

* * *

"You know what? You're coming back in here!" AJ yelled and pulled the feral version of himself back into the clearing.

The feral AJ growled at him and went to jump him, but it was suddenly held back by metal ropes and then trapped in a cage.

AJ walked up to the cage and looked at the other him as it growled at him.

"I just realized something… I may have no physical power in here, but it's my mind, so I still control things in here." He said to the him in the cage with a smirk. "I'm gonna die, sure, but I would rather die with me in control than you. At least I'll have won this last fight before I died."

"GRRRAAGH!" The feral AJ angrily lashed out through the bars of the cage.

"It was either have all that power that you gave me, but lose control over my body, or lose my _awesome_ overpoweredness, but actually have control over my own body. The choice was pretty easy to make, really. And I'm never going to use you to give me an unusual amount of time with my Semblance again, since you'll just try to control me.

Who knows? After all that's happened, I almost believe a miracle could happen. Well, at least if I die, I die in control." He took one last look at the feral version of himself, still lashing out and attacking the cage it was trapped in.

"Could you not make so much noise inside my head?" He complained and rubbed his temples. "I would like to die with peace and quiet, if you don't mind."

*Thrashing about continues*

AJ realized he finally had something to take his anger out on and let all his anger build up inside him as he took a deep breath. He doesn't usually like to yell, but if he simply lets his anger get to him, he'll have something to let out that anger with, yelling.

" _SILENCE!"_

The feral him whimpered in fear at the loud noise and stopped thrashing.

"Thank you!" AJ said with a smile before sitting down and awaiting either a miracle, or death.

* * *

"Darn it!" The angel complained after AJ collapsed. "I am out of time as it is! If I stay any longer, I'm in trouble!" She pointed at the boys from Earth after she calmed down a bit. "I guess fate is on your side, I'll hold you to your promise then. One thing though… Which angel sent you here?"

"Umm… I think she said she was the Angel of The Elements." Raymond answered.

"Really!? Her!?" The Angel exclaimed, surprised. "It's a shame… she seemed so nice too… Thank you, mortals. Goodbye." The Angel said before turning to leave. "Farewell, Demon!" She said to the dark ruins.

"Love you too, sweetie!" The voice said back. "I'll miss you! Send a postcard?"

'The sarcasm is strong with this one.' Raymond mentally commented.

"Can you angels come a little bit closer?" The voice asked. "You know, just a _little_ bit closer? So I can kill you? Come on! Just a little bit closer… move towards me…"

AJ's unconscious form lost the Aura radiating off of it. Everything of his that had turned yellow turned back to its original colors, bringing their attention back to him and away from the rambling demon.

"Alright, um… Sam, wash the… blood off him, will you?" Raymond requested.

Sam did as requested and used a soft stream of water to wash the blood off of him. Once they got past their disgust they moved towards their downed leader.

"Come on! Just move towards me!"

"Okay… I'll carry him, since you're tired, Isaac." Raymond said before picking up their leader.

"Thanks." Isaac said.

"But can you call for an extraction?" Raymond requested.

"Sure."

"Just move towards the sound of my voice!"

"Alright, good. Um… Sam, see if you can wake up Mr. Silber- Silbergru-… Mr. Slate." Raymond requested.

"I'm awake."

"You were awake!? For how long!?" Sam asked the Huntsman as he stood up slowly.

"It's not that difficult you stupid angels! Just move towards me!"

"Since just before the Angel came out. I figured I would play dead and hope she didn't notice me, and she didn't." Slate explained. "Which is weird. I'm surprised she couldn't tell that I was conscious."

"Are you alright after what Aiden did to you?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah, I'll live." Slate answered. Although he was telling the truth, he wasn't exactly standing up straight.

"You are _so close!_ You would just have to take like, two steps towards me and then I'd be able to reach you!"

"Well let's head back to that clearing where we camped at so we can get out of here." Raymond said before they started walking.

"Would you all quit ignoring me!?" The voice cried out as they walked away.

"You know, you make a good leader, Raymond." Slate commented during their walk.

"Yeah, but AJ was made leader mainly because he's more willing to yell orders." Raymond responded. "I don't really like yelling, while he hesitates much less since his annoyance gets to him. Also, despite how angry he gets, he's surprisingly analytical in combat."

"I understand." Slate said. "When he feels orders need to be made, he won't hesitate to make them. I can see the importance in that."

Raymond kept a small purple energy wall right on top of AJ's wounds to try and block the blood from flowing out.

* * *

They eventually made it back to the clearing that they had slept at last night.

"Alright, now that we're far away from that place, we really need to stop the bleeding." Raymond said in a bit of a panic.

"I got this." Slate said before doing the best first aid he could perform on AJ's wounds. "How long till evac!?" Slate asked.

"I called for emergency medevac so they should be here in just a few minutes." Isaac answered.

"They better!" Slate said strongly. "He needs to get back to Beacon's medics as soon as possible! He doesn't have enough Aura to fix the wound right now!"

The flight back was stressful to say the least. They could only hope that they would make it in time.

"Is it wrong that I'm a bit glad it was him and not me?" Isaac asked sadly.

"No." Was Raymond's immediate response. "If he was awake right now, he would say it's only natural." He chuckled. "He probably wouldn't even be mad at you for it."

* * *

Blake was in tears when they came back and she saw him with a hole in his chest and his back.

The doctors were able to calm her once they gave him some blood and stitched up the wound before saying that his Aura is regenerating already and should be able to heal him soon. As far as they could tell, any vital organs were spared, and if they weren't, his Aura must have healed them earlier.

AJ opened his eyes a few hours later, and regretted it, cause it hurt like hell.

'Ow! Does that mean I'm still alive and a miracle happened?' He wondered.

His eyes eventually stopped hurting him and he opened them enough to see someone to his left, and he turned his head and saw Blake smiling at him with teary eyes.

"You're finally awake." She said happily.

He simply kept staring at her with his mouth partially open. He held his right hand out for her and she walked closer and took a hold of his hand. They stayed that way for a few moments before he let go of her hand and brushed his hand against her cheek. She looked at him strangely, wondering what he was doing. He ran his fingers through her hair, and then she realized what he was doing and smiled at him. He pressed two of his fingers against her lips for a moment before slowly pulling his hand away.

"Yes, AJ, I'm real." Blake said softly. "You're really here, you're not dead, I'm not dead, no one is dead." She said as she pressed her forehead against his and stared into his eyes.

There was a pause after she said this before he wrapped his arms around her suddenly and hugged her tightly, even though the motion hurt his chest. She smiled and hugged him back for a bit before he hesitantly pulled his head away to look up at her, and she saw that he was tearing up.

"I need you to stay for awhile." He requested.

"I will, I promise." Blake responded.

"I hate to interrupt this, but you two aren't the only ones in the room." Yang pointed out.

AJ looked past Blake and saw that his team, Blake's team, and the JP of Team JNPR all nearby.

"I said this was too many visitors, but they wouldn't listen. Sorry." The female nurse in the room said from behind the group of people.

"Nora got bored of sitting in this room and Ren has to keep an eye on her as usual, in case you were wondering." Raymond said.

"So… I'm okay?" AJ asked them, unable to think of anything else to say. Also, his shyness was coming out from being the center of so many people's attention as he just lied there.

Raymond nodded. "Yep! Good old medical technology and your powerful Aura saved you!" He said with a smile.

"We were all really worried about you." Blake said. "But I'm glad you got to keep your promise."

"Me too." AJ said.

"I thought we went through some pretty crazy stuff when all the Grimm came into the city, but none of us were injured like you were." Jaune commented.

"We're all glad you're okay now though." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed. "And thank you for keeping Isaac safe!"

"Yes. Thank you for keeping Sam safe." Weiss said as well.

"Hey! I helped too!" Raymond whined jokingly, getting a laugh from everyone.

"Alright! That's enough! He needs time to rest!" The nurse said. "Everyone please leave!"

"We'll talk later then, AJ!" Raymond said as he and the others left.

Once everyone left, the two Faunus looked each other in eyes before breathing a sigh of relief as everything finally started to calm down for both of them.

"This didn't turn out how I expected it to." AJ said suddenly and chuckled a little bit, even though it hurt. 'Thank you, whoever decided to let this miracle happen. Thank you so so much.'

"Did you really think you weren't going to make it?" She asked sadly.

"Not only was I dying, but I met the physical manifestation of my Semblance and it tried to kill me while I was inside my mind. So yeah, I was pretty sure I would die in there, or out here. Apparently it's a good thing I locked him up, otherwise when I woke up you would have been dealing with the feral version of me." He explained.

"You locked him up?" She asked as she gently rested her head on his chest and held his hand.

"Yeah. I realized I had control over him inside my mind, so I caged him, and I'm never going back in there." He answered. "I should still have my Semblance, but I won't be doing as much with it as I was in that fight."

"I guess you won both your battles then."

"Yeah. It was mind over matter against that feral version of me." He said, making her chuckle.

"You know, I actually am _really_ tired. I'd like to go to sleep now." He said.

"Aww… I was hoping I could tell you what happened during our mission." Blake said sadly.

"You can do that in the morning, now come here." He said and motioned for her to join him.

She crawled into bed with him and snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight." She said sweetly.

"Goodnight." He responded. "Oh, and just because we're alone, and in a bed, doesn't mean you should get any ideas. I would like to sleep, so behave, okay?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll behave." She said.

*Grope*

"Hey! That's not behaving!" He exclaimed and blushed.

She giggled at his response. "Sorry, not really." Then finally calmed down and they both fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up, saw he was asleep, and slipped out of bed… only to feel his arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into bed, as well as feeling his tail wrap around her legs.

"Please, don't go yet." He pleaded.

He was still afraid after being so certain that he was going to lose her, she realized.

"Alright. Alright. I will, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me AJ, or you." She said comfortingly. "We're fine, we're safe here."

"I know. I'm sorry." He said as he held her tightly.

"Don't be, your behavior is totally normal. I would do the same if I were in your position." She said.

"Just a little bit longer and I'll let go, okay?"

"No, take as long as you need. I was pretty shaken up after seeing you yesterday, so I want to stay close to you too." She said softly and kissed him.

He was so happy to be able to kiss her again.

Aura being as awesome as it is, the Faunus team leader was well enough to leave later that day, he just wasn't allowed to do anything more than sit through classes.

* * *

His entire team was called up to Ozpin's office.

"So, now that your team is together and has gotten a bit of rest, what happened?" Ozpin asked the team from Earth that was standing in his office.

"Well… that's quite a lot to explain, sir…" Raymond started.

"I already know that Aiden attacked one of his teammates before fleeing." Ozpin said.

'Cinder's team probably claimed that Aiden just attacked without reason, so us telling what Aiden told us won't mean anything since he's dead by my hands.' AJ thought.

"Raymond also told me what happened to Aiden." Ozpin added as he looked at AJ, who showed no real reaction to what was said.

"Then you know that Aiden tried to kill AJ." Raymond said, getting a nod from the Professor. "Did Slate tell you what the angel said?" Another nod. "Then what exactly do you need to know?"

"Everything, from your point of view." Ozpin answered. "Just to confirm everything."

They went on to explain everything that had happened, everything the angel and demon had said to them, what Aiden had done, everything they understood about anything at this point.

"So," Ozpin started. "What we understand from the angels is that long ago, who knows how long that really was, they used to fight with the demons across every world in the universe."

"I'm starting to think it might by multiverse." AJ cut it.

"You believe in the multiverse theory?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm starting to." AJ answered. "Though apparently the angels guarded the entire multiverse from the demons from what we've been told."

"Yes. It seems that when that war ended, both sides agreed to leave the universe alone." Ozpin continued. "Despite that angel you met recently saying that it was from loses on both sides, I theorize that it's also because the war was destroying the entire battlefield that they fought on. We don't know how powerful these beings are, but if they can travel across the universe, or multiverse, then I wouldn't be surprised if they destroyed entire worlds in their war.

What we do know is that they both stopped fighting each other, or at least they stopped using the worlds as battlegrounds. With both sides agreeing to stay off the worlds, with a few exceptions apparently, some angels had no purpose. Apparently the angels are prone to jealously and a need of purpose, because they started killing each other.

That war eventually ended, but they couldn't make the fighting stop by giving them their freedom. That would have broken the treaty and the multiverse would have been a battleground again. No, they had to do it the hard way, by apparently taking away the angels' abilities to fight each other in any way. The angels are only going to grow more frustrated, but at least now the fighting will have stopped.

However, all of these events seem to be ancient history compared to what is happening _right now._ An apparently ancient practice of giving mortals angelic power and making them their warriors is being used to find the Angel Relics. These relics will give the angel power, though how that power will help them kill angels again, we don't know. I assume the power of the relic must bypass their lock on their powers and let them fight again."

"That's the only reason I could think of at least." AJ added.

"I don't understand what else the relics could do either." Ozpin said to him. "Although, we hardly know what the relics do at all. We are messing with forces that we simply do not understand." He paused for a moment in thought before looking at them. "The school staff will not be hearing about any of this. No one but the five of us present in this room, and Mr. Silbergrau, will know about any of this angel business."

"Where is Slate anyway?" AJ asked.

"He never sticks around at the academy." Ozpin answered. "Though as far as I know he is not on a mission right now, so if he is needed I will call on him."

"Alright then." AJ said with a nod.

"You may leave now. Be safe." Ozpin said and dismissed them.

As they stepped out of the elevator AJ felt someone grab his hand and he turned to see Blake had been waiting for them by the elevator door. She looked at him with concern as she felt that his hand was shaking slightly, but as he stared into her eyes and felt the softness of her hand he stopped shaking and smiled at her to calm her worries.


	18. SPWM Ch16

**So, after all that action and fighting and such, and someone requesting some more romance back when I had first written this… we have one more romance/fluff (and a bit of humor) chapter. After that, the finale of Team SPWM Volume 2!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.16

* * *

The song is 'Niwakaame Nimo Makezu' by 'NICO Touches the Walls'. I do not own or claim to own the song please don't sue me. Listen to the minute and thirty second version and not the full version.

 _Jyu yoku go wo seishimashite._

At the flat, rocky top of a mountain, at night, during a lighting storm.

 _Go yoku jyu mo tatsu._

AJ is sitting and gazing up at the clouds, watching the lighting that is striking around the mountain.

 _Muchu de kakko tsuketara._

Halfway down the mountain, during the day, a wildfire rages in the forest.

 _Hijyoberu ga naru._

Isaac casually walks through the flames, completely unaffected by them.

 _Gojyuppo ijyo mo saki aruite._

Further down the mountain, during the day, there is a small reservoir filled with water.

 _Chototsuoshin na sutairu._

Sam is sitting at the edge of the water and staring at his reflection in the calm waters.

 _Jiyu de kibunya no, Kimi ha doyattatte mushi._

At the bottom of the mountain, at night. Raymond is spread out on the ground, staring up with a depressed look as rain falls on him, and he doesn't even blink.

 _Dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru_

Scene change as AJ suddenly finds himself standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

 _Fukidashita kaze ni furueteru_

He looks around, trying to figure out where he is, when he sees a glowing white flower at his feet.

 _Kono meiro wo hodoite, yaru!_

He leans forward and reaches for the flower, about to pick it up.

 _Kimi_

But just before he does…

 _Ga waratta,_

Aiden teleports in front of him, wielding both his blades, and AJ is just able to get both his blades out in time to block, creating sparks.

 _Ashita ha ame kai._

More sparks fly as both of them stand in place as they both swing their blades at each other, with every attack colliding with another.

 _Somei na hikari ga,_

Through the flurry of blades AJ could see that Aiden was smirking at him, and he glared back as menacingly as he could.

 _Chika-_

Aiden suddenly kicked to his right, hitting Raymond in the gut as he came to assist.

 _Chika,_

He kicked to his left and hit Isaac in the gut as he finally got there.

 _Hikaru._

Without even looking, Aiden kicked behind him and hit Sam as he snuck up behind him.

Aiden kept smiling confidently as they all glared at him.

 _Me wo korasanakucha,_

Then they all charged at once. He managed to spin around and counter all of their blades, with sparks flying everywhere.

 _Mirai ga kawatte shimau._

Aiden jumped over Sam, and now stood at the other end of the clearing.

 _Mae ni, kitto,_

The four all turned to charge him, blades ready.

 _Kitto, ima wo,_

Aiden simply sheathed his blades on his back and raised both his hands towards them as they approached him.

 _Saratte iku._

Dark tendrils came out of the ground and covered the four, deleting them from existence from his perspective, while everything went dark from their perspective.

 _Kimi to jyanakucha,_

They all slowly got up onto their hands and knees. Looking around they saw only darkness.

 _Mirai ha, kawaite shimau._

They suddenly saw a very bright light amidst the darkness.

 _No kamo,_

Something was inside the light.

 _Isoge,_

A hand? They all reached out towards the hand.

 _Kitto,_

No, it wasn't a hand… It was… a large white paw?

 _Ima wo,_

They all touched the paw and suddenly they all glowed brightly with white light.

 _Waratte iku._

The white light grew and enveloped them.

They were now standing in the clearing again and in the second stage, with their eyes closed, and Aiden looking uncharacteristically shocked. Now their side of the field was filled with glowing white flowers.

All but AJ opened their eyes, now colored by their Semblances, and smiled confidently at Aiden with their weapons ready. A tear leaked out of both of AJ's eyes, despite them being closed. He opened his teary eyes and glared at Aiden before they charged again, and Aiden went into his second state and charged to meet them as the song came to an end.

Team SPWM Volume 2

A RWBY Fanfiction

* * *

He may have only recovered earlier today, but AJ was now in another hectic battle.

He swung his weapon at his opponent, who dodged the attack. He swung again, another miss. His enemy was somehow moving faster than he was, even when he used his Semblance to increase his speed. All he needed was one hit with his electrified weapon and his enemy would be dead for sure.

"Stupid!" *Whiff* "Fucking!" *Whiff* "Fly!" *Whiff*

AJ was trying to use an electrified (via his Semblance) flyswatter, and was failing miserably.

He tried creating a cage of electricity to trap the fly and slowly reduce the size of the cage till the fly was zapped, but it squeezed through an opening in the cage before he could.

"This is so fucking irritating!" He shouted in his empty dorm room.

*Whiff* *Whiff*

"Land for a moment you piece of shit, so I can kill you!"

The fly ignored him and continued to fly close to his head, forcing AJ to keep spinning his head around to keep track of it and only making it harder to hit the thing.

*Whiff* *Whiff*

"I hope everything you microwave with your tiny microwave stays cold in the middle!"

He couldn't help but think about how satisfying it would be when he finally hit the thing out of the sky, or maybe when it landed.

*Whiff*

"You know what!? Fuck the satisfaction! Just die!" He yelled and let a burst of electricity out of his body.

He didn't do well with frustration…

He took a moment to look around the room and his Faunus ears turned as he tried to find the sound of the fly.

He could no longer hear the fly.

"Finally!" He shouted happily and collapsed onto his bed.

He looked up from his bed and saw how the room was a mess from his battle.

"And now I have to clean this up…" He realized. 'Where's Blake? She said she was going to get my cloak before leaving and then the fly came in afterwards. I hope she's okay…'

He heard "From Shadows" playing all of the sudden, which meant that Blake sent him a message. He quickly grabbed his Scroll to see what she had sent.

"Are you in my team's dorm right now?" She asked.

He thought about telling her what he had been doing, but decided to just answer the question and nothing more. Frankly that fight with the fly was a little embarrassing for him. "No I'm still in my team's dorm."

"Can you go over to my team's dorm then? I'll be there in a bit." She requested.

"Just to hang out, or what?" He asked.

"Yeah, just hang out." She answered.

"Alright then, I'll be in your dorm." He sent the message and then pocketed his Scroll and went over to the RWBY dorm before sitting down on Blake's bed.

'What's taking her so long? Is she okay?' He wondered as it felt like it was taking an eternity for her to arrive.

"Oh good, my cloak!" AJ said with a smile when Blake finally came in and he saw she was wearing his cloak.

He was going to say "Oh good! You're okay!" but that would have made her ask questions about why he was worrying so much and then she would worry about him and he didn't want her to worry.

"Yeah! You left it in class, you dork." Blake answered before putting on the hood and sniffing it.

"Alright, I thought you were getting it _for_ me. I am the only one that can wear my cloak." AJ said with a tone that lacked any seriousness. "Give it back."

* * *

"Why is my trenchcoat on the floor?" Isaac asked aloud as he walked into his team's dorm.

A happy shout was heard as Ruby jumped out from under the trenchcoat and wrapping it around her.

"Oh! Hey Ruby!" He greeted her.

"Hi Isaac!" She greeted happily.

"Can I have my trenchcoat back now?" He asked.

"Only if you can catch me!" She answered before using her Semblance to run past him.

He let out a sigh and shook his head in amusement. "Fine. I can play this game." He created wind under his feet to increase his speed and began running after her. She wasn't using her Semblance to its fullest so he was able to keep up but was never able to catch her until she wanted him to.

* * *

Sam turned a corner in the library and saw Weiss sitting at their usual table.

"Sorry if I'm a bit late." He apologized as he sat down next to her. "How late am I?" He asked hesitantly.

"20 minutes, 19 seconds." She answered, looking quite annoyed with him.

"Did you actually keep count or are you just saying that?" He asked.

"I'm just saying it." She admitted and they both chuckled.

"Wait, are you… wearing my shirt?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe…" She answered shyly before they both grinned at each other and broke out laughing.

"You look good in it." He complimented her.

"Why thank you." She said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

"Yang, why the fuck are you wearing my trenchcoat?" Raymond asked, utterly confused, in one of the many halls.

"What? The others are doing it…" Yang argued shyly.

"Yes, but we aren't a couple!" He pointed out. "And you don't look good in purple!"

"I know! I'm just teasing!" Yang said with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes. "So are you going to give it back?" He asked after a pause.

"Nope!"

"Goddamn it Yang!" Raymond yelled overdramatically before he began chasing the girl down the halls.

* * *

"Hey, were you okay when I walked in?" Blake asked AJ. "You looked a bit shaken up."

"Yeah, I was fine." AJ answered with a confused look.

It was clear to her that he was lying. What he said and his expression were both lies. She saw that he was shaking when she opened the door.

"Stop saying 'I'm fine,' AJ." Blake demanded. "You can't say that when you start shaking if I'm away for very long." She pointed out.

"I need to get over it, and I won't get over it if I don't try to power through it." AJ argued.

"That's not how this works!" She argued before sitting down next to him and taking a hold of his hand, now speaking more softly. "You clearly need to stay with me until you are mentally ready, not try to see how long you can last away from me."

"I was always able to deal with everything though!" He argued. "I was always able to get over any stupid emotional problem that I had, so I should be able to get over this as well!"

"This is different from anything that you went through before though!" She argued. "You thought you lost everything and now that you know you didn't you're afraid of the thought of losing me and you need me around to confirm that I'm still he-"

"I know what the problem is." He interrupted her before looking down at the floor. "Which is why I should be able to get over it…"

She sighed before hugging him from the side. "AJ, please… just stay with me till you can stand to be away from me. I don't want you to feel scared, so just stay until you won't be scared."

He eventually gave in and nuzzled into her neck and purred a little, which made her smile and purr a little as well.

'He always says he's okay…' She noted. 'It sometimes makes it hard to tell if he really is okay or is just saying it so we don't worry. Luckily I know him well enough to notice when he's lying, at least I hope I always notice it.'

"As if I didn't appreciate you enough." He suddenly said with a chuckle. "Then I go and almost lose you."

"You're the one that almost died." She pointed out. "I'm the one that almost lost you."

"Let's not think about that anymore, please." He requested.

While staying in the position he was in, he pulled Blake down so they were now lying on the bed before he went ahead and fell asleep. She realized that she couldn't safely leave him, and he was also holding onto her very tightly in his sleep, so she gave in and fell asleep with him.

Her team came in later and saw them sleeping together and decided to just leave them alone.

* * *

The next day, during lunch.

"So, Aiden seriously tried to kill you?" Yang asked.

AJ nodded.

"Why would he do that?" Ruby asked.

"He was insane." Raymond answered.

"There has to be more to it than that." Weiss pointed out.

"He said I was uncool so he tried to kill me, so no, there's not more to it than that." AJ said seriously.

"Can we all just stop talking about it, please?" Blake requested seeing that AJ didn't like the current topic. She also didn't really like it either.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized.

"I understand." Weiss said with a nod.

"Fine." Yang said.

"He's dead now, that's what matters." Raymond said.

"Geez, since when are you so harsh?" AJ asked jokingly.

"Since he tried to kill me and my friends." Raymond answered seriously.

AJ's smile vanished and his eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. 'Huh. I guess he actually _can_ be really serious.'

"Well, just another day's work, right?" Yang asked with a grin. "Bad guys beat, good guys are still here!" She cheered.

"Celebratory cookies!" Ruby cheered before throwing a cookie to everyone, getting a laugh from them all as well.

"Thank you Ruby." AJ said with a chuckle before taking a bite out of his cookie.

* * *

The next day, after classes, everyone was finally out of their uniforms and into more comfortable clothes as another weekend of relaxing began.

"Pull your pants up, you dork." Blake requested as they stepped outside the SPWM dorm.

"They are up!"

"Clearly, they're not." She pointed out.

"Well it's because they aren't in the right size!" He pointed out and crossed his arms.

"I bought these for you!"

"And you didn't get them in the right size!"

"But I checked the size of the ones you wear, it says 'medium' on them!"

"Well you must have gotten something wrong then, cause these don't fit at all like the ones I usually wear!"

"I didn't get them wrong! I checked to make sure!"

*Annoyed sigh* "Well maybe it's just my shirt then..."

"There! Than it isn't that I got the wrong size!"

"No you definitely got the wrong size." He said and grinned at her reaction.

"I did not get the wrong size!" She yelled but couldn't hold back her chuckling, which made him start chuckling as well.

Eventually their laughing stopped and they smiled happily at each other before having another small chuckling fit.

* * *

"Hey, Ruby!" Isaac called Ruby over to his bed in the SPWM dorm.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna see my new drawing?" He asked her with a grin.

"Of course I do!" She answered. "When do I _not_ want to see your amazing drawings!?"

He turned the picture around and showed AJ high in the sky with a lance of electricity.

When that moment happened Isaac had seen it and made a mental picture of it to use later for a drawing.

"Whoa! This looks awesome!" Ruby exclaimed as she held the picture to get a better look at it. "You made him look so cool in this!"

"Yeah, it happened during our mission and I figured I'd make use of it." Isaac explained to her. "I don't like to think about everything that happened during that mission…" He said, slightly depressed. "But I couldn't just let that awesome moment go to waste."

"I'm glad you didn't let it go to waste! This is so cool!"

"I also had been working on another one with Sam and Raymond sparring, but I'm not done with that one yet." Isaac said.

"Can I get a preview!? Pweeeeessssse!?" Ruby begged and used her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ruby, you know the answer to that already." Isaac answered.

"Aww…" She whined, then blushed a bit when he suddenly grabbed her and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and hugged him, burying her face into his chest. It was the place where she felt like nothing could harm her, and she loved it.

Even the sound of lighting outside didn't scare her while she was in her safe place.

"Oh! Is it raining out!?" AJ asked excitedly as he barged in and went over to look out the window. "Yes! Come on Blake!" He ran back out the dorm before grabbing Blake's hand and dragging her away.

Isaac chuckled. "And he's the one that's always telling us to close the door." He walked over and went to close the door.

"SORRY!" He heard AJ yell just before the door closed, and it made him chuckle again.

"Well, at least he noticed that he forgot." Isaac said.

"Wait! AJ! I don't like the rain!" Blake complained as he ran outside with her in tow.

He chuckled. "What? Does my belladonna not want to get wet?" He asked teasingly.

There was the sound of an object mecha-shifting and he was suddenly holding an umbrella over them. The umbrella was purposefully small and it forced them to huddle together under it, not that she minded.

"You brought Bakeneko with you?" She asked him as she looked around as they stood in one of the grassy areas around the academy.

"Yep!" He answered. "I keep it with me in the form of a pen so I always have it if I need it." He said as he looked at the rain that was falling around them.

They both went silent for a bit and only the sound of the falling rain filled the air. She looked up at him and saw how happy he looked as he stared up at the sky, not seeming to care at all that he was getting wet in places.

"Why do you-"

"Can you hold the umbrella for a minute?" He suddenly asked excitedly. "Please?"

"Um… sure." She answered and grabbed the umbrella, wondering what he was going to do.

He suddenly ran out and left her under the umbrella while he stood in the rain and stared straight up at the sky with a smile.

"I love the rain, it just feels nice and sounds nice." He said happily as he was getting soaked.

Realizing he was distracted by the rain she tried asking her question again, just slightly modified. "It feels nice to be soaked?" She asked, confused. 'Why does he like the rain?'

"No, it's nice to feel the cool rain while I'm outside. Once I step back inside and I'm soaked it doesn't feel as nice, but while I'm outside, I like the rain." He explained without looking down from the rain. "I noticed that most people don't like the rain, and movies always use it for a depressing scene, but I don't find rain depressing at all!"

He spent a few minutes just casually walking around and enjoying how everything looked in the rain before Blake's constant nagging about getting a cold forced him to go back inside with her.

He let out a satisfied sigh when they went back inside. "That was fun!"

"It _was_ surprisingly entertaining watching you in the rain." Blake realized with a chuckle as she handed him back the umbrella which he turned back into a pen before pocketing it.

"Why was it so entertaining?" He asked, curious.

"Well it's always nice to see you happy." She explained. He tried to hide his look of confusion but she saw it, so she smiled before kissing him. "Because I love you." She explained.

He couldn't be happier whenever he heard those words from her. Now more than ever did it remind him of the miracle that was him coming to Remnant, but it also reminded him of the second miracle, the one where his life was spared and no one had to suffer because of one of them dying. "I love you too." He said lovingly before leaning in to kiss her again and suddenly purring quite loudly. 'Whoa! How did I not notice this!? Her lips taste like strawberries!' He realized before kissing her again, and again, and again.

* * *

"So, what happened during your mission?" Weiss asked Sam while they were in the library.

"A lot." He answered simply and she frowned at him, making him chuckle. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you get hurt at all?" She asked with concern. "I mean, surely AJ wasn't the only one to be harmed."

"Actually, it was just me and him that got hurt badly. I got shot in the side." Sam answered.

"Where!?" She asked, concerned.

"Right here?" He pointed out the spot. "I mean, I'm fine right now, so you know that nothing that bad happened."

She lifted up his shirt with a slight blush and she checked the spot he had pointed out.

"Clearly your Aura has fixed any damage." She noted, calming down the instant she saw that he had no permanent injuries. "Good."

"I had never heard of Dust that ignores Aura like that." Sam commented as she sat back down next to him.

"It's illegal to use, since we're in a time of peace and the only things we should be trying to kill are the Grimm, which aren't affected by that type of Dust." Weiss explained.

"How did he get it then?" Sam asked.

"He either bought it off the black market, or he was taught how to make it." Weiss guessed.

Sam sighed in annoyance. "Grimm are so much easier to deal with than people."

"You're not wrong." She agreed. "Most Grimm are pretty much mindless after all."

* * *

Blake and AJ had gone back into the RWBY dorm where they had privacy, and once their make out session was over, they settled down and cuddled up with the intent to sleep.

"AJ?" Blake said with a serious tone.

He was still too happy to notice it. "Yes sweetie?"

"Is Aiden the first person you ever killed?" She asked seriously.

His smile fell and he nodded hesitantly.

"You don't seem to be affected all that much by it." She noted. "Or are you just trying not to think about it?"

He took a moment to think of his answer. "Well, I wasn't the one that killed him, so that kind of helps."

"Did you want to kill him?"

"Kind of. Especially once I realized he was trying to kill me."

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern. "I mean, from what you've told me of your world, you never had to kill anyone before."

"No, I hadn't, but if someone broke into my house I wouldn't have hesitated." He said. "Though if they had no weapons I would have aimed for the leg or something. I really don't feel much from killing him."

"How can you not?" She asked. "The first time I had to kill someone wasn't easy, how was it easy for you?"

"I have the remarkable ability to just not be affected by things, and to just not care." He answered.

"And you aren't scared that you don't care about killing someone?"

"No. I did what was necessary."

"Are you just saying that or-"

"I am not just saying it, I really don't feel anything for taking his life." He said simply. "Again, it helps that I wasn't even the one controlling my body when I did it. I did see what happened though, but I only saw what I had done, I don't feel it or anything, so that helps."

Her worry for him grew and she hugged him tighter. "You weren't supposed to ever go through that. You and the others aren't supposed to experience killing another person. You were all supposed to stay innocent in that sense." She said sadly.

"The only thing I don't like about it is that I tore him apart, and now I can only imagine that that's all they see when they look at me." He said depressingly.

"No. They're not stupid, they know that wasn't you." She argued.

"Except it was me." He pointed out. "I wasn't in control, but it was my body that did whatever it did. They aren't going to be able to forget that, and I have to live knowing that I'm the reason they saw that at all."

"No, you weren't in control so it's not your fault!" She argued and cupped his cheeks in her hands softly as she stared him right in the eyes. "Shut up, forget about that, and stop thinking depressing thoughts." She requested. "Alright?" She said softly.

"…"

She waited for his response and refused to break eye contact with him until she was sure that all his thoughts were of her and nothing else, nothing depressing at least.

"You know, ever since I had come on Remnant I had no one I could go to if I needed this feeling." He said suddenly. "This comforting feeling I get from someone's touch. I had lost the ability to feel this for quite awhile." He chuckled. "My mom sort of treated me like a little kid in that sense… She had no problem patting me on the head, or hugging me if I was sad, and I liked that feeling. Then I came to Remnant and lost the ability to have that feeling… until you came along. You're so sweet to me, and that's why I love you, my sweet little belladonna." He said lovingly to her.

She _loved_ it when he called her that. "I love you too." She said back just as lovingly, glad that he wasn't focused on any depressing thoughts. "Goodnight." She said before planting one more soft kiss on his lips for the night.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Shit, I'm hungry! Let's get going to the cafeteria already!" Raymond complained the next morning.

"Hi hungry! I'm-" AJ saw Raymond's eye twitch. "Gonna shut up now!"

"No." Raymond said simply and created a scythe with his semblance. "You're going to run."

"How did you know that was my real name!?" AJ asked jokingly before running the fuck away from his best friend who was now trying to chase him down and murde- hurt him badly.

"BLAKE! HELP BAE!" A scared yell was heard from down the hall.

"I saw what happened, so I know you deserve it this time!" Blake yelled down the hall. "Sorry, but you'll get no help from me!"

Raymond chased him into one of training rooms when all the lights suddenly went out inside it. He looked around the darkness for a second before he began shooting out balls of energy that glowed brightly in the dark.

"Our champion has arrived!" He heard AJ yell and he turned and shot an energy blast at the area he heard him from, yet hit nothing. Just as he was about to cover the last area of darkness with purple light someone suddenly grabbed him and smashed him on the ground while shouting "AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!"

(DO DO DO DOOOO)

Raymond groaned in pain but was able to look up and see his friend high-tailing it out of the training room. (Get it? Cause he has a tail?)

When AJ arrived at the cafeteria unscathed, they assumed he had gotten away from Raymond. When Raymond arrived rubbing his back in pain before hitting AJ in the arm, they realized AJ had only gotten away by hit-and-running his friend.

"Why did you do that?" Raymond asked, slightly annoyed, as he sat down next to AJ.

"Because I needed to do it to escape from you." AJ answered without looking at him.

"It freaking hurt!" Raymond complained.

"You've been through worse." AJ waved off his complaint.

He didn't need to look at Raymond to know that he wanted to hit him again.

"Please don't hurt me…" AJ pleaded fearfully without turning his head.

In the end it might as well have been a game for them. Raymond got annoyed by AJ, chased him around, and they both had to keep themselves from laughing the entire time.

Want to hit your friend over the head for a bad joke? You can if they have Aura!

* * *

Once breakfast ended the teams all went to the library for awhile, though Yang and Ruby didn't want to read until they found a storybook for Ruby to read.

That still left Yang with nothing to do, until she had a brilliant idea and excitedly jogged over to the librarian.

She walked back sulking, the exact opposite of her demeanor on the way over.

"They don't have a book on explosions…" She whined weakly as she sat back down with nothing to do again…

…which of course led her to dragging Raymond, and despite Pyrrha's pleas, Jaune, into a board game with her. Weiss and Sam were in some other area of the library talking alone, acting the way they really are deep down, Isaac was reading the book with Ruby, with them pausing so Ruby can reenact the scenes in the book, usually with overdramatic sound effects, and Blake and AJ were at another table and also reading books together, simply holding hands and enjoying each other's company.

AJ took a moment to look around at the NPR of JNPR at their own table, at Raymond, Jaune, and Yang playing a board game, with the latter two being quite loud and overdramatic, in the direction that he knew Sam and Weiss were at, and finally back at Blake and at her alluring eyes.

Those eyes… he would be happy with staring at those eyes forever. Their bright yellow color, the sparkle they had whenever she smiled, their shape even, all drew him to her. As if the sight of her didn't always draw his attention, if those eyes were ever in sight he would turn to them without hesitation. They could put him in a trance if he looked for too long. He could go on and on about how perfect and absolutely beautiful they were. He-

*Poke*

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt her poking his cheek repeatedly.

"Will you please stop?" He deadpanned, holding back a smirk.

"But your cheeks are so squishy! It's fun to poke them!" She said with a smile.

"But it's annoyiiing." He complained, but he couldn't hold back his grin, which led to her laughing, which mad him start laughing as well.

"So, now that you're focused, what's up?" She asked curiously once they stopped laughing.

"Nothing." He answered with a smile to ease any worries she might have. "I was just thinking about how, back on Earth, I wasn't used to having a bunch of friends like this and _actually_ getting along with all of them."

"Regardless of why you are here or what sent you here, it really is a great thing, isn't it?" She asked and smiled back at him.

"Yeah. I will never not be thankful for coming here." His smile turned to a frown as he looked in the direction of his best friend. "Now we just have to get him back home somehow."

"You'll figure it out someday." She said assuredly. "He deserves to go back, after all, for being such a nice guy, like you. And I like to think that everyone gets what they deserve."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he does deserve it, which is why I'm trying so hard to help him get back. That may mean that I lose him forever, but still, I'll have you and everyone else here on Remnant, and I'll certainly always remember him. I normally don't believe in 'it was fun while it lasted', but really, it was."

"He isn't gone yet." She pointed out.

"Honestly I wish he was, it's what he wants after all. I wish he could go back to his girlfriend, her and his family and friends are probably all worried and wondering what happened." He figured.

"And not just his either." She noted.

"I feel terrible about it." He said depressingly. "Us suddenly leaving like that means all our families are gonna be worried about us. But, when Raymond goes back, he can tell them all that we're okay where we're at. I definitely will miss them though, definitely have missed them. I'm over it though."

"Are you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." He answered.

She sighed. "Will you ever stop saying that you're fine when you're not?"

He cupped one of her cheeks in his hand and smiled at her. She leaned her head against his hand in response and smiled back at him.

"Blake, I have basically said this _many_ times, and I might have even literally said it once or twice, but you need to realize this: You are all I have wanted for years, and frankly, you're all I need at this point."

She searched his face and his eyes for any sense of his usual lying so she wouldn't worry, but she couldn't see any of it.

"Do you understand what I'm saying? How important you really are to me? You are all I need, Blake. You are _everything_ to me. You are my world. My beautiful belladonna is the only thing I will ever need." He said affectionately.

That love-filled tone that she loved to hear, along with what he was saying, how much she meant to him, and those sparkling gold spots mixed in with the bright green of his eyes, caused her to have an odd and absolutely wonderful feeling. It was like her soul was reaching out to him.

It somehow felt better than anything she had ever felt around him, and it only further drove the point home of how much she wanted to be with him, forever, if possible. But, how could they? The fact is, they will not live long lives if they continue down the line towards being Huntsman and Huntresses.

It always was wonderful to be around him, and close to him, but that feeling? She had already decided he was the one, but now there was no doubt about that.

For some reason, that feeling just made her change her mind about what she wanted to do after graduating.

"AJ?" She asked softly, and somewhat hesitantly.

"Yes?" He asked with his usual love-filled tone.

"After we figure out what Torchwich and the White Fang are doing and put a stop to it… Can we just not be Huntsman and Huntresses?" She asked worriedly, scared of his answer. He may have said he wanted this before, but he could have changed his mind. "Can we just get a house where it's safe and live together? Just live there and forget about everything else except daily life? Not have to worry about fighting for anything… We can just both get jobs and live happily, maybe have a kid someday if you change your mind about that?"

She had never seen him so happy when she asked that.

"Yes." He answered. "Yes, I would love to do that. We can just live together and be happy!" He couldn't stop himself from hugging her tightly. "Do you really mean it? Will you really do that?"

"I know it is a bit selfish of me…" She said. "But I want to always feel this way! I want us to just both be happy for as long as we live! What I just felt made me suddenly change what I think… I think I'm like you now." She pulled away from the hug to look him in the eyes. "You are all I need to be happy now, you are all I want now."

For the first time in his life, a tear of joy rolled down his face.

"How is all of this not a dream?" He asked. "With the way my life had been, something like this… feeling like this… this should be impossible!" He said joyfully and hugged her again. "Thank you so much, Blake! No matter how many times I say 'I love you' it will never be enough to describe how much I feel for you and how thankful I am for everything you've done! Thank you _so_ much!"

They stayed in their hug for a while longer before they broke the hug and took a breath to calm down, and let what they've decided to do sink in.

Find a house? Get a nice and calm job? Just go through normal daily life with the one you love?

Starting a family might just have to be how he thanks her.

Could you blame him for wishing someone took a picture of this moment?

'Picture…' "Oh! I completely forgot!" He exclaimed.

"What?" She asked, not losing her smile.

"The picture of you that I kept on me had been destroyed during our mission." He answered as he stood up and pulled out his Scroll. "May I get another one to replace it?"

"Of course!" She answered as she stood up as well.

"Smile." He requested softly.

Problem was, she was smiling for a picture now, not smiling like she was a minute ago. That was more or less a normal thing for anyone having their picture taken, so he couldn't blame her for it or anything.

Sure, there was no way he could bring the feelings she just felt back to her, and get the smile that she had a moment ago, but that was a once in a lifetime thing, not even meant to be captured in a picture. He would have to settle for the mental picture of that moment, and he would never forget it.

That didn't mean he could get a better smile out of her right now.

"I love you."

The sudden statement, rather than the sound of the camera, caught her off guard, and caused her to have a much more real and beautiful smile, and also blush lightly.

The beautiful smile that she had every time that she saw him, that blush, her cute cat ears on her head, her beautiful hair, the cute bow on the side…

"You are just too freaking cuuute!" He said with a (totally manly I swear) squeal before taking the picture.


	19. SPWM Ch17

**It's time for the finale of Team SPWM Volume 2!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.17

* * *

The song is 'Niwakaame Nimo Makezu' by 'NICO Touches the Walls'. I do not own or claim to own the song please don't sue me. Listen to the minute and thirty second version and not the full version.

 _Jyu yoku go wo seishimashite._

At the flat, rocky top of a mountain, at night, during a lighting storm.

 _Go yoku jyu mo tatsu._

AJ is sitting and gazing up at the clouds, watching the lighting that is striking around the mountain.

 _Muchu de kakko tsuketara._

Halfway down the mountain, during the day, a wildfire rages in the forest.

 _Hijyoberu ga naru._

Isaac casually walks through the flames, completely unaffected by them.

 _Gojyuppo ijyo mo saki aruite._

Further down the mountain, during the day, there is a small reservoir filled with water.

 _Chototsuoshin na sutairu._

Sam is sitting at the edge of the water and staring at his reflection in the calm waters.

 _Jiyu de kibunya no, Kimi ha doyattatte mushi._

At the bottom of the mountain, at night. Raymond is spread out on the ground, staring up with a depressed look as rain falls on him, and he doesn't even blink.

 _Dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru_

Scene change as AJ suddenly finds himself standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

 _Fukidashita kaze ni furueteru_

He looks around, trying to figure out where he is, when he sees a glowing white flower at his feet.

 _Kono meiro wo hodoite, yaru!_

He leans forward and reaches for the flower, about to pick it up.

 _Kimi_

But just before he does…

 _Ga waratta,_

Aiden teleports in front of him, wielding both his blades, and AJ is just able to get both his blades out in time to block, creating sparks.

 _Ashita ha ame kai._

More sparks fly as both of them stand in place as they both swing their blades at each other, with every attack colliding with another.

 _Somei na hikari ga,_

Through the flurry of blades AJ could see that Aiden was smirking at him, and he glared back as menacingly as he could.

 _Chika-_

Aiden suddenly kicked to his right, hitting Raymond in the gut as he came to assist.

 _Chika,_

He kicked to his left and hit Isaac in the gut as he finally got there.

 _Hikaru._

Without even looking, Aiden kicked behind him and hit Sam as he snuck up behind him.

Aiden kept smiling confidently as they all glared at him.

 _Me wo korasanakucha,_

Then they all charged at once. He managed to spin around and counter all of their blades, with sparks flying everywhere.

 _Mirai ga kawatte shimau._

Aiden jumped over Sam, and now stood at the other end of the clearing.

 _Mae ni, kitto,_

The four all turned to charge him, blades ready.

 _Kitto, ima wo,_

Aiden simply sheathed his blades on his back and raised both his hands towards them as they approached him.

 _Saratte iku._

Dark tendrils came out of the ground and covered the four, deleting them from existence from his perspective, while everything went dark from their perspective.

 _Kimi to jyanakucha,_

They all slowly got up onto their hands and knees. Looking around they saw only darkness.

 _Mirai ha, kawaite shimau._

They suddenly saw a very bright light amidst the darkness.

 _No kamo,_

Something was inside the light.

 _Isoge,_

A hand? They all reached out towards the hand.

 _Kitto,_

No, it wasn't a hand… It was… a large white paw?

 _Ima wo,_

They all touched the paw and suddenly they all glowed brightly with white light.

 _Waratte iku._

The white light grew and enveloped them.

They were now standing in the clearing again and in the second stage, with their eyes closed, and Aiden looking uncharacteristically shocked. Now their side of the field was filled with glowing white flowers.

All but AJ opened their eyes, now colored by their Semblances, and smiled confidently at Aiden with their weapons ready. A tear leaked out of both of AJ's eyes, despite them being closed. He opened his teary eyes and glared at Aiden before they charged again, and Aiden went into his second state and charged to meet them as the song came to an end.

Team SPWM Volume 2

A RWBY Fanfiction

* * *

AJ was worried now.

Here Blake had just decided that she wanted to live with him after they graduated. Just live relatively simple and safe lives together.

But… he and the rest of his team had agreed on something… something that they were going to do once The Breach happened.

There was a chance that Blake wouldn't like it, and he was worried about how she might react to it.

But it was what they agreed on…

…So the next day, the guys called Teams RWBY and JNPR into their dorm.

"AJ? What's wrong?" Blake asked when she noticed the sad expression on his face.

"You're not going to like this…" He answered as he played with a bit of her hair.

He knew he shouldn't be worried, she would probably forgive him, but he still couldn't help but worry.

"Alright, why are we all here and what aren't we going to like?" Yang asked.

"Right to the point, as always." Raymond commented as he stood up and looked around the room.

Ren and Nora were near the door, Weiss and Sam were seated on Sam's bed, Ruby and Isaac on Isaac's bed, Pyrrha and Jaune sitting on two of the three chairs that were brought in, AJ and Blake on AJ's bed, and Yang standing in the middle of the room and looking at Raymond, who was standing close to the window on the wall opposite the door.

"We haven't been truthful with you all, ever since we met." Raymond started.

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake looked at their boyfriends in confusion, and the boys avoided eye contact with them.

Raymond continued. "I think we have three things to tell you, though we may add something as we go on. First one applies to all four of us, the second to just me and AJ, then the last to all of us again. I'm not sure you will even stick around after the second one." He said depressingly.

"Well I always thought something was up since not even the Professors say your last names." Weiss commented.

"Just spill it already!" Yang demanded, growing impatient.

Raymond sighed before continuing.

"Well, for our last names, we decided not to tell anyone what they were because they don't matter here, on Remnant."

"On Remnant?" Weiss parroted, confused.

Nora gasped. "Wait, are you guys aliens!?" She randomly guessed.

"Well, in the way that we aren't from this planet, yes." AJ answered. "But we're humans like you all, well, I _was._ "

"Are you seriously saying this?" Weiss asked in shock.

"Yes." Raymond answered.

"Is this true Isaac?" Ruby asked him curiously.

He nodded.

"And what's your proof?" Ren asked.

"Well, we could go on and on about whatever facts we can remember about Planet Earth." AJ deadpanned.

"Planet Earth?" Ren parroted.

"ALIENS!" Nora yelled excitedly.

"I would appreciate not being called an alien." AJ deadpanned at the hammer-wielding girl.

"Ehh… um… I'm used to it." Raymond commented.

At first AJ looked at him confused, but then he realized what Raymond meant and gave him an unamused look.

"We are on Remnant, you don't get to make a Mexican joke here…" AJ deadpanned.

"Does that go for me as well?" Isaac asked hesitantly.

"Yes…" AJ deadpanned again.

"Billons of people, no Grimm, no Faunus, no Aura, an incredible number of countries." Raymond listed off. "Many languages as well. Though the technology of Earth isn't as advanced as Remnant's."

"One day we woke up on Remnant with no idea where we were." Sam added.

"Does Professor Ozpin know about this?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Raymond answered with a nod.

"Why didn't you tell us about this!?" Yang asked.

"Would you have believed us?" AJ said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "This new team that you just met comes and tells you that they're not from Remnant, would you believe them?"

Yang was silent as she tried to come up with a good answer that wouldn't be her admitting that he was right.

"You're silence is a yes." AJ said matter-of-factly.

"It's not like we wanted to lie." Raymond said quickly.

"Yeah, we hated lying to you guys." Isaac added.

"The truth isn't really believable though, is it?" AJ asked.

"Honestly? Not really." Jaune answered.

"No." Pyrrha answered hesitantly.

"No, but it's pretty cool!" Nora commented.

"I had my suspicions, but I never would have considered that." Ren answered.

"So yeah, one minute we're on Earth, the next we're on Remnant." Raymond said. "Oh, and the weapons and abilities we have? We didn't have these back on Earth. We were given these skills and abilities."

"By who?" Weiss asked.

"We'll get to that." Raymond said. "Oh, and before I forget. Blake found out about us being from Earth and kept it a secret for us."

*All eyes descend on Blake*

She chuckled nervously. "Sorry. I promised them I wouldn't tell."

"But we would have believed you if you had told us!" Yang pointed out.

"It was before I told you who I really was… I didn't know I could trust you all with something as big as that yet." Blake said shyly.

"Didn't know you could trust us!?" Yang said angrily.

"Can you blame her? A Faunus in a team of Humans?" Ren asked Yang.

"Just leave her alone." AJ said threateningly. "I get that you feel betrayed, but I'm the one that made her promise. Besides…" He looked at Raymond sadly. "It gets worse…"

"Wait!" Ruby realized something. "Does that mean that you guys were taken away from your friends and family back on Earth?"

The boys all nodded.

Weiss looked at Sam with concern, Ruby hugged Isaac to comfort him, and Yang remembered what Raymond had said to him.

"Wait, so… you're girlfriend?"

He looked away from her. "I haven't seen her since we were forced onto Remnant. I can only hope that she's okay."

"Alright… I get that we wouldn't like being lied to." Weiss started. "But is the next part seriously worse?"

"It might be to some people." AJ answered. He sighed in resignation before looking up at Raymond. "Let's just get the worst part over with."

"Do we have to?" Raymond asked.

"Yes. If we are going to tell them some of the truth, we're going to tell them all of it." AJ answered sternly.

Raymond braced before speaking.

"The next part is mostly directed at me and AJ… There is an anime that exists in our world called 'RWBY'. Spelled the same as your team, Ruby."

The girls froze in shock.

"You four are the main characters of it, especially Ruby." Raymond continued. "Me and AJ were big fans of the show, so when we woke up and saw the Grimm, we knew that somehow, we had been put on Remnant."

""Wait, so you already knew about us!?"" Yang and Weiss asked angrily while looking at AJ and Raymond.

'Yes, but Blake's breasts are larger than they are in the show for some reason, not that I'm complaining.' AJ thought, then laughed internally. 'Nope! Definitely not gonna say that out loud!'

"We didn't know much of what happened in day-to-day life, the show didn't bother with too much of that, but we knew about the most important events that were going to happen." Raymond answered.

"And before you say anything, we didn't tell you, Ozpin, _anyone_ what would happen in the future, and we also made sure not to interfere with it!" AJ said strongly. "No one should be able to predict the future, and those events also helped you all bond, so we made sure to leave them alone."

"So… all your reactions to things we fake!?" Yang asked angrily.

"No. The show hasn't said all that much about you yet, so just about anything you told us about your backstory would have come as an actual surprise." Raymond answered.

"Though we did have to pretend when Zwei popped up, for example." AJ added.

Said dog barked at the door.

Ruby walked over and let the dog in, which made Blake put AJ between her and the dog while it sat in Ruby's lap.

"Did you use what you knew about us to get together with us!?" Weiss asked AJ. "Did you tell Isaac and Sam about us and what to do!?"

"We knew nothing about your romantic interests." AJ defended himself while avoiding eye-contact with Blake. "We could assume all we want by how you act, but we knew nothing concrete from the show. Them ending up with you and Ruby just… happened."

"And me?" Blake asked and he did not look at her.

"I just thought it would be cool to meet you all, I didn't think I would fall in love with one of you." AJ answered.

She thought about the way they got together. They fell in love, he did nothing about it, but she walked up to him and was concerned for him. They became friends, than good friends, than one day he had enough and just asked her how she felt. He never seemed to know just how to act around her, in fact he acted just how he felt like acting, even if he didn't look good in front of her. She had heard a dozen times from him that he didn't think he was good enough for her and that he thought she had no reason to like him.

He was telling the truth. They didn't know anything about their romantic interests.

"Weiss, he's telling the truth." Blake said, surprising AJ.

"You believe him!?" Weiss asked.

"Yes!" Blake answered. "Sure, they kept a few secrets from us, but they really are our friends! They have always been acting the way they normally would around us!"

"Except that Raymond was a bit too excited at first." AJ commented with a chuckle. "But she's right, we always acted normally. We never behaved differently from what was normal for us. We were as truthful as we could be with you guys, I promise you that."

"But when you guys first met us and acted like you never had seen us before, that was just a lie!" Yang pointed out.

"So!?" AJ responded. "In the end, that lie was harmless! It didn't hurt you at all! Like Blake said, we are still your friends, we are still the people you know! The only thing that changed is you know where we're from now!"

'Wow. He has a point.' They all realized.

"My feelings for Blake are real." AJ said. "Sam's feelings for Weiss is real! Isaac's feelings for Ruby are real! The fact that I would lay my life on the line for you guys is real! We are still the people you know! We weren't lying about who we were or anything like that! We didn't use you or anything like that!" AJ took a minute to calm down while everyone gathered their thoughts and tried to come to terms with what they were saying.

"Has this show mentioned any secrets of ours?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." AJ answered.

"Whose!?" Jaune asked a bit too quickly.

"I'm not going to say what they are in front of everyone else." AJ answered.

"Well we need to know whose secrets you know even though you have no right to know them!" Weiss said.

"You were just characters on a screen back then!" AJ defended. "Back then the idea that you were real was ridiculous! Impossible! Learning a secret didn't feel like a bad thing then, it just added to your character! You have to understand that!"

"Weiss, please, you have to understand what this was like for them." Blake said. "I get that you feel betrayed and that you have no privacy but you have to understand that they lost everything they had in one moment of their lives without any warning."

"You know they had a good reason for what they did, Weiss." Ren added.

"I will talk to everyone here one at a time and tell them what we know from the show, then you won't have to feel like you have no privacy because you don't know what secrets are safe." AJ announced. "Weiss, you first. Everyone leave." He ordered.

"So, what do you know about me?" Weiss asked the boys.

"Not much, really." AJ answered. "We know about the whole argument you had with Blake when she revealed she was with the White Fang, and what you said about your family then, but that's it."

Weiss glared at him.

"You know, aside from what I said was a lie, I was always truthful with you guys." AJ added before she could speak. "I always wanted to be truthful, and frankly, despite what you all probably think of us now, I'm really glad we said this, because now I can stop lying in any way. I was always truthful with you all, get that through your head."

Weiss could see it in his eyes that he was telling the truth, so she reluctantly accepted what he was saying as the truth.

"Fine. If that really is all you know." She said.

"I'm really sorry for lying to you, Weiss." Sam said.

She turned and looked at him. "I need you, Sam, so as long as there won't be any more lying, you're fine." She said before quickly kissing him and walking away.

"Send in Blake next, please." AJ requested as she walked away.

"So… when you said you knew what I had done?" Blake asked him.

"All we saw of your past that you haven't told me already was what happened on the train." AJ answered.

Blake's eyes widened.

"I told you already, just move on from the past, remember?" He asked her.

She took a moment to calm down before smiling at him. "Right. I told you already that I fully moved on, didn't I?" She realized.

"Yes, and I'm so proud of you for that." He said happily and hugged her. "I just wish I could have been there when you knocked that bastard out." He added with a chuckle.

"Well, if we're the main characters, you probably already know all about the mission we were just on, right?" She asked him.

"True. I did kind of already see you kick him in the head once." He answered. "Still would have liked to have seen it personally." He lost his smile as he looked away from her before looking back. "So… are you mad about all this?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Even with all you knew about me and my past, you never turned away from me."

"Of course not!" He said with a smile. "Like I said, you're a different person now. I never once worried that you might do anything to harm us, because you aren't like that anymore. Heck, you never wanted to be that way anyway."

She smiled thankfully. "I have no right to turn away because of a few lies that you had to make." She said with a smile. "I absolutely understand why you all did what you did, and the fact that you are coming out and being truthful now takes guts." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. "And it's like I said, I can never stay mad at you for long."

After their kiss he breathed a sigh of relief and pressed his forehead against hers. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"You're welcome. And don't worry, this doesn't change what I said yesterday in the library."

He chuckled. "Wow, you sure do know me well!"

*Clearing throat sound*

"Right! Sorry Raymond!" AJ apologized and let go of Blake, who took that as her cue to leave.

"You know, this idea of telling everyone what you know will go a long way to getting everyone's trust back." Blake commented.

"That's the idea." AJ said. "Send in Pyrrha next, please."

"So, what secrets of mine do you all know?" Pyrrha asked awkwardly.

"Nothing." AJ answered.

"Huh?"

"I mean, we know how you feel about being placed on a pedestal for being such a strong warrior." He added. "But the show hadn't told us any real secrets of yours. And I promise I am telling the truth."

"Hmm… You always were truthful about everything, excluding the things you just now told us about of course." Pyrrha noted before smiling. "Well, I guess I can rest easy then. Thank you." She said before turning to leave.

"You're welcome. Could you send in Jaune next, please?"

"Sure."

"So… um… what exactly… do you…" Jaune said shyly.

"We know you lied your way into Beacon, yes." AJ answered bluntly, seeing no other way to say it.

Jaune's mental panic was to be expected.

"I believe in what you're doing, as long as you don't forget about your teammates." AJ said with a friendly smile. "I wish you luck!"

The sheer truthfulness of what AJ was saying shocked Jaune out of his panic.

"Oh! Um… thank you!" Jaune said.

"I also don't understand how you survived with seven sisters." AJ added. "You can go now! And send in Yang next before she hurts someone!"

"Alright!" Yang yelled, and as usual AJ didn't seem the least bit scared of her. "What do you know!?"

"In the show, Blake refused to go to the dance." AJ started. "You took her over to an empty classroom and told her about your mother, about how you almost got Ruby killed when you were little but Crow saved you, and you told her that you still search for your mother, but you don't let it control you. You were able to convince her to rest from the investigation and go to the dance."

"…Wait… I did that?" Yang asked, surprised.

"Yes, you really worked hard to get through Blake's stubbornness and get her to listen to you." He answered. "I was just really glad that I was here and it didn't have to happen this time." He said with a smile. "Frankly, things have been turning out mostly like canon, which is what we were trying to do, but a few things we didn't mean to change ended up changing for the better. I'm really glad we came here."

"I guess if that happened than I probably would have done that for her… Is that really all you know about me?" Yang asked strongly.

"Anything that you can think of, Raymond?"

"Nope!"

"There you have it!" AJ said. "I'm glad we finally can stop lying about anything to you guys."

She looked him in the eyes for a long time to see if he was lying. He didn't look away from her eyes for a single moment, and just kept smiling. It was hard to deny the truthfulness that just seemed to radiate from him at that moment, and she knew she had felt it before. He always was truthful when he could be, she understood that know. Things we hard for the guys too and they never wanted to lie, they just did what they felt was best and now they even came out and admitted it to them.

"Alright, I believe you." She said hesitantly.

They sighed in relief.

"That's great! I hope everyone still treats us the same after this! It's not like we're gonna change!" AJ commented. "Can you send in Ren and Nora next?"

"Sure."

"Why are both of us in here at the same time?" Ren asked. "I thought we were going one at a time."

"I just figured we should get you both out of the way at once." AJ answered, and Ren was about to object. "We know more about you from being around you then the show ever told us. Although, being around you guys as much as we have is obviously gonna tell more about you guys than the show ever would, but you guys really haven't been shown much in the show."

"Aww!" Nora whined. "I was hoping you were gonna read my mind or tell me my darkest secret!"

AJ chuckled. "Sorry. Like I said, you guys haven't done much."

"Hm. Well, if that's really all you have to say…" Ren said and turned to leave.

'Should I tell him about Monty?... No… he doesn't need to know that…' AJ thought.

"Oh! And thank you for defending us just a bit ago!" Raymond added before Ren shut the door.

"I think that's everyone. You all can come back in now!" AJ yelled and everyone came back in.

"Alright, I've been meaning to ask." Weiss started. "Why tell us about the show now? You know we all are going to ask what happens next, right?"

"The reason for that is simple, really." AJ started and turned to Raymond.

"When we were still on Earth, the show had only gone to Volume 2." Raymond said. "Volume 2 ended after the breach. We have no idea what's going to happen from now on."

"What!? Aww…" Ruby whined.

"So you can't help us with the White Fang or anything?" Blake asked.

"We have no idea what's going on anymore." AJ answered honestly. "We'll help, obviously, but we can't predict the future anymore. We can make guesses like you guys can, but that's about it."

"We had more or less decided we would tell the truth once we caught up with the canon story." Raymond added. "Now that we have, here we are with the truth."

"Didn't you say you had one last thing to tell us?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, something that applied to all of you." Yang added.

"Well, before we go on to that, do you guys believe what we're saying?" Raymond asked. "Are you all still mad at us?"

"Nope!" Ruby said immediately.

"I think the least I could do is trust you guys." Jaune said, taking into account that they knew his secret all along and never sold him out.

"You're right." Pyrrha said. "It really doesn't hurt us when you think about it."

"You guys wouldn't do it without reason, right!?" Nora asked.

"No, we wouldn't." AJ answered.

"Then everything's A OK with me!" Nora answered.

"In the end, I understand your reasons." Ren answered.

"Yeah. You guys never wanted to lie, you just felt it was necessary." Blake said.

"I wish you didn't pretend not to know who we were…" Weiss mumbled.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"Nothing we can say now except 'we're sorry' and 'we won't lie to you anymore.'" AJ added with a shrug.

"Damn it, stop having a good point!" Yang complained and AJ couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her reaction.

"We aren't keeping anything from you guys anymore, I promise." AJ said.

"Well, as long as you guys aren't going to lie anymore, I guess we're cool!" Yang said and smiled a little.

"And we kind of have to believe you, right?" Jaune spoke up. "I mean, there's no point in coming out and telling us all of this stuff about being from another world and an internet show that we're in if it isn't true."

"Yeah, there really is no point in coming up with something like this just for some prank." Pyrrha added. "I believe you, as crazy as all this sounds."

The others nodded, showing that they believed them as well.

"Good, cause it would kind of suck if you didn't believe us after all this." Raymond commented.

"Well, as much as I would like to wrap things up," AJ started. "The last part is probably going to take the longest to tell." He said before sighing. "Actually, before we start…"

AJ walked over to the window, opened it, stuck his arms out the window, then pulled his arms back in and threw someone into the room.

"Hi Sun. Welcome to Neurodor." AJ said casually to the blond monkey Faunus as he stood up after being thrown.

"Neurodor?" Sam asked.

"I'm just making random references again, don't mind me." AJ said in response to Sam's question.

"Should I come in too?" A voice asked from the direction of the window.

"Yes, Neptune, please." AJ said before Neptune stepped through the window.

"You knew?" Sun asked.

"Of course." AJ answered. "Now, if we could continue…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the dark ruins…

A hooded girl stepped out into the clearing.

" _I, Hikari, have a warning for two!"_

The girl looked to be about the same age as the dead boy on the floor. She stood at 5'6. She wore large robes, colored a dark purple with grey stripes running down the sleeves. The stripes start to go down her body but change to a swirling pattern as they travel downward. About half way down the purple color starts to get progressively lighter as you go further down the robes that reach to her ankles. There was a symbol of a skull on top of a purple circular glyph on the back of her robes. The skull was colored purple with a grey outline, and a miniature version of the symbol was inside each eye socket of the skull.

She walked up to the boy's body and pulled off her hood before looking down at it.

Her skin was beautifully pale, her eyes were a vibrant purple, and her hair was dyed a dark purple that turned lighter as it traveled down her flowing hair, just like her robes.

"You expect us to believe an _angel_ sent you here!?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I mean you already accepted that we came from another world." AJ pointed out.

" _About a boy from Earth, and girl that knows one of you!"_

The girl put both arms out in front of her, and two glyphs just like the one on her back, skull and all, formed under her open hands. Another larger glyph formed under Aiden's body and all of his body that had been torn apart was regrown. Mystical energies stood his body up, as well as turning his skin slightly grey. He opened his eyes, showing that the whites of his eyes were now colored grey.

"I'm back. Huh." Aiden said casually as he looked himself over before frowning at her. "You stayed out of the fight, like I said to do, right?"

"Yes, of course." She answered with just a hint of annoyance.

"Do you know why she sent you here?" Blake asked them.

"As far as we knew, we were supposed to find the Angel Relic and get rid of the Demon Relic." AJ answered. "But it turns out that we were just being used."

"Why did you bring me back anyway?" Aiden asked her. "You know your Necromancy Semblance won't let me stay forever."

"I'm sorry." She said and began tearing up, unable to hold back her emotions any longer. "I just needed to see you one more time."

Aiden hugged her as she began sobbing. "It's alright, Lila." (Pronounce the 'I' like you would with the word 'lilac') "I'm sorry this has to happen to you…"

"How could you leave me like this!?" Lila begged.

"I didn't want too." Aiden answered. "I had no idea AJ was that strong."

"AJ." Lila growled. "It's a stupid name!"

"I think it's just the name he goes by." Aiden pointed out with a smirk.

Even as a member of the undead, she still felt warm at the sight of that smirk.

"Still… I'm going to kill him for doing this to you!" Lila yelled angrily.

"As cool as that would be for you to do that, you can't." Aiden said sadly.

"Why not!?" Lila asked.

"You aren't at all strong enough to beat him." Aiden answered, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how hard this is going to be for you, and I'm sorry for leaving you like this…"

"You sound like you don't even _want_ me to avenge you!" Lila yelled.

"I do!" Aiden defended. "The asshole killed me! He took me away from you! Of course I want you to kill him! But… I don't want you to die trying to fight someone that you just can't beat."

"I think that's the first time you've ever said something smart." Lila pointed out with a sad smile.

Aiden noticed he was slowly starting to turn to dust. "I guess my time is up."

"No! Please don't go yet!" Lila begged.

"You have no control over this." Aiden pointed out as he held her one last time. "I'm sorry, but maybe we'll see each other again, you know?"

"I'm going to fight him." Lila said confidently.

Aiden sighed. "Lila, please, as my final wish, please just… try to move on, okay? I don't want to see you suffer…" Aiden faded away after that, leaving her alone in the clearing.

"How am I supposed to move on?" She asked no one as she tried to stop sobbing again. "How am I supposed to not suffer?... Without you… how can I?..." She broke down and fell onto her knees as she started crying again.

* * *

"Trying to kill angels!?" Weiss repeated.

"Apparently." Raymond answered angrily. "She's just using us as far as we can tell."

"That Angel of The Forest could be lying." Isaac pointed out. "She could be a bad angel and the one we're working for is a good one."

"Well if that's the case than you guys told her which angel we work for." AJ realized.

"Well I hope the angel we're working for is bad then." Raymond said.

" _But his coming here was a twist of fate, a blessing in disguise! For each one was the others soul-mate!"_

A growl forced Lila to look up and out towards the edge of the clearing, where she saw two pairs of red eyes staring at her. She slowly stood up and glared at the two Alpha Beowolves as they stepped out towards her.

'Strange… since when do two Alphas work together? Since when are they without a pack?' Lila thought.

Now she had something to take at least a little bit of her anger out on.

She pulled out a sword and held it in her right hand. The entire slightly curved sword looked to have been roughly cut from an opaque dark purple crystal of some kind. The grip was shaped well enough to hold, and the blade was jagged, but still sharp.

"Come on then you bastards!" She yelled angrily before charging just as the two Grimm began to charge as well.

The first one tried to stab her with its claws, and she jumped over the attack. The other one was ready for her and swung at her while she was still in the air. She pivoted in the air and her hand landed on the Grimm's paw, leaving a small purple glyph where she made contact, before she pushed off of it. She landed and spun around to face her opponents.

The first one charge at her again, and she created small glyphs along her sword before swinging her blade to parry the attack. When her blade made contact with the Grimm's claws, the glyphs on her sword shattered, creating a small explosion that knocked the Alpha back while leaving her unharmed. The second one thought she was distracted and went to slash her from the side, but she activated the glyph on its hand, causing a small magic explosion that blew off its hand.

She turned to the one that still had both its arms and struck at it again. It took the stab like it was nothing and slashed her across her chest, knocking her down. She looked up at it and panicked for a moment before gripping her sword with both hands and pointing it at the Grimm like it was a gun. A glyph formed on the tip of the blade and the blade glowed with purple energy before firing a laser of magic out of the sword, going right through the Grimm and killing it.

The one that still had one arm left glared at her while she stood up. She figured the older, smarter Grimm would run away from her when it was missing an arm, but it surprised her by charging her anyway. She barely evaded its multiple slashes aimed at her head before deflecting an attack and slashing back a few times.

The Grimm was breathing heavily, missing the lower half of its right arm, and had multiple gashes in its side.

Lila glared at it before grinning evilly. She used her Semblance to take the other Alpha and bring it back to life. The undead Alpha's eyes were now purple instead of red. The other Alpha seemed to hesitate as it saw its partner come back to life.

Lila took that moment to look down at her hands as her violet colored Aura's glow faded away. The power of her Semblance which brought the dead back to life was something she was born with.

'So why did it make me a monster?

Why did they kick me out of combat school for it?

Why did everyone fear me for it?

So what if I enjoyed it?

So what if I liked to kill things and bring them back to life just to have something to talk too?

So what if I tried to kill someone once so I could have them talk with me for a little bit?

It's their fault for making me so lonely.

It's their fault for pushing me to do that.

It's their fault that Aiden's dead now…

I'm going to kill him…

I don't care if Aiden thinks I can't beat him. I've seen how he fights…

He's going to pay for taking Aiden away from me…'

"Kill…" Lila growled as she pointed at the living Alpha.

The living Alpha looked at its undead partner in confusion as it growled. The undead Alpha then jumped the living Alpha and began savagely tearing it apart.

She turned away from the carnage and began walking towards the ruins.

* * *

The Angel of The Elements suddenly appeared in the SPWM dorm, causing everyone to draw their weapons.

"I'm not a bad angel!" Eraventa childishly whined.

"And how do we now that?" AJ asked her.

"I am trying to get relics so the bad angels can't have them!" Eraventa defended. "I'm trying to stop the bad angels!"

The guys slightly lowered their weapons after a moment, and everyone else did the same.

"Why should we trust you?" Raymond asked.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't make you trust me." The angel said. "You have to decide for yourselves. I am just trying to get the relics so the bad angels can't have them, and maybe I could even use their power to stop the bad angels."

"Likely story." Sam deadpanned.

"It's true!" Eraventa whined. "All I can tell you is the truth! If you don't believe me that's your choice!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Alright… The prophecy!" AJ exclaimed. "I'm not dead, so it obviously hasn't happened yet! Tell us you is supposed to die and we might believe you!"

"What prophecy?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! The prophecy?" Eraventa asked. "The death part already happened!"

""""It did?"""" The earthlings asked almost simultaneously.

" _But the boy is killed, and the girl goes on a rampage!"_

Lila walked onto the pitch black ground and the feeling she had from being near it became much stronger suddenly, and she became filled with fear.

"Ah!" She cried out as one of the black tendrils appeared awfully close to her.

"Really? You were so scary a moment ago." The voice commented with a disappointed tone.

She looked up towards the top of the temple in fear. "Who are you?" She asked fearfully.

"Come closer and I'll tell you." The voice requested.

She fought to stop shaking in fear as she slowly stepped closer to the ruins until she reached the steps, then began slowly ascending the steps till she reached the top. It was there that she saw a pitch black ball on a pedestal with dark energy swirling around it.

"Why are you here?" The voice asked, causing her to jump as the voice seemed to come from all around her.

"A-Aiden said t-this place was d-dangerous, I w-wanted to see why." Lila explained.

* * *

"Yeah! It was that Aiden guy." The angel explained.

"I thought he might be the guy when he said he was from Earth!" Raymond exclaimed.

"BUT THAT WOULD MEAN HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY!" AJ pointed out angrily. "Why the hell was he flirting with Blake so fucking much then!?"

"I don't know, I'm not Aiden." Eraventa answered.

" _And this isn't a story, so she can't go back a page…"_

"The angel boy told you not to come here, yet here you are?" The voice asked and she was shaking too much to respond. "Honestly! That one angel boy talked to me, to Hikari, and one of those angels no problem! Why can't you be more like him!? Instead you're just cowering in fear, afraid of everything. You're weak."

"I-I'm not weak!" Lila cried out.

"Oh! You still have a bit of a backbone?" The voice asked. "You know what? Since you fought through your fear and came up here, I'm going to help you."

Her senses were screaming at her to just run away. "H-How?" She asked.

"You want revenge? I'll give you revenge." The voice answered. "Just make sure to use my power to kill the rest of his team as well, and we have a deal."

The thought of getting her revenge made her stop shaking and you could see the fear leave her eyes.

"I'll do it." Lila said confidently.

* * *

"Wait… so that means the girl is going to go on a rampage and… try to kill AJ…" Raymond slowly realized and turned towards AJ.

AJ sighed in exasperation. "Really? I'm still in danger then?" He deadpanned. 'I feel like I'm the main character of some anime, give me a break! Ruby is supposed to be the main character!'

He had to admit that wasn't something you get to say every day.

"What's going on?" Blake asked with worry. "Why are you in danger?"

"Well, if push comes to shove, we'll all kick her ass then." AJ realized.

"Kicking ass? Count me in!" Yang said excitedly.

AJ looked at everyone around him, and he knew before they even said anything that they would help him and protect him, they would do it for anyone in the group, so his fear mostly went away at that point, knowing he had his friends.

"Don't worry Blake, I'll be fine."

"But you always say that!" She pointed out.

"I'm sure of it." He said confidently.

He didn't know why he was so confident about something that he wasn't sure of, but he went with it.

" _Now a decision is left to you!"_

"I've got a little bit of a riddle for you though." The voice added.

"I have to answer a riddle?" Lila asked.

"Yes." The voice answered, before his voice suddenly changed to its true tone, a demonic one.

Suddenly a large amount of black energy started coming out of the relic.

" **I can fly like a bird not in the sky, which can always swim and always dry,**

 **I say 'goodbye' at night, and morning 'Hi', I'm part of you.**

 **What am I?** "

"U-Um." Lila was unnerved by the change in the voice's tone and was looking worryingly at the energy that was starting to move towards her. "I-I don't know. AH!" She cried out as the energy began swirling around her and getting closer by the second as the voice continued to speak.

" **I follow and lead, as you pass.**

 **Dress yourself in black my darkness lasts.**

 **I flee the light, but without the sun,**

 **Your view of me… would be gone!** "

By that point all Lila could see was darkness before the swirling energy suddenly consumed her. While there was just a mass of black energy four tendrils came up from the ground below, each of them holding a piece of Aura. One had a red Aura, one had a blue one, another had a purple one, and one had a yellow piece of Aura.

They all threw the Aura into the mix of dark energy that Lila was trapped in.

The energy dissipated and she was standing still with her eyes closed. Dark energy was now occasionally leaking out from her body. There were pitch black lines on her face that looked like tribal markings, which stood out even more with the paleness of her skin. Three were on her forehead, the middle one coming straight down towards her nose and the ones on either side coming in diagonally. There were two on each side of her head that came from under her ears to her cheeks. Finally there was one that started at her chin and went all the way down her neck.

" **Well? What is the answer?** "

She opened her eyes and stared emotionlessly at the orb.

"Kage…" She answered, a demonic whisper followed behind her words as she spoke, giving an eerie echo to her speech. "Shadow." She translated.

" **Hahahahahahahahahahaha! YES! And my name?** "

"Kurai…" Lila answered. "Dark."

" **Excellent! Darkness! Shadows! They're wonderful, aren't they!?"** The voice now known as Kurai said cheerfully. "Well, anyway… I've given you power, now go have your fun." Kurai said with his voice masked in its British form again. "Though you should probably form a plan instead of charging into Beacon." It added. "Oh! And I also destroyed that sword of yours since you won't be using it anymore." It added once more.

"Fine, I'll form a plan." Lila turned and began to walk away. "Why did you give me power before I answered the riddle?" She asked as she walked away.

"Simple, dearie. I said you had to answer the riddle, I didn't say you had to answer it to get the power!" Kurai explained. "I just requested that you answer it _after_ I gave you power!"

* * *

While AJ was confident that his large group of friends could beat whatever they faced, he had no idea what was coming for him.

" _Life, or death!? Oh whatever will you do?..."_

* * *

 **In the (slightly modified) words of Maronmario, the prophecy was already fulfilled, right under your noses!**

 **PLOT TWIST! Also, thank you. I like to think that was clever. It was also a pain to word the prophecy in a way that the events that followed would make sense but would still, at that moment, leave you thinking it was one of Team SPWM that was going to die.**

 **Anyway, hope you all have been enjoying this so far. Feedback from any first time reader is appreciated.**

 **Have a great day everyone.**


	20. Angelic Prophecy Ch4

**Haha! You fools! You thought that was the end of Book 2!? I never said it was! I said it was the end of Volume 2 of SPWM, but I never said Book 2 was over! No, we have one more chapter left!**

 **Enjoy the end of Fate, Book 2: Explanations.**

* * *

Angelic Prophecy Ch.4

* * *

Eraventa reappeared in their secret room, where Muriel was waiting.

"So was I gone too long?" Eraventa asked worryingly.

"No." Muriel answered. "Though you almost were this time! The jammer just now ran out of energy! If you were still in that world you would have been caught!" She added.

"Well as long as it worked out and the Archangels didn't sense me!" Eraventa said happily.

Muriel sighed. "Yes… it did work out…" She deadpanned. "But I hope _your_ job worked out." She said with an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry that I went against you and went there, but they were thinking I was a bad angel and I needed to fix that!" Eraventa said.

"You didn't _need_ to do that, you _wanted_ to do that!" Muriel pointed out angrily.

"And I got what I wanted, cause now they know that I'm not a bad angel!" Eraventa said happily.

* * *

Back in the forest on Remnant, the Angel of The Forest was flying through the forest. The look of fear on her face suggested she was trying to get away from something.

She stopped flying as she was about to run into something, and the shadow now looming over her suggested she had been caught.

"Sweetie?" The figure said.

She looked up fearfully at the figure.

"Did you go out and pretend to be me again?" The womanly voice asked with a falsely sweet tone.

Her disguise faded away, the leaves of her dress turning to a simple brown, as well as the leaves of her wings, while her face changed so she looked younger.

She now clearly looked like a fearful daughter that was just caught by their mother.

"But I found bad people and went to try and stop them!" The girl pointed out.

The real Angel of The Forest looked down at her daughter.

"And you thought you could pretend to be me to scare them?" The Angel of The Forest guessed.

"Yeah." Her daughter answered, still looking fearful. "I didn't do anything wrong, mother! I swear!"

"Did you really think you could punish them and then get back without me noticing?"

"I… didn't actually get to punish them…" Her daughter answered hesitantly. "I was scared I would get caught by you so I left before I could kill them…"

"And look how that worked out for you." The Angel of The Forest put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Naegi, someday you will take my place as the Angel of The Forest, but that day is far away right now. There is no need to pretend to be me, for someday you will be properly trained to replace me."

Naegi wished that day would come sooner, but she smiled regardless. 'Mother is smiling, so I must not be in trouble!' She thought hopefully.

Her mother's face turned serious.

'Nope. Still in trouble.' Naegi realized.

"If you had simply told me about these bad people, then I would have taken care of them. Unfortunately, this means I have to deal with these people that you let get away…" She turned and began to walk away before turning back to Naegi. "What did these people do and where did they go?"

"Well… they really aren't bad people. In fact, right now they're really good people! Though… you said that that never lasts… but still! I don't think you should hurt them! They're an angel's pawns, so all you have to do is stop the angel that they work for!" Naegi answered.

"Really? Good find Naegi. Do you know who they work for?"

"Yep! The Angel of The Elements." Naegi answered.

"Really? Shame… she seemed like such a nice girl…" Naegi's mother commented sadly.

"That's what I thought!" Naegi commented. "I can hardly believe that she would do something like this!" One of her friends, one of the younger angels that actually liked to be around her, was one of those bad angels? She wanted to believe that it wasn't true, but evidence said otherwise.

"Well… it can't be helped." Naegi's mother said sadly. "I'll bring her up to the Archangels… probably Archangel Michael, since he's the one leading the hunt for the evil angels." She said before fading away as she teleported to the Angelic Realm.

* * *

Eraventa was currently walking down one of the halls in the main complex of the Angelic Realm.

Muriel had suggested that they start making splitting up part of their strategy. They split up every time that they leave, so people don't get suspicious of them always being together in those empty halls.

They had split up a few times already, and so far things had been working out…

…only now she was being followed by the Angel of The Forest.

Well, maybe not 'followed'. The older angel was simply fast-walking until she was close enough to grab Ignequa.

The elemental angel turned another corner, and the moment she did so she saw a shadowy figure with glowing yellow eyes grab her before a flash of white engulfed them and they were gone.

"Alright! You're coming with me you-" The Angel of The Forest started and then realized that her and Ignequa weren't in the halls.

She touched the younger angel's shoulder, there was a flash of light, and now they were in a massive grassy field.

And for some reason Muerte was here…

No, scratch that, she could tell it was his energy that had been used to bring them here.

"You again!?" Ignequa yelled as she pointed at the cloaked figure that had tattered looking wings and was standing a short distance from them.

"Yes, it is I, the Angel of Death." Muerte said with his usual creepy tone.

"Muerte! Why did you send us here!?" The Angel of The Forest demanded.

"You know that I abhor that name…" Muerte deadpanned. "Just call me Death."

"Oh! Silva!? What are you doing here!?" Eraventa asked, both happy and confused. "And where are we?"

Silva sighed in annoyance. 'She's still too young to sense his energy.' She mentally noted before pointing at Muerte. "He brought us here."

"He did?" Eraventa asked before looking back at the Angel of Death. "Why did you bring us here you creep!?"

"Well, truth be told, I was just trying to bring _you_ here so I could kill you, but apparently Silva grabbed you at the same time that I did." Muerte explained.

"Why did you grab me?" Ignequa asked Silva, confused.

"Because I know that you have warriors working for you on one of the worlds of Remnant!" Silva answered angrily before turning to Muerte. "Look, we don't have to kill her! We can just take her in to Archangel Michael!"

"Oh Silva, old friend, you don't understand." Muerte started. "I'm Death. I'm not going to settle for anything less than killing her."

"But then you would be no better than what she is trying to be!" Silva argued. "Don't sink down to her level and kill her! The Archangel's will find you if you kill her!"

"Once again, for an angel that is only a thousand years younger than me, you don't understand." Muerte said with his usual creepy smile. He held out his hand and an Angel Relic appeared in his hand. "I found a relic that is perfect for jamming the Archangels' abilities to sense us." Half of the relic flew out of his hand and sank into the ground, disappearing completely and causing the planet to glow for a moment, "Now they won't sense us." while the other half became part of a necklace that he now wore.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Silva asked.

"I'm going to kill both of you." Muerte answered before creating his black scythe and readying it.

 _A dark realm, with the floor covered in endless dead grass, gravestones every few meters, and a poisonous looking yellow fog everywhere._

 _It was his realm, where the Archangels couldn't watch him, and no one else could enter without his consent, not even Archangel Michael._

 _Muerte walked over to an empty spot right before another gravestone appeared, and Aiden's spirit rose from the grave._

" _Ah, it's you." Aiden said casually._

 _Muerte nodded._

" _I died and lost everything, you can stop being so damn quiet all the time." Aiden complained._

 _Muerte decided to humor him and speak. "Yes, I saw that girl of yours bring you back and you both had a little moment."_

 _Aiden chuckled. "Longest sentence I've ever heard from you." He noticed the weapon that the angel was holding on his right side. "Cool scythe."_

" _Yes, it's my Cardinal Weapon." Death said while running his hand along the blade. "The weapon I've been allowing you to copy with your Aura."_

" _I guess I shouldn't be surprised, seeing as you're the Angel of Death." Aiden said. "Why am I here, anyway?"_

" _Well, you mortals may consider it unfair, but since I'm the Angel of Death, I get to decide rather you go to heaven or hell."_

 _Aiden sighed and braced himself. "And?"_

" _You did well, I was able to sense which angel's energy you were dealing with while you fought that one called AJ. I will take of her, your job is done. As thanks for making it all possible, and for all the help you've been, and the Angel Relic you had helped me find in that zombie filled world, you will go to Heaven."_

 _Aiden let out the breath he had been holding. "Thank you."_

" _No, thank you, Aiden."_

 _As Aiden's soul was fading away into Heaven, he chuckled._

" _Dude, why do you always sound so creepy?"_

" _Part of the job description." Muerte answered with a chuckle._

Muerte dashed at the two angels and swung his scythe at them.

Eraventa screamed in fear and jumped out of the way.

"Whoa wait!" Silva shouted and created two large green daggers in her hands to divert the blade of Muerte's scythe, creating sparks. "Why are you doing this!?"

Muerte turned around and glared at them from under his hood.

"Because you bastards made my little sister a Fallen Angel!" He yelled angrily before charging again.

"What?" Silva managed to ask before both female angels jumped into the air to dodge him, and he flew into the air after them.

"Silva!" Eraventa started. "You got it all wrong! I'm not one of those bad angels!"

"You're lying!" Silva yelled back before flying out of the way of Muerte's attack. "My daughter told me you have warriors on one of the Remnants!" She realized she had no choice but to defend herself and struck back at Muerte, who barely dodged the attacks before using the range advantage of his scythe to keep her away.

"But it's not for what you think! We're trying to stop the bad angels!" Eraventa argued. "You know, like the one trying to kill us!?" She said, pointing at Muerte.

Death started shooting out energy blasts colored a sick green at Eraventa. She dodged the attacks before holding her hand out at the ground below them. Large pieces of the planet they were on broke off and flew at Muerte. He dodged or slashed the boulders before flying at her.

"I guess I'll kill the weak one first!" Death yelled angrily.

Eraventa panicked for a second before holding her hand out toward the holes in the ground that she had created. A stream of lava flew out from one of the holes up to her and she formed it into three tendrils of lava that began flying around Muerte, trying to hit him.

"What does your sister have to do with this!?" Silva yelled from behind Muerte.

"I'm gonna bring her back here!" Death answered while dodging Eraventa's lava attacks. "She's gonna be a true angel again!"

"But… she can't be." Eraventa said, confused. Her attacks stopped as she lost her focus on them and was instead focused on what she was saying. "She sided with the demons, she can never come back."

"She was going to come back! She isn't a bad angel like you all made her out to be!" Muerte yelled angrily at them. "I'll prove it!"

He dashed behind Eraventa before she could react and punched her in the back, sending her towards the ground. He flew towards her as she was falling, intent to slash her on her way down, but he had to divert his course to avoid a green energy blast from Silva. Eraventa would have thanked her but she then crashed into the ground so hard she created a large crater where she landed.

Silva looked down at Muerte, then to Ignequa. "We're going to deal with him first, but then I'm taking you to the Archangels."

"You can't!" Eraventa argued desperately once she stood up. "I'm telling you, we're trying to stop the bad angels! The ones who just want power!"

"Why should I believe you?" Silva asked.

"Because she's right." Muerte answered, smiling. "I had been using a powerful pawn to find relics and give me power, only another angel's pawn killed my pawn. I sensed that the energy on the pawn was from _her._ " He glared at Eraventa. "So, I brought her here to kill her, since she's far weaker than me and has no experience fighting. But even if you both fought together you couldn't beat me." He grinned confidently at Silva. "You don't have any relics, Silva. Since you stick to the new ways and don't embrace power, you'll never win."

Suddenly Eraventa held out her hand towards him and he found his feet frozen in place.

"Ha! Gotcha you creep!" Ignequa yelled before creating a lance of ice and stabbing him with it, the lance shattering on contact and sending Death flying away. Muerte got up quite easily for being hit by such a powerful attack, before putting the palm of his left hand on the ground. A blast of energy exploded from under Eraventa's feet and knocked her into the air. Death then flew at incredible speed, stopped above her, and then used the blunt end of his scythe to slam her into the ground again, making the crater even larger.

He then flew up at high speed to fight Silva, who tried to hit him with a volley of energy blasts before he got to her. He avoided every attack and was on top of her before she knew it. She was forced to completely block his weapon with her daggers, creating a massive shockwave from the force.

"I'm done holding back, can you tell?" Muerte asked with a grin before blinking behind her.

She dodged to the side before stabbing him in the side with one of her daggers, then going to stab him in the face with the other. He grabbed her wrist and stopped the attack short before throwing her downward. She quickly stopped her descent and glared up at him before creating a storm of leaves and sending them towards him. He simply held his hand out to create a green gas between him and the leaves, which all died and fell as they came into contact with the gas.

"Death always wins in the end, Silva, you know that." Muerte taunted, then realized she wasn't there, having used the cloud of leaves to hide her movements. He suddenly felt an incredible force smash into his back and send him into the ground, creating an even larger crater than the other one.

'I can't believe I fell for that diversion… ' Death thought as he slowly stood up.

It was at that point that Eraventa attacked with a lance of wind, which Muerte easily parried for a bit before slashing her side with his scythe, then kicking her into the sky. He then turned to deal with the massive wall of vines that were approaching him. He put Angelic Energy into his scythe before slashing through the wall and finding Silva on the other side of it. Silva held her hand out towards him and a single sharp vine appeared behind her and shot out at him.

He ran towards her at high speeds, dodging that vine, as well as the ones that came after it, till he reached her and slashed at her. She jumped back from the attack and suddenly grew a tree between them, which he cut through. He then swung his scythe horizontally towards her head, forcing her to duck under the attack. He continued to spin with his attack and then used the scythe to trip her before smashing her into the ground with his fist.

"Get off her!" Eraventa yelled as she flew in with a lance of lighting.

Death grinned as he backed up and easily parried her attacks before punching her in the face and slashing her across the chest. Just as he went to aim for her head, Silva jumped up and stabbed him in the gut with both of her daggers. He simply grabbed her by the arms and threw her into Eraventa. The elemental angel knew they needed space or they were going to die, so she decided there was only one way to get him to back off. She created a lance of wind and threw it at their feet, creating a massive explosion of wind that blew everyone away.

"Agh! Damn it Eraventa!" Silva yelled angrily at the girl as they recovered midair.

"I'm sorry! It was the only thing I could think of to get him to back off of us for a second!" Ignequa explained. "But now we have a chance to breathe, so let's work together to get him now!" She then created a lance of fire and threw it down at Muerte, creating a massive explosion of fire.

"Fine!" Silva begrudgingly agreed before she began firing down large Angelic Energy blasts at Muerte.

Eraventa threw down another lance of flame, then a lance of ice, then a lance of water, then a lance of lighting, before she took a minute to catch her breathe. There was so much smoke and debris that they couldn't tell if they were hitting him or not, they just knew that the landscape was changing with every second as they wreaked havoc on the area.

When the smoke cleared they were shocked to see Muerte slowly standing up.

"How are you still alive right now!?" Eraventa demanded, shocked.

"Clearly the relic has made him more powerful than I thought." Silva answered.

"*Gasp* *Gasp* You both know too much!" Death yelled up at them. "That's why I have to kill you! My sister will be back! And you will all see her as a true angel again! In fact, she's been working on finding a way back, she'll be here soon! I can't let you stop us!"

"Can you use your lances anymore?" Silva whispered to Eraventa.

"I think I can use one more…" Ignequa said weakly.

"Well it better be enough then." Silva said before looking back down at Muerte. "You're sister is a Fallen Angel for a reason! She will never be accepted as a true angel ever again!"

"She will be! Even if we have to kill everyone who doesn't see it!" Muerte yelled again before getting ready to fly up at them.

"Ignequa, we need that lance now!" Silva ordered.

"Alright!" Eraventa fought through her tiredness and created a lance of pure Angelic Energy. "Screw you, creep! HAAAAAAAGH!" She yelled before throwing the lance, creating a massive explosion three times the size of the ones from the lances she used previously. The explosion actually pushed them back a short distance.

"Incredible…" Silva said in awe. "You really have improved."

"It was… nothing… really…" Eraventa said, breathing heavily. "You'd be surprised… what a little piece… of an Angel Relic… can do…" She said, pointing at her necklace.

Once the smoke cleared and they were able to see into the ridiculously large crater, they saw Muerte on one knee, looking at the shards in his hands. His hood had been destroyed, revealing his short dusty black hair.

"You…" He growled before standing and looking up at them. "You destroyed the relic! YOU BASTARDS!" He screamed before flying at them.

"He can still fly in his condition!?" Silva noted before he reached them, fluidly dodged their blades, grabbed them both by the throat, and flew back down and smashed them onto the ground right at the edge of the crater. Both of them were unable to get up, but Silva was just barely able to create three more vines to stab Death with. However, Death was able to dodge and cut down the vines easily.

"Well… as long as you two are dead, I guess it doesn't matter." Muerte said as he calmed down a little. "I don't even need the relic to be able to kill you two. It was nice knowing you, Silva old friend, but I simply can't let you stop me. I'm not really a bad angel, besides the whole 'killing you both' thing. At least killing angels isn't my whole purpose."

"You're still a fool." Silva said weakly. "How can you honestly believe that the angels will accept your sister back? She fought with the demons during the Great War and killed other angels."

"She had no choice!" Muerte shouted. "And when she comes back she'll explain all that and everything will be fine! My little sister can finally stop suffering."

Suddenly a large white portal appeared behind Muerte, who turned towards the portal with a surprised look.

"What!?... Yes! She did it! She can get through when I only have half the relic!" He cheered before turning to the two female angels. "I'm so happy I almost want to let you live! But… you'd both talk about me trying to kill you… and we just can't have that." He said before he began laughing maniacally.

"You know what? I'm gonna let you all see her come back before I kill you!" Muerte decided. "Allow me to introduce: The Angel of-" *BOOM*

An etheric arrow had shot out of the portal and hit Muerte in the chest, creating quite a large explosion on contact and sending him down into the deep crater.

It wasn't his sister that had come back, it was Eraventa's.

"Are you two alright?" Muriel asked as she approached the downed angels.

"Yes." Silva answered weakly.

"Yeah we'll live…" Ignequa answered before looking in the direction of the crater. "Is that creep dead?"

Muriel casually looked into the crater. "I don't think so… let me just make sure." She created a bow and arrow out of pure Angelic Energy before firing the arrow, which created an explosion that only deepened the crater. "That's for trying to kill my sister…" She growled out.

"You do care!" Eraventa shouted happily and crushed her sister in a hug.

"We went over this already… and where do you get your energy from?" Muriel asked as she tried to pry her sister off of herself.

Silva managed to stand up slowly and looked them over. "How did you know where we were?"

"I have a tracker on her." Muriel answered, pointing at her sister.

"Wait, you do!?"

"So… this is 'we'?" Silva suddenly asked.

"We?" Eraventa repeated in confusion before her eyes widened in realization. "Did I say 'we'!?" She asked in fear.

"Now I'm actually starting to consider what you said earlier." Silva started before looking Muriel in the eyes. "Unless you _both_ actually plan on killing other angels."

Muriel glared back at Silva before turning her head towards Eraventa. "What did you tell her?"

"That we were trying to get power so we could stop the bad angels." She answered.

Muriel sighed. "Why did you tell her that?"

"Because she said she was going to turn me in to the archangels and I needed to convince her not to do that." Eraventa answered with a fearful tone.

Muriel sighed again before looking back at Silva. "Well, that's actually the gist of it. We just want to stop the evil angels. If we killed any angels it would be the ones that want to kill us… like Muerte."

Silva let out a frustrated growl at the thought of him and looked down into the smoking crater. "That fight was a disgrace! I did almost nothing to him. In fact, your little sister did far more damage than I."

"This would be our first time fighting with our powers limited." Muriel explained. 'Though it seems my bow is still very powerful.' "I understand your frustration, Silva."

"At least it's over now." Ignequa commented.

"Yes, but you two are going to have to explain to me what you're doing to stop the evil angels." Silva said. "I'm not yet convinced that you two are doing what you say you're doing."

"Fair enough. Follow us." Muriel said before she teleported the three of them back to the Angelic Realm.

* * *

Silva followed the sister angels as they went into the largely unused halls, and eventually through the secret door and into the secret room that they worked in.

"Alright, who are the warriors that you have chosen?" Silva asked them as she looked around the room.

"That takes some explaining." Muriel started. "You see, I discovered this room by chance, and found this writing on the walls." The three angels stepped closer to the wall that the writing was located on. "I'm still working on deciphering it, but I realized early on that this was a prophecy about some human boy. Somehow this boy was meant to become an angel's warrior, and something about him made him a far greater warrior than any other being that we could have utilized. I made this boy my warrior, and sent him to Remnant to see how strong he could get. He made amazing progress, until the amount of power in him let to this side effect of a demon being created."

"How powerful is this demon?" Silva asked.

"We don't know yet, but it felt about as strong as the boy was." Muriel answered. "The prophecy had told me to find another version of the boy and send him to Remnant as well, so I called my sister and had her make him her warrior. What we did differently that time, was we brought three of his friends along with him. This will both make the transition to another world easier to bear, and also split the power that she gave between the four of them, while still giving the boy of the prophecy a bit more power. Now I get why it had me find the boy twice. So far, he is showing progress, and no signs of a demon forming."

"And in the end, the whole goal of this is?" Silva asked.

"To use this powerful warrior until we find out what his purpose is, decipher the prophecy as well to find out his purpose, and hopefully this will all end with the warriors finding Angel Relics for us to give us enough power to beat any evil angels."

"There is a serious flaw in that plan." Silva commented. "You still wouldn't be safe from the Archangels who would take no chances and get rid of you."

Muriel opened her mouth to speak but Eraventa got in front of her and spoke up first.

"Well admittedly our focus is more on understanding what makes this boy so special." Eraventa said.

"So you still have no idea what it is that made him a part of this prophecy?" Silva guessed.

"Actually, it seems clear that his soul is different." Muriel answered.

"How so?" Silva asked, actually showing some curiosity.

"His soul is the only human soul that is actually _stronger_." Muriel answered.

"Stronger!? Not purer, but stronger!?" Silva asked, shocked.

"Yes, and it really shows on Remnant, where your power comes from your soul." Muriel answered.

"It's a shame that even angels as old as we are" She looked at Muriel when she said that." know nothing about warriors." Silva said sadly. "We never got to experience having a warrior. The only living angel that's that old is the Angel of Time."

"Dad would have known…" Eraventa mumbled sadly.

"I already talked to the old man, I couldn't get him to say anything about warriors." Muriel said. "How does our energy behave in them? How did they grow stronger? How powerful did they get back then? Did they normally get our powers on their own? How long did it take them? What were his own warrior's like?"

"I believe you." Silva said after a moment of thought. "It seems that you do just want to help. I didn't believe you two could be evil anyway."

The two sisters sighed in relief.

"But if I'm wrong about you two…" Silva started threateningly.

"We trusted you enough to show you our secret base." Eraventa pointed out as she motioned around them.

"So… should I find this boy as well? Make him my warrior?" Silva asked. "And should I give him a lot of power like you did or a little like your sister?"

"Don't make him your warrior at all." Muriel answered. Silva opened her mouth to ask why so she explained. "I'm worried that one of the dangerous angels might come across this boy multiple times while searching for relics if we all have him as our warrior. They might get curious and use him for themselves, and make no mistake, he is powerful, and should not be allowed into the wrong hands."

"I… see your point." Silva said hesitantly. "I'll just keep you secret safe with me, and help in any way that I can with your goal. After all, I want to see these angels gone as well." It was then that the leaf covered angel noticed something. "Why do you not just let the Archangels do their job? They're hunting down evil angels anyway, are they not?"

Muriel was wondering when Silva would ask this. "Our father always told us that angels were meant to do great things… Destroy all the demons, rule the multiverse and keep it safe… we are supposed to be great and powerful beings, but the Archangels have lost sight of that. They did what they thought was right. They ended the Great War because of how it was tearing apart the multiverse. They didn't want to trust the demons with a truce, but they did anyway. Because of that truce though… angels had no purpose. Some did, but not all… and that's what led to angels killing each other, and what led to the Archangels deciding they needed to put a lock on our powers. They did what they thought was right… but it's just not right!"

Muriel turned and looked at the writing on the walls.

"Rediscover the ancient ways of the Angelic Warriors, gain enough power from the Angel Relics to break the lock on our powers, use that power to find and rid the Multiverse of the murderous angels, and show the Archangels that we were meant to be powerful, so they will release the locks on our powers and let us fight demons again." She turned and looked confidently at Silva. "That is our end goal."

"I'm sure you realize that this will bring war down onto the multiverse once again?" Silva asked.

"Yes." Muriel said with a nod.

"You and I had barely been born by the time that war ended. We know nothing of fighting demons." Silva pointed out.

"We know." Eraventa said and smiled. "But back in father's day… that's just how it was! There was always war between the angels and demons. We're never going to get rid of the demons by just sitting here and killing each other, right?"

Muriel nodded and smiled at her sister.

Silva turned to Eraventa. "True. I'm sorry for trying to capture you and take you to the Archangels."

"That's ok! If you weren't there to hold him off and distract him and well… actually have a chance fighting him, I would have been dead for sure!" Eraventa exclaimed.

* * *

 **And that's that, the end of the book.**

 **I have to say this now, I strongly suggest you follow me, not this fic, but me, if you haven't already. Why? Well, you need to be able to know when the next book is posted. "Wouldn't I be able to just see it in the list of RWBY fics?" I can't tell you why, but that won't work for the next thing I post. You** _ **really**_ **need to follow me, or you won't notice the next book being posted (pay attention to the wording of those last two sentences). Just trust me and follow me, K? Please? Don't you want to know what happens next?**

 **Also, I changed the summary of book 1, might want to check it out real quick, and remember it, cause I will reference it sometime far in the future.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope some questions were answered. I also hope new questions were brought up.**

 **It should be noted that this story is far from over.**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


End file.
